House Divided
by CasperAndCrutches
Summary: Katherine and Isabelle Herondale were thrilled to finally be going to Hogwarts. When they learn that Harry Potter is in their year, things get that much more interesting. But with darkness lurking in the corners, what will happen when these two sisters are split right into rival houses? OC/Draco Malfoy; OC / OC COMPLETE
1. Year 1 - Sorting

**A/N Hi guys! This is Casper! I'm graduating in May as an engineer and my semester is exceptionally easy! So I have a lot of time and plan on trying to finish some of the stories I started and stopped while busy in the past few years! If this story gets noticed and people want me to finish it then I will move it to the top of my list!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not, sadly, own any part of the Harry Potter universe! Katherine and Isabelle are all mine but sadly that's it!**

 **Edit: I put up these stories just to see if people were interested! Now that at least a few are I'm fixing the format of them! When I wrote them they weren't designed to go online! Thanks to all who read these before I fixed them!**

I looked out the window at the lush rolling hills of, were we in Scotland yet? Shrugging I decided that it didn't matter. Wherever it was, it was pretty. I looked across the otherwise empty compartment at my twin sister Isabelle. _Come on Kat, you've been putting off this conversation for the last hour. Gather some courage and say something._

"Hey Izzy?" I said my voice cracking a bit. She glanced up from the Transfiguration book that she had been reading since we left Platform 9 3/4. "Yeah? What's up?"

"Well. It's just. No matter what, we'll still be us right. You promise you won't hate me?"

She looked slightly surprised at my uncharacteristic hesitancy. "Kat, why would I ever hate you? You're my other half. We're Kat and Izzy. You're the yin to my yang.." She trailed off then as if realizing the underlying cause of my fear. "Houses."

"Houses." I confirmed.

Her face softened a little at my confirmation, "Kat. We haven't even been sorted yet. You don't know for sure what's going to happen."

"I know you better than anyone. I know when you're lying." I responded with my usual snarkiness. "Me and you have a lot in common except for one major thing. You are nicer to people that you don't know. I'm not. That quality is going to keep us apart."

"You're not mean!" Izzy replied adamantly.

I just looked at her. Waning slightly under my nice try look she amended her statement.

"Well, not to me."

Chuckling slightly I responded "Well I like you."

She shook her head at me disapprovingly, but the effect was negated by the slight smile on her face. Just as she opened her mouth to say something else the door slammed open.

"Oi Fred, in here." A tall red headed boy called out into the corridor as he stepped into the compartment. He turned around and seemed surprised to see Izzy in the compartment. "Oh bollocks, there seems to be someone in here Fred."

I was surprised when an identical red head walked into the compartment "Good job you idiot, we were looking for an empty compartment." His eyes opened dramatically when he spotted me "Oh Georgie boy. Am I seeing double!?" The red head apparently named George turned around and clasped his hands to his chest and cried out "Oh no. Devils spawn. Please don't hurt us."

Izzy opened her mouth to say something when we heard a shout from down the corridor, "I'm going to kill those twins. That's the last straw!"  
I looked at the two boys in our compartment and saw them about to panic. I was enjoying watching them flounder but of course Izzy decided to say something.  
"So I'm assuming they're after you?" The boys just nodded and bent their heads together obviously trying to come up with a solution to their problem. I saw Izzy look at me as if saying 'Come on. Figure something out.'

I glared at her in response, but after a moment stood up and addressed the twins while gesturing towards the corner closest to the door on the side opposite the side the door opens on.  
"Sit in that corner and don't speak, I'll handle this."  
They opened their mouth as if to object but Izzy interrupted them.  
"I'd just do as she says. If she has an idea, it'll work."

They look conflicted but then apparently decided that they didn't have a better plan. I stood near the door and took off the jumper I was wearing. As the door to my compartment started to open I slammed my hand on the door  
"Excuse me! What do you think you're doing? I'm changing in here!"  
The boys on the other side of the compartment turned bright red.  
"Why are you changing already. We're still about 4 hours out?"  
At this point my mind raced for a suitable lie, coming up with one, I let my voice quiver "Wait, you mean we're not almost there?! But, these two boys stopped by the compartment and told my sister and I that we should get changed now."  
The boys lit up at my response "were they skinny red heads?" they asked excitedly.  
I nodded and replied "Yes, then they went that way." Pointing down the direction opposite where the boys in front of me had gone. At this point I let my lower lip start to shake as if I was about to cry and shakily said "Why would they lie to us?"  
Thinking that they were about to have a crying 11 year old on their hands, they quickly turned and ran down the direction I pointed. Closing the door with a smirk I tugged my jumper back on and turned back to my sister and remarked  
"Too easy. They could've at least made it interesting." I sat back down and looked at the twins before saying "You're welcome by the way."

They were staring at me with their mouths wide open before they addressed Izzy  
"Is she always like that?"  
With a laugh Izzy replied "Oh yes, she was always able talk her way out of trouble."  
I quickly interrupted "Oh please, don't act all innocent. You were the one getting us into trouble. I just don't fancy being grounded to our rooms; or worse, classes with Madame Pinchfort. Etiquette lessons were the worst." I finished with a shudder. Our argument drew to a close when the two boys stood up and proclaimed  
"Well, we like you guys. Twins, always a plus, troublemakers, an absolute necessity, and the ability to get yourself out of sticky situations, a happy surprise." Confused Iz responded  
"A necessity for what?"  
"Us being friends of course!" One of the boys responded before introducing themselves "I'm Fred Weasley and this is my brother George."  
Iz stood up to shake their hands "A pleasure, I'm Isabelle Herondale and this is my sister Katherine." I nodded in response before chiming in "But we mostly go by Izzy and Kat."

We spent the rest of the train ride with the Weasley twins. We learned that they were in Gryffindor, _at least she'll have good people with her_ , loved causing trouble, and loved Quidditch, _I mean what's not to love?_ I was surprised how fast the time went by, we were the middle of an intense exploding snap tournament when a prefect came by and told us we were almost there. We said goodbye to the twins and just as we changed into our robes, we pulled into the train station. We got off the train and saw a very large man walking towards us calling out for all the first years. We were directed to get into a boat and I found myself in a boat with Iz and another set of Indian looking twins. _At least we won't be the only ones this year._ I went to say as much to Izzy but found myself speechless when we passed around a corner and saw Hogwarts for the first time. _What mother and father said didn't do it justice._

All too soon the boat ride was over and we were directed into the castle and up the stairs where a stern looking woman peered out at us from behind her spectacles.  
"In a few moments you will enter this hall and join your classmates. But first you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."  
I noticed her slight distaste as she said Slytherin, _that's slightly unprofessional of a Professor_. My musings were quickly interrupted by the woman speaking again.  
"Your houses will be like your family. Earn achievements and you will earn points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points."  
She turned around into the Great Hall and left us outside the large double doors.

As soon as the doors closed behind her I heard a voice call out "So it's true then, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."  
I looked at my sister, we had heard of the rumors of course but didn't actually think that we'd be in the same year as him. We looked back at the blond boy talking to, who I could only assume was Harry Potter.  
"This is Crabbe and Goyle" gesturing behind him "and I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."  
Ahh I thought I recognized his hair. I quickly turned when I heard a snicker come from a boy I could only assume was a relative of Fred and George. Malfoy apparently didn't appreciate that as he sneered back "think my names funny do you? Red hair, and a hand me down robe. You must be a Weasley."  
Addressing Potter once more Malfoy put out his hand "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others. I can help you there."  
Potter coolly replied "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks."

"Idiot, I doubt he even realized who he just insulted. Malfoy's going to hate Potter for embarrassing him in front of everybody."  
I whispered to my sister. She replied back even quieter since the older lady had just returned  
"Maybe but Malfoy was being a git about everything."  
We quieted down as we walked into the Great Hall. I was astounded by the ceiling, I knew that it was bewitched to look like the night sky. I had read about it over the summer, but I almost rolled my eyes when I heard a girl proclaim that for all to hear behind me. _Way to be a know it all._ Although the room was enormous, all too soon we had reached the front where a stool with a tattered hat sitting on top was located. We were called up alphabetically and next thing I knew I heard it, "Isabelle Herondale."

I watched as my sister calmly walked up to the stool and sat down. After about 30 seconds the hat shouted out "GRYFFINDOR." I watched as she smiled my way and walked over to the Gryffindor table. Then came my name "Katherine Herondale."  
I walked up to the stool calmly, I couldn't show any weakness, and sat down. The hat had only been on my head a couple of seconds before it shouted out "SLYTHERIN."

There was silence at that, my family isn't like the Malfoys or the Weasleys, but we're known around the pureblood community. Well known enough to know that there hadn't ever been a Slytherin in my family. I glanced over at my sister who looked at me with a smile and the 'well, we all knew this would happen' face. I smirked back and walked over to the table where I sat down next to a blonde first year girl. A few minutes later, food appeared on the table and we all set about getting to know each other. Around me there was Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini for the first year guys. For the girls there was Pansy Parkinson, Tracey Davis, Millicent Bullstrode and Daphne Greengrass.

I was trying to figure out who to befriend when Pansy addressed me. "So Herondale, I thought I recognized that name. A bunch of blood traitors is what they are. You even have a sister in Gryffindor. Tell me, what's it like being a disgrace to your pureblood name?"  
I looked at her gloating face, which just then, looked a bit pug like. With a nonchalance that I knew would become second nature I replied  
"Well I wouldn't know, maybe you'd like to tell me?"  
With a confused look on her face she stammered out a "what do you mean?"  
With a smirk I replied "Well, purebloods are supposed to be good looking aren't they? I'm afraid they got you all wrong. Are you sure that your parents didn't have a pug instead?"  
Pansy's face went bright red at my accusation and I turned away and decided that Daphne, who was unsuccessfully holding back a laugh, should be my friend.  
"Hello Daphne right? I'm Katherine, but Kat for short." She smiled back at me, always a good sign.  
"Hello! Yes it's Daphne but you can just call me Daph if you'd like." We continued on all throughout the feast. We talked about classes and what we were looking forward to, she was interested in classes which was a definite good sign. Then I mentioned that I love playing Quidditch and she mentioned that she loved Quidditch but was awful at playing. It wasn't until I remarked that Pansy needed to take Etiquette lessons, because how she was eating was downright disturbing, and Daphne replied saying "if my teacher was here, she would've told Pansy 'Well if you can't look or speak like a lady, the least you can do is eat like one. You are not an animal…" at this point I chimed in with the response that I knew by heart "act like it!" She looked at me and we dissolved into giggles.

"No, you had Madame Pinchfort too? I thought that I was the only one stuck with her awfulness."

Happy someone else had shared my pain I responded eagerly "Oh yes, I was either her favorite or her least depending on how many times I managed to insult her while never breaking a rule!"

"Oh I'm sure she loved that."

"I don't think she knew whether to praise or berate me for it! I hated her classes though. So boring. I mean a women is to be seen not heard. Who came up with this rubbish?!"

"Exactly! I mean, I want to learn magic here and be qualified to work if I want to!"

"I'm so glad that someone agrees!"

By this point we had reached the common room, the password was Ambition, and when we walked in I was in awe. The room was beautiful with green and silver accents and black furniture. There was an open window to the lake and a large fireplace warming the room. We all headed straight for our room and when we got there, with just one look, me and Daphne took the beds next to each other by the window in our room. I went straight to sleep, I wanted to be up early to talk to Iz and see how everything went for her. Exhausted I feel into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Year 1 - Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not, sadly, own any part of the Harry Potter universe! Katherine and Isabelle are all mine but sadly that's it!**

 **Edit: I put up these stories just to see if people were interested! Now that at least a few are I'm fixing the format of them! When I wrote them they weren't designed to go online! Thanks to all who read these before I fixed them!**

I woke up the next morning slightly confused to the sound of snoring. Shooting upright at the strange noise, I quickly relaxed when I realized that it was just Millicent snoring. Looking around the room I noticed that due to my exhaustion the night before, the room was way prettier than I imagined. With a color scheme of green, silver and black along with the lake peering in from behind the window, it sounds like the room would be gloomy, dark and creepy. The elegance of the furniture and the furnishings made the room seem very homey and I knew that this would be a place that I could be very happy in. I was the first person awake and deciding that I didn't want to waste any time, I got up and went to find the bathroom. It was a very spacious room, I noticed it even had a couple of vanities lining the wall. _I guess that would be useful if I liked makeup, maybe eventually, appearances are important._

After taking a quick shower, brushing my hair into a neat plait, and changing into my uniform, _I could get used to the green and silver,_ I grabbed my book bag and headed out of the common room towards the Great Hall. Most of Slytherin house seemed to still be asleep but there were a few early risers sitting at our table. Noticing that my sister wasn't there, I found a spot at the Slytherin table and pulled out the first year Potions book. I found potions fascinating, even one little change can completely alter a potion. It requires complete concentration and the potions that one could eventually learn to make were incredible. I had just started reading chapter 6 when I heard my name being called. I looked up and standing across the great hall was my sister gesturing at me to come over. As I made my way over to the Gryffindor table I noticed that I was on the receiving end of many glares. It was almost as if they were disgusted by how I wasn't staying in my corner, _because Merlin forbid I have friends in other houses._ I looked at a group of young looking Hufflepuffs glaring at me; _Second years maybe, they don't look nearly confused enough for freshman._ Deciding that I wouldn't be cowed by some measly little Hufflepuffs, I pulled my mouth into a sneer, raised an eyebrow and stared at them as I walked by. I laughed silently to myself at their fear and discomfort before turning and looking at the Gryffindor table. Only because I feared Izzy's reaction if I laughed out loud, I silently laughed at the facial expressions sitting before me. Izzy looked at me disapprovingly, almost as if saying 'you are so not helping your case.' Across from Iz sat a bushy haired girl who looked as if I had started setting baby kittens on fire. The red-headed friend of Potter's looked at me as if I was the scum of the earth. Potter, well, Potter just looked confused. Iz asked me how my night went and as I went to respond I was accosted by arms throwing themselves over my shoulders.

"Hey Kat, saw that number you did on those Hufflepuffs. Don't think they'll mess with you ever."The twin I think was Fred said. Almost seamlessly his twin continued on "setting up your reputation on the first day. Smart. It's what we did. And well I like to think we turned out alright. Whaddya think Gred?"  
"Couldn't agree more Forge" was the response.  
"But you're nothing like her!" exclaimed Potter's redheaded friend.  
"And why's that Ron? For those of you who don't know, this is our baby brother Ronald Weasley" Fred explained. "Also, feel free to ignore most of what comes out of his mouth. He tends to not think before he speaks." George finished the conversation by shaking his head sadly with his final words. _They finish each other's sentences a lot. I hope me and Iz don't do that. It'd be creepy._

"But, but. She's a Slytherin!" Ron stammered out. _Oh yes, because that's cause enough to hate me. Git._

Fred looked at George in what could only be described as dramatic shock "Oi, Georgie. Did we know that little Kitty Kat here is a Slytherin!?"

George widened his eyes in mock horror "The poor little firstie that saved our arses on the train?! I mean how did we not see it!? Oh no, whatever shall we do! "

Fred looked at me sadly "Oh, well miss Kat. According to our brother over here we're not allowed to be friends anymore. It's a good thing he's an idiot and I don't care what he says." Finishing his sentence he sent a smirk worthy of a Slytherin towards Ron who turned tomato red at the comment. Smiling at the scene I looked back over at Iz who was deep in conversation with the bushy haired girl I saw earlier. I sat down next to Iz and at that movement she stopped talking and looked at me.

"Kat, I want you to meet one of my roommates! This is Hermione Granger. She's a muggleborn, her parents are dentists! Isn't that so cool!"

Smiling slightly at Izzy's obvious enthusiasm at the relatively boring job that Hermione's parents held, I never the less decided to be friendly to Hermione. Iz obviously likes her well enough and I don't want to completely antagonize her friends.

"Dentists? Like the ones who clean teeth? I've always found that concept interesting and completely weird. No offense." I said with a wry smile.

Obviously flustered at my friendliness she responded rather hesitantly "Oh yes, they clean teeth and I feel the same way. I never had any interest in doing that. Even before I learned I was a witch."

Realizing that I was attracting quite a few stares by sitting at the Gryffindor table, I glanced around the room. Noticing that the Great Hall was starting to fill up I decided to take my leave.

"Hey Iz, I'm going to head back to the Slytherin table now, I'll catch you after breakfast to see what classes we have together?"  
Taking her half arsed nod as an affirmative I quickly glanced back at Hermione "it was nice to meet you Hermione. I'll see you around."  
I turned around and glared at the same Hufflepuffs from earlier as I noticed they were staring at me again. I laughed when I heard Hermione ask Iz "Is your sister bipolar?"

Arriving back at the Slytherin table I sat down next to Daphne and across from Blaise and Theodore, who prefers to go by Theo.  
"Hey guys, have I missed anything?"  
Theo didn't even look up from his book as he replied  
"No, but Malfoy and Pansy are having a field day about you being at the Gryffindor table."  
I rolled my eyes at that "Oh like I give a damn what either of them think. My sister is in the house for Godric's sake. Do any of you care?"  
Blaise responded "How did you know? Ouch Daphne that was my leg."  
I looked over at Daph to see her smirking at Blaise. "Fine, you know I'm just taking the mickey out of you. No we don't care and we don't have any concerns about your slytheriness. We loved the Hufflepuff part."  
I looked at the rest of the group and at their nodding heads I decided that this group wasn't so bad. At that moment, a pale man with greasy black hair whom I could only assume was Professor Snape walked to our group.  
"Here are your timetables. Don't be a disgrace to Slytherin" he drawled before walking away. I looked at our timetables and noticed that we had every class with the Gryffindors, _probably so we won't terrorize the other houses._

 **Monday, Wednesday, Friday:**

Transfiguration

Charms

Herbology

Lunch

Free Time

History of Magic

 **Tuesday, Thursday**

Potions

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Flying

Lunch

Free Time

Astronomy

The first day went pretty well. I generally sat with Daphne in classes with Izzy and Granger in front of us. If there was a 4 person table then me and Iz sat together with our other friends on the other sides of us. The first real excitement came with our first potions class. We were all chatting when Professor Snape blew into the room, he immediately launched into an introduction about the potential of potions; however, Potter was writing something down and Snape called him out on it and then began asking him questions.

"Tell me, what will I get if I add Powdered Root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?"

Granger's hand shot into the air as Potter looked terrified, especially as he didn't seem to know the answer "I don't know sir"

"Where would you look if I tell you to find me a bezoar?"

"I don't know sir"

"What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane?"

"I don't know sir."

I don't think that Granger's hand dropped once during Snape's questioning session.

Snape's sneer became even more pronounced at Potter's last admission. "Clearly fame isn't everything. Is it Mr. Potter?"

I laughed quietly to myself sharing a smirk with Daphne who was sitting next to me, while I attempted to evade Iz's elbow from the other seat next to me. Professor Snape must have heard my laugh because he turned directly to me "Miss Herondale, do you have something that you'd like to add?" Ignoring Iz's triumphant smile, I smiled sweetly at Snape.

"Of course Professor. If I add Powdered Root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood, I'll get a powerful sleeping potion known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar, which will save someone from most poisons, can be found in the stomach of a goat. Finally, the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane? There is none, although they are more commonly known as aconite."  
Smiling at Iz's shocked face I looked back at Professor Snape and was proud to see a hint of a smile, only a hint but I think that that's the best that I was going to get. "Well at least some people manage a semblance of intelligence. 10 points to Slytherin." he drawled out. I spent the rest of the day extremely proud of myself for earning the first points for Slytherin out of the first years.

The next couple of months flew by and before I knew it, it was November already. I was very happy at school. I had Iz, and her friends weren't too bad. Granger could be a bit pushy and annoying but she had good moments too. Weasley and Iz didn't get along super well but they weren't enemies. Weasley was easily my least favorite, he was a git. Potter, well he wasn't bad. Just a bit of an idiot. I also had friends, other than Izzy, who understood me and accepted me. Me, Daph, Blaise and Theo were almost always in each other's company. Daph was great, she and I had a lot in common. We could talk about almost anything but also be perfectly content with sitting in silence and reading or doing homework. Theo matched me academically perfectly. He was pretty quiet but had a wicked sharp sense of humor. Then there was Blaise, he was so outgoing and funny. He was always finding ways to make us laugh. Malfoy and I, we weren't friends and we weren't enemies. Malfoy, Blaise and Theo got on pretty well. Daph and Malfoy were friendly so he tended to be around our group a lot. I guess the best word to use was cordial. Sometimes Parkinson would hang around our group and I just ignored her for the most part. Parkinson and I never really got on, she didn't like that I didn't care what she or Malfoy thought. Most people also liked Daph and I better than her. Her ego couldn't take that.


	3. Year 1 - Holidays

**Disclaimer: I do not, sadly, own any part of the Harry Potter universe! Katherine and Isabelle are all mine but sadly that's it!**

 **Edit: I put up these stories just to see if people were interested! Now that at least a few are I'm fixing the format of them! When I wrote them they weren't designed to go online! Thanks to all who read these before I fixed them!**

 ***Isabelle's POV***

Christmas holidays came pretty quickly and before I knew it I was sitting on the Hogwarts Express. My sister and I had decided that we'd each spend part of the train ride with each other's friends. Right now Kat sat in my compartment with Hermione and Neville. Ron and Harry were staying at Hogwarts for the holidays. She had been pretty quiet the whole train ride and I was just happy that she was trying. I got along a lot better with her friends than she did with mine so I was grateful that she continued to tolerate them for my sake. Hermione was my main friend but after the Halloween incident, Hermione became friends with Ron and Harry. Hermione was reading Hogwarts, A History, _again? I mean how many times can the girl read that book in a year?_ Neville and Kat had been playing Wizards Chess since we left the station. I'm pretty sure she brought it up because he kept staring at her as if she was going to curse him at any second. Whatever her reason it worked, he was much more comfortable with her. Although watching them play I realized that Neville must've been a better player than I would have guessed, he was holding his own against my sister well. It wasn't until I noticed Kat make a move that she wouldn't have normally made, that I realized that while she wasn't throwing the game, she wasn't utterly destroying him. She was playing to win but in a much nicer way, I elbowed her and gestured to the table as if to say 'I saw that.' She only smirked and winked in reply.  
To bide the time until we moved to Kat's friends compartment I pulled out the Transfiguration textbook. Transfiguration was probably my favorite subject. I thought that the concept of changing something into something else entirely was completely fascinating. Professor McGonagall was also my favorite teacher, she was definitely stern but I never doubted that she cared how her students did. She was always available whenever I had a question, even when it was beyond first year magic. Once, she even caught me outside flying on the school broomsticks. Rather than berate me for breaking the rules, she just commented that if that was how I flew on those 'rubbish excuses for broomsticks,' then she'd be interested in seeing me tryout next year for the Gryffindor Quidditch team! I knew that the team was good and in order to play I'd have to outfly the current chasers who would still be here next year. I was so busy daydreaming that I didn't notice when Kat finally beat Neville at chess and she brought me out of my musings.  
"Iz, are you ready to go?"  
Glancing outside, I was shocked to see how much time had passed. Nodding my head, I grabbed my bag and stood to leave. Waving goodbye to my friends I walked into the hallway with Kat.

"You played down on purpose. Thank you for not making it look like it."  
"Honestly Longbottom's not all that bad. He's just shy and uncomfortable and everyone likes to prey on that. I figured it does me nothing to do that same. Who knows, it never hurts to have more Gryffindor friends."  
I shook my head at that comment, leave it to Kat to try and twist her doing a good thing into something else entirely. By that point we had reached our destination and walked into that compartment.

"Hey Kat. Izzy." came the greeting from the tanned blob in the corner.

"Blaise. What are you doing?" Kat inquired.

"Hiding."

"From who?"  
"More like what. Bullstrode. Apparently she's looking for me. I'm hiding."

Nott snorted from over in the corner "Liar, Bullstrode was whinging about how she wasn't going to look good in her robes for the Malfoy ball. You, being the soft-hearted Gryffindor that you are, told her that she would look good in anything. If you call that nothing then I'm a flobberworm."

I tried not to be offended at the Gryffindor jab and instead interjected "and neither of you are going to do anything about it?" gesturing to Greengrass and Nott. Greengrass only laughed "I sleep in the same room as her, she's frightening. I'm not getting in between that and her prey."  
Blaise groaned in the corner. By this point Kat had thrown herself onto a bench and I followed suit. We had just started talking about what our plans for the holidays were when the door opened. Blaise quickly hid in the corner but just as quickly resumed his regular position when it was revealed to only be Malfoy. He closed the door quickly  
"Any ideas why Bullstrode is harassing me about what Zabini is?" T  
hose noise Blaise made at this request was almost inhuman.

"Please Blaise, no one's strangling you." Kat admonished.

"Not yet anyways." Blaise complained back.

"You're such a drama queen." Greengrass shot back.

By this point, Malfoy looked exceptionally confused. Deciding to take pity on him I told him "it's not worth asking about." He looked slightly shocked that I was addressing him but just nodded his head at me.

Soon after the conversation turned to Quidditch and I was shocked at how, well normal, Malfoy seemed. Greengrass I liked well enough, maybe a little too girly but for the most part she was okay. Not too stuffy or stuck up, smart, and liked Quidditch. Theodore Nott, the main thing about him is that he was quiet and studious, I've actually had 30 minute conversation about transfiguration before. Blaise Zabini, he was a riot, honestly sometimes I was surprised that he wasn't sorted into Gryffindor. Malfoy on the other hand, I wasn't quite sure what to make of him. Out in public he is a self-centered little prick; Kat kept telling me that he's honestly not that bad, especially in private but I had a hard time believing her. He was never around enough when I would spend time in the Slytherin common room, which is not as creepy as I thought it would be, so I never had a chance to see for myself. But I'd seen him in passing with my sister and her friends and now in the compartment. _Maybe he's like Ron, a git to pretty much everyone except those he likes, or in Malfoy's case, doesn't hate._ I glanced outside and was shocked to see that we were in London. I mentioned this to the compartment and everyone started getting ready to leave. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Kat was nervously fidgeting, I went to say something but was beaten to it by Greengrass.

"Hey, it'll be alright. Okay?" Kat just nodded in response. I was confused as to what could be bothering her until I thought about the one topic she wouldn't have brought up to me, our parents and their face to face reaction about her being in Slytherin. Undeterred, Greengrass continued  
"If something happens you're always welcome at my place."

"Or mine" Blaise interjected.

"I'd say mine but I don't even want to be there." Nott joked.

"Mine too Herondale." Malfoy quietly admitted but upon seeing everyone turn and look at him continued "Come on, do you really think I'd willingly leave a Slytherin in a room full of Gryffindors with no way out?" Smiling at everyone Kat thanked them all and we left the station.

Christmas went well, or as well as could be expected. My parents seemed to take it as a great offense that they had a Slytherin in the family. While they were never the most affectionate of parents, they were even less affectionate to Kat now. But we mainly stayed together, reading, playing Quidditch, playing games and attempting to bake with the House Elves (that turned out disastrously by the way). Christmas morning dawned and before brunch Kat and I opened presents. From Hermione I got a book on transfiguration (I got her a book on charms), Ron got me Chocolate frogs (I got him Sugar Quills), Harry got me a book on Quidditch (I got him a broom polishing set), and Fred and George got me Zonko's products (I got them the same). I was surprised to receive a few more gifts, Mrs. Weasley had sent me a hand-knitted jumper in Scarlet and Gold with an I on the front. Blaise had even gotten me a present, a book called "How to Bring out Your Inner Deviousness", I suppose he thought he was being funny. I looked over at Kat and was pleased to see that she had received an assortment of chocolates, a couple of books, and a pretty jumper (I assumed it was from Daphne). She was opening her last present and was just as shocked as I was to see a famous Weasley jumper staring back at her. It was green and silver and had a K on the front of it, she looked at me and asked me if I knew how that happened. I told her I had no idea but if I had to hazard a guess, I would venture Fred and George. With a happy smile, we dressed and went downstairs for brunch.

The rest of break passed rather uneventfully and before I knew it, we were back at Hogwarts. Hermione had been acting very strangely, she was in the library more often than not. Usually she'd exceed every essay by 6 inches and now she was stopping after the minimum requirement and despite the, by her standards, easing up on her studies, she seemed more exhausted than ever. One afternoon during our free period Hermione and I were at the library. She was rather preoccupied, which was strange, normally she's so focused. She kept muttering under her breath and it was rather distracting. I finally was able to discern what she was saying.  
"Nicholas Flamel, Nicholas Flamel, Nicholas Flamel."  
I was confused, why did she care about some old dude who hadn't done anything interesting in over 600 years? I decided to ask her why she cared, after all, it was getting rather hard to do my transfiguration essay with her constantly muttering.  
"Hermione, why do you care about Nicholas Flamel?"  
"What?! What makes you think I care about him?" she asked in a rather panicked voice.  
Staring at her I responded pretty sarcastically "Oh I don't know, you've been muttering his name almost non-stop for the last half hour! I'm not sure why you care about him. He's just a really old alchemist. He hasn't done anything interesting since he created the Philosopher's stone over 600 years ago."  
"That's IT!" she practically screamed.  
I jumped in surprise and before I could say another word, she grabbed her stuff and ran out of the library. Shrugging I decided that she had to have a good reason for running in the library, she practically worship the place, and focused on my essay so I could go meet up with Kat for dinner.

The school year was coming down to a close, Gryffindor were firmly in last place due to Harry, Hermione and Neville being caught in the corridors at night. I was sitting in the common room playing in a tournament of exploding snap with Neville, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan (all fellow first year Gryffindors) when Hermione burst through the portrait in a rather flustered state. She pulled me away from the game and as soon as we were alone she started rambling about how Harry and Ron were going to do something so she had to be with them and that if they weren't back in 3 hours to go find Professor Dumbledore and mention Fluffy (I was very confused at this point, what in Godric's name was a Fluffy?). Before I could ask any questions she ran off and left me standing there staring after her.


	4. Year 1 - Summer

**Disclaimer: I do not, sadly, own any part of the Harry Potter universe! Katherine and Isabelle are all mine but sadly that's it!**

 **Edit: I put up these stories just to see if people were interested! Now that at least a few are I'm fixing the format of them! When I wrote them they weren't designed to go online! Thanks to all who read these before I fixed them!**

I awoke to the sound of my name being shouted from the doorway of the first year girls dormitory.  
"What?" I replied groggily.  
"Your sister is at the entrance to the common room. Fix it, it's weird seeing so much red."  
The fifth year prefect snappily replied. Confused I rolled out of bed, tossed on a pair of slippers and threw my robe on. I walked to the entrance to the common room where I found my sister pacing back and forth.  
"Iz, it's like 5 in the morning. What are you doing here?"  
"Thank Merlin" was all I heard before Iz ran at me and crushed me into a hug. With my arms pinned at my side, _Merlin that girl's strong_ , all I could do was awkwardly pat her as she held onto me tightly. Slowly I guided her to the sofas in front of the fireplace where I sat her down. Seeing that she was shivering I told her that I would be back in a moment and I went to grab her a blanket from my bed. Upon walking into my dormitory, I noticed that Daphne was sitting up in her bed.  
"Where have you been? I woke up a few minutes ago and you weren't here."  
"Mandy, the 5th year prefect, came in and told me Izzy was outside the entrance to the common room. I found her pacing out there and upon seeing me she crushed me into a hug. She's in front of the fire right now but I'm grabbing a blanket."

Showing equal parts concern and curiousness she replied "Do you want me to come down too?"  
"Please, I've never seen her so rattled."  
Nodding in response, Daphne crawled out of bed and walked with me downstairs. I wrapped Iz in a blanket and then sat down next to her. As soon as Daphne sat down on Iz's other side she began  
"Sorry for that, umm, outburst out there. That was weird. It's just been a very strange night."  
I tried my best to soothe her embarrassment "Don't worry about it. If you can't break down in front of your twin then who can you break down in front of?"  
Smiling now Iz continued her story  
"Well it's all very confusing. Hermione showed up to the common room about 10 o'clock and demanded that I go and find Professor Dumbledore if she wasn't back in 3 hours. I was obviously very confused but wasn't going to ignore her, so I settled down in front of the fireplace with a book and waited. About an hour and a half later, Dumbledore came in and asked me to come to the Hospital Wing. Deciding that it would be best to not ignore Dumbledore, I followed him to the Hospital Wing. Inside I find an unconscious Harry, an unconscious Ron and a severely dirty Hermione."  
Iz pauses and then continued, she explained all about the philosophers stone and the challenges that occurred on the way to the stone. Finally at the end of the story she finished "and now Ron has a minor concussion, Hermione's banged up everywhere and Harry almost died! We're 11! People aren't supposed to almost die!"  
Realizing that she was in shock and a desperate need of sleep I walked her up to my room and laid her down in my bed, I closed the curtains hoping that no one would see her. _Although I don't suppose it would matter, they're all too scared to go after Iz._ I went back downstairs and after a single look from Daph, I nodded and walked up to the boys first year dormitory to grab Blaise, Theo and Malfoy.

5 minutes later everyone was downstairs looking exceptionally confused as to why I had them all downstairs at 5 in the morning. Before anyone could say a word I told them everything that Iz told me. No one responded at first, but then Blaise burst out "this is crazy, you're telling me You-Know-Who was on the back of Quirrell's head all year?"  
"Yeah I admit, it sounds pretty crazy. But you didn't see Iz. It's true. I know it is."  
I replied and Daphne shook her head in agreement next to me. I had invited Malfoy down there because despite our cordial relationship, the 5 of us were a group. Even so, I was surprised when he spoke up and gestured around the group  
"Why tell us? You're not stupid, you know most of our families would be thrilled if **he** returned."  
Despite the vagueness of the word, we all knew who he was. Everyone turned to look at me and I truthfully replied "because we're friends. Despite the fact that my family is well known as being.." I trailed off, took a deep breath and then continued "blood traitors, I need you guys to trust me, and keep me around. We're family. Slytherin's are family. At least I consider you all family and despite the fact that this forebodes for darkness ahead, I needed you all to know that."

I was honestly a bit shocked at all that, we Slytherins are generally good at reading people so we don't tend to have major heartfelt conversations. I finally glanced up at the group bracing myself for disapproval. Before I could see anybody's face, Daphne threw herself at me. I was in shock and then relaxed when I realized that she was hugging me. Soon after however, I decided I had to say something "Daph, I'm eating your hair."  
She pulled back and tearfully told me "I'm so happy you've said that. I know it's hard for you with your family and your sister, but you're our family too and I'm glad you feel the same way!"  
I glanced at everybody else, Blaise was nodding his head in agreement. So was Theo but it was with a cringe as if to say, well yes but please contain the mushiness next time. Malfoy didn't say anything or make any sort of movement, but he didn't cringe, grimace, or sneer so I took that as an agreement. We descended into a comfortable silence until Blaise, _shocking I know,_ interrupted

"Wait, where's your sister?"

"Sleeping in my bed."

At my response Theo groaned and put his head on his hands "It's a good thing we like you Kat. A Gryffindor sleeping in a Slytherin bed?" Chuckling about overdramatic boys, Daphne and I headed upstairs to get ready for the day.

A few days later and we were on our way to the end of term feast and we were celebrating. We had won the house cup, it just needed to be made official at the feast. We entered into the Great Hall, beyond pleased that the banners above were covered in green and silver, and sat down at our usual spot. Dumbledore then began listing off the houses and their respective number of points. At his words of Slytherin being in first, the table all cheered.

"Yes well done Slytherin, well done Slytherin. However, recent events must be taken into account. As such, I have a few last minute announcements."

"This doesn't sound good." I whispered out to my friends. They all looked sort of confused except for Malfoy, he gave me a curt nod and returned his gaze to the front of the room.

"To Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best game of chess this Hogwarts has seen in many years. 50 points."

"To Miss Hermione Granger, for the shrewd use of intellect when others were in grave peril. 50 points."

By this point I could see what was happening and I was just hoping I was wrong. "He wouldn't, I mean. In front of the whole school?" I muttered to myself. Apparently the rest of my friends didn't understand what was going on as they shook their heads at me in confusion. "Just keep watching" I muttered.

"To Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage. 60 points."

"Bastard, this has Gryffindor tied with us for the House Cup." At this point the rest of the group looked at Dumbledore with loathing. The entirety of Slytherin House just sat there waiting for what we knew was coming.

"It takes a great deal of courage to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. For that I award 10 points to Mr. Neville Longbottom. Now I think a change in decorations are in order. Gryffindor wins the House Cup!"

At this point everyone, minus the Slytherin table of course, was standing up in celebration and cheering. Not a single person at the Slytherin table stood up. I looked up towards the teachers table where everyone looked ecstatic about Gryffindor's win, except of course Snape. We just wanted the feast to be considered over so we could leave. As soon as was socially acceptable, essentially Snape gave us the okay, we all left the feast and went straight to the common room. Most of us had already packed earlier that day so we didn't have anything else to do. In order to take our mind off the tragedy that befell us earlier that evening, we played exploding snap until we all went to bed.

The next morning we all made our ways down to the Hogwarts Express, I put my trunk in the compartment with everyone else and then went to go sit with my sister. I found their compartment at the other end of the train and despite all of the usual glares I received, I was in a decent mood. At least, until I entered their compartment.

"I mean, I just can't get over it! Did you see all the Slytherin's faces?! It was perfect, those low lying cheats didn't deserve the Cup." I glared at the speaker and watched in satisfaction as Weasley cowered in the corner. Gathering my robes, I sat down next to Iz. "Sorry about that" she whispered "I've been trying to get him to stop but he just doesn't seem to get it."

"No offense Iz, but I doubt most of you get it." While Iz was whispering, I had no such qualms about keeping our conversation secret and soon enough Weasley chimed in with a response.

"Get what? That we beat you fair and square?"

"No, honestly. If he wants to give you all those points. Fine, that's not something that we can change. Professors give and take points all the time. Do I think that it's extremely suspicious that he gave you all 170 points, exactly 10 more than you needed to beat us? Absolutely. There is no way that was an accident. However, what really gets my goat, is that everything that he gave you points for happened days, DAYS, before the feast. If we had woken up the morning after the incident, you had been given all those points and we were now losing. Fine, we wouldn't have been happy about it yes, but fine. Instead, he waited days. Let everybody, not just us, believe that Slytherin had won the House Cup. Then in front of the entire school, took it away. That's what I'm not happy about. That was humiliation and he knows it." I finished my rant with a finality in my tone that I wasn't going to be talking about it again. Weasley and Potter looked confused; _shocking, they're always confused. I mean did I expect them to get what I was trying to say?_ But Iz and Granger just looked at me thoughtfully before agreeing with me.

"You're right now that I think about it, there was no need to wait that long to award us points." Granger responded thoughtfully.

"The only thing that served to accomplish was to humiliate you all. I guess I never really thought about it that way." Iz chimed in.

With a shrug I responded with a pointed glare at Weasley, "I never expected you to, you won. There was no need to think of anything other than the dirty rotten Slytherins finally got what they deserved. Right Weasley?" Longbottom, bless that boy, decided to change the subject and we played exploding snap until Iz and I finally left to go see my friends. When we arrived at the station, Iz went to go grab her trunk and say goodbye to her friends while I did the same with mine.

"You have to promise to write me!" Daphne implored of me.  
"Of course, I couldn't survive the summer without you!" I responded.  
"We'll also have to meet up! Get together. Just you and me of course, but sometimes we should all get together." She started that sentence directed just at me, but by the end of it she was addressing our entire group.  
"I'll be more than happy to get together, anytime. It's just not going to be at my place. I think my parents are going to have a hard enough time with just one Slytherin under their roof." I said.  
Theo then echoed my sentiments "I'll get together as well, my place is off limits."  
"I'd prefer to get out of my place as well." Blaise agreed.  
Daphne slowly responded "Well, my house is definitely available, especially for just us Kat, but it's not the best of places. Especially if there is going to be a group of us." At her words we all looked at Malfoy. "Fine" he said with a sigh, "I'll talk to my parents. They shouldn't have a problem with it."  
Daphne squealed at his words and threw her arms around him. I glanced around and noticed my parents glaring at my group with obvious disdain. Deciding that I should leave now before they got really angry I prepared to leave. I hugged Blaise, Theo and Daphne and waved goodbye to Malfoy and proceeded over to my parents. They regarded me with a less than warm expression but didn't say a word. When my sister arrived with the Weasley's in tow, I thanked Mrs. Weasley for the jumper and hugged Fred and George. Taking ahold of my father's arm, we disapperated home.

The summer passed by quickly, we spent a lot of time hanging out with just each other but we also spent a good deal of time at the Burrow. For my sister, it was a good way to see her friends. Molly and Arthur also loved my sister. They liked me better than my parents and for that I was very grateful. Being at the Burrow was a good way to escape my parents. They weren't mean or violent or anything, they just tended to ignore that I existed. The first time I saw the Burrow, I thought that it was some sort of magic gone wrong. It was crooked and I'm not quite sure how it was still standing. My family comes from money, but I've never been super judgmental on people who have less than I. I'm sure that Iz thinks that I dislike the burrow because it's small and filled with Weasleys. However, my main issues are things that are fixable. It seems there is a constant mess in the place, no organization and it was loud. All the time. I spent most of my time there with Fred and George, we mainly played Quidditch outside or I would find someplace quiet to read. The rest of the summer I spent at Daphne's house. He parents weren't super friendly, but at the same time, they were nicer to me than my own parents were. I think Daphne might have said as much at one point because they became much nicer to me and treated me like a member of the family. For the most part, we just hung out, gossiped, colored our nails and wandered around Diagon Alley. The most interesting part of the summer came when an invitation came to visit Malfoy Manor for a couple of days. I spoke it over with Iz, and we agreed that our parents would never agree to let me visit the Malfoy's. So I came up with the story that I would be at Daphne's for a week, part of that time would be at the Malfoy's, but they didn't have to know that. Thanks to my sister, I still received spending money from my parents. It was actually quite shrewd of her, I was very proud. We were headed to Diagon Alley and my parents gave my sister her regular allowance and went to leave. She then stopped them from leaving, she told them that if they didn't give me my normal amount, then she would split her money with me. As a result, she would have less and possibly have to buy items of lower quality (which is completely unacceptable in our family). Begrudgingly, the began to give me my allowance again. I arrived at Daphne's with some of my nicer clothing but we decided that I needed newer style clothes. We spent the next couple of days shopping and the day we were to leave, we packed up our clothes and flooed to Malfoy Manor.

Thankfully, etiquette lessons included how to gracefully floo, otherwise it would have been embarrassing to roll out of the fireplace seeing as Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy stood waiting for us. Daphne was obviously waiting to ensure I exited the fireplace so while waiting I decided to introduce myself.

"Good afternoon Mr. Malfoy. Mrs. Malfoy. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Katherine Herondale."  
Mrs. Malfoy was the first to move. "Oh dear, you don't have to do any of that formal etiquette here. Any friend of Draco's is welcome here!"  
"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy."  
"Please, call me Narcissa darling."  
I assumed that Mr. Malfoy was the same as Draco, he didn't say anything negative so I took that as a good sign. At that moment Daphne gracefully came through the floo.  
"Mr. Malfoy, Narcissa" She said in greeting.  
"Daphne, it's been far too long! Come, you and Katherine must come in for a cup of tea. The other boys aren't here yet."  
We quickly sat down to tea and sandwiches. A few minutes later Draco walked in, "Mother, I heard the floo. Have our guests arrived?"  
No one answered his question because he soon saw us and joined us for tea. "Daphne, Herondale."  
"Please Draco, use your manners. You never call a lady by her last name."  
I quickly answered before Draco could, "It's quite alright Narcissa. Your son and I both tend to call each other by each other's last name."

"Why would that be? Would it be because you come from a family of blood traitors and Draco wisely keeps his distance?" Mr. Malfoy drawled.  
"Lucius." Narcissa reprimanded.  
Having expected this question, and prepared an answer I quickly replied. "It's fine Narcissa. I expected this."  
"Of course you did. You are a Slytherin after all. If there's one thing I would expect you to be, it would not be stupid."  
"Like you said Mr. Malfoy, I'm a Slytherin. You, of all people, should understand that Slytherin's are family. Usually it works so that the Slytherin family and the blood family tend to coincide. However, that is not the case for me. I'm sure you can understand that family is important. However, I run the fine line of trying to stay loyal to both families. It's not easy going home to a family that pretends you don't exist. Yet, they are my blood and I cannot so easily cast that aside. As for your question regarding your son, we became friends when our separate groups of friends merged into one. It's not so easy to break a habit once you've already started."

At this point we all noticed Blaise and Theo had arrived and sat down next to Draco. Mr. Malfoy returned his gaze to me, I looked back at him evenly and was surprised to see him nod in approval. Narcissa let out a sigh, seemingly thankful that Lucius approved of me. She then addressed me again.  
"Katherine, you mentioned that you're ignored at home? If you don't mind me asking, why carry loyalty to a family that obviously doesn't to you?"  
With a smile I easily responded "That's simple. My sister. She may be a Gryffindor, but she's as loyal as they come. She doesn't care that I'm a Slytherin. It hasn't stopped her from coming into the common room at any case."

Lucius and Narcissa looked shocked "You mean, a Gryffindor in the Slytherin Common Room?!"  
Blaise interjected at this point "Absolutely Mrs. M, you should've seen it the first time. Everyone was so confused but no one said anything because they're first years. Then they discovered that Izzy doesn't take people bad mouthing Slytherins and she doesn't ever harass them either. Now they don't care, it's to the point where if Izzy's standing outside the portrait people will just let her in and she hangs out by the fire until someone goes and gets Kat."  
I felt the need to elaborate "people like her because she would've made a great Slytherin."  
At that comment Lucius jumped into the conversation "Why is she in Gryffindor then?"  
To my surprise, Daphne answered the question "She's nicer than us."  
When Lucius looked back at me, I just nodded my agreement. A few minutes later, Narcissa and Lucius left and the five of us were alone again.  
"Thanks for defending Iz guys. I appreciate it." I told them.  
"Not a problem. Your sister's cool. Hence why even Flint doesn't say anything. Also I'm just impressed that you stood toe to toe with Lucius Malfoy and lived to tell the tale." Blaise replied dramatically. We all just laughed and spent the rest of the day catching up.

The days flew by, I returned home to find Iz at the Burrow with the Weasleys. Deciding to let her hangout with her friends without her worrying about me, I stayed at home. A few days later and my letter arrived from Hogwarts. Iz's wasn't with mine so I assumed that Dumbledore sent hers to the Burrow. Telling my parents that I received my letter and needed to go get books, they gave me money and I headed to Daphne's house. We met up with everyone at Diagon Alley and wandered around while buying our supplies. We ran into Draco's father on the way to Flourish and Blotts. Inside we found the Weasleys, Potter, Granger and her parents, and my sister. Recognizing that nothing good could come from this confrontation, I grabbed my sister and pulled her off to the side. She went to argue with me but I quickly told her that I didn't want her getting into an argument with Mr. Malfoy, especially as he seemed to not hate her. We watched as Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley got into a fight outside Flourish and Blotts. After the two of them left, Iz went back to her friends while I went to stand with mine. When I got to them, they were discussing how shocking it was that Lucius let himself lose his cool; we turned around when we noticed a silence coming from behind us. We turned around to see the entire Weasley clan glaring at us (other than Fred and George, who of course decided to annoy the family by happily waving at us). Telling my friends that I'd see them on the train, I stayed with the Weasleys the rest of the day before returning home. A couple weeks went by and before I knew it, Iz and I were standing on Platform 9 and 3/4, ready to start our second year.


	5. Year 2 - Quidditch

**A/N Hey everybody! I'm sorry it took me so long to get back but school and work got crazy busy for a moment there! Also, based on views and a few reviews of my stories, I was super inspired to write for all of them! As a result, I spent a good week or so plotting out the rest of the stories! I should be able to get onto a weekly posting schedule so look forward to that! Also, I finally got a few chapters out for all of the stories so without further ado, here they are! - Casper**

 **P.S Thanks Alphenawolf for the review! I completely agree on the Draco/OC fanfics. It's kind of why I decided to write this one! I'm very much a Slytherin too so I couldn't even bring myself to write a OC that's super friendly with Harry Potter! (Crazy I know) Plus, I definitely have plans for some tension and struggle between Kat and Draco, everything can't be perfect after all! The twins won't be a huge part until Kat and Iz's 3rd year so I guess we'll see then! Thanks for the review! (And the suggestion about the POV piece, I'll do that in the future!)**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Harry Potter. *sniff sniff***

 **Edit: I put up these stories just to see if people were interested! Now that at least a few are I'm fixing the format of them! When I wrote them they weren't designed to go online! Thanks to all who read these before I fixed them!**

Standing on the platform, I was brought back to reality when I heard my name being called out.

"Kat!" I turned and saw Daphne waving at me. I went to tell Iz that I would see her on the train and found that our parents had pulled her away and towards the Weasleys. She rolled her eyes in a 'what can you do' expression. I just waved my hand at her in a 'don't worry, I'll find you later' way. She nodded and then turned around to talk to her friends. I rolled my trunk over to my friends and we boarded the train. Once aboard I quickly hugged Daphne and told them all that I'd be back later. Despite Blaise's fake pouting, I left and searched the compartments for my sister. I finally spotted Longbottom entering a compartment and headed towards that one and was happy to have finally found Iz.

Once I entered the compartment I turned to Longbottom and asked if he wanted to play exploding snap. Despite what other people may say, I actually liked Longbottom. He was shy and excessively timid, but he embodied the ideals of Gryffindor, he never judged me for being a Slytherin and he never assumed that I always had some nefarious plan. I was so engrossed in beating him, we were tied at 2 games each, that I failed to notice Iz stand up and prepare to leave. In order to get my attention, she placed her hand on my shoulder; however, I was so focused on the game that her hand startled me, and all of the cards exploded in my face. I shook Longbottom's hand before leaving the compartment with Iz. Once we had left, I turned to her.

We quickly neared the Slytherin compartment. Walking in we found Theo reading a book, Daphne reading the latest Witch Weekly, and Blaise asleep. I immediately went over to Daphne and sat down to discuss the new gossip on the train while Iz started talking to Theo about the book that he was reading.

The train ride passed comfortably and we were about half an hour out when Malfoy came in. He lounged in the seat next to Blaise and addressed us.

"Is it true? That there's no suitable upperclassman to play seeker?"

Theo barely glanced at Malfoy as he responded "Why would we know?"

"Because Blaise is the noisiest bloke I've ever met and Daphne always knows the inner workings within Slytherin."

Daphne looked exceptionally pleased at that comment, I let her preen for a moment before elbowing her.

"Answer the question Daph."

"Fine, yes it's true. Our seeker from last year was told at the end of last season to 'not bother coming back next year.'"

Malfoy looked very happy at that comment, I just groaned in response and slid to a slouch. Daphne then looked at me.

"What's the matter?"

"Only that that's the only open spot. If I wanted to be seeker, I would so challenge you for that spot Malfoy."

Curiosity eventually won out for Malfoy as he begrudgingly responded.

"What position do you play Herondale?"

I didn't say anything so I was shocked when Iz replied.

"She plays chaser. We both do in fact. She's just gloomy because she practiced all summer hoping someone would drop out."

"Oh please, you practiced just as much as I did hoping that one of the Gryffindork chasers would decide they didn't want to play."

Blaise had perked up at Iz's response.

"You know Kat, Adrian Pucey was mentioning last year that he was trying to focus on his studies more and wished that there was someone who could take his spot as chaser."

"Yeah right. And you heard this how?"

"Heard Pucey tell Flint himself. Flint told him that they didn't have anyone good enough to replace him and to stop complaining. But…. If you showed up to tryouts and proved you were capable. I bet Pucey would step down."

Iz chimed in "Oh you should do it if you have a shot."

I retorted "I've also told you that with Wood as the captain, all you'd have to do is prove you're better than one of the chasers and he won't turn you down. You've ignored me about it all summer."

Iz looked slightly dejected at my last statement but not long after Daphne chimed in "Oh, you should both promise to go to tryouts if the other does!"

I looked around the compartment to see everybody else nod in agreement, other than Malfoy of course. He just looked amused by the whole turn of events. I returned my gaze to Iz and she told me "I'm in if you are."

"Only for you dear sister."

She just smirked in reply.

Malfoy walked up to me the first morning that we were back.

"Flint isn't even holding me a tryout. We have a practice tonight. Since technically there aren't tryouts, if you want to try for the team, I'd stop by tonight."

I was confused by his niceness. Despite the closeness of our friends, and the fact that we were a part of the same group of friends, we had never been more than cordial with each other. For the most part we just ignored the other person.

"Thank you?"

He rolled his eyes and smirked "I just want to see you fail."

That evening I walked out in a pair of running shorts, and a long sleeve shirt holding my broom in one hand. I walked over to the Quidditch pitch where I sat and waited. I hadn't been sitting more than 10 minutes when I saw the Quidditch team walk up. I saw the team eye me; then my broom, a Nimbus 1700 (a gift back when my parents still bought me things), and then back to me again. Flint was the first to speak.

"What are you doing here? We have Quidditch practice?"

I took a deep breath, on my walk over I had decided that I needed to show initiative and to not show any fear.

"Well, you didn't have Quidditch tryouts. You never know. I could be better than what you've got." I finished with a confidence that I definitely didn't feel.

Flint just raised an eyebrow at my nonchalance, but another member, Montague exclaimed "But you're a girl."

Despite my nervousness, my natural snark quickly won out.

"Congratulations. I see the Slytherin Quidditch team has a couple of brilliant minds. Really Flint, you should be proud."

At that comment I saw a slight upturn of the lips on Flint's face.

"So what do you play?"

"Chaser."

I saw Pucey nudge Flint at that and then address me "Well I've been thinking about not playing, but I would need a replacement."

I just smirked at that "I know."

Then an actual real to Merlin smile broke across Flint's face; it was actually sort of terrifying, his teeth are horrendous.

"Oh I like you. Alright. Let's see what you can do."

The next morning I burst into the Great Hall looking for Iz. I knew that Gryffindor had had the pitch the previous night after we did, and I wanted to see how she did and tell her the great news! I stalked over to the Gryffindor table and scanned for my sister and eventually, I spotted her in a conversation with Granger. I restrained myself from running to her, Slytherins must have decorum after all. When I finally was close, I threw my arms around her.

"Guess what?! I made the team! Everyone was pretty impressed, Pucey even said that given two more years and some time with the team, I'll probably be better than he is right now! Other than my abilities, they liked my boldness, my initiative and Flint loved that I came in with an upper hand!"

I trailed off when I saw Iz's face, she looked forlorn and depressed.

"Oh no, what happened? Do you want me to intimidate anyone on the team? I'll go after Wood. Watch me."

Her face then split into a grin.

"Got you!" Realizing that she played me I jokingly shoved her.

"I spent an hour practicing that look last night. I kept asking Hermione if it looked convincing. I'm so proud of myself right now."

I just rolled my eyes and waved my hand as if to say 'go on.'

"Well, I showed up to the field and told Wood that it wasn't fair of him to not allow tryouts, there could be someone better out there."

I restrained from scoffing and just rolled my eyes, typical Gryffindor telling someone that it wasn't fair, what about coming in with an upper hand or blackmail?!

"He agreed and let me have a tryout against the current chasers. We traded on and off with the Quaffle for a total of 10 shots each. The person with the least number of scores was off the team. We were up against Wood too, and let me tell you, I don't envy you having to play against him for real. He's bloody brilliant. Angelina scored 4, Katie scored 3 and Alicia scored 2. My final total?! 3! I was so proud of myself. Alicia seemed a little peeved about the whole situation but Angelina and Katie were still really nice to me about it all."

"You do realize how weird this will be right? Even in junior leagues we've never competed against each other in a formal game? Only in practice scrimmages."

"Scared everyone will realize that I'm obviously the superior twin?" Iz smirked. A smirk worthy of a Slytherin.

"Not a chance Herondale." I shot back with a grin.

The next day Daph, Blaise, Theo and I were standing outside Lockhart's classroom waiting to go in when Iz and Granger walked up. Granger slightly hung back but Iz walked straight up to the group and started to complain.

"Shoot me now, I don't want to go in there!"

I raised my eyebrows and looked at her.

"Why?"  
"Hermione here has been telling me all about him, and if he's anything like he says in his books, I'll hate him."

Blaise then interjected "And if he's nothing like in his books?"

Iz sighed "Then I'll definitely still hate him."

The door to the classroom then opened and we were allowed in. The room was filled with portraits of Lockhart. I whispered to Iz and Daph "Well, based on the number of portraits of him, I'll probably hate anything that comes out of his mouth. But at least he's pretty. Maybe he'll just never speak?"

They both just looked at me.

"Yeah okay, that was stupid. But I really don't want to hear anything he has to sa…."

I was cut off by the door to the professors office opening and Lockhart walking out. 30 seconds into the conversation I knew that I was correct. He was an absolute pouf. Then he decided on a pop quiz, at first I was completely ambivalent to the idea; I had done most of the second year spells the year before. Then I saw the quiz. It was a quiz on himself! I couldn't believe the nerve. I mean who even knows, or cares, what Lockhart's best side for photographs is?! When he collected the quizzes, it was entirely possible that I got nothing right on it.

After collecting the quizzes and doing a quick scan through them, surprise surprise, Granger aced it. Of course, the class couldn't have ended there. He then showed a cage of Cornish Pixies. I thought that he would've talked about them, maybe let one out. But no, he opened the entire cage and let them all loose! Then the idiot lost his wand to a pixie while attempting a spell that I'm pretty sure doesn't exist. I shot a stinging jinx at a pixie that was attempting to get near me. Me, Daph, Blaise, and Theo all made to leave the room when I heard my name being screeched from the front of the room.

"KAT!"

I turned to look at my sister. "What?"

"Don't what me? You heard Lockhart, idiot or not, he's still our professor and we should do as he said, help out and put them back in the cage!"

"Yeah, okay. That's not going to happen. Maybe this way he'll get fired." I suggested hopefully. Iz did not look happy at that remark.  
"Oh stop being so selfish and just help out."

I rolled my eyes, but complied, sort of.

"I know you know the immobulus charm. Maybe one of you should try that."

While walking out of the room I heard Granger shout out the incantation and then the wonderful sound of silence.

"I guess it worked" I drawled to my friends.

Blaise laughed "Know it all."

The rest of the week passed in a boring fashion. I was super excited for Saturday morning though. We were having our first official Quidditch practice since the "tryout." That morning I donned my Slytherin Quidditch uniform with pride, I may or may not have looked at myself in it for a couple of minutes! We were walking down to the Quidditch pitch when I saw Iz and the rest of the Gryffindor team walk out in their uniforms as well. Then I saw Granger and Weasley get up from a bench and walk over towards the two teams. Oh this is so not going to end well. For the most part, I was wrong. Wood was obviously unhappy, but as our team had a note from Snape giving Slytherin the pitch, he couldn't do anything about it. The issue was when Granger decided to nose her annoyingly bushy head into things.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in, they got in on pure talent."

She finished her little rant with this little jerk of the head as if to say 'I know I'm right.' Merlin, the girl doesn't know anything about Quidditch and yet here she is poking her nose into things. Then Malfoy got involved.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, you filthy little mudblood."

Oh god. Now he's done it. Weasley's going to, oh there it is.

Weasley at this point pulled out his wand. Doesn't he realize that his wand is practically in half? Nothing he casts will work. I quickly stepped in front of Malfoy. Weasley looked astonished.

"I mean, I know you're a Slytherin but I didn't think that you would defend Malfoy for this. He called Hermione a you-know-what!"

It took all of my effort to not roll my eyes, I figured that that would only make things worse.

"First," I said quickly glaring at Malfoy, "I may not agree with him using that word because he knew that it would purposely anger you all; however, Mudblood," I ignored that gasps that came from the Gryffindors, "Is like any other word. It is given its power by people's reactions. If no one reacted to the word, it would either cease to offend people, or people would stop using it because it doesn't illicit some sort of reaction."

When I saw that Weasley looked less than impressed I continued.

"Or, you could look at the fact that your wand is practically in half. There's no way that it'll correctly cast a spell."

He continued to just look at me so I just sighed and moved back out of the way. Weasley look exceptionally smug when he shouted out "Eat Slugs!" But, like I tried to tell him, his wand misfired and ended up shooting back at himself. He turned green and immediately began vomiting slugs. I tried to hold in a laugh, but I was unsuccessful. Iz looked caught between laughing, being sick, or scolding me. I don't think she knew what she should do either so she ended up not saying anything.

As Iz, Potter, Granger and Weasley all ran off to Hagrid's hut, I turned to the Slytherin's and almost laughed at Malfoy's wounded expression.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"You were going to let him curse me!" Malfoy complained.

"Please, I did try to help. But when I saw that nothing I said was going to stop him, I decided, better you than me."

The rest of the Quidditch team nodded at my statement as if agreeing with what I said. Upon seeing this Malfoy glared at me, I just smirked at him before turning on my heel and continuing towards the Quidditch Pitch.


	6. Year 2 - School

**Disclaimer: I still do not own HP. Sadly.**

 **A/N: Sorry for the slight delay. I've been going through a rough transition so it's taken me a bit to get back into everything! But I should be updating more consistently now! I'm trying for every week!**

 **Again I'd like to remind everyone that I'm not an English Major so my grammar, punctuation and sometimes my tenses might not be perfect or get messed up. But I write because I enjoy it so please no flames! As always reviews are appreciated! They really do give me incentive to upload on time when I get busy!**

 **-Casper**

The next month passed with no major changes. When not at Quidditch practice, class or doing homework, I spent my time with my friends. Daphne, Theo, Blaise and I spent almost all of our spare time together. I tried to get together with Iz as much as possible, but it was hard. I was thankful for classes because that is when I got to talk to my sister without dirty looks from others.

It was mid-October and I was sitting in potions class eagerly anticipating the beginning of class. Up to this point, we had been mostly listening to lecture, prepping ingredients and mixing basic potions. We were finally about to try our first 2nd year potion. I was sitting at my usual table chatting with Daphne when Professor Snape walked through. The room fell silent immediately.

"Pull out your books and turn to page 154. You have this whole class to complete this potion, and although you shouldn't need the whole time, I doubt any of you will manage to complete an acceptable potion. Ms. Herondale, come to the front."

I quickly raised my hand. "Which one of us Professor?"

He drawled "Not the Gryffindor of course."

I glanced at Iz who just rolled her eyes at that response.

I smirked but stood and walked up to Professor Snape's desk.

"Yes Professor?"

He barely glanced at me.

"Yes I would like you to do a different potion. Page 245. You should be able to finish the potion in the allotted time. That is all."

I was confused but I didn't want to question Snape, so I returned to my table and proceeded to make the potion on page 245. The potion wasn't too complicated and I finished the potion about halfway through the class. Once done, I sat around and continued reading ahead in my potions book.

Finally, the class ended and I told my friends that I would catch up to them in a moment. I wanted to speak to Professor Snape.

"Professor, may I have a word?"

He glanced up but didn't say a word, so I took that as 'go ahead.'

"I would like to know why I had to complete a different potion. I finished it quite early into the class period. Also, I know my potion was completed correctly and I didn't find it to be too hard. If you think my potions ability is subpar I'd be more than happy to work on it after class."

He just raised an eyebrow and I would almost say my tirade amused him.

"On the contrary Ms. Herondale, the potion that you completed today is generally a late 2nd year potion and much more complicated than the one the rest of your classmates completed today."

I started to speak, prepared to defend myself but then stopped as I realized what he was saying.

"Wait, what?"

Snape set down his quill before he spoke again.

"I've noticed that you have an aptitude for potions. You are meticulous in your preparation and you occasionally modify directions in a way which increases the potency of the potion. This shows knowledge of what each ingredient's purpose is."

I just stared at him unsure of what to do next.

"Do you have a desire in learning more about potions beyond what you'll learn in class?"

I just nodded before scrambling to answer him.

"Absolutely Professor."

He nodded as if pleased by my answer.

"Well then, I know you don't have Quidditch practices on Tuesdays. So starting this Tuesday be here at 7PM. Understood?"

"Yes Professor."

Without another word, I scrambled out of the classroom to tell my friends what happened.

* * *

Tuesday came around and at 7PM I knocked on the door to the potions classroom and then walked in.

I walked up to the station that had items on it and sat down to wait for Professor Snape. I had only been sitting for about 30 seconds when Professor Snape walked in.

"In order to be semi proficient at potions, one must first perfect preparing ingredients. Preparing ingredients requires precision and concentration. Some of the more complex potions can be rendered completely useless by badly prepared ingredients. So for the foreseeable future, you will work on preparation. You will also read passages that I assign you. Understood?"

Although I was slightly frustrated that I wasn't going to be making potions, I knew arguing wouldn't solve any issues so I just nodded my head in agreement. I sat down and started prepping ingredients. When I was finished, Snape looked over my ingredients.

"Although this is sufficient for the first years, this is pitiful work. I expect better next time. You're dismissed."

I stood up and headed back towards the common room. As soon as I entered I walked over and collapsed onto the sofa with Daphne.

She glanced over when my book bag hit the floor.

"That bad?"

"I'm prepping ingredients and apparently my work was 'pitiful.' His words. Remind me again why I agreed to do this?"

Theo didn't even glance up from his Transfiguration textbook.

"You like potions and he can help you with that."

At this point Malfoy, whom I hadn't even noticed chimed in.

"He also never compliments people. If he's being hard on you it's because he knows you can be better. Acceptable from him is probably outstanding outside of Hogwarts."

I was astonished at the almost kind words that came out of his mouth but when I went to say something, Malfoy had turned his bag on me and proceeded to ignore me.

Daphne smiled at me.

"Draco's probably right Kat. Now ignore that and help me with this Transfiguration essay. Theo won't help me."

I laughed at the indignant look on Theo's face before pulling out my textbook and getting to work.

* * *

"Kat, you need to eat something."

"I am eating!" I retorted showing my plate to Daphne.

She raised her eyebrow.

"You've had half an apple. That's not going to be enough to get you through the game today."

I groaned.

"If I eat more, I might throw up and that'll be a surefire way to get myself kicked off the team."

But before any of my friends could respond I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Malfoy gesturing towards the front of the hall where the rest of the Quidditch team was assembling. I nodded my head in thanks.

"I have to go guys. I'll see you after the game."

I grabbed the rest of my apple and walked down to the pitch to get ready for the match. Before I knew it, I was in uniform and waiting for our names to be called. As soon as I heard my name I flew up into the stands. As the game was between us and Gryffindor, the stands were packed and all too quickly I heard the boos that accompanied our names. I quickly decided that I needed to ignore them if I had any chance of playing well. We went through our warm ups and then we formed up at the center of the pitch for the beginning of the match. I was the center chaser and because of my smaller size and my speed, I was the one who would fight for the quaffle immediately.

I glanced at the Gryffindor team and quickly made eye contact with my sister. We both nodded our heads in acknowledgment but it was game time. There was no room for sentiment, at least not until the game was over. Below us Madame Hooch began to speak.

"Now I want a nice clean game, from all of you."

I had to repress a smirk. Of course that last comment was made towards the Slytherins.

She then released the bludgers and the snitch but I focused on the quaffle in her hands. As soon as the quaffle left her hands I shot forwards and managed to snag the ball.

The next half an hour was a blur of movement. The Gryffindor chasers were good, they worked well together and we struggled to create a gap. We were also struggling because Wood was brilliant. Don't get me wrong. Bletchley was a pretty good keeper, but Wood was phenomenal. I was off to a pretty good start. I had scored 4 out of our first 10 goals, but we were still down 130 to 100.

At this point Flint was starting to get pretty chippy and was becoming even more pushy than usual. With that we were finally starting to edge ahead, I managed to score 3 more and we were ahead of them 160-140 when we heard the cheers. We looked down to see Harry Potter holding the snitch in his hand.

Knowing that we weren't going to get sympathy from anyone but Slytherin House, we all trudged off to the locker rooms and started heading back to the common room.

I was walking towards Hogwarts when I heard my name being called.

"Kat!"

I turned around to see my sister jogging towards me. As she got closer she pulled me into a hug. "I'm so sorry. You played great! 7 goals! I'm so proud of you!"

Despite my anger at losing, this was my sister and I didn't want to take it out on her.

"You did too! That was 5 I saw from you right?"

She nodded her head, and she had the biggest smile on her face. Despite her joy, I was eager to go so I made my excuses to leave.

"Well maybe next time Malfoy will pay more attention to the snitch and less attention to Potter. I should go inform him of this. Go hang out with your team."

With one last smile, I turned on my heel and headed back to the common room.

* * *

"Ms. Herondale. Would you like to share with the rest of the class what is so fascinating that you and Ms. Greengrass can't wait until after class to talk?"

I glanced up towards McGonagall who was glaring at me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my sister attempt to hold back a laugh. I paste a smile on my face.

"Professor, I was just attempting to help clarify something for Daphne. Understanding Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration is a necessary building block to today's lesson, the 2nd exception to that law."

McGonagall didn't reply, she only glared before turning around and continuing with her lesson. Daphne grinned at me before pulling out a piece of parchment on which to continue our conversation.

Can you believe that old bat? She's always trying to get you into trouble.

I laughed at Daphne's response.

 **She hates me. Probably because I'm not my sister. She's always asking me questions and I think it frustrates her that she can't take points away.**

Not that that stops her from giving Granger and Izzy points every chance she gets.

 **Whatever. It's no different that Snape. But he actually succeeds in taking points from Gryffindor. What was so important that you couldn't talk about it later?**

It's not really important but the boys wouldn't care. Girl stuff.

 **Ooohh. Gossip. I love gossip. Do tell.**

Before Daphne could respond I felt an elbow jab into my stomach. I glared at Iz who had to be the culprit but she just gave me the 'I'm disappointed in you' look.

I rolled my eyes before returning my eyes to the note and I spent the rest of the class learning about all of the upperclassman drama.

* * *

Daphne, Blaise, Theo and I were eating when we heard the news.

"Did you hear? That crazy kid with the Potter obsession is in the hospital wing. He's petrified." Malfoy said as soon as he sat down.

"Crevy? Corvey? Creevey? Whatever his name is, he's annoying but harmless." I said wrinkling my brow as I tried to think of the name.

Blaise looked confused. "Do we care? He's just some Gryffindor right?"

"Up until now though it had been an isolated incident to a cat, but now that a student's been petrified. What's to stop this from escalating? What's causing this?"

Daphne looked thoughtful before she addressed Malfoy.

"Do you think you could ask your dad?"

He looked unsure but then nodded. "I suppose I can do that. I can't guarantee that he'll answer though."

"It's better than anything we can come up with." I said gesturing to the rest of the group.

We all fell silent and remained that way for the rest of the meal.

* * *

I was walking through the library looking for the most recent potions book that I had been assigned when I saw Iz, Granger, Potter and Weasel going into the restricted section. I was curious as to what they were up to so I hid in a corner and then watched them exit and walk to a table. I slipped into the section on the opposite side of the bookshelf nearest them and sat to listen. When they stood up to leave I noticed that Iz stayed behind. Perfect.

"So Moste Potente Potions. Normally one would be curious as to why someone would be looking into that book. However, of course I was listening to your whole conversation."

Iz jumped at the sign of my voice but relaxed and rolled her eyes at my statement.

"You're not going to be able to talk me out of it."

I scoffed. "Of course not, I'm not here too. I'm just here to inform you that you're wrong. Draco's not the Heir of Slytherin."

"We have to be sure. Maybe he knows something and hasn't told you."

I ignored that comment and continued.

"So what's your plan for the rarer ingredients? Steal them from Snape?"

I asked half-jokingly.

When she just looked at me with a slightly guilty expression I adopted an incredulous look.

"That's crazy. He'll catch you."

"Well we'll come up with a plan."

I rolled my eyes at that.

"Meet me here tonight at about 8:30 alright?"

Iz looked at me quizzically. "Why?"

"Just do it alright?"

Then without waiting for an answer I walked out of the library.

* * *

That night I walked into the library and glanced around until I saw Iz. I spied her sitting at a table with Granger. Although I would've preferred her to be by herself, at least she had found a table in the corner.

"Here you go." I said as way of greeting as I dropped my book bag on the table.

When nobody moved to look I gestured to my bag. Iz hesitantly opened the bag and then looked at me, shocked.

"Why?"

Granger then moved her head and when she saw the potion ingredients she started to panic so I quickly responded.

"Calm yourself Granger. I'm not going to tell anyone. I got the ingredients because it's easier for me to get them and I'll get in less trouble if Snape finds out. I don't mind helping because you won't find the answer that you want to find by interrogating Malfoy. Please make sure you find a secure spot to brew this. I don't want this to fall back on me."

Although Granger still looked shocked by my actions she nodded her head.

Thankful for their discretion, I turned on my heel and walked out of the library.


	7. Year 2 - Holidays

**A/N: Despite the fact that I'm still in the process of writing, this chapter is a bit short and so is the next. So I'm uploading them both today! This shouldn't impact my upload schedule at all so enjoy! -Casper**

"Are you going to the ball?"

I glanced up from my potions book to look at Daphne.

"What ball?"

She gasped.

"What ball?! The Malfoy Holiday Ball of course."

"Daph. I haven't been invited to any ball."

"Oh did I not tell you? I could have sworn I did. Maybe I got distracted by that shopping trip I went on, or maybe it was…."

I cut her off before she could begin rambling.

"Daphne, what are you talking about?"

She shook her head as if to clear it.

"Sorry! You were invited! Narcissa sent me your invite, she wasn't sure if sending it to your house was a good idea. With your parents and all. So she sent it to me! I thought that I told you."

I shook my head exasperated at my best friend.

"Well you didn't. When is it?"  
"New Years Eve of course. But we've been invited over to spend time with the family starting on the 28th! Your sister is also invited!"

At that I raised my eyebrows.

"Iz is invited? Why would they do that? They've never met her."

Daphne shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. But are you going?"

I thought it over before responding.

"I guess I might as well go. Narcissa is lovely anyways and it'll be nice to see her."

"Perfect! Then shopping this weekend? We don't have much time."

I perked up at the thought of a shopping trip, closed my potions book and spent the rest of my time at Daphne's looking at the latest fashions.

* * *

Daphne looked at me expectantly when I flooed to her place for our shopping trip.

"Is your sister not coming?"

"She's not going to the ball. I'm to respectfully decline for her when we arrive. She wants to meet them for the first time in a less dramatic fashion."

Daphne nodded her head in understanding.

"Well, let us not wait. We have some shopping to do."

I smiled as she set off immediately without looking back.

We spent the rest of the day shopping for the ball before we both decided to finish up our Christmas shopping as well.

* * *

All too soon, break was over. The Malfoy's party was an interesting experience, and without my friends I would have been miserable. People kept giving me strange looks. With my red hair, pale skin and green eyes I stood out like a sore thumb. As soon as word got around that I was a Herondale, the looks turned from curiosity to disdain. However, no one dared to say anything as it was clear that I was under the Malfoy's protection. The party was very much an adult one, so as soon as we could, we all escaped to Malfoy's room. We spent the next couple of days relaxing and ignoring the fact that we were required at school soon.

* * *

When we arrived back at school, there was a constant anxiety that surrounded the students. Even the Professors looked tense, and thus the school was strangely quiet. Normally when heading to my extra Potions lessons, there were plenty of people wandering the halls. That night however, I didn't run across a single person.

As was to be expected, Snape was not happy with my prep work. He did however inform me that if I ever wanted to steal potions ingredients again, to act more Slytherin like and not get caught.

We played Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff in Quidditch and of course we won both games. We were celebrating our decimation of Hufflepuff when Daphne turned towards me.

"I just realized. I've known you for a year and a half and we've never celebrated your birthday!"

I thought about it before realizing that she was correct.

"Well I guess I never really thought about it."

She continued to press.

"So when is it?"

"August 28th. Right before we go back to school."

She pouted at that.

"And you never told me?! Hello, that means I missed your birthday. We were most definitely friends during that time! Well we're having a birthday party this year. No arguments."

We all just looked at her exasperatedly before I answered with a laugh.

"Whatever you say Daphne."


	8. Year 2 - Petrified

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! -Casper**

 **Isabelle's POV**

The Gryffindor common room was extra loud that morning due to the upcoming Quidditch match. Hermione had left a few minutes previously. She was planning on searching the library for more clues about the Chamber and what could possibly be in it. Unfortunately she wasn't back by the time I had to leave for the match, so I was forced to leave without saying goodbye.

I walked with Harry down to the locker rooms where we sat and listened to Wood's excessively long pre-match speech. I've only been on the team for one year but I'm pretty sure that I could recite his speech by heart. I tune back in to hear Fred and George comment on how everyone's scared that Harry will petrify them and how we're absolutely going to win this match.

We had almost made it to the fields when we ran into McGonagall.

"This match has been cancelled."

"You can't cancel Quidditch!" Wood immediately protested.

"Silence Wood. Everyone but Mr. Potter and Ms. Herondale return to the common room."

I glanced at Harry confused as to why she wanted us but he seemed to be just as confused as I was.

"Follow me and we'll go find Mr. Weasley."

We followed McGonagall all the way up to the Hospital Wing. At this point I was getting pretty anxious. Whatever this was, it couldn't be good.

"I understand this might come as a bit of a shock to you."

We turned the corner to see a petrified Hermione lying on the bed in front of us.

I gasped and clasped my hand over my mouth.

"Hermione!" I exclaimed. I turned towards Professor McGonagall.

"Professor?"

"She was found near the library, carrying this." She answered gesturing to a handheld mirror on the table.

When we didn't respond she gave us a few more minutes before escorting us to the common room.

Upon hearing the new rules from McGonagall, I headed straight upstairs to shower. I was too exhausted and scared to want to speak to anyone.

* * *

A few weeks later I was able to obtain permission from McGonagall to go and visit Hermione.

I walked into the Hospital Wing and sat down next to her. It was very strange seeing her body lying there, unmoving.

"I promise you Hermione. I'll finish what you started and figure out all I can about the Chamber."

At this point I grabbed her hand but before I could continue speaking to her I felt a piece of parchment in her hand. I pulled it out and saw a page out of a book. Upon reading the contents of the page, my eyes widened in shock. She did it! She had figured it out!

* * *

I hurried back to the common room and dragged Harry and Ron into their room.

"Hermione figured out what's in the chamber!"

They looked at each other in shock.

"We have some information too!" Harry told me.

They proceed to fill me in on visiting Hagrid and then their adventure with Aragog in the Forbidden Forest.

"Wait" I interjected "Spiders fear it above all else?"

I point to a line on the page. _Spider flee before it._

"This also explains why I can hear it talking. It's a snake." Harry exclaimed.

"How is it getting around the castle though?" Ron asked.

"Hermione figured that out too." I answered pointing to the word "pipes" that Hermione had written on the page.

When nobody spoke again I asked the question that I knew was on all of our minds.

"So what now?"


	9. Year 2 - Summer

**A/N: Sorry that I'm a day late! I'm almost done with Year 3 and then things get way more interesting! Enjoy!**

 **-Casper**

After our last class of the day, my friends and I went to eat dinner. With the most recent attack on everybody's mind, no one felt like going anywhere so we had just left the Great Hall and were heading to the Common Room when Iz caught up to us.

"Hey without Hermione, I don't really want to hang out in the Gryffindor Common Room. Can I hang out with you guys tonight."  
Knowing that Malfoy would be the only person who objected, we all turned to him. He just rolled his eyes.

"I don't care what your blood traitor of a sister does."

Iz looked slightly offended but there was no trace of malice in Malfoy's voice so I don't think she cared too much.

We were on our way to the common room when an announcement was projected throughout the school. We were told to return to our common rooms. None of us said anything when Iz made no effort to leave our group. Since we were on our way to the common room before the announcement was made, we were one of the first to arrive and were able to snag a few chairs near the door.

Snape arrived a few moments later and then informed us that Ginny Weasley had been taken into the Chamber of Secrets. The room was so silent that you could have heard a pin drop. On his way out Snape glanced at our group.

"Ms. Herondale, the next time you try to sneak about, blend in better. That red and gold is nauseatingly bright."

Without another word, he turned and left the common room, his cloak billowing out behind him. Despite the tangible fear of the unknown that hung over the entire common room, we managed to play some exploding snap and chat. When it was a reasonable time to go to bed, we all headed upstairs. When we awoke the next morning we discovered that we weren't allowed to leave the common room and that food was being brought to us. We all sat around not really saying much and thankfully we were allowed to leave for lunch.

When we arrived at the great hall Iz rushed off to the Gryffindor table as we headed towards our normal spots. I glanced at the Professors and was surprised to see that they looked relatively happy.

I gestured towards the Professor table.

"They look normal. They look less anxious than they have all year. Also Dumbledore's back."

Theo looked up at the table.

"You're right. I wonder if that's why we're being allowed out for lunch. Some sort of announcement maybe?"

Before we were served lunch we were informed that Potter and Weasel had killed the Basilisk, the monster in the chamber, and that they had saved Mini Weasley. As a result, Hogwarts was to remain open.

"Pretty short explanation considering all that has happened over the whole year don't you think?" I asked my friends.

Blaise just rolled his eyes.

"It's Dumbledore, what do you expect?"  
"True. Doesn't mean I have to like it." I replied.

Iz caught up to me after lunch and informed me of how Tom Riddle's diary possessed Mini Weasley and that she was the one who had been opening the Chamber of Secrets.

"That's interesting. Sounds a bit far-fetched but I mean after last year, I'll believe anything." I responded.  
Her eyes gleamed with excitement before she continued.

"There's more. Harry recognized the diary. He says that Lucius Malfoy slipped it into Ginny Weasley's diary at the beginning of the year."

When I didn't react she continued to push.

"Well, what do you think about that?"

Knowing that this could cause a huge fight, I carefully considered my words before responding.

"I think that the Malfoy's put family above all else. But, I will say that Mr. Malfoy isn't a saint either. Right now his family isn't in danger. So if he thought that the diary was a possible way for Voldemort's return. Then I'm not surprised at all that he did this."

Iz looked shocked by my almost defense of the man.

"So you're condoning what he did?!"

I scoffed.

"I'm saying I understand why he did it. But of course I don't condone it. He used a young child, that's wrong. However, you know my stance on Dumbledore. I think he's done and is continuing to use Potter. So I think a lot of it comes down to perspective."

Recognizing that we both had slightly differing opinions on the matter we both fell silent and headed off to our other friends.

* * *

The end of the school year flew by, especially because exams were cancelled. Summer came and I spent it very similarly to how I had spent the previous summer. Iz and I went to the Burrow quite often but I spent most of my time at Daphne's. There were multiple times that I didn't go home for almost a week. Her parents treated me like another daughter and never made me feel guilty for spending so much time there.

Halfway through the summer, Daphne and I both received invitations to visit Malfoy Manor for a few day. Grateful for the opportunity to get away from her parents, Daphne quickly accepted for the both of us.

I stepped out of the fireplace and was instantly glad to see Narcissa.

"Narcissa! It's lovely to see you again!" I exclaimed.

She quickly enveloped me in a hug before hugging Daphne who had just exited the fireplace.

"It's so lovely to see both of you. I love my son, but sometimes I crave female company. I just can't dote upon Draco as well as I can females. Come, I'll have tea and sandwiches brought up."

When we sat down I noticed a beautiful white cat curl up at Narcissa's feet.

"Narcissa, that's a beautiful cat."

She beamed at me.

"Thank you. Her name's Silver. She's my familiar."

"She's gorgeous." Daphne sighed before leaning over to gently pet the cat.

"Do either of you have familiars?" She asked us as she started to pet Silver.

Daphne responded first.

"I have an owl right now. But I'm not really a cat person so I'm waiting to see what feels right for another one."

Narcissa nodded her head in understanding before looking at me.

"Well I have an owl, Nike, and she's amazing. But I've always wanted a cat."

Narcissa went to respond but was interrupted by a crash coming from the hallway.

She rose to go and check it out but before she reached the door, it burst open and Theo, Blaise and Malfoy all stumbled through it.

When they all straightened themselves, they all started shifting uncomfortably as they realized that they had interrupted.

Narcissa, however, only let out a gentle laugh before looking over at Daph and I.

"Girls, I think our tea has been cut short. We shall have to do it again sometimes. Now you children are free to leave. Please refrain from breaking anything."

Then without waiting for a response, she gracefully glided from the room.

We all burst into laughter before leaving the tea room to head outside. We spent the next few days relaxing, playing Quidditch and gossiping. When I had to leave, I was very upset at the thought of returning home.

* * *

A few weeks later and Iz finally made it to Malfoy Manor. Daphne, along with the boys and Narcissa had planned a surprise party for me. Iz was invited as a guest as her birthday party was scheduled for the next day.

Iz was just as charmed by Narcissa as I was and I was thankful that everyone remained polite to her.

The presents that I received were great. Mostly I received books, which didn't upset me at all. However my favorite present had to be the one from Narcissa. She got me a beautiful Blue Russian kitten, which I promptly named Artemis. Unfortunately the day had to end but I was excited for Iz to get her present the following day.

It worked out perfectly that I got a kitten because Granger, Potter and I all pooled our money to buy Iz a kitten as well. We got her a Chartreux and as soon as they made eye contact I knew Iz was in love. She eventually decided to name her cat Athena.

We met up with our friends the following day to buy school supplies and then made plans to meet on the Hogwarts Express for our 3rd year at Hogwarts.


	10. Year 3 - School

**A/N: While writing a few things came to me so I wanted to put a few things out there. Sorry for the long note but I thought that I needed to get this out there!**

 **1\. So I know that this is a Draco / OC story but with the way I envisioned this character, I couldn't just have them jump into a relationship. Year 5 will be the beginning of a much more interesting relationship between the two of them, although year 4 does start showing signs! I'm sorry I didn't state this earlier! I've made a decent dent into year 4 already so I'm hoping to move to uploading twice a week soon!**

 **2\. I like to think that I've done a decent job of showing what's going on in both Kat and Iz's lives but as the years go on, it would be very difficult to do both as much. As a result, it'll mostly focus on Kat, but if you pay close attention there will be enough information to glean what's going on in Iz's life.**

 **3\. Also, although I've read all of the books multiple times, it's been a few years since I've read the later ones, so if I mess up a plot piece, please just let it go. I'm going to claim creative license ;)**

 **That's it! Thanks for reading!**

 **-Casper**

"I just ran into Hermione. She said that Harry accidentally blew up his aunt a few weeks ago. Is it okay if I go and sit with them?"

I turned to my sister who looked concerned that I'd be upset.

"Accidental magic? At 13? Isn't that a bit old. But go ahead. We are allowed to not sit together on the train. Go. I'll see you when we get to school."

She rolled her eyes at my dismissive tone but waved and walked towards her friends. Thankfully I didn't have to wait long before I heard my name being called. I turned and walked over to where Daphne and her parents were. We spent a few moments chatting before Theo and Blaise joined us. Since we were only waiting on Malfoy, and he may have decided to sit elsewhere, we boarded the train and grabbed an empty compartment.

"Where's Iz?" Blaise asked looking around.

"Sitting with Potter, Weasel and Granger. Apparently Potter blew up his aunt on accident a few weeks ago. She wanted to go and see them."

"Accidental magic at our age? Embarrassing." Daphne sniffed.

"That's what I said. Iz did not appreciate that statement."

"Well your sister is a bleeding heart Gryffindor Herondale. What did you expect?"

I rolled my eyes at the familiar drawl that came from behind me.

"Malfoy, I'm so pleased that you've decided to grace us with your presence."

He just rolled his eyes at my reply before placing his trunk above and sitting down.

"Although a bit of accidental magic is nothing compared to the terror Potter must be feeling." Malfoy smugly said.

"Why's that Draco?"

I cringed at that. That sickly sweet voice couldn't have come from anybody but Pansy Parkinson. She had entered the compartment and sat so closely to Malfoy that she might as well have been on his lap. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Daphne. She just shrugged her shoulders but I could see she wanted to laugh. Rather than let Malfoy respond, I answered Pansy.

"Because Pansy, Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban."

"So?"

I couldn't resist throwing in a dig at the annoying girl.

"Seriously you don't know? Black is Potter's godfather. Now that Black is out of prison, everyone is sure that he's going after Potter."

Then in an attempt to change the subject, I turned to Daphne and started talking about the latest fashion changes in Witch Weekly. However, not too long into our conversation the train suddenly stopped. All conversations stopped and we all started glancing around. Then the windows started frosting over and suddenly I had a sinking suspicion what was going on. Before I could voice my suspicions, the door to the hallway started to freeze and a large shape passed by.

"Dementors." Theo whispered.

We all nodded and one look around told me that everyone was just as freaked out as I was. It didn't last for more than a few minutes and then the train lurched forward again.

I quickly stood up.

"I'm going to go check on my sister real quick. I'll be right back."

Everyone nodded and within a blink of an eye, I was out of the compartment and searching for my sister. I quickly found her and walked in on a clearly panicked quartet.

"What happened? Are you okay?" I accosted my sister as I tried to check her over.

She quickly brushed me off.

"I'm fine. Harry here though. The dementors affect him pretty badly. One came into our compartment and Harry passed out."

"What are YOU doing here? You're not wanted." An accusatory voice spat out.

I rolled my eyes before drawling "I'm here for my sister Weasel, no need to get so excited. I was just leaving anyway."

I waved goodbye to Granger and Iz before heading back to my own compartment. As soon as I sat down Daphne spoke.

"Is she okay?"

I nodded "Yes. But you'll never believe what happened. Potter actually fainted. Apparently a dementor went into their compartment."

Everyone snickered and we all spent the rest of the train ride making fun of Potter and deciding how to best make fun of him.

* * *

I was walking from DADA to Transfiguration with Iz and Daphne when we passed a window.

"This weather. Why? It's too early to be this cold and this constant rain is destroying my hair." I complained.

"Huh. I hadn't noticed a difference." Iz dryly replied.

I turned and glared at her, hitting her shoulder for emphasis. She in turn ignored me and turned to Daphne.

"What do you have after Transfiguration Daphne?"

"Divination."

Iz scrunched her face at that. "Ew. Divination? Why would you take that class?"

Daphne shrugged her shoulders delicately. "It's easy. I'm sure I can just make stuff up for that class. I have no desire to kill myself like you two. Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, why would you want to torture yourselves? You guys aren't even taking Care of Magical Creatures. That's an easy class."

I snorted in a very unladylike fashion.

"Please, I have no interest in that class even when a competent professor was teaching."  
"Hagrid will be a great professor. You just don't like him." Iz chastised me.

"Was I that obvious?" I replied sarcastically but quickly continued.

"My personal thoughts on him aside, I just don't think that he'll be a good professor."

Daph shook her head in agreement and Iz shook her head at us.

"Next you'll be saying you don't like Professor Lupin."  
I shrugged at the comment.

"Aside from the fact that he shouldn't dress so shabbily, he's fine so far. But it's early, who knows what'll happen as term goes on."

* * *

I was walking with Iz out of our arithmancy classroom when Daphne ran up to us.

"Kat! You'll never believe what happened!" She gasped, clearly out of breath.

"What happened?" I asked, when it was clear that she wasn't going to continue until I spoke.

"Draco! He was attacked by a hippogriff during class today!"

My eyes widened in surprise. I quickly turned to my sister.

"I'm going to go see what happened. I'll talk to you later."

Then without waiting for a response, I turned and quickly followed Daphne. We hurried to the hospital wing and I was unsurprised to find a whole group of people surrounding Malfoy's bed. Rolling my eyes, I shoved through the group of people ignoring their protests as I did so. As I walked up to the Malfoy's bed, I saw our 3rd year class surrounding Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle looked slightly lost and Theo and Blaise looked bored. Parkinson however, was latched onto Malfoy's side sobbing dramatically. I cocked my head as I looked at her. I glanced at Blaise and Theo with a questioning look. They turned their heads towards Pansy, and they just shrugged their shoulders before they went back to talking to each other. I rolled my eyes at that, some help they were.

I walked up to Malfoy who was visibly preening at the attention that Pansy was giving him.

"So what happened? Why is everyone acting like you're dying? Are you dying?"

"You could show some compassion! He almost died!" Pansy shrieked at me.

I ignored her and continued to stare at Malfoy. He looked at me and then gestured to his arm.

"Well obviously the bloody hippogriff clawed at me."

"Did you ask for it?"

He looked offended at the suggestion so I turned to Theo. I didn't even have to repeat the question, he just shook his head yes. I sighed before turning back to Malfoy. I decided that he wouldn't tell me what happened with everyone around so I decided to get rid of them.

"Everyone leave us for a moment please."

I saw that people were going to complain, so I icily glared at everyone before a word could be spoken. Pansy stormed away and everyone quickly followed. I turned back to face Malfoy.

"So do you want to tell me what happened?"  
He glared at me.

"Why do you want to know."

I rolled my eyes at the stupid question.

"Don't be an idiot, everyone knows that you and I rule our year. If I don't know something, some idiot like Pansy will try to take over. I won't let that happen. So I'll ask again. What happened?"

He grimaced but answered my question.

"That oaf Hagrid had us on the edge of the forbidden forest. The lesson for today were Hippogriffs. Potter befriended the hippogriff and then rode him. I went up to show everyone that Potter isn't some special prodigy at everything."

When I realized where the story was going, I interrupted.

"Malfoy. Please tell me you didn't insult the hippogriff."

"So what if I did?"

"You idiot. No wonder it attacked you. Although what was Hagrid thinking, using hippogriffs as a 3rd year lesson. I hope you know that you're quite stupid sometimes."

I quickly raised my hand when I saw that he was going to interrupt.

"But, it's not entirely your fault so I'll let your fan club come back over."

Then without waiting for a response, I turned and left the hospital wing.

* * *

A few days later Daph and I left dinner early. Pansy had been practically glued to Malfoy since the incident with the hippogriff. If I had to listen to her screeching voice for one more minute, I might have been forced to silence her. As she wasn't worth a detention, I decided to head to the library. Daph quickly followed me, she disliked Pansy almost as much as I did. As we were walking out of the Great Hall, Iz caught up to us.

"Can't you get Malfoy to stop?"

I looked at her in confusion.

"Stop? Do I look like his keeper?"

She glared at me.

"Obviously not, but his constant moaning is driving all of the Gryffindors mad."  
Daph was unsuccessful in holding back a snicker and she didn't bother looking chastised when Iz glanced at her. I rolled my eyes at the both of them.

"Look, even if I could stop Malfoy, I wouldn't. Anything that makes the Gryffindors uncomfortable is a win in my book."

"He has no one to blame but himself. Do you know what really happened?"

I scoffed at that remark.

"Of course I know. Malfoy is definitely responsible. But hippogriffs for a 3rd year lesson? They're super prideful. It was a risk having them as the lesson to begin with. Malfoy's not the only one on whom the blame should fall."

Iz looked at me for a moment, then glared and stalked back into the Great Hall. I sighed, recognizing that we were starting to drift apart and I wasn't looking forward to when we hit our breaking point.


	11. Year 3 - Boggart

**A/N: Thanks to my recent reviewer!**

 **I'm trying to show that there is good in Slytherins in this story. But stick around and soon things will change and Kat will have to choose a side and make decisions (some that people won't agree with!). I also completely agree with your review about most fanfics that I've read. I'm definitely not a Gryffindor so I've had a hard time writing them in a way that can seem** **relatable. However, if I made it seem like Iz doesn't care about Kat as much Kat does Iz, I want to remedy that. Most of the POV is Kat so it's easy to show emotion there. But Iz definitely loves Kat, and to a certain degree she is in a much tougher situation than Kat is in. They both have difficulties but they both love each other more than anything! Sorry for the long response but I wanted to address everything!**

 **Thanks for reading everyone!**

 **-Casper**

I was walking with Daph to DADA when we were forced to stop outside the door.

"What's the holdup?" I asked.

"Apparently class is being held in a different room today. There's a note on the door."

Theo answered as he pushed through the group in front of the door. I looked at Daph, we both shrugged before turning and following Theo. We walked into the new room and were surprised to see all the desks pushed to the side of the classroom and a large wardrobe sitting in the middle of the classroom. We all shared surprised and questioning looks and our questions were quickly answered once everyone was standing in the classroom. When Lupin asked the class what a Boggart was and then started explaining how to combat one, I knew what we were in for.

I didn't even notice that I was starting to shake until Daphne placed a hand on my arm.

"Are you okay?"

I glanced up to see Daph, Blaise and Theo glancing at me in concern. Even Malfoy was looking at me curiously. I smiled at them and focused on stopping my body from shaking. They didn't look like they believed me but they accepted my response. I turned around just in time to see the entire class jostling for a position in line. Somehow I found myself standing near the front of the line with Iz and Daphne. I was so nervous that I didn't even notice what happened to everybody in front of me. Before I knew it, Iz was next in line. I tuned in when she stepped in front of the boggart. The blackness spun around in a circle before it encircled here and turned into a giant ring of fire. I saw her start to panic when she found herself surrounded by the fire. I knew that she was terrified of being burned alive.

About 15 seconds later, I saw a focus come over Iz's face and she waved her wand. The fire then turned into a carousel complete with classic carnival music. The entire room burst into laughter. Iz promptly turned around with a large grin and bowed to the entire classroom. My laughter quickly faded when I realized that I was next.

The carousel turned into a black blob but less than a second later, it turned into a group of 5 people, 5 people that I knew very well. The group that consisted of Iz, Daphne, Blaise, Theo and Malfoy quickly began to speak.

"You don't belong here."

"You really think that we could actually be friends with you?"

"You're in Slytherin now, you honestly thought that I'd still want to consider you family?"

"Once a blood traitor, always a blood traitor."

Despite the tears that I could feel brimming behind my eyes, I forced myself to focus. With a quick wave of my wand, I made the voices appear as if they had sucked in helium. The next time they went to speak, all of the voices came out exceptionally high pitched. The whole room started to laugh but it carried a definite edge to it. Daphne stepped forward and walked with me to the side of the room. When Lupin told Daphne that it was her turn, she glared at him and continued to sit with me. Blaise, Theo and Malfoy walked over to me, and together with Daphne, they walked me out of the classroom.

We walked to the Great Hall where we sat down in silence. A few minutes later Daphne turned to me.

"You know that's not what we think right? Well I don't at least."

She directed the last part of her statement towards Malfoy who was wearing a slightly sheepish expression.

"Come on Herondale, you know that I don't mind your company. You spend time at my place every break. I've never hidden the fact that I think that your family is a bunch of blood traitors. But, not you."

Recognizing that he was extremely uncomfortable, I took pity on him.

"It's fine guys. It's just one of those random fears. Don't worry about it."

Despite the obvious lie, they thankfully they respected my wishes and we proceeded to talk about our upcoming Hogsmeade weekend.

* * *

Between classes and Quidditch, the next few weeks flew by and our second Hogsmeade trip was upon us. During the last Hogsmeade trip, Malfoy had split off to be with Pansy so for this trip, the four of us went on our own. Throughout that whole trip, Blaise and I noticed that Theo and Daphne were dancing around each other. They were either super flirty or super awkward together. As a result, Blaise and I were going to attempt to set Daph and Theo up. I grinned and rubbed my hands together. This was going to be fun.

* * *

\- Iz's POV -

I wasn't particularly fond of going into Hogsmeade with Ron so I decided this trip to go with Fred and George. It was snowing outside and there was a brisk chill to the air. I was in the middle of the twins and had my arms linked between them when I heard their names being called. We turned around to see a boy wave at us as he jogged closer. When he got closer the first thing I noticed were his eyes. They were a brilliant light blue. He had pale skin with a hint of a tan that somehow showed despite the slight flush that the cold had produced. He had short brown hair and he stood just a few inches shorter than the twins. He was lean, but judging from the way his Hufflepuff Quidditch jumper clung to his body, he definitely had muscle.

I was brought out of my inspection by somebody clearing their throat. I looked up to see that Fred, George and the mysterious Hufflepuff were looking at me with amused expressions. I flushed before hastily speaking.

"Sorry. What?"

The Hufflepuff grinned, and I tried not to think about how attractive he was when he did that.

"I was saying hi to Fred and George. But I don't believe we've met. I'm Riley Dalton."

"Isabelle Herondale."

He held out his hand, and I cautiously shook it before quickly pulling my hand back. He smiled at me before continuing.

"I'm in the same year as these two over year and I'm in Hufflepuff. Well obviously."

He laughed in an adorably self-conscious way. I looked at him and then it hit me.

"You're the keeper aren't you?"

"He sure is a keeper isn't he Fred?" George chimed in.

Riley just laughed before looking back at me. He cocked his head, studying me and a moment later, I saw his eyes light up.

"You're the chaser!"

I looked at him in confusion. He smiled at me before continuing.

"The red headed chaser that joined last year. We all thought that Wood was barking mad to replace a perfectly good chaser with somebody new and younger. But then we played against you and discovered why. But still nobody really knew who you were."

At this point I was beyond flustered. The high praise that I just received was not something I was accustomed to hearing from cute boys. Thankfully Fred and George took pity on me.

"Well we should be off. It's too cold to stand here all day."

Unfortunately, I should have known better than to thank the twins early.

"Riley, would you care to join us?"

One of these days, I was so going to murder those two.

* * *

\- Kat's POV -

I walked into the castle thinking about Iz and the Hufflepuff that I saw her with in Hogsmeade. I didn't have long to think about it before we were all told to go to the Great Hall. I was able to find Daphne and we walked into the Great Hall together. We were completely surprised when we saw that the tables had been moved and in their place lay hundreds of sleeping bags. When we were told to find a sleeping bag, we quickly found Blaise, Theo, Malfoy, and unfortunately Pansy. Gossip spread quickly throughout the hall that Sirius Black slashed up the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room. Because of this, there was a tangible feeling of panic that permeated the Great Hall.

Thankfully, we were let out the next day. Apparently they decided that they couldn't keep us there forever. Fortunately, Christmas Holidays were fast approaching and the excitement from that mostly overshadowed the fear that came from Black's intrusion into the castle.


	12. Year 3 - Friends

**A/N: Since this is such a short chapter, I'm uploading two this week! Enjoy!**

 **-Casper**

 **Iz's POV:**

Christmas went by as smoothly as it can in our household. My parents continued to ignore my sister but fortunately their behavior has remained the same over the past few years, the consistency helped. In order to escape our parents, my sister spent most of her holidays at the Greengrass Estate although I think that she went to Malfoy Manor for their annual holiday party. I received an invitation, and despite thinking that Narcissa Malfoy was a lovely lady, I respectfully declined. Spending a night all dressed up in a room full of Slytherins did not sound like my idea of a good time.

With Kat gone, I spent a lot of my time at the Burrow. Harry was there most of the break but as all of his time was spent with Ron, I avoided the duo. As a result, I was becoming pretty close with Fred and George. When I wasn't watching them come up with elaborate pranks, I spent time outside, usually playing Quidditch. Despite my love for the twins, sometimes they could be a tad overwhelming so I was very happy when Hermione finally showed up. The rest of the break passed by rather quickly and all too soon I found myself back at Hogwarts.

* * *

I turned my face up letting the brisk air run over me. The previous week had been excessively stressful and I woke up early Saturday in order to beat any team that was practicing that morning. I started flying by myself last year after Hermione had been petrified. I found it incredibly soothing and as a result, I have tried to find time to fly at least once a week since then.

I always flew by myself, so it was quite hard to practice while out there. Practicing solo as a chaser is annoyingly difficult and after a few attempts, I decided to use the time to practice my flying instead. My hair was beginning to fall out of my ponytail so I pulled it out and let the wind blow through it. But before I could pull it up, I heard my name being called.

"Isabelle!"

I glanced around and flushed when I saw the entire Hufflepuff Quidditch team standing on the Quidditch Pitch staring at me. I flew down towards where I heard my name being called from and pulled my hair up as soon as I landed. I saw someone move towards me out of the corner of my eye and I turned to see Riley walking towards me.

"Hi. I'm sorry about that." I muttered quietly.

"Don't worry about it!" He grinned at me. "I know how easily it is to get lost in your own head when flying."

"Exactly! I also didn't think anyone would be here this early."

He looked at me confused.

"It's 10 o'clock."

I looked at him shocked.

"Oh wow. I can't believe that I've been here for 2 hours already! I'm so sorry for being in your way. I'll just be going now."

I turned to walk away, but before I made it 2 feet, somebody grabbed my hand. I spun around to see a sheepish Riley, and seeing how he was the only player standing on the pitch still, I assumed that it was he who grabbed my hand. I looked at him quizzically.

"I noticed that you were just practicing flying. I can imagine it's a bit hard to do chaser practice on your own. It's a tad bit hard to do keeper practice solo too. What I'm trying to say is if you ever want somebody to practice with, let me know. I'd be more than happy to do that."

"I'd love that."

He smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he did so.

"Well then, I'll see you around."

Then with a quick wave, he mounted his broom and flew up into the air.

* * *

The next Saturday dawned bright and clear, if a bit brisk. I decided to go out to the Quidditch pitch again and if Riley showed up, all the better. I wasn't a social butterfly, so the opportunity to make another friend was welcome. I quickly dressed and walked down to the Quidditch pitch. I hadn't been there for more than 20 minutes when I saw someone walk onto the pitch. Before I could fly down, the person flew up to me and I was pleased to see Riley.

"I figured I'd try the same time as last week and hope for the best." He grinned at me.

"Thanks for offering. It's always nice to have company." I responded with a grin of my own.

"I get that. Most of my friends like Quidditch, but they don't understand how much I love it."

I nodded my head in understanding before flying off and we then spent the next hour practicing.

Over the next few months, I met up with Riley every couple of weeks to fly around and practice. Once in a while Fred and George would join us and before I knew it, the end of term was upon us.

With finals coming up, I spent most of my time with Hermione, revising. When we weren't studying, we were at Hagrid's. Buckbeak's trial was coming up soon; as a result, we spent a lot of time trying to comfort Hagrid.


	13. Year 3 - Train

**A/N: Just a quick reminder that unless otherwise specified, everything's in Kat's POV! Here's the second chapter this week! Finally, the end of year 3 and onto year 4! Things start to pick up a bit and get a tad more interesting so get ready!**

 **-Casper**

It was strange to think that my third year was almost over. Finals were over and done with and I couldn't have been more relieved. I hadn't spent much time with Iz recently, the trial for the hippogriff was coming up and seeing how we couldn't agree on what should happen to the animal, we spent most of our time apart. Despite that, I definitely needed to interrogate her. I saw her walking through Hogsmeade with Fred, George, the annoying commentator Jordan, and that Puff I've seen her hanging out with.

I stifled a laugh when I saw Daphne flinch ahead of me. I was walking with Blaise in the middle of Hogsmeade, making fun of Daphne and Theo who were walking together in front of us. Their hands kept brushing each other and every time it happened, they would jerk away. We were debating how long it would take before the two of them became official when Draco strolled over to us.

"The Three Broomsticks?" He half asked, half commanded.

I eagerly nodded, more than happy to get out of the cold and away from the awkward couple. We turned to head into the pub, knowing the others would be behind us. Daphne and I found a table in the back corner and sat down to wait for the boys to return with drinks. We were talking about the upcoming summer holidays when we heard someone clear their throat. We turned around to see Malfoy staring expectantly at us.

"Yes Malfoy?"

"Are you two done? I have news."

I rolled my eyes at his superior tone.

"I humbly apologize Master Malfoy. Please enlighten us."

Malfoy glared at Blaise when he laughed, but he quickly composed himself before speaking.

"That beastly hippogriff's trial was yesterday."

"And." I snippily replied when Malfoy paused.

"He's to be executed of course."

"Well that was to be expected." Theo responded.

We all nodded when I remembered the other part of what Iz had been worried about.

"What about that sorry excuse for a Professor? He's been sacked yes?" I asked Malfoy.

He looked slightly dejected as he responded.

"Unfortunately no. He's still got his position."

"How is that possible?" Daphne exclaimed.

"Dumbledore." Was the only response.

* * *

"I still can't believe that Black escaped."

Daphne griped upon seeing the outside of Daily Prophet. I nodded my head in agreement.

"I completely agree. And that hippogriff escaped somehow too." I sneered.

"I swear those bloody Gryffindors know something. They've looked far too happy over the last few days. Are you sure you don't know anything?"

Malfoy questioned me, not for the first time either.

"I've already told you, twice, that I don't know anything. When I asked Iz about it, she just told me that what happened was 'complicated.' I didn't push further because her shifty expression made me not want to know. I can't get in trouble for something I don't know."

Theo nodded in agreement.

"That was smart. We're experts at lying, but no need to do so if you don't have to."

Malfoy just waved his hand.

"Fine whatever. Oh before we get to London, I'm supposed to ask if you all want to come to the Quidditch World Cup with my family."

Blaise looked dejected as he responded.

"I wish I could. My mom has decreed that we're to spend time in Italy this summer."

Theo and Daphne both quickly accepted Malfoy's offer. Everyone then turned to look at me. I tried to hide my dismay as I responded.

"I would love too. But I can't."

The entire compartment fell silent.

"What? Why? You love Quidditch as much as Draco here!" Daphne exclaimed.

"I can't afford a ticket." I quietly muttered.

"This offer includes the ticket if needed." Malfoy responded.

I jerked my face towards him and saw complete sincerity all over his face. In a moment of complete weakness, and completely out of character, I jumped up and threw my arms around Malfoy.

"Oh thank you Draco. Then yes. I would love to accept your offer."

Then before anyone could say anything, I returned to my seat.

"We're also not going to talk about what just happened there either."

Everyone smiled and snickered at my statement before talk turned to the Quidditch World Cup.


	14. Year 4 - Quidditch World Cup

**A/N: Just a forewarning, this is the year where things start to go slightly more AU than previously. Until this point, I've been able to keep relatively close to how things happened (in canon). So don't be surprised when events play out slightly differently! But I'm excited for the changes! Thanks for reading!**

 **-Casper**

 **P.S If anyone likes Dragon Age, Crutches and I have started a new DA:I fic. All that's up right now are Prequel chapters but I've already started on the main story! Go check it out!**

"You're sure that you're okay with this?" I asked, concern lacing my voice.

"Of course. Mother and Father already came to me and asked if I wanted to go."  
"They did?" I asked, surprised that she hadn't told me.

"I don't tell you everything you know."

She replied, apparently amused by my shock, but she continued before I could respond.

"Anyways, I didn't think that it was important."

I nodded, feeling a slight pang shoot through me. It was becoming more and more obvious that we were growing apart and although I wouldn't change our past few years for anything, it didn't stop me from feeling sad at the thought. I grabbed my bag, hugged my sister goodbye and flooed to Malfoy Manor.

"Katherine!"

I heard before I was enveloped in a hug. The scent of lilacs and cashmere washed over me. I smiled as the familiar scent of Narcissa flowed over me.

"Narcissa. It's lovely to see you."

"You know darling that I'm always thrilled to have you over. If it wasn't improper, I'd have you stay the entire summer."

She whispered the last part as if she was confiding in me and I felt a warm glow at the thought.

"Which I would gladly accept, if I could of course."

I respond with a laugh.

"Now I must go, last minute details and all that. Daphne will be here later this evening. Polly."

She commanded at the end and before the name had been fully called, a house-elf had appeared.

"Take Ms. Herondale's items to her room and then show her where Draco is."

"Of course Madame Malfoy. Come Mistress Herondale. The young Master is outside, flying."

I waved off the elf when I heard her last words.

"I know where he is Polly. Just take my things to my room."

"Of course Mistress."

Before Polly could take my items, I grabbed my broom and walked out back. Once outside, I flew up and made my way over to Malfoy. He was so engrossed in flying that he didn't notice me, and I took advantage of the time in order to examine Malfoy. Despite having seen him only a few months prior, he seemed to have done a fair bit of growing. I was wholly surprised to find that I found him attractive. His hair was free of any product and his clothing was form fitting enough that I was able to get a glimpse of what lay underneath.

Each year we seemed to find ourselves getting along better and better, but we still weren't what I would consider real friends. Before I could continue to explore what any of this meant, he turned, saw me and waved me over.

"You must be in a good mood, you're smiling."

I told him with a smirk.

"I smile."

"Not at me."

"Ehh, maybe it's time we should actually try and be friends. You're not that bad."

He admitted. I was so shocked that I didn't even respond. He continued on when it was clear that I wasn't going to say anything.

"Look I've been thinking. We have Quidditch together. We're in classes together and we're both intelligent. We also have all the same friends and we're clearly in charge of our Slytherin year. We don't act like friends because I didn't want to be first year. I truly have nothing against you."

I looked at him closely before remarking.

"You just don't want to be the third wheel to whatever it is that Daphne and Theo are."

He didn't even look embarrassed.

"Well yes. That's why I came up with all that. But everything I said is true."

"Fine fine. Let's try being actual friends."

He flew off before calling out behind him.

"Then let's go practice. You really do need the help."

I smiled when I saw the humor dancing across his face. I rolled my eyes before flying after him.

"I still can't thank you enough Narcissa, Mr. Malfoy. These are amazing seats and I absolutely love Quidditch."

I remarked as we sat down in our seats. Narcissa had just begun to reply when we heard the grating voice of Weasel behind us. I looked at Malfoy and rolled my eyes.

"Ah Weasel, who did you have to sell in order to get tickets up here? Although, even if you could sell someone, which I doubt, no one would be worth enough to get them tickets."

Malfoy drawled. I chuckled but immediately regretted the decision when all eyes turned to me, including Iz.

"Have something to say Herondale? I heard that you couldn't afford to come. I see being the Malfoy's pet has its benefits."

Weasley snapped at me. I was shocked, but I quickly composed my face. I looked to Iz, who look just as confused as I did. It was clear that no one knew how he knew that information.

Thankfully, Malfoy stepped in and changed the subject.

"Come Kat, we should get to our seats. We don't want to miss the game."

Malfoy said to me as he gently grabbed my arm and lead me to our seats.

"Kat?" I whispered. "Since when have you used my first name?"

"Well we've decided to be friends. Don't friends use each other's first names?" He quietly replied.

"I suppose so."

"I suppose so …." He trailed off looking at me expectantly.

I rolled my eyes. "I suppose so, Draco. Happy?"

He nodded before turning his gaze to the pitch.

Part way through the game, I was immensely grateful for the truce / friendship that Draco and I had formed. Theo and Daphne were equal parts watching and flirting, so Draco and I spent the entire match together. Thankfully, Draco was just as much a Quidditch fanatic as I was. I was spending most of my time watching the chasers, as that was my position; however, a glint of gold caught my eye and I tapped Draco's hand. He quickly looked at me.

"Look, the snitch."

He scanned where I was pointing and nodded his head, agreeing with my statement.

"I'm impressed you saw that. You might've made a decent seeker, but obviously not as good as me."

I rolled my eyes, but could help but laugh when he threw his head back in show of mock superiority. But he turned back to the game when he saw Krum drop low to his broom.

"I think Krum's seen the snitch."

I raised my eyebrow in surprise.

"But if he catches it, Ireland still wins. He needs to give his chasers more time."

"Maybe he doesn't care? You're the chaser, do you think Bulgaria's chasers can bring it back?"

I paused for a moment before responding.

"No. I don't. Still it's an awful situation. I don't envy being him."

"Well at least it'll be a good game and an interesting finish."

He remarked and a moment later we watched Krum catch the snitch, thus ending the game. We then watched as both of the teams came into the box before we exited the box ourselves.

We headed back to our tent to spend the night before leaving the following morning. Daphne and Theo continued to flirt so Draco and I quickly made excuses to leave the tent.

"Thank Merlin. I mean good for them and all, but they were driving me insane."

I sighed as we left the tent. Draco nodded his head in agreement as we wandered around the camp. We didn't say much, and for the first time since we've known each other, the silence wasn't uncomfortable. It was short lived however, because suddenly a scream pierced the air. We both turned to look at each other, confusion etched all over both of our faces. We moved to the tree line and tried to see what was causing the commotion. Suddenly Draco turned to face me.

"Have you seen my father since he left the match?"

I thought back to our walk.

"No, I don't even remember seeing him walk with us to the tent. What do you…"

I trailed off as I realized Draco's unasked question.

"Do you think…"

I responded, trailing off because I didn't want to actually voice it out loud. His only response was one head nod at which point I let out an involuntary shiver. He stepped close to me as if to comfort me but then he stopped, as if unsure of how I would respond. Before anything else could happen we heard noises and we quickly turned to face them.

We tensed when bodies rushed through the forest but then relaxed when we saw Iz, Granger, Potter and Weasel. I wanted to warn them, but without concrete proof what could I do. I also was conscious that anything I said could potentially hurt the Malfoy family and I wasn't willing to do that either. I glanced helplessly at Draco, hoping he saw the question in my eyes. He scoffed but turned to the group and spat at them. Telling Granger to watch that bushy head of hers, or something like that. I didn't listen, I was too busy trying to implore Iz with my eyes, to be careful.

Despite my concern, I let Draco lead me back to the tent where we found Narcissa anxiously standing. Before either of us could say a word, she grabbed both of us and apparated to the Manor.


	15. Year 4 - Moody

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is up late! I'm back in my college town for Alum Weekend for my sorority and I've been really busy plus my internet connection has been really spotty! (It also means that I haven't been writing a lot recently but my computer and I have been reunited and I'm ready to keep writing!)**

 **Thanks for your patience and for reading! Hope you enjoy!**

 **-Casper**

I didn't see Iz for most of the summer after the Quidditch World Cup. She spent most of her time at the Burrow. We never talked about what happened, I think we both recognized that something major was coming and neither one of us wanted to force a conversation. I wasn't sure how it would end and I didn't want to find out anytime soon, so I was all too happy to spend my time at the Greengrass Estate.

For the second year in a row, Iz and I didn't sit with each other on the Hogwarts Express. I could tell the others had questions, but thankfully they restrained themselves and all too soon we were sitting at the Slytherin table.

"What's Barty Crouch doing here?"

I turned to look up at the professor's table at Theo's remark and sure enough there sat Barty Crouch.

"That's strange. What possible reason would the Head of the Department for International Magical Cooperation have at Hogwarts?"

We sat silent for a moment and when we all noticed that Draco hadn't said a word, we all swiveled our heads towards him.

"Draco.." I trailed off staring at him.

"Well, I might know something."

Blaise rolled his eyes at Draco's theatrics.

"Well go on. Tell us."

Draco was more than happy to gloat.

"Well, obviously my father is friends with the Minister and he told my father that the Triwizard Tournament is going to be held at Hogwarts this year."

He sat back and looked smug as all of our faces showed extreme shock.

"That's crazy. Who thought that this was a good idea?"

I exclaimed when I was able to speak again. But before anyone could say anything, the new firsties walked in the front door and we all fell silent.

After the sorting and dinner, Dumbledore stood up and delivered a huge blow to the morale of the student population.

"I'd first like to announce that there will be no Quidditch this year."

A hush fell over the Great Hall as we all digested this bit of news.

"Seriously, I didn't even like him before this and now he's cancelled Quidditch. This Tournament had better be at least interesting."

Daphne complained. We all nodded our heads, knowing that this was sure to be an interesting year. That feeling only intensified when we got our first look at our new DADA professor. The ceiling let out a huge roll of thunder and then rain began to fall. Out of nowhere a light shot into the ceiling and the strange weather stopped.

"Oh my. That's Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody."

We all heard whispered down the table. We all looked at each other in shock.

"Moody's insane. I've heard he's mad as a hatter these days."

I fell silent after I whispered that and we all stayed that way thinking about what the year was sure to bring.

* * *

The first day of classes passed by relatively quietly until mid-afternoon. We were all in the courtyard, enjoying the nice weather before it ended when Potter walked by. Draco was being strange near the trees so the rest of us had sat on one of the benches nearby. I'm not sure what happened, honestly I'm sure that Draco was the one who started it. But then Potter insulted Draco's family and stormed off. Draco pulled out his wand, presumably to hex Potter, but then before I could try to stop him, I saw a flash of light and where Draco had been standing sat a brilliant white ferret.

I turned to where the source of the white light came from and was shocked to see Moody as the caster. I knew that no student would, or should, go up against Moody so I turned and ran to find a professor. Luckily, I came across one rather quickly. Unfortunately that professor was McGonagall.

"Professor!" I cried out.

"Yes Ms. Herondale?" McGonagall responded rather disdainfully but I ignored it in light of the more pressing matter.

"You must come quickly! Professor Moody! He. Well you wouldn't believe me if I told you, so please just come with me."

Although she looked skeptical, McGonagall nodded her head at me and gestured for me to go.

When Draco ran off after McGonagall transfigured him back to normal, I turned to find Iz standing right next to me.

"That was so funny. I'll never forget Malfoy as a wonderful bouncing ferret."

"How can you say that? A professor just transfigured a student. What would you be saying if that was me?"

"Malfoy's an arrogant git. You're not."

"That's not the point."

Then without another word, I walked away.

* * *

"So what do you think we'll do today? I've heard that everybody has loved his class so far."

Theo remarked as we were walking to DADA.

"You're conveniently leaving out the obvious disdain for all things Slytherin Theo. I've only heard good things from the non-Slytherins."

Blaise lazily responded as he winked at group of passing Hufflepuff girls. We all rolled our eyes at Blaise's behavior.

"Please Blaise. Who did you snog in order to get your useless information?"  
Blaise tossed an affronted look at Daphne.

"Useless? I beg to differ."

"Blaise. We don't care about non-Slytherin opinions." Daphne admonished.

Blaise went to respond but shut his mouth rather quickly when Moody glared at him as we walked into the room.

A little bit later we walked out of the classroom, still in shock over what had just happened.

"I still can't believe that he did that in the middle of class." I remarked.

They all stopped and stared at me before Theo ventured a question.

"Do the Unforgivables bother you?"

I looked at all of them, realizing that this question might mean more than what it first appeared. So I made sure that I answered the question truthfully.

"No. I think showing the Cruciatus curse in front of Longbottom after the whole incident with his parents was excessively cruel. But no, I don't have an issue with Unforgivables. Sometimes they have purpose. I just don't like using them if there's no purpose."

I gathered that that was an acceptable answer because everyone nodded their head before walking off.


	16. Year 4 - The Goblet of Fire

"What is that?"

"What's what?" Daphne asked, turning her head towards the direction that Blaise was facing.

"Oh no. What is she doing?"

I turned to look at whatever was causing confusion and was greeted by the sight of Granger, looking more bushy haired than usual, wearing a large pin and accosting random students.

"What does that badge say?"

But before anyone could answer my question we heard Granger start to speak.

"Here take a badge. The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare could use your support!"

"Oh did she just say what I think she said?" Theo remarked as he walked up to our group.

"Promotion of Elfish Welfare? What's she trying to do? Free the house elves? That would be…"

I trailed off as Granger began to vehemently speak.

"House elves are mistreated in this society and it's our duty to protect them. House elves are beings too and they should be free!"

"I spoke too soon." I said as soon as Granger trailed off.

Before anyone could say a word, someone else walked up to our group.

"What IS she doing?" I heard. I didn't even have to look at the person to recognize my sister's voice. I chuckled at the slight fear in her voice as I replied.

"Trying to free the house elves. She is your friend. You should go talk to her."

"Oh no, I'm not getting involved in that. We have house elves. I love Miffy. She was the best growing up. How can I tell her that some of my favorite memories growing up were with Miffy."

She retorted, attempting to hide behind Blaise as Granger began to glance her way down the hallway. But Iz's attempts were not successful because Granger began to walk over to our group.

"Iz. I see you hiding behind Zabini." She accused as she spat Blaise's name.

"Oh hi Hermione!" Iz nervously laughed.

"Hi. So here, I need you to wear this."

Granger said as she thrusted a badge at Iz. Iz carefully grabbed it but neglected to put it on. Granger narrowed her eyes at that.

"Is there a reason that you aren't putting it on?"

"Well, the thing is, I can't put this on. My family has house elves. It would be a little weird."  
"What do you mean your family has house elves?" Granger screeched.

At this point Daph and I looked at each other and slowly began backing away. Iz looked at me and mouthed "Coward." I responded with an emphatic shake of my head before mouthing back "Duh." I quickly waved my fingers at her and walked into the DADA classroom. The classes so far had been a combination of really strange and very interesting. He was constantly teaching 'constant vigilance,' and had a huge focus on the Dark Arts but he had this massive vendetta against all Slytherins. It made for a very weird experience.

We sat down and looked at each other in confusion when there were just three words written on the chalkboard, 'The Imperius Curse.' We shot questioning glances at each other, but neither one of us wanted to ask the question. An hour later I was mentally drained, during class each person had been forced to undergo the Imperius curse. Apparently it was considered good practice to fight off the curse. Moody tried to make each person walk up to his desk and gently tap their forehead. Iz went before I did and she did remarkably well, she couldn't stop herself from walking up to the table but when she arrived she was able to stop herself from hitting her head, she instead just tapped her leg. I also managed to refrain from hitting myself; however, the table in front of me was not so lucky as I slammed my hand into the table instead.

"Ouch. Ouch ouch." I complained as I walked back to my seat.

"You're going to have to get that checked out."

Blaise commented as he grabbed my hand to look at it. I looked down and sighed when I saw that it was swollen and red. I quickly excused myself, the other schools were arriving that night and I didn't want to be in the Hospital Wing when that happened.

* * *

I had just arrived in the Great Hall when Dumbledore stood up to address the students.

"That took you longer than I thought, you almost missed it."

Daph remarked as she shifted to make room for me. I thanked her with a quick nod of my head.

"Madame Pomfrey wanted to make sure that I hadn't done any damage other than the broken bones." I replied, rolling my eyes as I did so.

"Oh please, don't complain. If you couldn't play in our pick-up game of Quidditch because of whatever you did, you would be furious."

Theo remarked with an amused expression; however, I was stopped from replying when the doors to the Great Hall burst open. The first school to enter was Beauxbatons, from somewhere in France. They were definitely unprepared for the weather up in Scotland because most of them were shivering. Despite that, they were definitely a beautiful lot. The girls were absolutely gorgeous and they drew the eyes of all of the men in the room. Thankfully, they brought along some boys for us girls to stare at. They were beautiful, but not in an overtly feminine way. They quickly sat down at the Ravenclaw table and the next school started to come in.

The next, and final, school to enter was Durmstrang. They were a school from somewhere in Eastern Europe and they were well known for their focus on the Dark Arts. I was really looking forward to learning more about their curriculum. However, their studies quickly left my head when they walked in. The boys, who were more like men, were gorgeous as well. I let out a soft sigh and Daph looked over at me.

"Why can't these gorgeous men go here? We're seriously lacking in that department."

I explained. She nodded her head in agreement before returning to stare at the Durmstrang students. I forced my eyes elsewhere until murmurs began to spread throughout the hall. I looked towards the doors to see none other than Viktor Krum walk into the Great Hall.

Thankfully, the Durmstrang students sat at the Slytherin table near us. Theo and I were able to steer conversation towards classes and a couple of the Durmstrang students joined us. We spent the rest of dinner talking but unfortunately our conversation was cut short by the appearance of the Goblet of Fire.

* * *

Conversation around school revolved solely around who was putting their names into the Goblet of Fire. Thankfully, the guessing game was about to end. We were sitting and waiting for the choosing of the champions. Blaise was sitting near his current conquest, well at least as much is being done at 14, and Theo and Daphne were in the midst of their awkward flirting. Draco and I sat near Theo and Daphne but we made sure to stay separated from those two. We were sitting in a comfortable silence when Dumbledore stood up and the flames from the Goblet of Fire turned a reddish orange. I was unsurprised to hear that Viktor Krum was the champion for Durmstrang. The champion for Beauxbatons was Fleur Delacour. I didn't recognize the name but when she stood up I immediately recognized her. She was easily one of the most beautiful women that I've ever seen and ever since she got to Hogwarts, there was always a group of guys following her around. I looked to my left and chuckled when I saw Malfoy staring at her in awe.

I jabbed my elbow into his rib cage, he winced and then glared at me.

"What was that for?"

"You might want to stop drooling. It's quite undignified."

"I don't drool. Malfoy's don't drool."

He huffed but subtly wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his robe.

"I told you I didn't drool."  
I smirked in response.

"But you checked!"

He rolled his eyes but laughed anyways.

"What can I say? She is beautiful. Anyways, I've seen you ogling some of the Durmstrang boys."

I shrugged my shoulders.

"What can I say. And those aren't boys, they're definitely men."

Draco was stopped from responding when the Goblet of Fire ejected another name. We all sat forward in our seats, eager to hear who the Hogwarts champion would be. Draco groaned when Cedric Diggory's name popped out of the Goblet.

"It could be worse Draco."

He raised his eyebrows at me.

"How?"  
"Well he could be a Gryffindor."

I paused for a moment before continuing.

"And at least he's pretty."

"That's true!"

Daphne added in, twisting her body to see around Theo. Theo was just about respond when the flames above the Goblet erupted and another piece of parchment floated down to Dumbledore. We all turned to look in shock when he called out Potter's name. The poor boy looked to be in shock and we watched him stumble across the Great Hall amidst furious whispers.

"Bloody Potter. I can't believe he's managed to get himself selected. Is there no end to that boy's desire for fame?"

Malfoy spat. I rolled my eyes before responding.

"Please Malfoy. Don't be so dense."

Everyone's face quickly turned to mine so I quickly continued.

"The Goblet of Fire is an exceptionally old, and powerful, object. It's been spelled to only allow for 3 schools. The magic required to confuse it enough to allow for either a second competitor or a fourth school is way more powerful than anything Potter can do. Besides, even Potter isn't that thick, he doesn't stand a chance. These tests are designed for older and more powerful witches and wizards."

I saw comprehension dawn on the faces around me.

"Well, I'm still going to make his life miserable."

Draco responded. I laughed.

"I wouldn't expect any different Draco."

* * *

\- Iz's POV -

The choosing of the champions for the Triwizard Tournament had been a few days ago and unfortunately things had not calmed down. I had been mulling over an idea over the last few days but finally made my decision when I saw Weasley continue to act like a git at breakfast. I saw Harry stand up to leave and I stood up and quickly caught up to him.

"Harry!"

I saw him turn, confusion written all over his face. He looked relieved, but also slightly concerned when he saw me.

"Iz. Hi."

"So I'm just going to come out and say it and don't interrupt me, wait until I'm done okay?"

I waited for Harry's affirmation before continuing.

"So obviously Ron and I have never really gotten along. I like you, but Ron is your best friend so I never wanted to come between that. However, right now your best friend is being a huge git. Unlike Hermione, I don't need to placate Ron right now. So if you need a new friend, I'd be more than happy to oblige."

I took a deep breath and used some of my Gryffindor courage to look Harry in the face. I was pleased when I saw a large smile break across his face.

"I would love that. I always thought it was sad how little the two of us got to talk, especially considering we play Quidditch together, but you're right. With Ron and all, I never wanted to push things with him too much. But I could really use a friend, Hermione's trying her best but she's stuck in the middle and without Quidditch..."

"Say no more. Shall we head off to Potions? I really could use a new partner."

I felt very proud of myself when I saw a smile burst across Harry's face.

"That sounds great. I could really use the help."

We walked into Potions and I was unsurprised to see Kat already there. I shook my head in exasperation, she had been doing extra lessons with Snape for years and as a result, tended to do much more complicated Potions during class. Sometimes she needed more time, so she arrived early. I loved my sister, but when she was engrossed with Potions, it was best to leave her be. Despite the growing chasm between us, she was my twin sister and knew me better than anyone. We hadn't had a chance to talk much recently and I was thinking about how to remedy that when class started.

Walking out of class I laughed at Harry.

"Honestly, you are intelligent. How are you so awful at Potions?"

He shook his head sadly.

"I don't know."

"Don't worry, we've got time. I'll make a Potion's master out of you at some point."

"Ha. Good luck with that."

I went to respond but saw my sister walking towards the Great Hall.

"Hey Harry, I'll see you in a minute?"

Then without waiting for his answer, I sped off towards my sister.

"Kat! Wait up."

She turned and smiled at me, I quickly drew her into a hug. She let me, but then pulled away.

"What was that for?"  
"I miss you. I feel like we never get to talk anymore other than in class. We need to get together sometime soon."

She nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Okay perfect, then just let me know when? Without Quidditch, I'm free a lot."

"Will do, Theo and Daphne are practically dating so I've got a ton of free time right now. Also, we need to talk. Don't think that I haven't seen you around with that Puff…"

"Puff?" I answered confusedly before it hit me. "Oh, you mean Riley. He's a friend."

"Sure. A friend. Don't worry, I'll leave it be for now. But you're not off the hook." She smirked.

We wandered over to the Great Hall and while we were walking Kat grabbed a badge out of her bag and handed it to me.

"Hey here you go, I did the charms work on this. Thought you might want one."

I grabbed the badge but both the tone of her voice and the twinkle in her eye suggested that she was up to something. I looked at the badge and saw 'Support Cedric' on it, but before I could say anything the badge swirled and the appearance changed to a green background with 'Potter Stinks' written across it. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Really?"

She grinned.

"Really, although the designs aren't mine. I just did the charms work. That charm work is impressive right? I was so proud of myself for that. It would've taken Malfoy easily another half hour, and that's being generous."

I tried to find it in me to be angry, but I couldn't. Objectively, it was funny and the charm work was pretty good. Besides, I loved my sister and knew that she was just messing with me. But before I could respond, I spotted Harry and Hermione arguing with Malfoy. I pointed it out to my sister and sped up to see what was going on.

"Don't you like the badges Potter?" I heard Malfoy taunt Harry.

But I wasn't close enough to hear what else happened and before I knew it, hexes were flying between the two of them. Hermione was hit by a stray curse and her front two teeth began growing at an exponential rate. With a quick glare at Malfoy, I grabbed Hermione's hand and sped off to the Hospital Wing, with Harry right behind me.

* * *

\- Kat's POV -

I couldn't believe it, it was the morning of the first task and I was running late. If I missed the event I was going to be so angry. Couldn't Madame Pomfrey have given us more warning? She came to Snape a few weeks ago and said with all of the extra students and the Triwizard Tournament, she wanted to keep a larger supply of healing potions on hand, she then handed a list to Snape and left. After it became obvious that I wasn't going to accidentally poison anyone early into our lessons this year, Snape had me take over all of the Hospital Wing brewing. Snape decided that he had better things to do than to brew her potions, so he gave me the list and told me to brew them. There were more than usual and I had to fit in brewing around classes, so it took me more time than I expected.

Despite my growing anger, I felt it subside when I remembered the surprise on Snape's face that morning. I walked up to his desk with a box filled with all of the potions that Madame Pomfrey wanted and gently set it down. That surprise quickly turned into a nod of approval and still I felt immensely proud at that. I thought of Snape as my mentor and I craved his approval.

I pushed all thoughts of that morning out of my head when I slipped into the seat that Daphne had saved for me. There was no sight of Blaise, as usual, and Theo, who was reading a book, wasn't sporting anything that said who he was supporting.

"So who are we going for Daph? Your boy over there is being decisively unhelpful."

Daphne blushed a pretty pink when I called Theo her boy and I grinned when I saw the tips of Theo's ears blush as well.

"You could always root for Krum, you are friends with the Durmstrang boys Kat."

I glanced over at Draco before looking at Crabbe and Goyle with disgust.

"Yeah, I think I'll pass, if only to not be associated with those two."

I turned to see Daphne nodding her head in agreement.

"How about Diggory. I know he's a Hufflepuff, but he's Hogwarts and he's pretty."

I thought about it for a moment before agreeing with Daphne.

"Yeah, he's pretty. Let's go for Diggory."

I looked over to see both Malfoy and Theo staring at us, aghast.

"You're going to cheer for someone solely because they're pretty?"

Theo repeated. Daph and I both nodded and smiled.

"Why not?"


	17. Year 4 - Yule Ball

With the first task over, and Christmas fast approaching, all talk turned to the Christmas Holidays. That quickly changed when the Yule Ball was announced. We were all sitting in the common room chatting when Snape walked into the Common Room. The room fell completely silent and we all stared at him.

"So as many of you have heard, there is to be a Yule Ball during the Holidays. The Hogsmeade Express will leave Hogwarts at its normal time and also the day following the Ball. This event is a dance, so I expect that there will be no inappropriate behavior out of any Slytherins. Is that understood?"

When we all nodded, he continued.

"While the other houses may hold dance lessons, I expect that most of you know how to dance anyways. If you don't know how to dance, have someone show you. I will not be pleased if a Slytherin decides to not follow these directions. Tell the rest of the house who isn't here, understood?"

Snape directed that last question towards our prefects but everyone in the common room nodded their head in acknowledgement. With that last piece of information given, he swept from the room, leaving a stunned Common Room in his wake.

Daphne woke me up the next day already dressed and ready to go.

"Come on, let's go."

"Go where?" I mumbled.

"Well that's not very ladylike. And shopping of course. We need to buy dress robes for us!"

I rolled out of bed, rather ungracefully, as I spat at Daph.

"I don't know why I'm friends with you. It's unnatural to be this happy in the morning."

She just waved her fingers at me.

"If you're not downstairs in 20 minutes, I'm dressing you."

I was in the common room 19 minutes later having showered, tossed on casual clothing and a smattering of makeup. Daph smiled brightly when I walked into the Common Room.

"Perfect let's go."

* * *

Four hours later and I was seriously regretting not staying in bed. I love shopping as much as the next girl, but Daphne takes shopping to a whole new level. I found a nice emerald green dress that I loved and had finally convinced Daph to grab lunch. When we walked into the Three Broomsticks I was thrilled to see Theo, Draco and Blaise, I walked over to them and pulled some chairs over to the table.

"Save me."

I muttered. They all raised an eyebrow.

"I thought that you liked shopping."

Blaise responded, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"I do. When I get to sleep in. She woke me up this morning."

I spat pointing my finger at an innocent looking Daphne. She just smiled.

"Just think how pretty you'll be though."

I waved my hand at her.

"Promises promises."

Unfortunately my peace was quickly interrupted.

"Drakey. I'm back!"

I turned to glare at Pansy who shoved herself in the seat next to Draco.

"Goodness Pansy, tone it down a notch."

"No need to be jealous because you don't have a date."

She sniffed.

"A date? They announced the ball 3 days ago. Who are you going with then?"

"Why Drakey of course."

She practically purred, rubbing her hand up and down Draco's arm. I almost gagged when I saw that Draco didn't look disgusted at all by Pansy's creepy behavior.

"On that topic." Theo breached. We all stared at him strangely but he quickly continued.

"Daphne, would you like to go with me?"

Daphne turned to face Theo, shock written all over her face. Before she could respond he continued.

"I've been trying to get you alone to ask you but someone always seems to be around. Also, I'm asking you on a date, not as friends."

Although I would never want someone to ask me in front of everybody, Daphne clearly did not care because she began to shake her head up and down in a decidedly unladylike manner.

"Yes. Absolutely."

An idea quickly popped into my head.

"Blaise dear."

"Yes?"

He responded rather hesitantly.

"Shall we go together? This way we can both do whatever we want when we get there but don't have to go alone. I'd also like to be able to dance with whoever I want without offending a date."

Relief was clearly written all over Blaise's face as I spoke.

"As friends. Of course."

"Perfect, then it's settled."

But before conversation could begin again, Daphne grabbed my hand and dragged me back outside.

* * *

The day of the Yule Ball came and all too soon Daph and I were getting ready. She had already put on her dress, a beautiful purple dress, and was applying makeup when Pansy appeared out of the bathroom.

"I'm so excited for this. I just know that this is the beginning for Draco and I. Also, isn't this dress just amazing?"

I looked at the extremely tight dress that Pansy was wearing and forced myself to maintain a pleasant facial expression.

"It's very form fitting."

I choked out. Thankfully she seemed to buy it because she quickly left the room. I glanced over at Daph who immediately burst out laughing.

"Oh that was awful. What was that dress?!"

She asked as tears streamed down her face.

"I have no idea. But I almost feel bad for Draco. Pansy's not going to let him out of her sight."

"His fault, he should know better than to encourage her. He's just liking the attention he gets. I'm hoping that sometime soon he realizes that she's not good for him."

"You sound like you have someone in mind? Care to share?"

I asked, eager for gossip. To my surprise, Daph looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh umm. Nope, nobody in mind. Just talking eventually. And look, we're ready. Let's go!"

Then before I could interrogate her, she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the common room. I immediately spied Blaise and Theo and we headed towards them. As soon as Theo and Daphne began acting all gooey, Blaise and I quickly made our exit. We chatted while we wandered to the Great Hall, and when we arrived it was already filled with people. We all fell silent as we watched the champions walk in with their dates. I wasn't the only one shocked when Granger walked in with Viktor Krum, but I soon became distracted when Potter walked in with Iz. She looked absolutely beautiful and I was happy to see that she was laughing at something that Potter said. After the choosing of champions, it was quite obvious around school that Potter and Weasel had had a fight. I saw Potter hanging out with Iz more and even now that Weasel was hanging around Potter again, Iz and Potter seemed to have bonded and Weasel was still a bit on the outside.

I didn't have long to think about it because as the four champions began to dance, Blaise grabbed me and we were one of the first on the dance floor. I was extremely thankful that I had been forced to take dance lessons otherwise I would have been nervous about my dancing ability. A few minutes later Blaise whispered in my ear.

"Want to stop?"

I glanced at him.

"You found someone already? That's impressive even for you."

I replied with humor in my voice.

"Go. Have fun. I'm a little parched anyways."

When the song ended, I left Blaise and walked over to grab some pumpkin juice. I smiled when I saw that Blaise had already talked the girl onto the dance floor. I had just sat down when a cute Durmstrang boy walked up to me.

"I saw that your boyfriend left you for another girl. Would you like to dance?"

I laughed at the first part.

"Oh, Blaise isn't my boyfriend. We just came as friends, but I would love to dance."

I grabbed the offered hand and headed back to the dance floor. We danced for a few songs before I felt someone appear behind me.

"Mind if I cut in?"

A deep voice asked behind me. I was confused at first because I thought that he was talking to me. But when I saw the Durmstrang boy nod and walk away, things became much clearer. I was still processing what had happened when somebody grasped my hands and spun me around. I felt my eyes widen in surprise when I recognized who I was dancing with.

"Pucey? What are you doing?"

When he went to reply, his eyes crinkled and I was reminded again of why he was one of the most sought after guys in his year. He was the definition of tall, dark and handsome. He was also incredibly intelligent and I happened to know that he liked Quidditch, after all I did take his spot a few years ago.

"Dancing. What does it look like I'm doing?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Cutting in? I was dancing with him, did you even ask if I wanted to dance with you?"

"Oh I'm sorry? Would you like to dance?"

The humor in his tone was hard to miss, but I played along.

"Oh alright. Since you asked so nicely. How could I refuse?"

He laughed at that and I was surprised at how much that pleased me, and how it made me want to do it again. We fell into silence but it wasn't awkward and I was dismayed when the song ended. When the song ended, I stepped back but he just held out his hand.

"Would you like to dance, again?"

I grinned at him and placed my hand in his.

* * *

I was having the best time, Adrian and I hadn't parted since we started dancing. He was incredibly funny and well mannered. Also, I could tell when we danced that he found me attractive. The darkening of his eyes told me that, but despite that, the most he had done was hold me a tad closer than was socially acceptable.

I was brought out of my musings by the sound of his voice.

"Sorry? What?"

"I asked if you would like to get a drink?"

He responded with a chuckle. We were close enough that his laugh reverberated through me and I shuddered at the sensation. This was the first time that I had felt an actual interest in someone and it was a strange feeling, and for the first time I wasn't sure how to act. After a moment I decided to just enjoy myself and let the chips fall where they may.

"I would love a drink."

I responded with a smile, which he quickly returned before he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the drink table. We grabbed drinks and then sat down at a nearby table. After we finished our drinks I led him back to the dance floor, where we spent the next few hours.

"I suppose that we should be heading back to the common room. "

I looked at Adrian when he started to speak and my dismay must've shown on my face because he leaned down and whispered.

"I really don't want to either, but the last thing we want is Snape getting mad at us because we broke curfew. I might be able to make it up for it though?"

I raised my eyebrow at him. I was definitely interested in him, but I wasn't going to simper like most girls.

"Really? And just how are you going to do that?"

"Go to Hogsmeade with me?"

I cocked my head at him.

"Are you asking me on a date?"

We had left the Great Hall by this point and had reached the common room.

"That is exactly what I'm doing."

He whispered into my ear as we reached the middle of the common room.

"Well, then. I would love to go to Hogsmeade with you. Thank you for tonight. It was significantly better than I expected."

Then, surprising even myself, I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. I turned to walk into my room, but I was quickly tugged around. I lost my balance as I spun, and fell straight into Adrian's arms. He wrapped his arms around me and I glared up at him.

"You did that on purpose."

"Maybe."

He replied with a smirk but continued before I could say anything.

"But that doesn't count as a goodnight kiss. This does."

Then he pulled me closer and kissed me. As soon as his lips touched mine, I felt all coherent thought leave my mind. When he pulled away, he smirked in satisfaction at my slightly dazed look. I glared at him but softened my look into a smile as I turned and walked into my room. As I reached my door I glanced around to see Adrian smiling as he turned and walked into his room. I walked into my room and fell asleep with a soft smile on my face.


	18. Year 4 - Yule Ball Part 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know that this chapter is a bit on the shorter side but I have something that I hope will make up for it!**

 **So thanks for being so patient with me, but I have good news! This past week alone I've written almost 30,000 words and I'm almost halfway through Year 6! As a result, I am switching to uploading twice a week! I'll keep my normal Sunday update and I'll start uploading on Thursday as well! Thanks for reading! It really motivates me knowing that people are reading and enjoying this story!**

 **Much love! 3 Casper**

 **Iz's POV:**

I knew that I shouldn't be thankful for Ron's stupidity but I was. As a result of it, Harry and I became friends. After the first task, Ron immediately apologized for being a massive git. Harry accepted his apology, but things still weren't back to normal between them as Harry and I remained close. So as soon as the Yule Ball was announced and I saw how uncomfortable Harry was with the whole concept of having a date, I decided to take pity on the both of us.

"Harry. You look like you're going to faint."

"I can't help it. I mean, why do they travel in packs? How are you supposed to get one on their own to ask them?"

I laughed at the frustration in Harry's voice.

"Well, there is another option."

"Really? What is it?" He responded almost frantically.

"We go together. As friends of course. I most definitely only think of you as a friend."

I quickly explained, not wanting to give Harry the wrong impression.

"Thanks, I think."

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm not trying to insult you, I just didn't want you to think that I fancied you or anything."

He laughed at the obvious panic in my voice.

"Calm down Iz. I got that, you're fine. And I appreciate it. It might be nice to go with a friend. Less pressure right? Let's do it."

"Alright then. I hope you know how to dance."

"Dance? Wait, I have to dance?"

I laughed at the sheer terror on Harry's face before pulling him to our next class.

* * *

"Mr. Potter, are you and Miss Herondale ready?"

"Ready Professor?"

"It's tradition, that the three champions, well in this case four, are the first to dance. Surely I told you that?"

"No!"

"Well now you know."

When Professor McGonagall walked out of hearing range, I laughed at Harry's disbelief. He turned to glare at me.

"You knew, didn't you?"

I just smiled at him and went to respond when I caught a movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned to see Hermione walking down to, where I assumed Viktor Krum was. I, of course, knew who she was going with. We decided however, that telling the boys could pose a problem so we kept it a secret. Harry turned when I did and I heard him let out a shocked gasp.

"That is Hermione correct?"

"Yes."

I responded with a smile.

"And that is Viktor Krum she's going with."

"Yes again."

"I'm going to assume that you knew about all that."

"Possibly."

I responded with a smirk. He grimaced slightly as I did so.

"You looked a lot like your sister when you did that."

I smiled broadly at that.

"Thank you!"

But before Harry could respond, probably to tell me that it wasn't supposed to be a compliment, we were ushered into the Great Hall. Harry looked a little shell shocked when we ended on the middle of the dance floor, so I grabbed his hands and placed one on my waist.

"Harry. Dance. Now."

The first few minutes were incredibly awkward.

"Harry, you need to relax. You look like a stiff board. Take a deep breath."

Thankfully after that, he seemed to calm down and we were both laughing as we struggled to keep up with the fast pace that everyone else seemed comfortable at. But, after the first dance I led us off the dance floor and over to get drinks. We went and sat down next to Ron and chatted for a few minutes before I grabbed Harry's hand and informed him that we were going to go dance.

"But I don't really think I like dancing."  
"Harry. Other than this, have you ever danced?"

"No?"

Harry's response was half answer, half questioning.

"Well then, you can't know for sure. Also, I came with you because you're my friend and you were struggling. The least you can do is dance with me."

I mock glared at him and he rolled his eyes in response, but he let me lead him towards the dance floor.

However, before we could get there, we ran into Riley.

"Oh Riley! Hello."

I stammered out. I was used to seeing him in Quidditch robes, so the sight of him in dress robes was strange. He looked exceptionally good in them, but he responded before I could stare any longer.

"Isabelle, hi! You look great, it's good to see you. Harry Potter, it's nice to meet you."

As Riley and Harry shook hands, a pretty girl walked up besides Riley. I recognized her, she was a 5th year Ravenclaw. I think her name was Bethany, she was a prefect and we had spoken a few times in the library. From everything I've heard, she was a really nice and intelligent girl.

"Oh, Harry, Iz, this is my date, Bethany. Bethany, this is Harry Potter and Isabelle Herondale."

When Riley said that Bethany was his date, I felt a foreign sensation go through me and I almost forgot to shake her hand. For some strange reason, I felt the urge to forcefully pull Bethany's perfectly manicured hand off of Riley's arm. A moment ago, I was thinking about how nice it would be to have another female friend, but now the thought of being friends with her made me feel slightly sick. I wasn't sure how to act so I quickly stammered out goodbye and dragged Harry to the dance floor.

"What was that about Iz?"

"What was what about?"

"Don't try that with me. I know you too well."

I attempted to glare at Harry but he just raised an eyebrow at me and smirked. I grimaced.

"Stop that. I mean it. Stop making that face!"

"What face?"

Harry replied innocently. I glared at him again but it didn't deter Harry from speaking again.

"So, Riley seems nice."

His voice screamed innocence but I looked at his face and scowled at the teasing quality written all over it. I felt my face flush a bright red and I dropped my gaze to my feet. Thankfully Harry dropped the subject when I didn't respond. We continued to dance around and soon Riley and Bethany had faded from my thoughts.

Hermione waved our direction about half way through the dance and pointed off the dance floor. I nodded my head in acknowledgement and pulled Harry towards Hermione. The three of us walked towards Ron and sat down.

"Viktor's gone to get drinks. Would you care to join us?"

Harry and I nodded eagerly but were interrupted by Ron venomously responding.

"No, we would not care to join you and your Viktor."

"What's got your wand in a knot?"

Then before I knew what was happening, Ron and Hermione were in the middle of a full blown argument. I saw that Hermione was close to tears so I quickly stood up.

"Well, Harry and I would love to join you and Viktor for drinks."

I quickly looked at Harry to see if he was okay with that plan, he nodded and then looked guiltily at Ron.

"Well then, Hermione I think I would like to go freshen up a bit. Come with me? Harry, we'll just be a moment. Meet us at the drink table?"

Then before Ron could interrupt, I walked away, pulling Hermione behind me.

We walked back into the Great Hall a few minutes later to find Harry deep in discussion with Viktor Krum.

"Where's Ron?"  
I whispered to Harry as soon as we reached them.

"Gone, he was angry and since I wouldn't sit with him, he decided to leave."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause so many problems."

"It's okay, he'll get over it at some point."

I definitely didn't agree with that statement but I let it slide because Hermione was glancing at us strangely. We sat and talked with Hermine and Viktor for a while before we noticed that people were starting to leave. I looked at the clock and was shocked to see that the dance was almost over. Harry and I said goodnight and began our hike back up to the common room.

Before I walked up the stairs to the girls dormitory I turned and hugged Harry.

"What was that for?"

He responded, obviously perplexed.

"For being such a good sport about tonight. The dancing and the hanging out, and for being my date of course."

He smiled broadly at my response.

"Of course, I had a fantastic time, probably a lot in thanks to you. It was nice to just go with a friend. This year has been stressful so far and I needed the fun, not more stress. So, thank you."

I threw my arms around him, hugging him tight before waving goodnight.


	19. Year 4 - The Triwizard Cup

"So are you going to talk to me about Puff?"

I asked my sister as I walked into her room and threw myself on her bed.

"Puff?"

Iz replied, barely looking up from the book that she was reading.

"Yes Puff. The Hufflepuff I've seen you talk to recently."

"Oh Riley. And really, we haven't even been home 2 hours and you're already back at it? Also, what's with 'Puff?' You know his name."

"I like Puff. It suits him."

I laughed when Iz rolled her eyes but quickly continued.

"Besides, 'already back at it?' I haven't been that pushy. Besides don't think I didn't notice what happened at Kings Cross."

"Nothing happened at Kings Cross."

"Exactly my point."

When Iz just stared at me blankly I elaborated.

"Well, I've seen you two when you're hanging out and you've never seemed to have an issue talking. But today when he saw you and came over to say hi, you barely said a word."

Iz sat up but didn't say anything. She looked really uncomfortable so I spoke again.

"How about this. You talk to me and I'll answer any question that you have. Well within reason."

She smiled at the amendment to my statement.

"Does this mean Pucey would be fair game?"

I grimaced but nodded my agreement.

"Okay then."

She said with a smile.

"Really there's nothing going on with me and Riley. But…"

Iz trailed off and I prodded.

"But?"

She fell backwards and lay on her bed before gesturing her hands wildly in the air.

"I don't know. We've been friends for a while, we practice together and have spent time together in Hogsmeade along with Fred, George and Lee. But I've felt awkward ever since the Yule Ball. Harry and I ran into him and I introduced the two of them. Then Bethany, do you know who she is?"

"Sure, 5th year prefect. Ravenclaw right? She's nice, even to us Slytherins."

At that, Iz sat up abruptly.

"Exactly! I know she's nice. I wanted to rip her hand off his arm but she's so nice!"

Iz slumped back down onto the bed.

"It's just I think that I fancy him. But he's with this awesome girl and I want to be mad at her but she's just so friendly."

She shook her head, clearing ending that conversation before sending a piercing glare my way.

"So Pucey, what's up with that. You'd have to have been blind in order to have missed the two of you at the Yule Ball. He walked straight through the dance floor in order to dance with you and the two of you were inseparable the rest of the night. I wasn't the only one who saw it. Padma and Lavender talked about it the next morning…"

I opened and closed my mouth a few times before I settled on keeping my mouth closed.

"Well, he seemed as sad to have the night end as I was. We walked back to the common room together and then.. Well he asked me out."

Her eyes glinted with happiness as she laughed and asked.

"You said yes right?"

"Yes, then I kissed him on the cheek and went to leave. But…"

"But…"

At this point Iz leaned forward and stared at me.

"But he pulled me back into him and kissed me."

"This is too cute. So you fancy him?"

I smiled.

"Yeah, I think so. He's smart, and funny. He's also very attractive so that's definitely a plus."

"Well I'm happy for you."

I laid down and smiled when Iz lay down next me, completely content to just sit in each other's company.

* * *

"Kat, you coming?"

I looked up from my book to see Adrian staring down at me.

"Going where?"

I asked in obvious confusion. He chuckled and looked at me in amusement.

"We're going to the Black Lake. For the 2nd task…"

"Oh, is it time already?"

I stood up and placed my book in my bag and started walking towards the exit of the Common Room. When I noticed that Adrian wasn't following I turned to look at him.

"What? Aren't we going?"

"Are you really bringing the book?"

"Of course I am, you never know. It could be boring."

We had just walked out of the common room when I heard my name being called. I turned to see Daphne walking towards me with Theo, Blaise, Draco and Pansy following behind her.

"Hey guys. What's the matter?"

"We wanted to see if you wanted to sit with us. Adrian, you're more than welcome to sit with us too."

"I was planning on sitting with my friends."

Adrian responded. The silence became rather awkward so I tried to propose a solution.

"Well how about we all sit together. Adrian and I in the middle and our friend groups on the other side?"

Thankfully everyone agreed to that plan and we began walking down to the lake. As soon as we started walking Adrian put his arm around me. I looked at him quizzically, we held hands and such but such a show of possessiveness was strange for him. He just shrugged his shoulders but didn't give a response. I let it go, it didn't bother me and I thought that he was feeling more comfortable now that we had been dating for almost two months.

We quickly found seats in the stands and sat down, I turned to Daphne and she immediately started catching me up on the latest gossip. A few minutes later, Dumbledore started the announcements informing us of what the second task entailed. After the contestants dove into the water, the platforms fell silent and we all looked at each other.

"Wait, are we really going to sit here and watch the water for an hour?"

I heard Malfoy drawl.

"I guess so."

I replied hesitantly, but quickly perked up.

"At least I brought my book!"

I exclaimed and then laughed at all of the groans that erupted around me.

* * *

The stands had been mostly quiet. Friends had been chatting but as soon as people started to notice that we were at 55 minutes, the sound level began to increase. I put away my book and turned to the water, eager to see the outcome. When Cedric Diggory popped up with Cho Chang, Daphne and I cheered, but the real gossip was when Viktor Krum appeared holding a soaked Hermione Granger. Apparently the boy cared for her more than we all thought.

But the biggest shock to me occurred a few minutes later. Two more heads appeared and we all saw Gabrielle Delacour being helped to the platform by Isabelle Herondale.

"Kat, does that mean your sister was Potter's person?"

I heard Daph ask me.

"I guess so, I had no idea."

But before anyone else could ask me anymore questions, I stood up and raced down to where my sister was. I ignored Granger and Potter and rushed over to her. I grabbed a towel and tossed it around my sister.

"Iz. Are you okay? Oh my, you must be freezing."

I quickly pulled away, cognizant of the fact that there were a lot of people around. Iz must have seen my embarrassment because she quickly put her hands on my arms.

"I'm fine. Just a little wet and cold, but I'm alright. I didn't even know until last night. I was called to Dumbledore's office and they told me that they were putting me in the water in a suspension spell."

"Are you sure you're okay? Because your friends look scared to approach."

She looked over and sure enough Potter, Granger and Weasel were staring uncomfortably at us. She laughed and I watched all of their eyes widen in surprise.

"They're just a little uncomfortable around you."

I raised an eyebrow.  
"Uncomfortable? Understatement of the year. They look torn between standing over there and rushing over and tearing you away from me."

"Well you're friends with Malfoy now and you're dating Pucey. Both of whom are slightly terrifying. They also don't know you like I do. Oh look, there they all are."

I turned and standing near Iz's friends were mine. Draco was glaring at Potter but Blaise, Theo, Daph and Adrian looked bored. I quickly waved goodbye at Iz and walked over to Adrian. I grabbed his hand and started walking away, but not before I hooked my arm through Draco's. I noticed that everyone was looking at me strangely and Adrian looked slightly angry. I was confused until I saw him looking at the intertwined arms of Draco and I. Thankfully we were far enough away that I didn't have to worry about Draco going back to heckle Potter so I quickly let go. I saw Daph look at my quizzically and I shrugged. I knew that she was going to want to talk later, and I didn't want that conversation to happen around everybody we knew.

* * *

"So is there a reason that we're sitting 5 rows in front of everyone?"

I asked Daphne. After all of the contestants had entered the exceptionally creepy maze, Daph grabbed my hand and informed the guys that we were going to gossip. She then dragged me down to where we were now sitting.

"We needed to talk, and the guys could not be around. I've been after you for forever but there always seems to be people around. Our dorm, the common room, the great hall, class. So I'm forcing the issue."

I frowned.

"I'm so sorry Daph, I haven't been meaning to neglect you!"

"Oh that's not it! We've still hung out by ourselves, but this is a conversation that I don't think that you want being spread around."

"Okay…"

"How have you and Adrian been?"

"Good I guess. Why do you ask?"

"Have you noticed him acting weird at all?"

"What are you hinting at Daph? I thought we were close enough that you don't have to beat around the bush."

"I just don't want to make you mad."  
"You're like my sister. So what are you hinting at?"

"Do you fancy Draco?"

I stared at her in shock for a moment.

"Fancy Draco? Why would you say that?"

She looked at me intently.

"Well, you two have been pretty chummy this year. Also, you must've noticed Adrian is way more possessive of you when you're around Draco."

"Maybe."

Daph just fixed me with a glare and I shrunk under her gaze.

"Fine. Maybe I've noticed."

I mumbled quietly.

"But there's nothing between Draco and I. We just decided that our stupid feud should stop. There was no reason for us not to be friends. Plus, Adrian has no reason to be jealous of Draco."

I continued in a more normal tone of voice.

"Of course he does. Pucey is a respectable name but it's nothing next to the Malfoy name. Also, you have been way friendlier this year. It's natural to think something's changed. You know you can tell me anything right?"

Daphne admonished me.

"I'm not after anyone for their name! Maybe the Herondale name is associated with blood traitors but it's still a respected name. I don't need a boy to increase my social standing. But yes, I know I can tell you anything. I mean, anyone with eyes has noticed how fit Draco has started to look. But I'm happy with Adrian. But the moment that changes, I promise you'll be the first to know."

Daphne originally looked like she wanted to follow up on my first few comments, but my last statement must have placated her enough because she didn't comment.

We walked back up to where our friends were and I quickly sat back down next to Adrian. I saw Theo give a questioning glance to Daph, she shook her head and he responded with a slight pursing of his mouth and a quick glance my direction. I internally groaned, how many more people thought that Draco and I were a thing?!

"What did you talk about?"

I turned to look at Adrian and for the first time in our relationship, I was extremely thankful that I was an accomplished liar.

"Nothing much. Just some gossip and stuff about home."

I responded. He already was acting strangely about Draco and I's friendship, no need for him to know that my friends had similar thoughts.

The night continued to get darker and with the larger bushes of the maze, the entire area became even more ominous. I tucked myself into Adrian's arm, grateful for the reassuring presence. The spectators were exceptionally quiet due to the creepy factor of the maze, but in turn the quiet only reinforced the ominous presence the maze gave off. Therefore, we were all thrilled when a pop occurred and somebody appeared in the middle of the "courtyard." A huge groan came from the Slytherin section when we saw Potter hanging on to the Triwizard Cup. But the cheers soon turned to shocked gasps when everyone saw that Potter wasn't just hanging onto the Cup. I turned to my friends in shock when I saw that Potter was also holding onto Diggory's dead body. We stood there, doing nothing until we were guided with the rest of the students back to the castle.

We all walked into the Slytherin Common Room and sat down. We all knew that there was going to be an unofficial meeting so we found seats and waited for it to begin.

"I'm going to assume that most of us don't know what's going on. As a result, we deny everything. If this was more than an accident, all the blame is immediately going to come to us. So we stay together and no one says anything."

Kacey, our 7th year prefect, finished her speech and then dismissed us all. Instead of going our separate ways, we sat in the Common Room until it was mostly empty. At this point Adrian stood up and looked at me expectantly.

"Aren't you going upstairs?"

"Not yet. I'm going to hang out down here for a bit. I'll talk to you later."

He looked like he wanted to protest but I stood up, kissed him lightly and sat back down. I ignored the slight frown that Adrian gave me and turned my attention to my silent friends. Thankfully nobody said anything and within a few minutes the common room was empty.

Daphne finally broke the silence.

"So what now?"

"I guess that depends on what happened? I mean, we all saw Potter crying over Diggory's body crying about how He.."

I paused a moment before saying the words that I knew would change everything.

"About how the Dark Lord has returned."

I saw everyone glance at me in shock but I continued before anyone could make a big deal of it.

"Do you think he's right?"

There was a slight pause before Daphne hesitantly stated what we all wanted to ignore.

"I think the real question is, does it matter? If Potter's lying, then nothing to worry about. But if he's telling the truth. My family's allegiances aren't going to change."

At this point Draco spoke up.

"Where my family stands has always been obvious, there's no way my father is changing his mind now. If the Dark Lord is back, the Malfoy's will stand with him."

Draco stopped speaking, the unspoken 'or else' clearly ended his statement. Theo nodded his head in agreement, the Notts would stand with the Dark Lord as well. Everyone turned to look at me but I refused to speak at first. I knew that my answer here could change everything.

"Kat, you have a choice you know."

I turned to look at the speaker, shocked. But when I saw the utter seriousness on Draco's face, I let out a wry grin.

"What kind of choice do I have? I've spent my entire summers with Daph's family. I call your mother by her first name. And if, for whatever reason, I was willing to turn my back on the only people who have been there for me since I was sorted into Slytherin, where would I go? Dumbledore? Other than my sister, that lot hate me. I wouldn't be trusted there either."

I let out a humorless laugh at that point before continuing.  
"I'm also not that brave. I value self-preservation. I'm with you, to whatever end."

I tucked my feet up onto the sofa and wrapped my arms around my knees. Blaise wrapped an arm around me and I let myself sink into him.

"It shouldn't be hard to get some information. Draco and I can do that when we get home. Shall we meet up, say noon, that first Saturday back in Diagon Alley?"

Theo looked to Draco for confirmation and after he agreed, Daphne spoke up.

"Well, we can't do anything until we have more information."

Despite the clear ending to our conversation, we all sat there in silence. Each of us thinking about the future and what it could bring.


	20. Year 5 - Summer

**A/N: Now that we're into the more "interesting" parts of the story, the chapters will be longer and slightly more detailed! Also, because the plot is starting to change we'll be getting more chapters from Iz's POV! Just a heads up, if it doesn't specify whose POV the chapter is, it's in Kat's!**

 **Thanks for reading! Much love!**

 **3 Casper**

"Kat over here."

I turned around and saw Daphne and Theo sitting in a booth in the back of the Leaky Cauldron, I walked over to them and sat down. Thankfully I didn't have to feel like the awkward third wheel for too long as Blaise and Draco arrived a few minutes later. Draco and Blaise sat down and we all stared at each other in silence. Finally Blaise quipped.

"I mean, I know I'm gorgeous but you all don't have to keep staring at me…"

We all laughed and the awkward silence had been broken. I looked to Draco.

"So did you find anything out?"

The table fell silent and everyone else looked at Draco. His face had been amused at Blaise's antics, but now it was solemn. Just from looking at his face, I knew the answer before he even spoke.

"It's true. He's back. I overheard my father talking to my mother a few days ago."

"Bugger."

Daph cursed. When we all stared at her in astonishment she put her hands on her hips and glared.

"What? Am I not allowed to curse in front of my best friends?"

I laughed when Daphne turned her glare on her boyfriend when he didn't say anything. I saw Draco making hand gestures and I looked over to see him pretending to dig a hole. When he glanced at Theo and then back at his hand movements, it hit me. I fell back against my chair and laughed so hard that I began to cry. Blaise, Theo and Daph looked at me like I'd gone crazy but Draco just smirked and winked.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up to see Blaise looking at me, concern all over his face. I wiped away my tears and took a deep breath before responding.

"I'm alright, sorry about that."

Blaise nodded before addressing the group as a whole.

"So back to the original topic. What do we do now?"  
"I think that most of us already know what we're going to do. The real issue lies with one of us."

Theo remarked before looking at me. I repressed a sigh when everyone turned to stare at me.

"I already told you. I'm with you guys. Unless you're trying to get rid of me already?"

"You know that's not it. We're just looking out for you."

I looked to Draco as he responded and smiled slightly.

"I know. But I'm staying with you guys. No matter what."

Daphne suddenly stood up and rushed over to me. When she threw her arms around me in a bone crushing hug I was confused. I looked at the guys and they all shrugged their shoulders.

"Uh, Daph. Could you loosen your grip a bit?"

"Oh sorry."

She replied as she let go of me.

"I'm so glad you're staying with us. I know this isn't easy. But you're my best friend and I didn't want to lose you."

I felt tears come to my eyes at her statement, but because I didn't want to cry in public I quickly wiped them away and changed the subject.

"Shopping anyone?"

It was a very obvious subject change but thankfully everyone ignored it and we headed off into Diagon Alley.

* * *

"Darlings. Your letters have arrived. They must've known that you were all here for a few days because I received everyone's letter."

We all looked up from where we were lounging to see Narcissa walking towards us with letters in hand.

"Our Hogwarts letters Narcissa?"

I clarified. When she nodded her head I swung my feet off of Blaise's lap and grabbed the letters that she was holding. I quickly passed them out to everyone before sitting back down. I lifted my letter a few times and decided that it felt slightly heavier than usual. I felt someone's eyes on me and I looked to see Draco looking at me. When we made eye contact, he moved his letter up and down just like I had a few moments earlier. He smirked and then moved to open his letter. I rolled my eyes but turned my eyes back to my letter. I slid the envelope open and looked inside. I was pleased to see a green badge with a large "P" written on it. Instead of that, I grabbed the letter and glanced at the necessary supplies.

I looked up when I heard Narcissa make a very unladylike squeal, and saw that she had thrown her arms around a very embarrassed Draco.

"Oh Draco darling. I'm so proud of you! Prefect!"

"Please anyone other than Pansy. I don't think I could handle classes if Pansy is Prefect."

Daph complained. I smirked before speaking.

"I don't think that you'll have to worry about that."

I saw five faces spin to look at me. I saw hope on Daphne's face when she spoke again.

"Does that mean…"

She trailed off as I lifted my prefects badge out of my envelope.

Before I could respond I felt someone throw their arms around me. I stiffened but relaxed when I smelled Narcissa's perfume.

"I'm so proud of you too Katherine! We shall have to go shopping and then to dinner to celebrate. I'm going to go inform Lucius."

She then stood up, fixed her robes and glided out of the room before any of us could say anything.

"You know Kat, I think that my mother was happier for you than me."

Draco remarked. I smirked at him.

"I can't help that I'm more lovable than you."

"More lovable?!"

Draco scoffed. However, his facial expression was so amusing that we all burst into laughter. We were finally able to calm ourselves down but then Polly appeared in the middle of the room.

"Mistress Herondale. Your sister is on the floo asking for you."

I smiled at the house elf.

"Thank you Polly. I'll be right there."

I quickly stood up and followed Polly to the fireplace. Once I got there I frowned at my sister.

"What's the matter? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I was just calling to tell you that I'm heading to the Burrow for a few days. So if you come home, it'll be just you and our parents."

"Okay. Thank you. Did you get your letter too?"

She nodded her head.

"That's partially why I'm heading to the Burrow. We're going shopping for supplies soon."

I nodded my head in understanding but then quickly spoke again.

"Oh did you make Prefect?!"

"There wasn't anything in my letter so I guess not."

Although she didn't sound too upset about that I apologized anyways.

"Oh I'm sorry."

Her facial expression was amused as she responded.

"Don't be. That's too much effort. It'll probably be Hermione. She'll be a better prefect anyways. I would've let Fred and George get away with too much. Wait did you?"

I nodded my head.

"Oh congratulations! Better you than Parkinson anyways."

She responded with a smirk. Her head turned for a moment and then was quick to interrupt me.

"I've got to go. Sorry. I'll talk to you later."

Then before I could say goodbye, she disappeared.

* * *

 **\- Iz's POV -**

I turned to face my mother who had interrupted my conversation with Kat.

"Yes Mother?"

"Was that Katherine?"

She responded with a slight pursing of her lips. I sighed before responding, but I couldn't stop myself from adding in a slight snippiness to my voice.

"Yes, that was my sister. What about it?"

She frowned, whether it was at my tone or my comment, I couldn't tell. But before she could berate me, the floo opened up behind me and Ginny Weasley appeared behind me.

"Iz? Are you ready?"

I ignored my mother and turned to face Ginny.

"Yes, let's go."

I grabbed my bags and followed Ginny through the floo. I appeared in the Burrow and turned to face Ginny.

"You have fantastic timing Ginny. Thank you."

She grinned at me.

"Anytime. Although, I wouldn't unpack. We won't be staying here. We should be leaving soon. I have to finish packing, but you're welcome to join me! Ron and Hermione are already at our final location."

I nodded my head in agreement and followed her up the stairs. While we weren't as close as I was to Hermione, we had bonded recently over our love of Quidditch and amusement at Fred and George's antics.

About an hour later we were lounging on her bed gossiping over the summer drama when Mrs. Weasley walked into the room.

"Time to go girls."

We followed her downstairs and grabbed our trunks. I followed Mrs. Weasley out the front door. She grabbed Ginny and I's hands, turned and with a pop we were standing in the middle of a muggle park.

Before I could question what was happening, she handed me a piece of parchment. I looked at her strangely.

"Just read it my dear."

I looked at the parchment and all that was written was _12 Grimmauld Place._

"What is this?"

"It's the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix."

Ginny responded from behind me. But then I felt a rumbling and I turned to see a house appear in between number 11 and 13.

"Oh there's a Fidelius Charm on the house isn't there?"

"Quite right my dear. On we go."

I walked into the house and was shocked at how dark it was. It was gloomy, dark and extremely creepy. Mrs. Weasley ushered us into the kitchen where I saw Ron and Hermione.

"Iz!"

Hermione exclaimed when she saw me. She rushed over and hugged me. I squeezed back, I hadn't seen her all summer and I was definitely missing my best friend.

"Let's go upstairs! I have so much to tell you!"

I waved goodbye to the rest of the room and followed Hermione upstairs.

Hermione caught me up on everything I had missed over the summer while I unpacked. I was close to being done when a pop appeared behind me. I spun around to see a grinning Fred and George.

"Fred! George! It's so good to see you!"

I exclaimed as I threw my arms around the both of them. They had gotten so much taller over the years that I struggled to reach high enough for a hug. So I pulled back and sat down on my bed. To my surprise I saw Fred sit down next to Hermione. She blushed slightly and slid herself farther down the bed.

"How's your summer been? I see that you're enjoying being 17.."

I asked the both of them.

"We're enjoying causing problems for mum of course."

"We're also working on that project we told you about last year."

Fred took over seamlessly for George. I grinned at both of them. They had told me about their plans to try and open a joke shop after Hogwarts.

"That's brilliant! I know Harry said he was going to give you the reward money! How's it going?"

But Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs for the twins and with a cheerful wave, and a wink from Fred to Hermione, they were gone with a quick pop. I turned to face Hermione and was astounded to see that she was blushing even more than earlier.

"Hermione! I can't believe it! Why didn't you tell me!?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you fancy Fred!"

"WHAT? I don't fancy Fred! Don't say things like that, someone could overhear you!"

Hermione half hissed half whispered. I raised an eyebrow, not prepared to give up on my interrogation but unfortunately Ginny burst in at that point.

"Dinner's ready. There's also news. Harry cast a patronus and the ministry's expelled him!"

We rushed downstairs to find out more. Hermione and Fred's strange behavior now forgotten in light of the more pressing matter.


	21. Year 5 - Classes

**A/N: Hello to all of my lovely readers! I'm so sorry for my absence! I've had a major case of writers block and my internet has been super terrible over the last few weeks. As a result I'm 3 chapters behind schedule for uploads! But to try and make up for it, I'm uploading 4 chapters today! My writers block won't affect any uploads right now because I still have at least 5 weeks of content already written!**

 **Once again sorry for being so absent lately but thank you for staying with me! Much love and enjoy!**

 **-Casper**

"Draco. Draco! Will you please extract your tongue from Pansy's for a moment please?"

I finally snapped when he continued to ignore me. I ignored Pansy's glare, and the speculative gazes of both Adrian and Daphne and focused on Draco.

"Who is that in the pink? Do you know?"

He glared at my interruption but looked up to the Professor's table.

"I'm pretty sure that's Delores Umbridge. Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic."

"Okay thank you."

I responded absentmindedly as I continued to stare at her.

"What is it Kat?"

I turned to look at Daphne who was staring at me, confused.

"Well, she's from the ministry. She's most likely the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. I also read our textbook for this year. It's not a very good textbook. It's just all very curious."

I had gathered everyone's attention by this point but before I could continue Dumbledore stood up and began the introductions. Sure enough, Umbridge was the new DADA professor. But then she interrupted, stood up and walked past shocked professors to stand near Dumbledore. We all looked at each other in amusement but when she walked around the table I grimaced.

"Daph, please tell me you see that outfit."

I saw her shake her head.

"That is awful. I mean, where did she even buy that? I think I might break out in hives just from being around it!"

I giggled at that but quickly quieted myself when she began to speak. A few minutes later I turned back to the table and saw that most people hadn't paid attention. However, from the way that Draco was staring at the head table, he was not one of them. We all looked at each other before Blaise spoke.

"So does someone want to tell me what that was all about."

I shook my head in exasperation.

"One of these days Blaise, you're going to have to pay attention for yourself."  
"That's why I have you my dear."

He responded throwing an arm around my shoulder. I felt Adrian's gaze so I quickly shrugged Blaise's arm off.

"Basically, the ministry doesn't trust Dumbledore. They've decided to interfere at Hogwarts."

Everyone's glanced at the table quickly before we all looked at each other.

"Is that a good thing?"

Daph asked. Draco and I both shrugged at the same time.  
"It just means it's going to be an interesting year."

"As if we've had any other."

Theo deadpanned. We all started laughing and the glares we received from the head table only made us laugh harder.

* * *

I was sitting in Transfiguration when Umbridge walked into the back of the classroom.

"Oh this should be good."

I whispered to Daphne who nodded her head in response.

"McGonagall hates Umbridge. This is going to be great."

She replied gleefully.

"You two are the worst."

I heard Iz say from behind us. I shrugged my shoulders and raised my eyebrows in response. She rolled her eyes and continued on with her conversation with Granger.

"So what's going on with you and Adrian?"

I turned to look at Daphne.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he keeps looking at you strangely."

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm not sure. He's like that anytime I speak to Draco. And before you say anything, I know what you'll say. But it's not like that."

"Even if it's not. It kind of appears that way."

"Please, you're not telling me that you believe it too?"

She paused for a moment and then I saw her tell, a quick back to back blink. Whatever she was about to say was a lie.

"Of course I don't."

Apparently I didn't need her tell because she didn't sound very convinced, and we both knew that she was lying but class had just started and McGonagall snapped at the two of us. We watched as Umbridge sat in the back of the classroom and scratched away at a clipboard.

"Well that was interesting."

"Interesting. Nothing interesting happened! Maybe she'll be in potions. I'd love to see her with Snape!"

I rolled my eyes at Daph's dramatics but secretly I agreed. Umbridge with Snape would be the most talked about event for months.

We walked into the Great Hall for lunch and sat down with the rest of our group. We had just sat down when Adrian walked up. I sighed, despite what I told Daphne, we had been arguing a lot lately. It was over little things but I didn't want to deal with it in the middle of the Great Hall. He sat down next to me, I turned towards him and plastered a convincing smile on my face.

"Adrian, what are you doing? I didn't forget lunch today did I?"

"No, we weren't supposed to do lunch today. I got a letter from my parents today. They've already decided that they're going to be going to the Malfoy Winter Ball and they want to meet you."

Despite my best efforts, I don't think that I was able to stop the shock from showing on my face.

"Oh, of course. That's so far away. What made it so important that you had to tell me now?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you knew how important this is for me. There are a lot of ministry officials that will be there that I need to impress."

At that last piece of information I dropped my smile and narrowed my eyes.

"So you're not so subtly trying to inform me that you need me to act like a perfect little pureblood girlfriend? You're a Slytherin, you could try to work on your subtlety."

Then without waiting for a response I turned my back on him and ignored him until he left. I looked up from my plate to see Daphne looking thoughtful, but what surprised me was how angry Theo, Blaise and Draco looked. I had never been so relieved when Pansy sat down and started talking. I saw that our next class was about to start so I pulled Pansy into conversation and had her walk with me to our next class. I looked back to see frustration written all over everyone else's faces and grimaced. I could only escape them for so long.

* * *

I was so focused on my work that when a hand touched my shoulder I nearly jumped out of my chair.

"Calm down. Are you okay?"

I looked up to see a laughing Daphne standing over me.

"Salazar, you scared the life out of me."

"Well if you hadn't practically hidden all day then you wouldn't be so jumpy. Do you want to talk about it?"

I hated the look of sympathy and pity written on her face so I just evaded.

"Talk about what?"

She pursed her lips and gave me a look that I've seen on her face all too often, the 'we'll talk about this at some point.' I just smiled widely in response and she rolled her eyes and sat across from me and pulled out her books.

We worked in silence for a little bit before the hard scratching from her quill started to annoy me.

"Daph, what has that paper ever done to you?"

She looked up at me and I almost laughed at the sheer frustration in her eyes.

"Divination. It was supposed to be so easy. But it's OWL year so apparently everything needs to get harder. I don't know how you do it?"

I frowned in confusion.

"How I do what?"

She gestured her hands towards all of my books and papers.

"Everything. The other houses may hide grades from each other but we don't. I know that you haven't gotten anything below an E in years and you're in Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. You're a prefect and don't even get me started on Quidditch. You have practice and games and I don't know how you do it!"

Daph ended her rant dramatically and dropped her head to the table with a 'thunk.'

"What's going on?"

I looked up and grinned when I saw Theo staring at his girlfriend with something akin to terror.

"Oh nothing. Daph's just having a panic attack about OWLS."

"Already? Daphne, it's not even October."

"I'm going to fail. I'm not going to be able to do anything other than get married and have children. Oh Merlin, what if no one wants to marry me!"

Daphne was in a full blown meltdown and Theo was obviously not going to be any help. He was standing as far away from her as he could and was just staring at Daphne. I stood up and walked around to Daphne and put my arms around her.

"Calm down Daph. You're smart. You'll do fine! You just need to breathe."

A few deep breaths later and Daphne looked up at me.

"How do you do it?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. I didn't think that I was doing all that fabulously. But I study all the time. When you're reading magazines in the common room, I'm working. I work at night when most everyone's gone to bed. I get up early on the weekends and work. I've felt like I've been pretty antisocial so far this semester and I'm exhausted all the time."

"Oh, I thought you were spending all that time with Adrian."

"Not at all. I spend a lot of time here."

"That makes me feel loads better."

Now that Daphne was looking more composed I walked back to my side of the table and let Theo sit next to his girlfriend.

"I'm glad I could help. Anytime you want to work on homework, let me know. You're right, OWL year so far is tough. I've never questioned my choice to take Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, until this year that is. As a result, I always have work that I can do."

We all settled back down but before I could get too far into my charms work someone called my name. I looked up to see Adrian walking over.

"Hey I grabbed a table over there."

He told me, gesturing towards another section of the library. I looked at him confused.

"Is this table not acceptable? I mean I am already sitting here."

"A few of us are working on potions together and they already grabbed a table."

Before asking if I was going to follow him, he spun around and walked towards his table. I silently grabbed my books and stood up to go head to Adrian's table. I looked at Daphne and Theo to tell them that I'd see them later, but I stopped when I saw the looks on their faces.

"What?"

I asked them.

"You're welcome to stay here."

Theo hedged. I gave them both a wry smile.

"I know. But Adrian and I really do need to spend some time together. Maybe his friends will leave."

Without giving them time to reply I walked away.

I wandered over to where Adrian was sitting and sat down. He smiled at me before turning back to his work. I pulled out my charms paper and got back to work. I had just finished my paper when I tuned into what Adrian was doing. Since he was working on Potions I figured that I might be able to help. I leaned over and looked at what their paper was on.

"Maybe we should add another leaf. That might increase the potency of the potion."

Drew, one of Adrian's friends, mentioned. I frowned before butting in.

"That'll turn the potion poisonous."

They all turned to look at me, I saw suspicion written all over their faces so I continued to explain.

"Adding another leaf will make the potion poisonous, taking out a leaf decreases the effectiveness. If you're looking for a way to increase the potion's potency, adding in two counterclockwise stirs in the middle should help."

Both Drew and Brian laughed as I finished. I frowned when I realized that they were laughing at me.

"Is something funny?"

"It's just so cute that you think that you can help us. We are 7th years, and you're just a little 5th year."

I turned to Adrian, he knew that I was brewing 7th year potions with Snape. When he didn't say anything I glared.

"For everyone's information, I've been brewing all of your potions all year. I know what I'm talking about."

They stopped laughing, began to glare at me and turned to speak to Adrian.

"Look man, it was funny at first but could you tell your girlfriend to calm down?"

Instead of backing me up, Adrian nodded his head and turned to face me.

"Do you think you could try and keep quiet…"

However, I did not hear what the rest of his sentence was. I didn't need to.

"I'm sorry. You want me to stay quiet and pretend to be stupid. I'm not stupid."

"I know, and I love how smart you are.."

I cut him off again.

"But not in front of your friends. I forgot, that might ruin my image of the perfect, doting, pureblood girlfriend and that could damage your image. Well, fret not. You won't have to worry about it any longer. We're over Adrian."

I stood up, shoved all of my papers into my bag and rushed over to where Daphne and Theo were. I knew that my face was pale and I must've looked terrible because I didn't have to say anything. Daphne took one look at me, kissed Theo on the cheek, stood up and ushered me out of the library. I didn't say anything as she guided me back down to the common room. I wasn't sure what to think so I didn't, and I let Daphne do everything. The next thing I remember was walking into the common room. Draco, Blaise, Pansy and Tracey were sitting on the couches but as soon as we entered, Draco and Blaise jumped to their feet.

"What's the matter?"

Draco accosted me as he grabbed me and began checking me over for injuries.

"Nothing Draco. I'm fine."

I said gently as I pulled his hands off of me. I turned and started walking towards my dorm room when I heard Daphne speak.

"No, I don't know what happened. She was with Pucey and then the next thing I know she's standing in front of my table looking like that."  
"Pucey. If he did something.."

I hear Blaise growl but Daphne quickly cut in.

"Look, I don't know what happened. Give me some time."

When she caught back up to me, we walked into our room and I sat on my bed. I moved slightly to give Daphne more room and she sat down next to me.

"What happened?"

"I broke up with Adrian."

I whispered. Daphne didn't show any surprise other than a slight widening of her eyes.

"What happened?

"I tried to help him and his friends with their potions paper. At first they just laughed at me, but then they told Adrian to stop me from talking. He agreed with them. He tried to smooth it over by telling me how much he loves how smart I am. But it has become more and more obvious that he wants a perfect pureblood wife. I don't know what I want to do after Hogwarts, but I want to be able to make that decision myself."

Daphne didn't say anything for a few minutes but finally she whispered.

"Do you love him?"

I took a moment to reply but when I did I was so quiet that I wasn't sure if she heard me.

"I don't think so… Wait, no, I know I don't. But that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."

But when Daphne just wrapped her arms around me and whispered "I know," I knew that she heard me. So I just slumped into her arms and let her hold me.


	22. Year 5 - Dumbledore's Army

\- Iz's POV -

I sat in the Hog's Head with Hermione, Harry and Ron. We were waiting for a group and honestly, I wasn't sure if anyone was going to show. Umbridge was a terrible teacher and the way she was spewing the ministry rhetoric was becoming unbearable. Hermione's idea to create a "study" group that worked on DADA outside of class was brilliant. Unfortunately, most people still thought that Harry was off his rocker, so I really had no idea how many people would actually show up.

But as the time of our meeting started creeping closer, more and more people started walking in. I saw Fred and George walk in, they waved at me and as I began to wave back, Riley walked in immediately behind them. He waved at me too and I forced myself to continue waving. I dropped my hand when I felt an elbow in my side. I turned to see Hermione looking at me, a smirk upon her face.

"Stop that. That smirk is unnatural."

I complained.

"And so is that redness on your face. Are you blushing?!"

Hermione teased.

"No!"

I responded vehemently. Thankfully, the room quieted down and Hermione took that as her cue to begin. I could feel Riley looking at me, but I spent the entire time steadfastly avoiding eye contact with him. I finally tuned into what was being said during the meeting when people started walking up and writing their names down on a list. When Harry, Hermione, Ron and I walked outside we saw Ginny, Neville, Fred, George and Riley standing there.

"We were all wondering if you knew where we were going to do this?"

Fred asked us. We looked at each other and in unison we all shook our heads no.

"I guess we could use some help with that."

Harry scratched his head as he replied rather bashfully.

"Well count us in."

Fred and George responded in unison.

We all started to walk back towards the castle and Riley fell into step next to me.

"It's still early and I was thinking of stopping by a few shops while here. Would you like to come with me?"

I stopped walking and stared at him in shock. When his face started to turn a little pink as I stared, I knew it wasn't the cold. I realized that I had been just staring at him, I rushed to speak.

"Oh, yes. I mean, I'd like that."

A smile burst across his face, and I shyly smiled back at him.

"Hey, are you two coming?"

We both jumped at turned to face the group that was now ahead of us.

"Oh, no. Riley and I are going to go look at some of the shops since it's still early. You all go ahead. We'll see you later."

I saw recognition dawn on Hermione and Ginny's faces. Fred and George grinned and when I saw the mischievous look in their eyes, I became quite scared of what they were going to say.

"Is that so? Well you know, Fred and I could tag along. I'm sure there are some stores that we need to go to."

"Oh no you don't."

Ginny forcefully interfered as she grabbed George's arm. Then Hermione, despite the blush that ran across her face, hooked her arm through Fred's. Ginny and Hermione, now dragging Fred and George, then began to walk back to the school, with a confused Harry and Ron following in their wake.

"I suppose I could have asked at a better time."

Riley said, absentmindedly scratching his head while looking at the group walk farther and farther away.

"I don't think it would've mattered. That would've happened anyways."

"You're probably right."  
"Oh I'm definitely right.."

I teased. He just rolled his eyes in response.

"Shall we?"

He responded gesturing towards the shops. I nodded my head and then before I could talk myself out of it, I slipped my hand into his. He smiled and tightened his hand around mine.

* * *

"I still can't believe that Quidditch practices have been banned until we get approval from that old bat."

I nodded my head in agreement as Katie continued her rant.

"Ange did go to talk to Umbridge."

Fred mentioned from his spot on the floor.

"Although she has been gone for hours."

I reminded Fred as I slumped against George's shoulder.

"Is it really such a bad thing if you can't play? Just think of all the studying that you could get done!"

Hermione's voice appeared from behind George and I. Fred shot upright at her statement.

"Hermione! How can you say such a thing?! Besides, don't you know. Even without Quidditch I won't study any more than I do now."

"So you mean not at all then?"

I quipped. Fred threw his hand over his heart and spoke as he collapsed to the ground.

"Oh how you wound me!"

We all started laughing at Fred's overdramatic acts and that was how Angelina found us a few minutes later. She looked exceptionally tired but there was a pleased expression on her face.

"Quidditch?"

I asked her excitedly. She nodded her head and we all cheered.

"Well I'm off to the library. Iz, come with?"

I made a show of groaning but grabbed my bag and stood up. I heard Fred and George make some excuse before standing up and walking out with us. Then the four of us headed to the 7th floor corridor where the Room of Requirement was. I remember being extremely thankful that we found this room, any other room wouldn't have been secure enough. Hermione walked back and forth in front of it 3 times and then waited for a door to appear. As soon as it did, we hurried inside. A few minutes later a whole group of people appeared and our first DA meeting began.

When people started to partner up, I looked around nervously. Harry and Hermione were teaching and, although I wouldn't have wanted to partner with him, Ron had already partnered with Neville. I started looking around and my heart sank when the only students I saw were 3rd and 4th years. I was trying to decide which one of them was the better option when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around and felt a huge smile break across my face when I saw Riley standing behind me.

"You look like you could use a partner. Those poor little kids wouldn't stand a chance against you."

His eyes crinkled with amusement as he looked over at the same children I had just been analyzing.

"Well, if you think you can keep up, I suppose I can partner with you."

I teased. But then I mocked glared at him.

"But none of that chivalry stuff here alright? I won't get any better if you let me win."

He looked offended at that.  
"How dare you say such a thing."

When I didn't respond and just raised an eyebrow he grinned.

"Oh alright. I promise. Just don't blame me when I beat you."

My response was to grab his hand and pull him over to an empty part of the room.

Two hours later and I was almost regretting telling Riley not to go easy on me, almost. I was definitely in the top of my class but I was having a hard time competing with a 7th year student. From my position on my back from our last round, I came to the decision that I was going to take a break.

"What are you doing?"

I looked up to see a confused Riley standing above me. I patted the ground next to me and he sat down.

"Taking a break. I'm tired."

He grinned.

"If it makes you feel better, you're doing exceptionally."

"I don't feel exceptional."

He laughed and despite my fatigue, I smiled at his obvious amusement. When he stopped laughing he looked down at me with affection. He ran his hand through his hair nervously before looking back at me. I sat up, wondering what the problem was.

"Riley?"

"I know that we really only have gone out once, this past weekend. But we've been friends for years and I've fancied you for ages and I was wondering if you'd go to the next Hogsmeade weekend with me, preferably as my girlfriend."

I stared at him in shock before I threw my arms around him and kissed him. He didn't respond at first but then I felt his lips move against mine. He wrapped his arms around me and deepened the kiss. We pulled away from each other when we heard cheering around us. I looked around and flushed when I saw that everyone in the DA was staring at us. I ducked my head and buried it in Riley's chest, he wrapped his arms around me but I took a quick peak at his face and saw that there was a slight pink tinge to his face.

"Do you want to get out of here?"

He whispered in my ear. I tried to shake my head yes, but had a hard time because of how we were sitting.

"Yes. Please."

He helped me to my feet and we started walking towards the exit.

"Oi, where do you think you two are going?"

We turned to see a smirking Fred and George.

"Oh shove off you two. We're leaving."

I said, making sure that I glared at the two of them. Then I grabbed Riley's hand and pulled him out into the corridor.

* * *

I walked into the locker room to see an already dressed Angelina and Katie sitting there.

"Does anyone else have a bad feeling about today?"

I asked as I began pulling on my robes. They both nodded but Katie was the one to speak.

"Ange and I were just talking about that. It's Slytherin, so it's going to be rough to begin with. Add in Umbridge and I just have the feeling that something's going to happen today, and it's not a good feeling."

I sat down next to the two of them and we sat in silence as we waited for the rest of the team to show up.

Two hours later the three of us were sitting in the locker room, still in shock over what happened.

"So that did just happen correct? I didn't just imagine the twins and Harry getting into a fist fight with Malfoy right?"

I asked, hoping that this was all some sort of crazy dream.

"I think so."

Katie whispered but Angelina cut her off.

"I'm going to murder them. How am I supposed to replace both of my beaters and my seeker. I'm going to go down as the worst Gryffindor Captain ever. Can't even finish a season."

Seeing the normally so upbeat chaser so depressed made me feel like I had to be the optimistic one.

"Take a deep breath Angelina. We'll hold some quick tryouts, we'll get people. I've played at the Burrow every summer and Ginny Weasley's good. She prefers chaser, but she's a good seeker too. I'll talk to her."

Angelina took a deep breath and nodded, determination written all over her face.

"You're right Iz. We got this. Gryffindors don't give up. I'm going to go set up times for tryouts right away."

Then without changing, she stood up and walked out of the locker room. Katie and I gave each other an exasperated sigh before standing up to change. I quickly changed into different clothes and walked out of the locker room.

"Well that was a fun match."

I looked up to see a strange sight. Kat was standing against one of the towers with Riley. They both looked slightly uncomfortable but thankfully that seemed to be the extent of the situation. I rolled my eyes at Kat's blasé statement.

"I suppose fun is one word you could use."

She grinned and I saw Riley look back and forth between the two of us.

"Well, I just wanted to stop by and see how you're doing. I had no clue what Draco was planning. I don't want to win because you guys lost half of your team."

She paused but then slowly spoke again.

"Then again, I think I've seen the girl Weasley play. So maybe it won't end completely in tears."

She then changed her tone to be much more upbeat and friendly.

"Anyways, Puff. Nice to meet you. Don't hurt my sister or I'll hurt you. Bye!"

Then with a quick wave she walked over to where Blaise, Theo and Daphne were standing and they all walked back to the castle.

I saw the slight look of confusion written all over Riley's face.

"You did know that I had a sister right?"

"What? Oh yes. I knew that. I just wasn't expecting, well that."

I grinned.

"She's not that bad, most of the time."

"I gathered that. We actually had a relatively pleasant conversation. She asked me about classes, what I wanted to do after graduation and other random things like that. Although, she asked what I was doing here and I told her I was waiting for you. She asked why and when I answered that you were my girlfriend, she looked shocked. Well, a slightly shocked look was on her face for a second before she composed herself. If I hadn't been looking out for it, I wouldn't have seen it. Although she continued to call me Puff even after I told her my name is Riley."

I saw the unasked question on his face.

"She calls you Puff because you're a Hufflepuff. Take it as a compliment. It means she likes you. But the two of us; we're, well we're not as close as we used to be. We used to be really close, even after we got to Hogwarts and were sorted. But recently, with all of the issues going on. We've drifted. She doesn't know about you, and I heard through the grapevine that she broke up with her boyfriend."

Riley put his arm around my shoulder and I sunk into him before turning to look at him again.

"Besides, what are you doing here? Don't you have a study session?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing. That was an interesting ending."

"Oh thank you. We'll be fine. Angelina, Katie and I talked and we have a game plan. So do you want company in the library later?"

"I'd love some. I'll see you later then?"

I nodded and kissed him before we both turned and headed towards our common rooms.

* * *

"Where have you been?"

I jumped and spun towards the curious voice.

"Hermione! Merlin's beard, you scared me. What are you doing up?"

She raised an eyebrow at me.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to work on more DA plans for next term. Speaking of the DA, I haven't seen you since the meeting. Where were you?"

I didn't respond but Hermione looked me over and a smirk came over her usually so composed face.

"Well, I see flushed cheeks, a slightly disheveled appearance and swollen lips. You were out snogging Riley weren't you?"

I opened my mouth but then shut it just as quickly. I walked over and threw myself into the seat next to Hermione.

"You're so clever Hermione."

I said rather sarcastically. She just grinned.

"I'll toss out another observation. You look happy."

I smiled.

"I am happy. I mean we've only been dating for a month, but we were friends for a while before that, and I'm happy. We've argued a bit, but for the most part we balance each other really well."

"Well I'm happy for you."

"Thank you. Well, these plans aren't going to complete themselves. Let me help."

Half an hour later, we were pulled out of our work by a commotion from one of the boys dormitories. We looked at each other and then stood up but before we could go anywhere, Harry and Ron rushed down into the Common Room.

"What's going on?"

Hermione demanded.

"I don't know. All Harry's said is…"

"I need to see Professor Dumbledore!"

Harry interjected.

"That."

Ron finished.

"Well then, let's go."

I hurried to Harry's side as I said this and together the four of us rushed to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Wait so let me get this straight. Mr. Weasley was on duty guarding something and was attacked. And we know this because Harry had a dream about it?"

We had gotten to Dumbledore's office and Harry started speaking so quickly that I felt extremely lost.

"I think so."

Hermione whispered back. But we both trailed off as the portrait sent to go check on Mr. Weasley returned.

"They found him, but it doesn't look good Albus. They don't think that he's going to make it."

I gasped in shock and looked around the room to see everyone else feeling the same way that I did.

"Minerva. Go get the rest of the Weasley children. They're going home now."  
"We're going too Professor."

Hermione spoke up, gesturing to the both of us. McGonagall nodded her head, it seemed that she didn't want to argue.

A few minutes later and Ginny, Fred and George were ushered into the room.

"Is it true?! Dad's going to die?!"

Ginny demanded. When Dumbledore just nodded, she broke down and began to sob. George pulled her into his arms and guided the two of them through the fireplace. The rest of us quickly followed. We were then brought immediately to St. Mungos where we were directed to Mrs. Weasley. She was crying and when she spotted us she answered our unasked question.

"He's gone."

Ginny started sobbing again and George rewrapped his arms around her. Mrs. Weasley pulled Ron into her arms and the two of them just stood there. Fred looked lost and I nudged Hermione. She looked at me and I gestured towards Fred. I saw determination enter her eyes and she walked over to Fred. She said something and then I saw her hug Fred, a moment later and I saw him sink into her arms.


	23. Year 5 - Holidays

By morning, the news had spread across the entire school. Arthur Weasley was dead. I rushed to McGonagall's classroom immediately following lunch. I quickly outpaced Daphne who was trying to follow me. She caught up to me as McGonagall opened up her door.

"What is it Miss Herondale?"

"I heard about Arthur Weasley. I know that my sister already left school."

She began to speak but I quickly interrupted.

"Look I'm not asking where she is, we students understand a lot more than you think. So I don't want to know. But I just wanted to ask if she'll be there all vacation?"

McGonagall studied me for a moment before sighing.

"Yes Miss Herondale. Your sister has told me that she won't be going home this break."

I nodded my head, disappointment flooding through my system. Spending time at home with just my parents was not my idea of a good time. Daphne ignored McGonagall, grabbed my arm and guided me out of the room.

"You know you don't have to go home. Just come home with me and stay there all break."

"Daph. I don't want to intrude."

She just laughed.

"Please, you practically live there anyway. Also, it's not intruding. I love having you there."  
"And if you want to hang out with Theo, alone. Or with someone else without me?"

"Like who? Anyways, I'll just leave you in the library, or your room. It's not like you need an escort."

She responded looking amused. I sighed and put on my best superior face.

"Well, if you're going to twist my arm. I suppose I can stay with you."

She hooked her arm with mine, laughed and then started talking about everything we were going to do that break.

* * *

"There's Astoria, but I don't see my parents."

Daphne responded looking around the platform.

"Over there, they're with mine."

Draco said from over our shoulders.

"Ahh, the benefits of having tall friends."

I joked, knocking my elbow with his. He rolled his eyes, but the grin on his face negated that action. We grabbed our trunks and headed over towards where their parents were.

"Ahh Katherine! It's so nice to see you!"

I barely had time to drop my trunk before Narcissa scooped me into a hug.

"Mother, you do realize that I'm right here?"

She barely glanced at Draco as she responded.

"Yes, but you are my son and I see you quite often. Katherine on the other hand, I do not see as often as I would like."

She grinned at me conspiratorially and I smirked at Draco.

I was brought into another conversation when Daphne's parents spoke to me.

"Katherine, I haven't seen your parents. How are you getting home?"

I took a deep breath.

"Actually, I needed to speak to you about that. As a result of what happened to Arthur Weasley, my sister has already left Hogwarts and won't be going home. I was hoping that I could stay with you this vacation."

Daphne's mother and Narcissa shared a glance before looking back at me.

"Of course you're welcome at our place. Anytime you wish. You have your own room there, we leave it just in case."

Daphne's mother responded. Daphne grinned and interrupted.

"That's what I said! I don't even need to be there. It's not like she hasn't been there enough as it is."

"Thank you so much. You two have done so much for me and I won't forget it. You both as well Narcissa, Mr. Malfoy."

"I think of you like my daughter Katherine. Don't ever feel like you can't ask me anything."

Narcissa gently told me. I smiled at her before a noise interrupted.

"Drakey! I thought that you were going to leave without saying goodbye!"

We all turned to see Pansy throw her arms around Draco's neck. Daphne and I grinned when we saw the disgusted look flash across Narcissa's face.

"Aren't you going to introduce me Draco?"

Pansy said while staring at Draco's parents.

"We do know who you are Miss Parkinson."

Mr. Malfoy replied rather dryly. Daphne and I hid our grins behind our hands.

"Well we should be off Draco darling. Katherine, Daphne. You two have to come and visit sometime this break."  
Narcissa said, interrupting whatever Pansy was about to say.

"Of course Narcissa, it would be our pleasure."

I responded, ignoring the shooting glare coming from Pansy. Daphne's parents, Astoria, Daphne and I then turned around and headed home.

* * *

"Daphne. Where are you?"

"I'm in here."

I turn around but still can't find here.

"In where?"

"The closet."

I turn around again and walk into Daphne's closet.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I need more clothes. I don't like any of these."

"Daph, your closet is the size of our dormitory at school. You don't like anything in here?"

"No. It's all awful."

I rolled my eyes at her dramatics but waved the letter in my hand.

"Well maybe this'll cheer you up. We need to go shopping. Our invitations to the Malfoy Winter Ball has arrived."

Daphne shot upright at my statement.

"Shopping? Sign me up! Can we go now?!"

I smirked.

"So predictable. I already told your mother we were going today."

I saw the happiness fade off of Daphne's face as she hesitantly spoke.

"Kat, you do realize who will be there as well?"

Adrian. I took a deep breath.

"Yes. But I can't not go. I'm over him."

"Are you?"

"Mostly. It's more I'm frustrated with how it all ended. But I'm not mad that it's over. I don't think that we would've worked out anyways."

"Why do you say that? Do you think that there's someone else?"

I rolled my eyes. Seriously, you'd think that she'd be better at subtlety.

"Daphne, are you still on about Draco?"

"Draco? Why would you say that?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because you've been hinting that I have feelings for Draco for over a year now."

She gave up with her pretending at this point and gave me a very serious look.

"I'm just saying that maybe it's something that you should think about. You two would be good together."

"Okay, say that I do fancy Draco, and I'm not saying that. It wouldn't do any good. He's been with Pansy since last year, and I'm nothing like her. If he's interested in her, then there's no way I'd hold any interest for him."

Daphne pursed her lips and glared at me.

"If that's really what you think, then you're a bigger idiot than I thought. Come on let's go shopping."

I silently followed her out of her room, thinking the entire time about what she said.

* * *

"Will you stop fussing?! I've never seen you so nervous before."

Daphne hissed at me as I checked over my dress, again.

"I'm not fussing!"

I insisted but at Daphne's glare I glanced away and pretended to be very interested in the ceiling.

"Kat, it's me. What is it?"

I sighed.

"I just want to make sure that I look amazing. I haven't spoken to Adrian since we broke up and while I don't want to get back together, I do want to look fantastic."

She grinned.

"Show him what he's missing?"

"Exactly."

"Well, stop fussing. We're about to reach Narcissa."

I placed my society smile upon my face as we reached Narcissa and Mr. Malfoy. To my surprise Draco was also standing in the receiving line. I suppose now that he's getting older, Narcissa has decided to show him off. He quickly kissed Daphne's hand and then grabbed mine. It seemed like he spent forever holding my hand before he bent over and kissed it. He was looking at me strangely and I was confused as to what his problem was. He was acting so strange that Narcissa even stared at the two of us, although the happy glint in her eyes confused me as well. I gently pulled my hand away and stepped forward.

"Mr. Malfoy, Madame Malfoy. Thank you for your invitation. It's an honor to be invited."

I said politely, ensuring that my curtsey was appropriate. This was our first year going through the receiving line and I didn't want to embarrass anyone. However, Narcissa had decided that I was being too formal.

"Katherine dear! So lovely to see you. You look just lovely this evening."

She gave me a hug before whispering in my ear.

"Stay after the party is over. Some friends will be staying for a smaller get together. Tell Daphne and Theodore will you?"

"I'd be delighted."

I smiled at her and Mr. Malfoy before walking off to find Daphne.

"Is Theo here yet?"

I asked as I walked up to where Daphne was standing. She rolled her eyes.

"No, that boy. I swear he's never on time."

I looked at the clock.

"Daph, we're early."

"Oh…"

She responded rather lamely. I laughed at her and proceeded to gaze around the room.

"I don't see anyone else here. I swear, I'm going to go hang out with Polly in the kitchen if I have to be a third wheel tonight."

"No! You can stay with us!"

"Daph, I intrude enough at school. This is a ball. You should spend time with your boyfriend. Speaking of, how are things going? You've been dating for a while now."

"Well, you could always hang out with Draco.."

"Daph."

I interrupted with a glare.

"Oh alright. I think it's going well. I love him and I know he loves me. With everything going on, I don't want to think too much about the future right now."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up!"

My despair must have shown on my face because she quickly laughed and hugged me.

"Don't worry about it! It's really not a big deal. But… Don't look now but Adrian just showed up. He's spotted us and is looking this way so try not to look depressed."

I grinned and laughed before asking.

"Like that?"

"Perfect."

It was at that moment that I felt someone tap my shoulder. I spun around to find Draco trying to hide behind me.

"Don't turn around!"

He hissed. I rolled my eyes but turned back towards Daphne.

"Draco, you do realize that this isn't fooling anyone? You're like a good 20 centimeters taller than me."

"Draco. What are you doing trying to hide behind Kat?"

I snickered when Theo walked up and stared at Draco curiously. Draco groaned.

"I was trying to hide."

"Why?"

"The receiving line. It's just as terrible as it looks. I had to stand there and tell every woman how beautiful they looked and unlike you two, most of them didn't look at all beautiful."

Daphne laughed at Draco.

"Flatterer. But thank you. Oh, I love this song."

"Well then would you like to dance?"

Daphne nodded and placed her hand in Theo's and they walked off to the dance floor. I smiled as the two of them danced. They looked happy, and in a pureblood relationship that wasn't necessarily a requirement. While I watched the two of them dance I felt like I was being watched so I started looking around the room. When I saw Adrian, I realized that I had discovered who had been staring. I made sure that I held a disinterested face as I stared right back at him.

While staring at him I came to a conclusion, any feelings that I had once held for him weren't there anymore. He was my first boyfriend and there would always be that sense of nostalgia but there wasn't anything stronger there anymore. Satisfied, I turned back to the dance floor but apparently I hadn't been subtle.

"What were you looking at?"

Draco asked me as he peered around the dance floor. I jumped at his voice.

"You scared me, I forgot that you were here."  
"Thanks."

He remarked dryly.

"I'm sorry, I was just looking around."

"I noticed. At what?"

I tried to evade the question.

"Oh nothing."

He obviously didn't believe me because he continued to look around the room. When his gaze stopped upon Adrian, he looked back at me.

"Pucey?"

He asked to which I just nodded my head.

"Are you still not over him?"

I jerked my head to look at him.

"What? Absolutely not. I don't have any romantic feelings for him anymore."

"Good. I mean, I don't know what happened but none of us want to see you pine over some guy."

I crinkled my eyes in confusion.

"What do you mean you don't know what happened? I thought that Daphne told you guys, or that word would've gotten around."

He shook his head.

"No, the only word has been that you got into an argument and then you broke up with him."

"He wanted me to be a trophy girlfriend, and to dumb myself down when in the presence of others."

"That's stupid."

I looked at him in shock.

"Why? You're the last person I would've thought who felt that way."

"Some women are more than happy to play that role, or be if they're not that bright. People should have the choice and that's not a role that I can ever see you play."

I stared at him in shock and his face flushed a slight pink, be it from my staring or his statement I wasn't sure. But I took pity on him.

"Well thank you. Oh look, your mother has been cornered. I think your father is going to try and save her."

"About time too. She's been stuck there for almost 15 minutes. You know, I'm in the mood to dance."

I felt my heart drop slightly, I had been enjoying the conversation and I didn't want it to end.

"Then I shall talk to you later."

I turned to walk off when I felt a hand gently grab my arm. The hand spun me around so I was facing a rather amused Draco.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Oh."

I responded. His only response was to chuckle at my ineptitude to which I glared.

"Don't laugh at me Draco Malfoy. I thought you meant you wanted to dance with the multitude of girls standing over there trying to get your attention."

I retorted gesturing towards a group of women staring at Draco.

"I'm not in the mood tonight. So would you care to dance?"

I smiled brightly up at him.

"I'd love to. Thank you."

* * *

I looked up from my food when I heard gasps erupt all around the Great Hall. I looked up to see the entire Slytherin table reading the Daily Prophet, grim looks appearing on their faces as they did so. I grabbed the Daily Prophet away from Draco, ignoring his protests and began to read. I didn't have to search, the page gathering all the interest was the front page.

"What's going on?"

Daphne asked when she realized that I wasn't paying attention to her. She looked around the room to all of the Daily Prophets up.

"What's in the paper?"

Draco, Theo, Blaise and Pansy turned to listen to me.

"There's been a breakout at Azkaban. A whole group of Death Eaters have escaped."

I dropped my voice to a whisper.

"The Ministry is blaming it all on Sirius Black. But I think we all know that's not the case."

We all nodded and looked around the room, our faces a polite mask.

I stared in shock as a letter dropped in front of me. I never got mail at school, the only person who wrote me was Narcissa and she usually included her letters in with Draco's post. When I saw Narcissa's handwriting, I became even more confused. I opened the letter and began to read.

 _My Dearest Katherine,_

 _If you haven't heard, I'm sure you'll find out soon, there has been a breakout at Azkaban. I know that you are aware that Bellatrix Lestrange is my sister. If she happens to show up at my house, I don't want you to be here when that happens. She wasn't the most sane person before Azkaban and I hesitate to think of what 12 years there has done to her. She was in school with your parents. Bella hated, well hates, your parents. You share enough physical similarities that despite your very different personalities, Bella will hate you on site. I don't want you to be hurt._

 _My letters to you might become scarce soon and I want you to know that it's not you. I love you like a daughter. It's because of that that I don't want you to come around for a little bit. Things have been picking up with other organizations and despite my knowledge that you say you have chosen sides (Draco had concerns about this confession of yours), Draco and I do not want you to be forced into something. Stay with the Greengrass family, I'll come over for tea during Easter and we can speak more then. But remember, you should not come to Malfoy Manor for any reason until Draco, Lucius and I deem it safe._

 _Please burn this letter upon reading it. You may show it to Daphne, Theo and Draco if you wish. But please, keep this message quiet._

 _Love,_

 _Narcissa_

I stared in shock at the letter and Daphne nudged me slightly. I silently handed the letter over to her and watched as she read it. Theo looked at me and I nodded, with my acceptance, he began to read the letter over Daphne's shoulder. When they both finished the letter, I placed it in a bowl and set it aflame. I looked to my left to see Draco looking at me curiously.

"Your mother wrote me."

I whispered.

"I know. I read it over your shoulder."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"You do know that it was private right?"  
"She even said at the end that I could see it."

"That's beside the point. But I wanted to say thank you."

He crinkled his eyebrows in confusion.

"Thank you? For what? Not that I'm complaining."

"For looking out for me."

I hugged him quickly and then to escape the onslaught from Daphne, I stood up and walked off to class.

* * *

"Miss Herondale, this work is subpar. But I suppose it'll have to be acceptable for Madame Pomfrey. Place a stasis spell on the potion and then I want you to analyze this potion and write down every improvement to the directions that you can find. Let's hope you prove better at this than last time."

Snape looked back down at the papers he was grading, effectively dismissing me. I rolled my eyes, although making sure that he couldn't see me do so. That was practically warm praise from Snape. After over 3 years of extra potions work, I was quite adept at understanding Snape's usual dismissive speech. I placed the stasis spell on my cauldron, grabbed all the vials required to empty my cauldron and set them down. Then I started reading through the directions of the potion and making notes.

I had only made it about halfway through the directions when a knock on the door pulled me out of my studies. Umbridge walked in, took a double take at seeing me and then ignored me and walked towards Snape. I looked at Snape and almost laughed at the utter contempt written all over his face.

"Severus. I need to speak to you."

"Well, I am right here."

She glanced at me once and then looked pointedly at Snape. Snape looked like he struggled to refrain from rolling his eyes.

"You can speak in front of Miss Herondale."

"Any student who needs remedial potions is not one that I feel comfortable speaking in front of Severus."

I narrowed my eyes and glared but was slightly mollified when I saw a smirk appear on Snape's face.

"On the contrary, Miss Herondale isn't in remedial potions. She's one of the most gifted potioneers I've taught in many years. In fact, she's here working ahead. That potion right there is an advanced NEWT potion that will be going to the Hospital Wing."

Umbridge looked aghast.

"You're giving students potions to the Hospital Wing?!"

"Her potion is far better than any NEWT student I have, and quite possibly better than any other person in this school, aside from myself. So, Delores. Feel free to speak in front of her. If you're here for potions, she'll be the one who brews it."

I grimaced at that statement, but quickly plastered on a blank face when Umbridge turned to look at me again. She must've decided I was more trouble than I was worth because she turned to face Snape again.

"Very well. I require Veritaserum."

Snape and I both raised our eyebrows at that. He gestured at me to come forward, so I walked up to the side of his desk and stood there.

"I have a small bottle but if you plan on interrogating more than a handful, that won't suffice."

"That won't be enough. I shall require more."

Snape looked at me and then returned to his grading. I sighed as I realized that he had left the conversation.

"Professor, how much more? I shall have to brew it and need to know the quantity of supplies."

"How many people will a normal batch affect?"

I thought about it before replying.

"Roughly 60, maybe 70. It depends on how much you use on each person."

"Then I shall need about two batches."

I raised my eyebrows at that. I looked to Snape for approval, and wasn't surprised to see him analyzing her closely. But he looked at me and nodded his head.

"Okay Professor. I just want you to know that Veritaserum takes a month to make. I can't rush that process."

She grimaced but nodded her head.

"Just get it to me as soon as possible."

Then she turned on her heel and walked out of the door. I didn't move from my position until long after the click clack of her heels faded.

* * *

"Katherine! There you are!"

I looked up from my work to see an angry Draco stalking towards me.

"Draco, what's the matter?"

"You're late."

"Late for what?"

"Prefect rounds."

My eyes widened in shock, and then I slammed my head against the table.

"Bloody hell. I'm so sorry. I got caught up in work. I also thought that my rounds were tomorrow. I'm starting to lose track of time and days. Everything is starting to blur together."

I shoved all of my books into my bag and walked out of the library with Draco.

"Well if you wouldn't take on so much, then you wouldn't be in this position."  
I angrily glared at Draco.

"You're a prefect, on the Quidditch team with me and in all of my classes. Are you saying that you can handle it and I can't?!"

He held up his hands.

"Not what I said. Your grades in our classes are much better than mine, which is impressive since my grades are top notch. You're also still doing your extra Potions lessons. Plus, don't think I haven't noticed that you're brewing all of the Hospital Wing potions on your own time."

I sighed and dropped my gaze.

"I'm sorry. I'm not sleeping well, and I keep getting angry over the smallest of things."

He looked at me seriously.

"Why aren't you sleeping well? Do you want to talk about it?"

Thankfully, I didn't have to think about what my response would've been because Umbridge interrupted us.

"Mr. Malfoy! Oh Miss Herondale."

She exclaimed sounding rather excited, although that excitement died slightly when she saw me.

"Yes Professor. Can we help you?"

I asked her, determined to make nice with her.

"Yes, I've suspected that a group of Gryffindors, including your sister Miss Herondale, have been meeting in secret all year. But I think I've found them. I would like your assistance to capture them."

I kept a polite smile on my face as I responded, despite the fact that on the inside I was extremely conflicted.

"Of course Professor. Anything that we can do to help, we shall."

She nodded her head approvingly before gesturing for us to follow. Draco grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him. I looked at him confused and felt my eyes widen when he ducked down close to my face.

"Katherine. Are you sure about this. This is your sister after all. I know how much you love her."

I pulled away from his arms, ignoring the flutter I felt at being so close to him, and whispered.

"I told you, I've chosen my side. Besides, you're family too."

Then I walked away from him and caught back up to Umbridge. We made our way to the 7th floor where Umbridge proceeded to blast open a wall. To my immense surprise, a huge room appeared beyond the wall. Inside this room was a group of students practicing spells. To my surprise I saw that they were all working on the Patronus Charm and that many had mastered it and had summoned full corporeal forms. I saw Iz with her wolf patronus and her boyfriend Puff with his patronus. I was shocked, but pleased, to see that their patronus forms complimented each other. Unfortunately the happy faces quickly vanished when we suddenly appeared.

I swallowed when I saw the betrayal written on Iz's face. But I was forced to look away when Umbridge ordered us to grab as many of the group as possible. I shot stunning spells in random directions, not really aiming for people when I felt a presence behind me. I turned to see an angry Iz and a curious Puff looking at me. I forced my expression to remain the same, despite the anger I could feel radiating off of Iz.

"Oh dear, my back was to the hole, I must have missed some of them."

I stared at Puff, trying to convey my message and he must have gotten it because he dragged Iz out into the corridor, but not before sending me a thankful and apologetic look. I nodded my head in understanding before turning back around to wander the room.

* * *

The next day I was sitting in the Great Hall, trying to ignore the glare I could feel coming from the Gryffindor table, when Umbridge walked up.

"Miss Herondale, Mr. Malfoy. You'll see that I've been made the new Headmistress. I'm forming a new group to help me enforce my rules. I would like you two to join. Stop by my office after breakfast."

Then without waiting for a response she walked off. I stared at her retreating back with a vacant expression. I felt Draco's hand on mine and I shrugged it off.

"I'm fine Draco. Stop babying me."

I hissed.

"You're not fine. Anyone in your position wouldn't be fine. It's alright that you're not fine."

He hissed back. I changed the subject.

"We should get going Draco. You know it would be smart to appease Umbridge and join her little club. Anyways, you know we'll get more power from it and we all know you love power."

He glared at my change of subject but then smiled brightly when he thought of getting more power. I laughed at his face and he grinned.

"You're right. I do love power. Let's go then."

Then without waiting for a response he grabbed my hand and began to drag me out of the Great Hall. We had only made it a few steps when I heard my name being called from behind me. I turned to see Puff walking towards me. I cocked my head as I looked at him.

"What do you want Puff?"

He smiled slightly when I called him Puff. Maybe he wasn't too bad.

"I wanted to thank you for last night."

He whispered as he looked around for any eavesdroppers.

"I didn't do anything that you should be thanking me for."

He looked confused.

"Of course you did. You didn't capture us."

I looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Your name is on that sheet. So it's not like I saved you from anything."

"Well you tried, and all that proves is that I was a part of it. Not that I was there last night. Belle's angry. Really angry. But eventually she'll see that you didn't have a choice."

"It's sweet of you to try and make me feel better. But there's no need. I had a choice. I could've not gone, made up some other event. I could've helped you all. I could've erased your names off of the paper. But I didn't, so thanks. But stop. Go take care of Iz."

Then without waiting for a reply, I turned and dragged Draco to Umbridge's office. Fifteen minutes later and I was walking into my first class with a brand new 'I' pin on my robes.


	24. Year 5 - Ministry

**A/N: So this is the extra chapter that I'm posting in order to try and make up for missing uploads! I'll be back Sunday but until then, enjoy!**

 **-Casper**

\- Iz's POV -

I stared at my Charms book. I was supposed to be working on an essay but I had reread the same paragraph four times and it wasn't sinking in. I dropped my head onto my book and groaned.

"Iz, what are you doing? Your charms essay isn't going to get done with your head on your book."

I opened one eye and stared at Hermione.

"I'm done. I quit. Why is OWL year so hard?"

She smirked.

"You brought this upon yourself."

I pulled my head up from my book and narrowed my eyes at her.

"You're in all the same classes I am, plus you're a prefect."

"Prefect duties take up a lot less time than Quidditch. Especially since you've been practicing every day for what seems like months."

"It's the whole replacing half our team. We're trying to build chemistry in half the time as usual especially considering the Quidditch Cup final is soon."

Hermione continued the conversation as she looked down and started to edit her paper.

"You've forgotten Riley. You have to find time to hang out with him."

"Don't remind me."

She looked up, a frown marring her face.

"Are things not going well?"

"What? Oh, absolutely not. Things are great. Time tends to fly whenever we're together and I spend more time with him than I have allotted. Then I have to find extra time to actually do my work. Anyways, when are you going to start studying for OWLS?"

"Going to start? I started months ago! Wait, have you not started!?"

"Calm down Hermione, unlike you. Most people wait until around now to start studying. I'll figure it out, I'm just nervous for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. I love those subjects but I think I want to take them NEWT level, possibly after graduation too. So I need to do well."

"I thought that you'd want to do Transfiguration. You're so good at it."

Hermione mentioned with a slight tenseness to her voice. I laughed at her.

"Please, let me have the one subject that I'm better than you. And seriously, it's only barely."

She pursed her lips but I could tell that she wasn't that upset.

"Fine. But I do envy the ease with which Transfiguration comes to you."

"Well I envy the ease with which everything comes to you. I'm smart, but you make me look like a troll sometimes."

"You're too pretty to be a troll."

I look up to see Riley laughing at me. I groaned.

"Oh. How much of that did you hear?"

"I'm glad that you enjoy spending time with me."

I slammed my head back against the desk.

"Great. You just witnessed my mini meltdown."

"It's okay, I thought that it was cute. You'll be fine, you're way smarter than you give yourself credit for. Hi Hermione."

Hermione waved but didn't look up from her essay. I sat up and then frowned.

"Wait, what are you doing here? I thought that you were flying with friends tonight."

"I was. But I got something during dinner, so I cut the flying short to come tell you."

Now that I looked at him closely, I saw excitement all over his face.

"I haven't told anyone else yet. I wanted you to be the first to find out."

I stared at him confused until he handed me a letter. When he gestured for me to read it I glanced down. I skimmed the letter and then threw my arms around him.

"Congratulations! I knew you'd get it! Oh I'm so happy for you!"

Hermione looked up from her essay to look at us. I looked at Riley and when he nodded I beamed at him and turned to face Hermione.

"Riley wants to go to school to become a healer. He applied for their program a while back, took their entrance exams and just got his acceptance letter!"

An impressed look came across Hermione's face and she turned to face Riley.

"Congratulations. It's impressive to get accepted while still in school."

"Thank you."

Riley then pulled over my essay and started to read through it.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"You don't have to do that! You should go tell your friends about this. Or write your parents!"

He smiled at me and placed his hand over mine.

"I'm more than happy to help you study. Hanging out with my girlfriend is fun."

I saw the stubborn set to his jaw and sighed.

"Well thank you. I appreciate it."

"It'll be fun, watch."

I shook my head, amused at his obvious enjoyment.

"Alright then. Where do we begin?"

* * *

"Good luck. You've got this."

"Thanks. Good luck to you too. You'll do brilliantly."

He looked at the time and then kissed me quickly.

"I've got to go."

I turned to see Hermione waiting for me.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Not a problem. Let's get to the classroom, then we can review general concepts one more time."

I rolled my eyes at her, but smiled at her when she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Alright, alright. Don't give me that look. Let's go study some more."

"Correct answer Iz. Let's go."

* * *

"I'm so glad that exams are over."

"I feel like I failed all of them."

Ron groaned from across the table. I laughed with him. While we still weren't best friends, we got on well enough now.

"I'm sure you did fine Ron."

"Iz, what did you put as your answer for the last Ancient Runes translation? I'm starting to question my interpretation."

Harry, Ron and I groaned.

"No, please Hermione! I promise I'll answer your questions tomorrow. But I need a break. Let us eat in piece!"

I begged her as I started to eat.

"Fine, but only if you'll tell me what you thought of Transfiguration and Arithmancy."

I looked over to see Harry and Ron begging me with their eyes to humor Hermione. 'You owe me!' I mouthed to them. They nodded their heads emphatically.

"I felt like the Transfiguration practical was pretty straightforward. There were a few tricky questions in the written section but not too bad. I thought that the Arithmancy exam was pretty easy to be honest. Can we eat now?"

"Fine. What are everyone's plans for the summer? Are we going back to Grimmauld?"

I tuned everyone out as I thought about what I was going to do that summer. I wasn't angry, much anyways, at Kat still. But the gap was growing bigger and bigger as time went on and I didn't know what to do about it. For the first time ever, I didn't see her at all over Christmas holidays. I stood up and walked with everyone to the Gryffindor common room, only tuning in when conversation turned to Quidditch.

We were sitting in the Common Room when suddenly Harry collapsed to the floor and started shaking. We all looked at each other unsure of what to do. A few minutes later, but what felt like hours, Harry came to.

"Sirius. He's in trouble. Voldemort has him in the Ministry. We have to go get him."

When we just stared at him, he flew to his feet and exploded.

"What are you all just doing staring at me? We have to save Sirius."

I got up and put my hands on Harry's shoulders and pushed him back into his chair.

"Calm down Harry. Start at the beginning."

Thankfully Harry had calmed somewhat and was able to explain what was going on.

"It was just like my dream about Mr. Weasley. It felt the same as that dream but this time Voldemort was standing in a room filled by glowing orbs. Sirius was on his knees in front of Voldemort and Voldemort was threatening Sirius. We have to go help him!"

I looked at Hermione and was glad to see hesitation in her eyes as well.

"Harry, Voldemort in the Ministry? It just seems a little far-fetched. Maybe we should try to see if Sirius is missing first?"

I saw indignation cross Harry's face and quickly added onto Hermione's statement.

"Harry. Please, just to be on the safe side."

"Fine."

He rushed upstairs to his room and a few minutes later he came back downstairs, concern written all over his face.

"I can't get ahold of him on his mirror. We need to try and floo him."

"The only fireplace where the floor works is Umbridge's office."

Hermione gently reminded Harry.

"Well then, that's where we're going."  
Harry stated, determination obvious in his voice. I looked at Hermione and sighed with her.

"Well then, we need some help. Let's grab Ginny, Neville and Luna."

I directed to the group. Everyone nodded and we all went to go find help.

* * *

I couldn't keep the scowl off my face. I should've thought that Umbridge would've placed a detection spell on her office. But because we didn't, here we stood, captured by Umbridge and her goons. Kat was currently holding her wand to my neck and had her hand on my arm. I tried shifting a bit and Kat hissed in my ear.

"Will you stop fidgeting. I'm not holding you as tightly as I should be and I'll get in trouble if they realize it."

"What are you even doing here. Helping **her** out? You can't possibly like her."

I could almost feel the eye roll.

"Of course I don't. But what was I supposed to do?"

"Tell her no of course."

"That's too self-sacrificing for my tastes thanks."

I was stopped from making a retort when Malfoy dragged Hermione over to where we were standing. Hermione looked just as confused as I was so I stayed silent.

"Draco, is something the matter?"

"Switch with me. I can't stand to touch this mudblood any longer."

I glared at Malfoy but before I could say anything, he grabbed my arm and switched places with Kat. I saw her continue to frown in confusion at Malfoy but she grabbed Hermione and walked back to where Malfoy had originally been.

"What was that all about Malfoy? Normally you wouldn't give up a chance to make fun of Hermione, 'mudblood' or not."

I spat at him.

"Calm down Herondale. It's really none of your business."

"You made it my business when you made me your hostage."

"Are you Gryffindors always this annoying?"

I almost laughed at the exasperation in his voice before I realized what was going on and I forced a scowl back on my face.  
"Generally yes. We take pride in annoying our enemies to death."

I sarcastically responded.

"Merlin, if only to shut you up. You were harassing your sister. She has a hard enough time balancing her loyalties without you making her feel bad for it. If she's with Granger then she doesn't have to deal with you."

"Please, even if I believed that, you expect me to believe that you care about my sister enough to switch hostages?"

His voice dropped to an icy whisper.

"Believe what you want Herondale. Now stop talking."

To reinforce his point, he jabbed his wand into my neck. I stopped talking but sat there thinking about what Malfoy had said. I wasn't naïve enough to think that the world was black and white. There are obviously shades of gray in almost every situation. But I was having a hard time trying to see how this situation had shades of gray. Before I could think too much Umbridge walked back into the room. The entire room fell silent and a few minutes later Snape returned.

"Severus. I require more veritaserum."

He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Why did you summon me then? Miss Herondale is right there, she supplied you with the veritaserum the last time you needed it."

"She is busy helping me hold these students hostage."

Snape looked over to where Kat was standing. She was vaguely holding her wand in Hermione's direction. She also looked incredibly bored.

"I see."

Snape drawled in response.

"Well unfortunately I can't help you. The supply levels are Miss Herondale's job."

"Well then, Miss Herondale. I require veritaserum."

"I'm sorry Professor."

I held back a chuckle. She didn't sound the least bit sorry. But she continued before Umbridge could say anything.

"You used up the last of the veritaserum interrogating students for knowledge about their little club. As I told you a few months ago, it takes a month to brew."

I saw that information sink into everyone around me as we realized that we weren't sold out on purpose. I turned to face Umbridge when she began to threaten Harry with the Cruciatus curse. Hermione then interjected with some nonsense about a secret weapon in the forest. The next thing I knew, Hermione and Harry had been whisked away by Umbridge leaving the rest of us stuck in Umbridge's office.

"I'm hungry. I have some sweets in my pocket. Can I at least have some of those?"

I heard Ron mention to Goyle. I frowned, was Ron an idiot? Goyle was bound to eat them himself. But when I saw some of Fred and George's Puking Pastilles I saw where Ron was going with it. Goyle grabbed one and handed one to Crabbe and they both tossed them in their mouths. I heard someone laugh and was shocked when I saw Kat sitting on the desk chuckling.

"Draco. You might want to let my sister go. It seems that Weasel has outsmarted us."

He loosened his grip but didn't let go of me. When Crabbe and Goyle both started puking, he let go of me and backed away to stand near Kat.

"Coward."

I spat. He chuckled and nodded his head.

"In a way. But your sister scares me way more than any of you do."

I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and turned to see Ron advancing upon Malfoy with his wand drawn.

"I wouldn't try it if I were you."

Kat icily said to Ron. I turned to see Kat standing in front of Ron. She had stopped twirling her wand in her hand and had it leveled at Ron.

"If you decide to attack it won't end well for you. Now you four will leave this room and not breathe a word about us letting you go."

"And if we don't?"

Ginny spat. Kat's grin was similar to that of a predator and I saw Ron gulp. I rolled my eyes and decided to end this confrontation.

"Okay. Calm down everyone. We need to go remember? So we won't say a word and you let us go. How are you going to explain this?"

"We heard a commotion in the hallway so we went to go investigate. When we returned you were gone. Crabbe and Goyle will verify this. Understood?"

We all nodded before rushing out the door. I turned to say thank you but saw Malfoy had slipped his arm around Kat and they were whispering. I didn't want to intrude so I just quietly left.

* * *

"This is the visitor's entrance to the ministry of magic? A muggle telephone box."

I said as I gaped at the bright red box on the side of the street.

"This is it. Let's all get in."

Harry said as he walked over to the box. I stared at it in shock. There was no way that all of us were going to fit in that box.

"This will be fun."

Luna dreamily stated as she skipped over to the door with the rest of us hesitantly trailing behind her. We followed Harry into one of the lifts within the ministry and stepped out into a dark and creepy corridor.

"Is this it?"

Hermione whispered. Harry nodded his head and we snuck down the hallway until we reached a door. Harry stopped us and we all walked in. It was a room with a large number of doors on the multitude of walls.

"So where now?"

"I guess we try a door."

Harry walked over to a door opened it, frowned and then closed the door. As soon as the door shut, the entire room spun.

"We'll never find the room if the doors keep moving. What do we do now?"

Ron complained.

"Everyone open a door but don't close it."

Hermione instructed. We all grabbed a door and opened it. None of the doors led to where we wanted so Hermione instructed us to mark each door with an 'X' and then to close it. Her idea was brilliant and when the room spun, the x's remained in place.

We continued doing this until we found the room we were looking for. We all followed Harry inside and I was shocked at how many glowing orbs were in this room.

"These must be all of the prophecies ever made."

I whispered in awe but Harry didn't stop to look at the room. He started searching for the aisle from his dream. When we got there, there was nothing.

"Harry, this has your name on it."

We all turned to face Neville who was pointing at one of the prophecy orbs. However as soon as Harry grabbed it, noises appeared all around us. I spun around when I heard a mad cackling to see a death eater standing next to Bellatrix Lestrange. When he started to speak I took a slight step back in shock. I knew that Lucius Malfoy had been a death eater. But knowing it, and hearing his voice coming from behind a death eater mask were completely different things.

"Neville Longbottom is it? How's mom and dad?"

Bellatrix taunted Neville. He took a step forward.

"Better now that they're about to be avenged."

I placed my hand on his arm to try and calm him but the motion attracted Bellatrix's gaze. Her eyes glinted with madness and I had to stop myself from taking a few steps back.

"Ah you must be this generations Herondale. I'm going to have fun with you."

I gulped but glared back at her. She just chuckled in response. I was pulled back into the conversation when I heard Luna whisper.

"Be ready. Harry's going to want us to fight."

I took a deep breath and gripped my wand even tighter. Finally Harry's words clued us in and in unison, we all shot out curses. We took off towards the door casting spells as we went. I had never been more happy to have had the DA meetings because I felt extremely comfortable with the spells that I was using. I somehow got separated from the rest of the group and ran into a death eater. He silently threw a spell my way but I was prepared and shouted "Protego" immediately followed by "Stupefy." He must not have been expecting students with any experience dueling because my stupefy caught him unawares and I was able to run straight past him. I caught up with everyone just in time to see Ginny blast one of the death eaters. We ran for the door and as soon as we got there we ran through.

I had been expecting a regular room but instead I found myself in an empty room with a large arch in the middle of it. We weren't sure what to do and we weren't given much time. The door flew open, I heard a pop before someone grabbed me and then I felt the familiar feel of disapperation. When I reappeared, someone was standing behind me and had their wand jabbed into my throat. Lucius Malfoy began to taunt Harry into giving him the prophecy. But before Harry could do much, pops sounded across the room and I saw members of the Order. The entire room turned into one large battle and we were ushered into a corner by Tonks. We kept sneaking looks around the corner but we all jumped when we heard Harry's scream. Our eyes looked to Harry just in time to see Sirius falling backwards into the archway. As soon as he hit it, he disappeared.

Harry began to chase after Bellatrix and Tonks was pulled into battle. A stray curse struck near our group and we all scattered. I ended up with Luna and we ran through the door searching for our way back into the main room. We got caught with a death eater and in the process of knocking him out, Luna broke her ankle. I tried to help her walk and thankfully we didn't run into any more trouble. When we finally found the main room, we found everyone but Ron there.

"Where's Ron?"

I asked looking around.

"We're not sure. We all lost him back in that archway room."

But then we heard a strangled cry and we all spun around looking for the source of the noise. One of the doors opened and in crawled Ron. He was covered in what looked to be a brain, and we all ran over to him. We tried getting it off but everything we did just made it tighten its hold on Ron. Finally Kingsley appeared and we screamed to him for help. He moved us out of the way and was able to get the brain off. But it was too late, by the time the brain was off, Ron was dead.


	25. Year 5 - Failure

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know that this chapter is a bit short but it's the end of year 5 so get excited for year 6! More good news, I finished year 6 yesterday and already plotted out year 7 and started writing! Once I'm about half way done with year 7, I'll increase the number of times I upload a week! Thanks for reading!**

 **\- Casper**

 **P.S. Don't forget to R &R! I love hearing from all of you! Much love!**

 **P.P.S. Also, I'm in a great mood about this story so I'm uploading the first chapter from year 6! Enjoy!**

"I thought that I'd feel better about yesterday after a good night's sleep."

I looked at Daphne with amusement when she sat down at the table.

"Do you?"

She looked at my dryly.

"I had a dream that my parents disowned me because Crabbe and Goyle did better than I did."

I tried to stifle my laughter but the glare from Daphne told me that I wasn't as successful as I would have liked to be.

"I have complete and utter faith that you did well Daph."

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better, but it's no use."

Theo walked up and raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged my shoulders. What could I say, it was Daphne. Sometimes she just went a bit mental. He mouthed 'OWLS' at me and when I nodded my head he sat down and placed his arm over Daph's shoulders.

"Calm down Daph. I'm sure that you did great. Even if you did badly, which I'm sure you didn't, I still love you."

But just as Daph went to respond, Draco walked up to us and grabbed my arm. He pulled me to my feet, gave a pointed look to Theo and dragged me out of the Great Hall. I tried pulling my arm away but Draco had a firm grip on me.

"Draco, can you please at least relax your grip please?"

He loosened his grip and looked at where his hand had been. When he saw red marks his face turned red.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.. It's just…"

"Hey it's okay. What's the matter? I haven't seen you so worked up, well ever."

He took a deep breath before replying.

"Let's wait for Daphne and Theo. They need to hear this. I looked for Blaise on our way out and didn't see him so he'll have to just hear it later."

He finally stopped when he reached an empty classroom and he pulled me inside. He let go of me but he looked pale that I stayed next to him, hoping that he could take comfort in another person's presence. Theo and Daphne finally rushed in. They were both incredibly out of breath and it made me realize how quickly Draco had been rushing, I was now exceptionally thankful for all that running we had to do during Quidditch practice.

"What is going on Draco?"  
Theo demanded as soon as he had caught his breath. Draco didn't respond at first, instead he paced around in circles. When it became clear that he wasn't going to say anything I placed my hand on his arm.

"Draco, what's the matter."

He looked at me and in his eyes I saw fear. I gulped, even when we knew that the Dark Lord had returned, Draco hadn't looked this scared.

"I just got a letter from my mother. Last night, my father led a group of death eaters into the ministry to try and retrieve a prophecy for the Dark Lord."

I frowned.

"But the only people who can retrieve prophecies are the people the prophecy is about. I'm going to assume that the prophecy the Dark Lord wants is the one about him and Potter. But then how…"

I trailed off as I realized the answer to my question. Draco nodded his head.

"Yes, Potter was lured to the ministry. He, along with a group of friends, entered the ministry. Your sister was there but she's fine. However, Weasley. He didn't make it."

I heard a gasp from behind me but I couldn't bring myself to turn around. I just stared at Draco in shock. A war was coming; we all knew that. But this was the first person our age who had died. Draco continued on when we all looked back to him.

"My father was captured and now the Dark Lord is exceptionally angry with my family. He's decided to make Malfoy Manor his new base and has informed my mother that our family will pay for my father's failure."

I looked around the room and saw the same shock on my face mirrored on Daphne and Theo's as well. I turned back to see that Draco had sat down on a desk, a resigned look on his face. I walked over to him, sat down next to him and hugged him. When I first placed my arms around him, I felt him stiffen but only a moment later he sunk into my arms, wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back. I looked at Daphne and Theo and nodded my head to them. Understanding, they sent me a smile before walking out of the room.

"It'll be okay Draco. We'll get through this."

"Not we. Me. I have to do this alone."

"Draco. Don't be an idiot."

"Being near me could force you to get involved in something that you don't want to be involved in."  
"Listen here Draco Malfoy. I choose who I am friends with and don't you dare expect me to turn tail and hide just because things might get a bit tough."

"That's very Gryffindor of you."

Draco drawled. I gasped.

"How dare you. That's so insulting."

I smiled when he laughed, it was slightly forced sounding but it was a laugh none the less.

"But really Draco, if you need anything I'm here."

"Thank you."

He whispered before grabbing my hand and holding onto it. We sat there in silence until Daphne came to tell us that we needed to leave to catch the train home.


	26. Year 6 - Marked

**A/N: Here's the first chapter in Year 6! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **-Casper**

"I'm going out tomorrow."

I looked up from my bed and my book when Daphne walked into my room.

"Okay?"

I responded hesitantly and stared at her in confusion. She laughed at my face and tossed herself down on my bed.

"Theo and I are going out and I wanted to inform you that I won't be around."

I stared at her incredulously.

"Daph. We've barely seen each other for two days. You were driving me crazy with the closet thing so I left. It's been two days and other than meals, I haven't seen you. Although the house elves are also driving me crazy. You've scared them all so much that they're avoiding you so now they're harassing me."

"Sorry."

I rolled my eyes.

"No you're not. So do you want to tell me what the problem is?"

She looked around my room, as if checking for eavesdroppers. I jabbed her shoulder.

"Daph. No one else is here."

"Sorry, it's just… I don't want Astoria hearing about this until it's official. I only heard about it a few days ago. Hence my closet binge. My parents came to me to talk about an official betrothal with Theo."

I beamed at my best friend.

"That's great! Right?"

I added when she didn't really respond.

"It is; and I want nothing more than to marry Theo. But I have to meet his parents!"

"But you've already met his parents."

"As his girlfriend! Not as, let's sign the contract and I'll be your son's fiancé!"

"Hence the clothing struggle?"

"Exactly! Anyways. I found something so now I'm okay."

"I'm so happy for you."

She glared.

"Enough with the sarcasm please."

I laughed and she rolled her eyes in response.

"Anyways, when's the special occasion happening?"

"Tomorrow night. Theo and I are going to hang out tomorrow afternoon and then later that evening we're going to his place."

I smiled at her, ecstatic that she was happy. She looked slyly at me when I stopped talking.

"Enough about me though. What's going on with you and Draco?"

"What? Nothing. What makes you say that?"

I cringed at how I sounded. I was normally so smooth a liar, but a child could've picked up the weirdness in my voice there. Judging by Daphne's smirk, she knew something was up. She continued to stare at me until I finally cracked.

"I don't know! Happy?"

She grinned.

"Yes. You two have been getting closer and closer recently. I've also noticed that you two are more touchy than usual."

"I don't know. I mean, I get that strange flutter when he's close to me sometimes. But then I'm super comfortable with him. I just don't know. But he's also holding back. There's something that's causing him to withdraw. Not just from me either, from all of us."

"I've noticed it too. But I've also noticed that he seems happiest when he's with you."

I smiled slightly at that and Daphne grinned.

"I saw that smile. You fancy Draco."

"Alright, maybe. Don't think I haven't noticed that I'm the person you've been hoping Draco will end up with. You've hinted at it so many times over the last few years."

"It's not just me. Narcissa wants it too. Haven't you noticed her pointed look every time she says that she loves you like a daughter?"

I just stared at her in silence, contemplating what she had said. She just smiled lightly, got up and walked towards my door.

"Just something to think about. I'll see you tomorrow."

She said as she walked out into the hallway.

* * *

I was in the library, searching for a specific potions book when a squeaky voice spoke behind me.

"Mistress Herondale."

"Ahh. Goodness Loya, haven't we talked about this? You should try to scuff the floor or something. You are the quietest house elf I've ever met."

"I'm so sorry Mistress."

"Calm down Loya. It's fine. Just something to work on okay?"

I smiled at the house elf. I had clearly made her feel bad and I wasn't in the mood to deal with a depressed house elf all day. Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass were gone, Daphne was with Theo and Astoria was out with her friends.

"Mistress, young Master Malfoy is here."

I frowned.

"Draco?"

The house elf nodded. I was puzzled but quickly instructed the house elf.

"Well then, show him here and then bring us some tea please."

The library wasn't far from the fireplace so as I made my way to the main sitting area in the library, Draco was arriving. As soon as I saw him I rushed over.

"Draco. Goodness. What's the matter? You're so pale."

Draco didn't say anything so I guided him towards the sofa and sat down beside him. Loya appeared with the tea and set it down on the table before turning to me.

"Can I get Mistress anything else?"

"Not right now, thank you Loya. If anyone arrives, please tell them that I'm not to be disturbed."

"Yes Mistress."

After Loya had left I turned back to Draco and noticed that he had started shaking. I grabbed a throw off of the chair and wrapped it around him.

"Draco. Talk to me. What happened?"

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know who to go to. Daphne's always been more you and Theo's friend. I don't want to bother Theo because this might remind him of the future for him. Blaise is too…"

I cut him off before he could continue his list.

"Draco. I don't care. I've told you. I'm here for you. For whatever you need. So talk to me."

He didn't respond but after a moment he grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and slowly rolled it up. When it reached his elbow I gasped. On Draco's pale left forearm sat the Dark Mark. I gently grabbed his arm.

"Oh Draco. You're not even of age! How could he? What does he stand to gain? I'm so sorry."

When he just stared at the mark I gently unrolled his shirt so that it covered the mark again. He had also started to shake so I rewrapped him in the blanket and pulled him to me. I wrapped my arms around him and just let him sit there. A few minutes later he began to speak.

"He was so furious with my father. It's why I haven't talked to anyone since school. Mother and I have practically been under house arrest. Aunt Bella's living with us too. It's awful."

He paused and I didn't say anything. He needed to say it on his own so I just sat there and held him.

"Finally he came to a decision regarding my family. I will be given a mission in order to make up for my father's failure. I don't know what it is. But I can't change my actions. I have to pretend to be happy about all this. I have to pretend to be happy about this."

He gestured at the location of the dark mark. A moment later his face shut down, he pulled away from me and started taking off the blanket.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have burdened you with this."

I jumped in front of him, shoved him back against the seat and glared at him.

"Draco Malfoy. You will sit there and listen to me."

I knelt down and grabbed both of his hands.

"You needed to talk to someone; you can't leave now because you feel bad. Also, you are my friend. I care about you, so I'm not just going to sit by and let you deal with this by yourself. I'm going to try and help you in any way that I can, with or without your permission. So you might as well let me."

"I just don't know what to do."

His voice was so defeated; I knew my eyes had tears in them and my voice wavered but I spoke anyways.

"Well, we're going to let Theo and Daphne have their day and we'll tell them soon. Then we'll enjoy the rest of our summers as best we can. We'll deal with the school year when it comes alright?"

He nodded but then frowned.

"Wait, let Theo and Daphne have their day? What day?"

I smiled as I sat down on the sofa again.

"Assuming everything goes according to plan, our friends will sign their betrothal contract."  
"They're going to be engaged. That's.. That's great for them."

His voice broke on that last statement and I looked at him curiously.

"Are you okay Draco?"

"Yes. I'm happy for them. It just made me think that I'll probably never get that."

"Draco don't say that!"

"It's true. Even if I found someone that I'd want to marry, they'd deserve better than a marked Death Eater."

I closed my eyes at that statement. Now it all made sense. Draco was pulling away because he thought that I'd be better off without him. Well I'd just have to prove him wrong.

"Draco, if you find someone the way Theo has found Daphne, that person won't care about the mark."

He looked at me, imploring with his eyes.

"But she should."

As I opened my mouth to respond, a scuffle came from behind me. I turned to see Loya standing there.

"The master and the mistress are home along with the young mistress. They wanted me to tell you dinner is ready. Will Master Malfoy be staying."

"No I will not."

Draco stated as he stood up. I frowned at him but he wouldn't look me in the eyes. I decided that I'd concede to him today, but I wouldn't give up on him.

"I'll walk you to the floo. Loya, tell the family that I'll be there in a moment."

I walked with Draco to the floo and before he walked through, I pulled him back and hugged him.

"Remember, you're not alone, whether you like it or not. I'll see you soon?"

He smiled at me, albeit faintly and nodded. Then without another word, he stepped into the floo and was gone. I turned and walked into the dining room.

"Loya said that Draco was here all afternoon. Is everything alright? You look a tad pale."

Mrs. Greengrass commented to me as I took my seat.

"Everything's fine. Thank you. He just wanted some company."

Daphne looked at me and I attempted to smile, but I knew that it was a failed endeavor. I dropped my gaze to my plate and let conversation flow around me. When dinner had ended, Daphne and I headed upstairs. I saw the ring on her finger and felt my first smile of the afternoon.

"It's a beautiful ring Daph. I'm really happy for you."

"Thank you. I'm really happy. But what happened? After our conversation yesterday and Draco being here all afternoon, I thought that you'd be happier. He didn't shut you down did he?"

I walked into my room and felt Daphne follow me. I gestured for her to sit on my bed and then I joined her.

"Worse. He told me that even if he ever found someone, then he couldn't subject that person to life with a marked death eater."

"No, don't tell me that he's been marked."

When I just nodded my head, Daph's eyes filled with tears. She placed her hand on mine and the tears that I had been holding back broke through.

"He wants to do it on his own and I tried to get through to him that I'll, we'll be there for him. I just don't know if it worked."

"You're not alone in this Kat. We'll get through this together. All of us."


	27. Year 6 - Suspicions

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry that I'm a day late on the upload! I just found out a few days ago that my background check for my job finally went through! So now I'm trying to deal with finalizing my job offer and figuring out when to move, but I promise, this won't affect the uploads! I still have plenty of chapters to give to you all!**

 **Also on a good note! I'm about a quarter of the way through Year 7! Once I write a few more chapters, then I'll start uploading 3 times a week! Love you all!**

 **-Casper**

\- Iz's POV -

"Belle. Isabelle?"

I looked up from my tea and was surprised to see Riley standing in front of me. I jumped to my feet and threw my arms around him.

"What are you doing here?! Not that I'm upset about that, but with you trying to get set up before you start training…"

"Finding a place to live went better than I expected so I rushed to finish up quickly. I went over to the twins shop and they told me you might be here. Are you okay? I called your name four times before you heard me."

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking."

"I know. I heard, I tried to see you before they sent us home but.."

"No, your schedule was pretty fixed. I get that."

We sat down and he placed his hand on mine.

"I'm sorry about what happened. Is there anything that I can do?"

I smiled at him.

"It's just. I think that I'm still in shock. We weren't great friends but..."

"You were still friends."

He gently finished for me. I nodded my head.

"How is everyone else doing?"

"Well, this last year has been rough for the entire Weasley family. I mean, first Arthur and now Ron. Charlie and Bill have both moved back into the burrow to help Molly, emotionally and financially. Bill's still working with Gringotts but Charlie will be the new Care of Magical Creatures Professor."

"That'll be good for them."  
"Yeah, Molly's still a wreck. But I've had Miffy make extra food at home and bring them to the Burrow so we can still eat. I know Molly would disapprove but she's in no state to argue right now, if she's even noticed. Hermione and Ginny spend most of their time with the twins."

"Are Hermione and Fred finally admitting that they have feelings for each other?"

Riley grinned and I smiled at his tone.

"They're getting there. Even Harry's finding solace with Luna."

"Lovegood? The Ravenclaw who's a little, out there."

I laughed.

"That's one way to put it! But she's awesome, she doesn't care that Harry's Harry Potter. He's just Harry. Harry lost both Ron and Sirius, it's been tough. But they've been almost inseparable since, it. She goes to Harry's muggle family's house every day. I think she'll be able to do what Hermione and I can't."

"I'm sorry that I haven't been able here for you."

I remarked after a few minutes of peaceful silence. He looked at me, puzzled.

"I was going to say that I'm sorry that I haven't been here for you."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

We both replied at the same time and then laughed.

"Well, then I'm here if you need me. Even throughout training."

"And I'm here for you."

"Well, you know. I'm going to my parents for dinner this weekend. I'd like for you to come."

I just stared at him.

"Unless you don't want to go."

He hastily backtracked.

"No no. I would love to! I just wasn't sure that you would want me to meet your parents."

He looked confused.

"Why wouldn't I? I mean my parents should meet the witch I'm in love with right?"

My eyes widened in shock.

"Love?"

I saw panic come over his face, but he just brushed his hand through his hair before replying.

"Well, yeah. I mean. If I hadn't, I probably would've broken up with you before graduating."

I rolled my eyes.

"What lovely things you say Riley."

"No. I mean, what I meant to say is... Let me restart. Isabelle Herondale, I love you."

He stared at me nervously but I didn't take long before smiling broadly at him.  
"And I love you too."

He grinned at me before lacing his fingers through mine but then pulled me to my feet.

"Come on, let's go."

"Where?"  
"Does it matter?"

I smiled before gesturing at him to lead the way.

* * *

"Harry! What are you doing here so early into summer?! We weren't expecting you so soon, not that we're complaining or anything!"

I exclaimed, gesturing to Hermione and I before wrapping him in a hug.

"Oh well, Dumbledore came and got me last night. I helped him convince an old friend to come back to Hogwarts to teach again."

"Who?"

Hermione asked, extremely curious as to the identity of the new professor.

"Horace Slughorn."

I cocked my head.

"I know that name. I think my parents have mentioned it before. He taught when they were there I think."

"Taught what?"  
I grimaced.

"Honestly, I don't know. Sorry. I just remember the name."

Hermione looked extremely disappointed.

"It's alright. Anyways, our OWL results should come in any day now. Percy told me."

She looked as though Christmas had come early and Harry and I both shared an exasperated grin. Unfortunately, right at that moment an OWL flew into the Burrow. She squealed and ran over to the post. She threw our letters at us before tearing into hers. I saw her eyes scan the paper before she looked up with a smile on her face.

"So how did you do?"

"Okay. I'm disappointed that I didn't get an O in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but I'm happy with the rest of my results."

I rolled my eyes and snatched her results from her hand. I scanned them and scoffed.

"Oh yes Hermione, 9 O's and 1 E is definitely classed as just alright."

"Well what did you get then?"  
I looked down at my still unopened letter.

"Well I don't know."

She frowned and snatched my letter and tore it open.

"You should be really happy, these are fantastic scores!"

"Well, don't leave me in suspense.."

I drawled at her. She glared at me but looked back down and began to read.

"Astronomy: E

Care of Magical Creatures: A

Ancient Runes: O

Arithmancy: O

Defense Against the Dark Arts: E

Transfiguration: O

Potions: E

Herbology: A

Charms: E

History of Magic: A"

I stared at her in surprise.

"I passed everything? Wow. I was sure I failed at least History of Magic. Harry? How'd you do?"

"Well, not as good as you. But decent. Are you planning on taking all of those NEWT level?"

"Not a chance."

I answered at the exact same time as Hermione said.

"Absolutely."

Harry laughed when Hermione looked askance at my statement. Hermione then conceded a grin and rolled her eyes before falling backwards onto one of the chairs.

I took the opportunity to accost Hermione at this point.

"So Hermione, I noticed that you've been spending a lot of time at Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Have anything you want to tell us?"

"Well, after this past year, the twins sometimes look like they could use some company."

"While I agree, and it's nice of you to do so. We all need comfort at times, you know that's not what I meant."

She blushed and Harry whispered.

"What did you mean?"

I smirked at Hermione.

"Yes, what do I mean Hermione?"

She just turned an even deeper shade of red and refused to answer. Harry then looked at me and fake whispered.

"Is she still in denial over the fact that she fancies the hell out of Fred?"

"Harry Potter!"

Hermione shrieked as I fell over laughing. Hermione glared at Harry.

"Then what's going on with you Harry?"

Harry looked undeniably puzzled.

"Me? What do you mean?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Luna, you dolt."

"What about her? Wait, you think I fancy her?"

"Who have you been hanging out with since school ended?"

"Well Luna, but she's been helping me deal with Sirius and Ron. I was so angry at first, and well I still am. But Luna has this way of looking at things completely different. I don't know, it's helped."  
Hermione and I smiled at each other, we were really concerned after the Ministry and we couldn't think of how to help Harry. Then out of the blue, Luna shows up and Harry was smiling again.

"So are you telling me that your feelings for Luna are completely platonic. You care for her like you care for us?"

When Harry just opened and closed his mouth a few times, I grinned victoriously. The two of them glared at me.

"Well what about you then?"

I smirked.

"What about me? I'm happily dating someone thank you. No news there."

"Yes, word on the street is that you two looked disgustingly happy in Diagon Alley a few days ago."

I blushed thinking back to that day and Hermione caught that.

"Why are you blushing? What happened?"

"Well, I'm going to dinner to meet his parents this weekend."

I muttered. Hermione squealed.

"That's fantastic!"

Harry groaned.

"That's it, I'm out of here. I can't handle all of your girl talk anymore. I'll go find Fred and George."

I grinned conspiratorially with Hermione.

"That's right. I heard they were looking for test subjects. You should head on over."

The smile on Harry's face dropped and the fear in his eyes was so amusing that I lost my composure and he glared at me.

"Oh you sneaky little witch. Fine I'll stay, but please no more gossip. Fancy a game of gobstoppers?"  
Hermione and I nodded our heads. But as we did so, Fred popped into the room.

"Hermione, George is out and I could use some help with one of our current work in progress items. Can you come with me and help?"

She nodded her head, grabbed onto his arm and popped away.

"Do you think he actually needs help?"

I laughed.

"Who knows. But it looks like we're on our own. Prepare to be vanquished Potter!"

I narrowed my eyes at him and prepared for battle.

* * *

I was about ready to bang my head into the wall. I looked at the time and decided enough was enough.

"Alright. Hermione, we've been here for an hour. You owe me."

"What?"

But she didn't have time to finish speaking because I had already grabbed her arm and dragged her out of Flourish and Blotts. When Hermione saw where we were headed she groaned.

"Not Quidditch Quality Supplies. Iz, you know I hate that store. You like Flourish and Blotts!"

I glared at her.

"In moderation! 10, 15 minutes maybe. Not an hour. You owe me. We'll be there 20 minutes. Tops."

Unfortunately we never made it.

"There you guys are!"

Harry exclaimed as he grabbed us and pulled us into the twins shop.

"I need to talk to you. I was just in Madame Malkin's and I ran into Malfoy. He was getting fitted for new robes and Madame Malkin touched his left arm and he panicked…"

Harry trailed off and stared out of the shop. Confused, Hermione and I did that same and saw a suspicious looking Malfoy quickly walking through the crowd, constantly checking to see if he was being followed. We all looked to each other and Harry pulled the corner of his invisibility cloak out of his pocket and looked at us. I nodded my head and we looked to Hermione. She sighed and nodded her head as well.

We walked out into the street and into an alley before covering ourselves in the cloak. Now that we were older, it was harder to move around with the cloak. Thankfully, the street was crowded so we didn't have to be as careful to hide our feet. We followed Malfoy through Diagon Alley and then with one last peek, he walked down Knockturn Alley. We followed him, and we were exceptionally careful to make no noise.

He finally stopped, looked around and ducked into a store. I glanced at the store name. 'Borgin and Burkes.'

"I've heard of this store, it specializes in dark artifacts."

I whispered. We moved until we could see inside; however, without going into the store, we couldn't hear anything. We watched as Malfoy whispered to the man in the shop. When Malfoy shifted and showed his left arm, the fear on the man's face increased tenfold. He nervously responded and a few minutes later, Malfoy exited the shop.

We followed him but he just returned to Diagon Alley. When he headed into a café, we slipped off the cloak and took a seat just down the street, so we could still watch him. He walked out a few minutes later carrying five cups and then he sat down at a table. A few minutes later, I saw a group of people walk up and sit down. All of our eyes narrowed when we sat Zabini, Nott, Greengrass and Kat sit down with Malfoy. He handed out a cup to each of them and I saw Kat beam at Malfoy.

"I don't think that we aren't going to get anything else today."

Hermione remarked staring at the group.

"Yes, but I still think we learned a good deal today."

Harry responded, still keeping his eyes on the group.

"Like what?"

I asked puzzled.

"That Malfoy's a death eater for one."

"We don't know that for sure Harry."

Hermione gently reprimanded.

"What else could it be? His left arm is sensitive. He's wearing a long sleeve shirt in August. Then he shows his left forearm to that man in the store, and he was clearly terrified. What else could that all mean?"

"Maybe he scarred himself?"

I joked but Hermione nodded.

"Why would Voldemort need a 16 year old boy? It just doesn't make any sense when he has plenty of other wizards."

Harry frowned.

"I know, but still. He's up to something. Your sister and Malfoy seem to be pretty close Iz. Maybe you could try talking to her."

"I could try I suppose. But we haven't spoken more than a few words in months. I'm either at the Burrow or Grimmauld most breaks and I don't think she's gone anywhere but the Greengrass Estate for at least a year now."

Hermione frowned.

"Your parents don't care?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"My parents are happy that I'm with you all, so they don't mind me not coming home. They were exceptionally disappointed when Kat was sorted into Slytherin, but we were still so close that they ignored her to make me happy. Now I think doing anything else would require too much effort. So they're happy they never have to see her."

I shrugged when they looked at me strangely. The two of them couldn't possibly understand what it was like to have parents that weren't exceptionally loving.

"Could you at least try? Maybe she doesn't know and you could warn her. If that's the case, then if she found information than she might tell us."

Harry persisted. I frowned but nodded.

"I could try. I wouldn't put it past Malfoy to lie about something to try and keep her on his side. If anything I have to warn her, she is my sister."

I kept my gaze on the group, determined to think of a way to not only warn my sister, but hopefully get some information too.


	28. Year 6 - Slughorn

As soon as Daph and I arrived to platform 9 and 3/4, she disappeared to look for Theo. I laughed before saying goodbye to her parents, then I grabbed her trunk and moved it into a compartment on the train. Sensing that this was going to take a while, I pulled out the new Transfiguration textbook and began to read. A few minutes later Draco sauntered in. I was so engrossed in my book that I didn't even look up.

"Hello to you too."

Draco drawled. I glanced up to spare an amused glance Draco's way.

"I'm not going to entertain you Draco. I thought for sure that you had someone trailing after you. Don't think we didn't notice Pansy stalking you throughout Diagon Alley the other week."

I tried my hardest to contain the jealousy in my voice, although I wasn't sure how successful I was. Draco gave me a strange look.

"Yes well, I suppose she was fun enough at one point, but I never truly fancied her. But now, things have changed and I've grown up. I thought that you knew that."

I heard some hurt in his voice and I felt something that I wasn't used to rush through my body. I looked up at him

"Draco, I'm so…"

But before I could finish my statement, Blaise, Daph and Theo walked in and I saw the hurt disappear off his face in the blink of an eye.

"Don't you two have a prefects meeting to go to?"

I turned to Theo who was gesturing to the time. I looked at it and cursed.

"Bloody hell. We're late Draco. Let's go."

I grabbed his arm and walked to the prefects compartment. When we walked in, I saw that we were the last ones to arrive.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Malfoy, Miss Herondale."

The head girl snapped.

"Well get on with it."

Draco drawled as we sat down. I glanced around the room and shifted a bit when I saw Longbottom sitting with Granger.

"I see Longbottom is Weasel's replacement."

He whispered, looking the same direction that I was.

"I guess I forgot about Weasley. I feel like I should feel bad. But I don't. Even though I didn't like him, I feel like I should feel bad. Does that make me a bad person?"

I whispered to Draco.

"Seriously? I'm the person that you're going to ask that?"

Draco responded, shocked.

"Can I help the two of you?"

Draco and I both turned to stare at the head girl.

"Nah, we're good thanks."

I drawled, as I tried my hardest to not to laugh. She pursed her lips and glared.

"Well, that is the end of this meeting. Prefect schedules will come out later. You all are dismissed."

We were the first to leave as we left and went back to our compartment. I frowned when I saw that Pansy had taken refuge in our compartment but didn't have much time to think about it. We had only been there a few minutes before some younger year walked into our compartment.

"Mr. Zabini and Miss Herondale have been invited to the initial Slug Club meeting. It's in the farthest compartment, closest to the driver."

Then without another word he left.

"Slug Club?"

Daphne smothered a laugh.

"I've heard about it, Horace Slughorn has a reputation for trying to 'collect' students with well-connected families."

Blaise remarked and Draco looked offended.

"I am a Malfoy."

Pansy started rubbing Draco's arm as Theo casually remarked.

"And I'm a Nott, but you don't see me getting invited. It's not favorable to be seen with either of our families right now Draco. You know that."

He started to sulk and Pansy began to pander to him. I quickly stood up and held my hand out to Blaise.

"Shall we?"

He placed his hand in mind as he stood up and we walked out the door.

We walked into the compartment and I was unsurprised to find Iz already there. Slughorn turned to look at us and looked shocked for a brief moment.

"Wait, there are two Miss Herondales?! I thought that there was only one! Never mind, two is always better than one!"

"Yes Professor. I'm Katherine Herondale, I'm in Slytherin. And I'm assuming you've already met my twin sister Isabelle Herondale, she's in Gryffindor."

His eyes bugged out.

"Twins?! Twins that are in rival houses? How absolutely charming. Now I've heard about a Miss Herondale that's great in Transfiguration and Potions. Is this one of you?"

"No sir. My sister is fantastic at Transfiguration. I on the other hand favor Potions."

"Well I've heard nothing but praise from Minerva about the Transfiguration work of a certain Miss Herondale."

"Thank you sir."

My sister graciously replied. Slughorn nodded his head and ran off to introduce himself to another student. Blaise and I stood off to the side as most of the students avoided us. I was thinking of a suitable excuse to leave when Slughorn reappeared by my side.

"Miss Herondale. I myself am a potioneer and I've seen your work already, quite remarkable if I do say so myself. I would be more than happy to continue the arrangement that you and Severus have had for the last few years. He has agreed to continue to teach you, and I have decided to allow class time for your extra potions lessons."

I filed away that piece of information and smiled.

"Thank you very much Professor. I appreciate it. If you wouldn't mind excusing Blaise and I, we have some prior commitments that we must attend to."

"Of course! I wouldn't want you to break your word. Go, just don't miss my first dinner party! You'll receive and invitation soon."

I nodded my thanks before grabbing Blaise's hand and pulled him away.

We walked back to the compartment and hastily threw ourselves in there.

"How was it?"

Daphne asked, sitting up eager for the gossip.

"Boring, he's definitely out to collect people. He's thrilled about having a set of twins, one in Gryffindor and another in Slytherin."

Blaise drawled as he leaned back. Daphne laughed.

"Did he fawn over them?"

"It was quite sickening, he's very happy about our Kat's potions talent too."

"Speaking of which. He's going to be the potions professor, but Snape will still be here."

Everyone sat up at my little piece of information.

"Interesting."

Theo remarked. I nodded my head.

"I thought so. Maybe Snape will finally get the Defense position."

"If that happens, I guess that you won't get any special potions lessons then Katherine."

Pansy remarked bitterness tinging her voice. I smirked at her.

"Actually Pansy, nothing's going to change. My lessons will continue as they have for years."

She just glared at me as the rest of the compartment fell into silence. Unfortunately the silence didn't last long before talk turned to the future. Crabbe and Goyle had also arrived so all eyes were on Draco. He began to talk of how he had some big important mission and how school didn't even matter anymore. I narrowed my eyes at him. Part of this was an act, but that part about a mission wasn't necessary. Unless it was true, it was something that I filed away for a later date. Instead I focused on keeping a neutral face.

I was distracted from Draco's story when our trunks rattled around. My gaze shot to the ceilings and I could've sworn that I saw a bit of someone's trainers before it disappeared. I saw Draco eyeing the same section and I remembered that Draco had mentioned that Potter had an invisibility cloak. If that really was Potter, than he was stupider than I thought. But to be on the safe side, I steered conversation towards more neutral topics and that's where it stayed the rest of the train ride.

After we entered the station, everyone began to file out but I hung back.

"Draco are you coming?"

I asked, although I was pretty sure that I knew the answer to that.

"No. You go ahead, I want to check something."

"Be careful."

He nodded his head so I turned and left the compartment to catch up with everybody else.

* * *

"Kat. Kat!"

I looked up to see Iz rushing towards me. I frowned in confusion, Iz and I hadn't spoken in months.

"Iz. What can I do for you?"

I practically cringed when I heard my formal polite voice, and I knew Iz heard it from the stiffening of her shoulders. Someone placed a hand on my shoulder and I relaxed.

"Sorry. What is it Iz?"

That sounded slightly bitchy but I stuck with that one. She hesitated and looked around at my group.

"Can I talk to you. Alone?"

I looked at her and when I saw the determination in her eyes I nodded.

"I'll catch up to you later you guys."

"Are you sure?"

I looked at a concerned Daphne and smiled.

"Of course. I'll talk to you later."

They all turned to walk away but Draco hung back for a moment. I saw a hesitancy in his movements and I rolled my eyes.

"Draco, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I know things are tense between the two of you."

"I'll be okay. I promise."

I whispered quietly, secretly beaming. Better to let Iz think that Draco was talking about something secret instead of Draco being concerned for me.

He frowned, glared at Iz and walked away.

"So what did you want to speak to me about?"  
I asked, turning to face Iz.

"You seem pretty close with Malfoy."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Did you really get me alone so you could ask about my relationship with Draco?"

I asked amused.

"No, well yes in a way. Look did you know that he broke Harry's nose?"

"Well maybe Potter should learn to not sneak into other compartments under an invisibility cloak and eavesdrop on other people's conversations."

"Look, I'm just trying to warn you. Malfoy's not a good person. You shouldn't hang out with him."

I laughed humorously.

"Oh, yes. Because you asked, I guess I should just stop being friends with him."

I added sarcastically. She flushed but continued.

"Look, we're pretty sure that he's a death eater. His father was involved at the ministry last term. The Malfoy's are in with Voldemort."

"Are you here to warn me away from Malfoy or to try and get confirmation on your theory that Draco's a death eater?"

When she didn't respond I laughed.

"That's what I thought."

As I went to turn around, Iz exclaimed.

"I mean really, what's the matter with that? If he's not a death eater then you say so. And if he is, you shouldn't be protecting him!"

I spun around and glared at her.

"This conversation is over. I will not stand here and let you insult me or my friends."

Then without waiting for a response, I spun around and walked away.

* * *

I looked up when I felt someone staring at me, but I was surprised when it was Theo who was looking at me.

"Theo?"

"I just realized, I never asked you how you did on your OWLs."

"Oh. Let me think."

I sat for a moment, trying to recall my results.

"Astronomy: E

Ancient Runes: O

Arithmancy: O

Defense Against the Dark Arts: E

Transfiguration: E

Potions: O

Herbology: E

Charms: E

History of Magic: A"

"Those are really good results!"

I laughed.

"You sound surprised. I did practically live in the library during OWLs week last term."

"I didn't realize that you did so well! That's 9 OWLs!"

Daphne exclaimed.

"You lived with me. How did I not know this?"

I shrugged.

"I don't know. You weren't around when I got mine and then I forgot I guess."

"Putting the rest of us to shame."

Draco remarked as he sat down and tossed his arm over my shoulder.

"Maybe, but I'm dropping a few of them."

"Astronomy and History of Magic?"

Draco asked. I looked at him surprised.

"You sound shocked. I do know you. You like the other classes so even though you want to do Potions, you'll continue to be an over achiever."

I saw Daphne smirk at Draco and I and I just glared at her. Thankfully Snape walked up with our new schedules.

"Miss Herondale. Madame Pomfrey needs more Wiggenweld Potions. You have potions tomorrow. I would start brewing today and use tomorrow's class to finish."

"Yes Professor."

"Teachers pet."

Draco mocked when Snape had walked away. I smirked.

"You're just jealous he likes me more."

Draco pouted when everybody laughed.

"Fine, let's go shall we? Don't want to be late to class."

"Since when have you ever cared about that?"

"Since Snape became the defense professor."

Our eyes all widened.

"True. Let's go."

* * *

I walked into potions the next day to see a whole variety of potions lined up on a table. I walked up to the table and saw a variety of normal NEWT level potions.

"Miss Herondale, you're early."

I turned to see Slughorn walk out of his office.

"I was going to continue to work on the Wiggenweld Potion. It'll take most of this double period to finish and I wanted to get started."

"Of course. It's right where you left it."

"Thank you, I should be able to hit that simmer section for the beginning of class. I'll be able to pay attention then."

"It's not a problem. Just pay attention when you can. I'll just look over whatever potions you work on during class. The only work you'll have to do is the essays I assign during class. Is that acceptable?"

"Thank you Professor. I appreciate you accommodating my extra work. It means a lot to me."

"I may ask for your help in brewing some potions at times, that's all I ask. As a matter of fact, this is that batch of veritaserum I asked for you to finish for me."

"Of course Professor. Now I should go work on my potion."

I smiled and moved over to my potion and got to work. Everyone started to arrive and I tried to ignore them so I could get to the simmer section before class started. I finished just after Daphne, Blaise, Theo and Draco walked in.

"Done?"

Daph asked as I walked over to them.

"For the time being."

Slughorn began to speak but Iz and Potter burst through the door interrupting him.

"Sorry Professor, we didn't realize that we were going to be able to take Potions this year. An E wasn't acceptable for Professor Snape but Professor McGonagall said it was acceptable now."

"Of course my dear boy, you and Miss Herondale are most welcome. Just grab your books."

"Well, we don't have any sir."

My sister said but Slughorn just gestured to the back.

"There should be a few spare copies in that cupboard. Feel free to borrow them."

He turned back to the class and started asking them about the potions on the table. When only Granger raised her hand, Slughorn let her answer. He asked another question and again, only Granger raised her hand. He looked around the room.

"Does anyone else know the answer?"

I rolled my hand and raised my hand.

"Miss Herondale, that just wouldn't be fair considering you finished brewing this potion."

I refrained from scoffing. If you didn't want me to raise my hand then don't ask the question. A few minutes later Slughorn showed a vial of Felix Felicis. I sat up in interest. I had never been allowed to brew it before and if that was a prize then I was very interested.

"Whoever can brew the best Draught of Living Death will receive this vial as a prize."

When he dismissed everyone I walked up to him but he spoke before I could.

"No Miss Herondale, you cannot compete. I know that you've brewed this potion so it would be unfair."

He then turned around, effectively dismissing me. I frowned but walked back to my station and got back to work. I finished early so I bottled it and walked over to Daphne's table. I attempted to help her fix her potion, she wasn't going to win but we managed to fix her potion.

Slughorn started inspecting everyone's potions. I was sure that the winner would be between Draco or Granger but when Slughorn saw Potter's potion, he was through the roof.

"I daresay, this is perfect. I don't even know if you would have been able to create such a perfect potion Miss Herondale."

Everyone in the room laughed at me when I narrowed my eyes. I walked by Potter's potion before leaving the room. I walked over to where my friends were waiting and we walked out the door.

"What's the matter Kat? Mad that someone could be catching you?"  
Blaise mocked. I glared at him.

"As if, it's not possible. Besides, I've brewed that potion. His potion was too perfect for having followed the books instructions."

"What do you mean?"

Theo asked, clearly curious.

"I'm saying that in order to brew the potion the way he did, adjustments to the recipe were required. Potter doesn't have that sort of skill."

"So how did he do it?"

Daphne asked me.

"I don't know."


	29. Year 6 - Accusations

\- Iz's POV -

"There she is! Luna!"

I called out waving my hand in the air.

"Hello Isabelle. Hermione. Harry. Shall we go?"

We nodded and walked out the front doors. When we got to Hogsmeade, Harry and Luna walked off together while Hermione and I headed towards The Three Broomsticks. We walked in and started looking around, when I spotted Riley I snuck up behind him and tossed my arms around him.

"Looking for someone?"

He grinned and pulled me around so I was sitting on his lap. I laughed and tried to shimmy away but he just grabbed onto me and didn't let go. Hermione walked over and sat down.

"Where's George?"

She asked Fred, looking around the room.

"He couldn't make it, are you not happy to see me?"  
She blushed and stuttered, clearly flustered.

"No that's not it! I just, he was supposed to be here wasn't he?"

Fred grinned.

"I'm just taking the mickey out of you. Angelina got the day off so George went to go hang out with her."

Hermione nodded and the four of us stood up and walked out into the street. Riley and I looked at each other before quietly stepping into the nearest store. Hermione and Fred didn't even notice as they continued walking and talking.

"Well, I'd consider that a success. How have you been? How's training?"

I grinned staring after my two friends before turning to my boyfriend.

"I'm fine. I've been really busy but I'm enjoying training. I understand now why everyone says that healer training is really difficult. Some of these tests seem like they're designed to fail us."

I smiled as he started talking about training, and life outside of Hogwarts. We wandered around Hogsmeade, enjoying the pleasant weather that we were having. I was more than happy to just watch him talk. We hadn't been able to spend as much time together over the summer. I had worked at WWW with Hermione and Riley was busy with training, so it was nice to just spend time together. He started talking about his first time working on a patient and his excitement made me smile. He stopped talking, cocked his head and looked at me curiously.

"What?"

I smiled at him.

"Nothing. It's just exciting to see you so animated. And I'm happy, I'm glad you're here."

"Me too."

He responded as he wrapped me in his arms. I let him hold me for a moment before turning. He kept one of his arms around my shoulders as we continued walking.

A few hours later we stopped by the Three Broomsticks again to meet up with the rest of our friends. As soon as we walked in, we spotted Hermione and Fred sitting quite comfortably, and close, in one of the back booths. We walked over and the two of them jumped and sat farther apart. I sat next to Hermione and she pulled me close.

"You left me alone with him!"

She hissed at me. I grinned.

"But you didn't mind did you?"

"No, but that's not the point!"

"Then what is?"

"Its… You can be such a git sometimes."

"I love you too Hermione."

I grinned conspiratorially at Riley who laughed at Hermione's red face. We had only been there for a few minutes when Harry and Luna walked up. Harry was smiling at something that Luna was saying and I looked at Hermione. I gestured towards Harry and I saw her smile, we were both happy to see Harry smiling happy again. It was slightly bittersweet because it meant that we were having to share Harry, but Harry deserved any happiness that he could get.

Riley exchanged a look with Fred and then looked at me.

"I've enjoyed today, but it's about time for me to be getting back."

I sighed.

"It is getting late. But that doesn't mean I'm not upset about that."

"I'll find some more time to come and see you. I promise."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You better."

But I let him know that I was joking with a slight curve of my lips. We all stood up and walked outside. Luna left to meet up with Ginny and the rest of us watched as Fred and Hermione shared this awkward hug. I smirked and turned to Riley.

"I'll talk to you later then?"

"Of course. I love you."

"I love you too."

I reached up and kissed him but pulled back when I heard the group behind us start to whisper. He grinned that adorable grin of his that I love so much and pulled me into a hug. He pulled away, and walked over to Fred. The two of them waved, turned on the spot and disappeared.

The three of us stood for a moment longer before we turned and started to head back up to the school. Hermione and I shared a grin, before turning to face Harry. We had just looked to him when we heard a commotion just ahead. We all turned to face the noise and were shocked to see Katie and her friend Leanne arguing ahead of us. They stopped walking in front of us and we slowed to a stop as well. Katie was holding a package in her hand and Leanne started trying to wrest it from Katie. The next thing we saw was the wrapping shift on the package and Katie's hand brushing it. She screamed and flew up into the air. Only a few moments later, she collapsed to the ground.

Thankfully Hagrid was nearby and he picked her up and had us pick up the package, although we were careful to not touch the necklace that was inside the package. It was a beautiful necklace, although there was this intense darkness emanating from it. None of us were surprised when we ended up in Professor McGonagall's office.

"Professor. Is Katie alright?"

"We're not sure yet Mr. Potter. She is in the Hospital Wing as we speak. Ah Professor Snape. Please take a look at this."

We all turned to see Snape walk into the room, his cloak billowing out behind him. He moved over to inspect the necklace.

"Well Severus?"

"I think that Miss Bell is lucky to be alive."

McGonagall gasped.

"But, who could have done something like this?"

She turned to glare at us.

"Why are you always involved?"

"I wish I knew Professor. Who knew that being Harry's friend was so hazardous to my health."

I quipped and ignored Harry's mock glare. I saw McGonagall purse her lips in amusement before her face fell flat again. Determination ran across Harry's face before he spoke.

"I think Malfoy's behind this."

I looked to Hermione, just as shocked as she was that Harry was going to try and convince McGonagall with what little evidence we had.

"Do you have any proof Mr. Potter?"

"Well, no. But his left forearm is very sensitive and he never wears short sleeves in public."

"Mr. Potter, are you trying to tell me that you think Mr. Malfoy is a death eater?"

"Yes I am."

Harry replied adamantly.

"That's a very serious accusation to make without proof Mr. Potter."

"But."

"No buts. Now get out of here, I need to go look after Miss Bell."

We all ducked our heads and headed out. When we got out into the hall, Hermione rounded on Harry.

"Harry, how could you just go and accuse Malfoy like that?"

"Hermione, are you telling me that you don't think Malfoy's a death eater?"  
"I'm not sure. I just have a hard time believing that Voldemort would mark a 16 year old."

Harry turned on me.

"What about you Iz?"

I spoke cautiously.

"Honestly, I don't know. I agree that there is something suspicious going on. I just think that we need more evidence before accusing him to a professor."

Harry's shoulders slumped and he took a deep breath.

"You're right. I just. I felt like I needed to do something."

"I know Harry. We feel the same. But we'll get through this like we always do."

"How?"

"Together."

Hermione and I answered simultaneously.


	30. Year 6 - Cornering

I sat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall and stared at Draco. He had been acting stranger than usual, he hadn't been eating much and he was looking pale. Well, paler than usual.

"Why are you staring at Draco?"

Daphne whispered as she looked around me to stare at Draco too.

"I'm not sure. It could be nothing but…"

"It could be something."

She finished for me. I nodded my head as I continued to stare at Draco.  
"Well you can think about it on the way to class. Let's go."

I stood up with Daphne and gossiped with her on the way to class. We arrived just on time and McGonagall glared at us as we walked in. I ignored that and walked over to my regular seat.

"Pull out your essays."

McGonagall ordered as she began to walk around the room to collect our assignments. My attention was drawn back to Draco when McGonagall stopped in front of his desk.

"Mr. Malfoy, where is your essay?"

"I must have forgotten to do it Professor."

"Well, detention Mr. Malfoy."

He didn't protest and McGonagall walked away. However, this incident brought me back to this morning and Draco's strange behavior. I was able to pay attention during the rest of class, for the most part, although Draco's behavior was never far from my mind. After class had ended I walked into the corridor with Daph and Theo.

"You go ahead.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I'll catch up."

Daphne looked at me curiously but Theo dragged her away before she could ask me anything. I stood off to the side and waited for Draco to walk out of the classroom. When he did he turned left and walked off. I followed him until we were alone in the corridor and then I pulled him into a broom cupboard.

"Just who do you think you are…."

Draco trailed off when he saw my face.

"Oh, if you wanted me in a broom cupboard, all you had to do was ask."

"Come off it Draco. You're really going to try that on me? I know you and that face. Trying to distract me isn't going to work. Also, I've seen you flirt. If you're going to try and distract me, the least you could do is make it look convincing."

"You want me to be convincing?"

"No, I want to talk about how distant you've been."  
"I haven't been distant. Oh look at the time."

He shrugged off my hand and popped out of the broom cupboard. When I exited, the corridor was full of people and Draco had disappeared. People must have seen him because people kept looking at me and whispering. I glared at them and stalked off. This was the last thing I needed.

* * *

"So you want to hear the latest gossip?"  
I looked at Daphne who had just sat down, but then I had an idea.

"Let me guess. It's about me?"

She just smirked in response.

"Well it's a load of rubbish. I just tried to corner him to ask him some questions but he escaped. Right into a crowded hallway."

"You cornered him in a broom cupboard? You couldn't have found someplace else?"

"Well, it's not like I had time to plan this. It was spontaneous. Anyways, it didn't work. He ran off and I haven't seen him since."  
"Wait, you haven't seen him? But there's a Quidditch match today."

I narrowed my eyes.

"I know, if he's late. He'll never find a place safe from me."

"Herondale. Let's go. Urquhart wants us all down there now. Where's Malfoy?"

I shrugged at Crabbe as I waved to Daphne and Theo before walking down to the pitch.

"Where is he?"

"I already told you I don't know."

"Are you sure. I'm sure that we have all heard about what you and Malfoy have been getting up to..."

"Piss off Jones. Draco and I aren't doing anything, you of all people should know how rumors aren't necessarily true and I'm sure I could come up with a suitable rumor about you…"

He glared at me but Urquhart cut in.

"Well either way, we're running out of time."

We all fell into silence when I had an idea.

"I can play seeker. We all know that I'm the best and the fastest flier we have. And I know Vaisey's not a bad chaser. I'll take over for Malfoy and Vaisey takes over for me. Don't worry about Malfoy. I'll find him after the match."

* * *

I let the fire continue to catch my attention. I was growing extremely bored. I had been so close to catching the snitch when a bludger had smashed into my elbow. The shock had been enough to allow Potter the time to grab the snitch. I rushed to the hospital wing to have my elbow fixed and then searched around the castle for Malfoy. When I couldn't find him in any of the obvious places I returned to the common room, determined to wait him out.

"You're still waiting here."

I glanced at Daphne who, along with Theo, had sat down next to me.

"I'm not leaving until I've had a talk with him."

"Okay well we're leaving."

"No we're not. Let go of me Theo!"

But even in my distracted state I could tell her attempts were half-hearted. She laughed as Theo pulled her out of the Common Room. I smiled and turned my attention back to the fire. A few hours later and I had watched as people left and returned, but still no sign of Draco.

Finally the common room door opened and I turned half-heartedly. When I saw Draco I jumped to my feet.

"There you are! I've been waiting for you for ages."

He looked at me and I had to work to hide my shock. He was ghostly white, and he looked exhausted.

"I'm not in the mood Kat."

"You're not in the mood. I don't give a rat's arse if you're in the mood Draco Malfoy. You're coming with me."

Then without waiting for a response, I grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the common room.

"What do you want?"

He asked tiredly once I had reached an empty classroom.

"This. This is the problem! Do you seriously think that we haven't noticed how out of it you're being?"

"I'm not acting any different."

I stared at him in disbelief but he remained stubborn so I amended my statement.

"Okay, maybe Theo and Daphne don't pay as much attention because they're too into each other. And Blaise is out with that Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw? Either way. But I've noticed."

"Pansy hasn't said anything."

I looked at him dryly.

"Seriously, you're using Pansy as your excuse? You could start cross dressing and she wouldn't say anything."

Draco's lips twitched as if he was holding back a laugh and I internally cheered.

"You have a mission don't you? You said as much on the train, but I thought that you were just playing it up."

When he didn't respond and he dropped his shoulders in defeat I pressed on.

"Katie Bell, you're responsible for that aren't you?"

"Kat. Stop pressing please."

"Draco, you've been distant. You're never at meals, you're missing Quidditch practices, not doing homework. And when you are around, you're moody and quiet. You even missed the Quidditch game today! I had to play as seeker!"

He perked up when I mentioned the game.

"I've always said that you'd make a good seeker. How'd you do?"

"Well we lost. I wasn't half bad, I almost got it. But I've never really practiced as a seeker before so when I was close to the snitch I lost a bit of concentration and bludger hit me."

His eyes grew panicked.  
"Are you alright? What happened?"

"Not much. Just a broken elbow. Madame Pomfrey fixed me right up."

"You should be in bed! Letting it rest."

"Stop trying to change the subject! Why won't you tell me what's going on?"

"Why are you being so pushy?"

"I care for you Draco."  
"I appreciate your friendship…"

I quickly cut him off, anger flooding through me.

"I care for you more than that and you know it. And don't try to tell me that you don't feel the same. You can't lie to me very well."

He paused, and then apparently decided that lying wasn't worth the effort.

"I was given a mission. But I won't tell you. I have to protect you. You don't understand that I'm so wrong for you Kat. I'm a marked death eater."

"But I want to help you. Help make it easier for you."

He turned and left the room leaving me staring after him for long after he spoke.

"Leave it be. I'm not worth it."


	31. Year 6 - Slug Club Part 1

**A/N: Hello to all my fantastic readers! I have good news! I am almost done with the story! I'm just finished writing the final battle scenes so all that's left is the epilogue! (Which to be honest, will probably get finished tonight!) So, I'm going to start uploading four times a week! (YAY!) Upload Days will now be Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday and Sunday! So there will be two chapters today because I'm in a great mood!**

 **I really want to thank all of you readers! I know that I have some typos, some grammar errors and other things that could be wrong about my writing. But for the most part I'm getting better and I'm having fun with it! So thank you all for sticking with me, you're the best!**

\- Iz's POV -

When the post arrived, I was thrilled to see that I had received a letter. I eagerly ripped it open and read the letter. When I reached the bottom I groaned and slammed my head down onto the table. Hermione and Harry looked up and stared at me obviously concerned.

"Iz? You okay?"

"Can I just not go to Slughorn's Christmas Party?"

"Ohh, Riley can't come?"

"No. I'm assuming Fred can't come either?"

"How did you know… Never mind. No he can't come either. And before you start, I'm not saying I fancy him. I asked him to go as a friend."  
"I'm sure."

I drawled as I shared a grin with Harry.

"So Harry, who are you going with?"

Hermione asked in an attempt to change the subject. He shrugged his shoulders and ran his hand through his hair.

"Uh well I figured I'd ask someone cool. So I asked Luna."

He quickly spoke again when Hermione opened her mouth.

"Before you say anything, don't forget that I can start a conversation about something less pleasant for you."

He joked. Hermione glared and he just laughed at her.

"It's okay. I have a different topic to talk about."

Hermione turned to face me, obviously happy about the change of topic.

"What?"

"Just what are we going to wear Hermione?"

I joked and started laughing when she glared at me.

* * *

"I'm so glad that we decided to come together. Date's would've been so annoying during this."

Hermione whispered to me as we walked into the party. I nodded my head upon seeing the extravagance in the room.

"Exactly. Can you imagine trying to find a date too? You could've ended up coming with McLaggen."

I teased. Hermione shuddered.

"That's not funny. I can't imagine coming with him. I'd spend the entire evening fending off his advancements. But at least Harry looks like he's having fun."

We watched as they danced but then Harry got cornered by Slughorn and Luna wandered off, presumably to go talk to Ginny.

"Correction, he was having fun."

I stated as we watched Harry uncomfortably talk to Slughorn.

"Do we have to stay much longer? We appeared, said hello. Now we can leave right?"

I glared at her.

"Come on Hermione. This is a good party to make connections, those are important. Plus, even if we leave what are you going to do? Homework?"

When she nodded I shook my head.

"Not happening, we're not leaving a Christmas party so you can do homework."

She pouted.

"Alright, but let's go find food. I'm starving."

We walked over to the food table and loaded up food on our plates before wandering over to a table. Just as we started to eat, a commotion attracted our attention. We turned to face the noise and watched as Filch dragged Draco Malfoy into the party.

"I found him skulking about outside."

Hermione and I shared a confused look before turning back.

"Fine I was gate crashing. Happy?"

"Draco, quit being so dramatic. Always trying to create an entrance."

Kat appeared out of nowhere and spoke to Malfoy before turning to Slughorn.

"I apologize Professor. Draco is my date; however, something came up and he couldn't make it. It was sweet of you to try and show up Draco but it was unnecessary. Professor, if you would excuse us."

She said before grabbing Malfoy's arm and dragging him outside. We looked around the room only to see that Harry had disappeared. We shared a look and then rushed out into the corridor.

We wandered around for a few minutes before Harry found us.

"Harry! We were looking for you. Where did you go?"

"I went after Malfoy and Katherine."

"And?"  
"They met up with Snape! Malfoy sounded upset and your sister refused to leave. Snape said something about an Unbreakable Vow and helping Malfoy. Malfoy shrugged him off and Katherine rushed after him."

"An Unbreakable Vow? This is more serious than I thought."

I breathed.

"Agreed. Also, Iz it's looking like your sister may be more involved than we thought. The question now is how much. Do you think she'd spill on Malfoy?"

Hermione asked and I shook my head.

"I know, it's a bit of a shock to me to be honest. And after last time, not a chance. They're her family."

"So what now?"

Hermione asked looking at Harry and I. The three of us looked at each other but no one responded as we walked back to the Common Room, each of us lost in thought.

* * *

We all stared at Harry's book again. _This book is the property of the Half Blood Prince._ We had been in the library most of the day and my brain was exhausted. I was running out of ideas. I was thankful that it was almost dinner and so we were getting a break from the constant researching Hermione was having us do. Tomorrow was Christmas and so we were taking tomorrow off as well.

"Please Hermione, a break. I'm begging you."

"Yeah Hermione. Give these poor kids a break."

We heard from a teasing voice near the doorway. We spun around to see Fred and George standing there. Fred walked over and slung an arm around Hermione. Harry and I exchanged a look and bolted from the room. On our way out, we dragged George out into the corridor and with us to the kitchen.

"Hey what was that about?"

He exclaimed.

"We didn't want to have to witness the awkward flirting between those two."

I explained.

"Exactly, and if we weren't going to be there, neither should you."

Harry tossed out and I seamlessly took over.

"Who knows, maybe they'll get their act together and just snog already."

"Oh, who's snogging?"

A dreamy voice asked as it entered the kitchen.

"Harry."

I responded casually and watched as Harry began to turn red.

"No I'm not. I mean not that I don't want to. I mean. I'm not snogging anyone."

Harry frantically tried to explain.

"That's nice. I'd like to snog you at some point too."

Fred and I burst out laughing as Harry turned an even deeper shade of red. I was laughing so hard that I started crying and my sides began to cramp. Harry glared at the two of us and I watched as a determined look appeared on Harry's face before he stood up, strode over to Luna and kissed her.

I stopped laughing and watched in shock as Luna began to fervently kiss Harry back. The door to the kitchen opened and the two of them pulled apart. I looked to see who had interrupted and started laughing again when I saw Mrs. Weasley, Professor Lupin, Tonks, Bill and Charlie standing in the doorway. Professor Lupin and Mrs. Weasley looked embarrassed but the other three looked like they wanted to applaud. A pop in the hallway alerted us to another person. I looked to Mrs. Weasley.

"Mrs. Weasley, are we expecting another person for dinner?"

She smiled at me broadly and once again I was reminded how lucky I was that she treated me like a daughter.

"Not just dinner, they're staying for Christmas as well."

But before I could ask more, the door opened again and I turned to see Riley standing there. I jumped out of my chain, ran over and jumped into his arms.

"What are you doing here?! I thought that they were requiring you all to be at the Hospital tomorrow!"

"They decided to let us off, although we are still on call. Are you happy to see me?"  
He asked exceptionally smug, so I hit his arm.

"You know I am you git."

He grinned at me and wrapped me in another hug. Someone cleared their throat behind us so I pulled out of his arms and dragged him to the table.

* * *

"Thank you for coming. I'm so glad that you were able to stay for Christmas."

"You know that I'll come to be with you whenever I can."

"I know. I'm saying that I know that you gave up Christmas with your family to be here."  
"I've already told you that it's not a problem. I'm only sorry I can't stay longer."

"It's okay. Hermione already has plans for us to continue researching. I'd be in the library anyways."

He looked at me with curiosity.

"Looking up what?"

"Not what, who. We're trying to discover someone who called themselves the Half-Blood Prince. It's not going well though."

"Hey I have faith in you. And if anyone can find something through research it's Hermione."

I laughed.

"True. Alright, get going. You don't want to be late for work."

"Wow I can sense the love."

He joked before jumping back so I couldn't hit him. I glared and he grinned at me before turning on his heel and then with a pop, he was gone.


	32. Year 6 - Slug Club Part 2

I looked down at my dress and then back at the mirror. I frowned and spun around in a circle before narrowing my eyes at my reflection.

"Kat, are you up here?"

Daphne called out as she walked into our room.

"What are you still doing here? Blaise has been waiting. If you don't leave now you'll be more than fashionably late."  
"I look frumpy. I can't go out looking like this."

"You don't look frumpy, you look gorgeous."

"Well then I feel frumpy."

"What's the matter with you? You've been acting a bit strangely recently. Ever since the Quidditch game. Does this have to do with your talk with Draco? Theo and I have started to notice that he's be acting strangely, well more so than usual."

"Yes well, he doesn't want our help. I should go."

"Kat!"

She called out after me but I ignored her and hurried into the common room. I grabbed Blaise's hand and dragged him out into the corridor.

"So you want to talk about it?"

Blaise asked as we walked to the party.

"Nope."

"Okay."

I gave him a small smile, grateful that he wasn't going to push. The room that the party was going to be in was in the dungeon so it didn't take too long for us to reach it. When we arrived we found the host and went to give our greetings.

"Professor, thank you for inviting us."

I spoke for both Blaise and I as he was already searching the room for someone to leave with.

"I'm so pleased that you and Mr. Zabini could make it."  
"The pleasure is all ours."

I smiled pleasantly, and for the first time I was extremely thankful for all of the etiquette lessons growing up and for the practice at the Malfoy balls.

"Oh you flatter me Miss Herondale. Please, enjoy my little gathering. Also, I have a potioneer friend who came. I showed him your potion work and he would like to talk to you."

"Of course. Ah there are others waiting to talk to you. Have a lovely evening Professor."

I smiled as I grabbed Blaise and dragged him away.

"You're welcome."

He looked at me for the first time since we entered.

"Are we done talking to Slughorn?"

"No thanks to you. I had to do all the talking."  
"You do it so well, how could I deny you the option to show off?"

"You know your flattery doesn't work on me Blaise."

I remarked dryly. He grinned at me.

"One of these days it will. I'll wear you down eventually."

I laughed before shooing at him.

"Off you go. Go find your next lady friend."

"If you insist."

He grinned and bowed gallantly before wandering off. I rolled my eyes and went to go grab a drink. After doing so I stood in the corner and began to see who else had been invited.

I had only been there a few moments when an elderly gentleman walked up to me.

"Miss Herondale?"

"Yes sir."

"I am Lewis Campbell."  
"The Lewis Campbell?"

I asked with awe in my voice. He chuckled.

"I guess that answers my question about which Herondale you are."

I looked at him, confusion written all over my face.

"Which Herondale sir?"

"The Potions one. That is you correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Horace showed me your potions. They are quite advanced, even for a recent graduate. You're a 6th year correct?"  
"Yes sir."

He gave me an approving look before pulling me into a conversation about the most recent paper on possible changes to the Wolfsbane Potion. We had just switched the conversation to the more debatable properties of Aconite when a commotion caught my attention. I turned to see Filch dragging in someone in a green robe so I turned back to Mr. Campbell.

"I apologize Mr. Campbell, I have really enjoyed our conversation but I am afraid that I must be going."  
"Of course Miss Herondale. If you're looking for a job in Potions work after graduation, contact me. I'd be more than happy to have someone of your talents working for me."

"I appreciate that. I'll be in touch."

I then nodded my head and headed towards the center of the room. I watched as Filch dropped none other Draco Malfoy down in the middle of the room.

"I found him skulking about outside."

"Fine I was gate crashing. Happy?"

He was obviously lying so I decided to cut in. I may be angry at him, but I still cared for the obnoxious git.

"Draco, quit being so dramatic. Always trying to create an entrance."

I turned to face Slughorn.

"I apologize Professor. Draco is my date; however, something came up and he couldn't make it. It was sweet of you to try and show up Draco but it was unnecessary. Professor, if you would excuse us."

Without waiting for an excusal, I grabbed Draco's arm and dragged him out into the corridor.

I dragged him through the hallways until we were far enough away from the party that the music could barely be heard. When I looked at him, I gasped.

"Draco. What are you doing here? You look awful. What is going on with you?"

"Leave it alone Kat."

He hissed, wrenching his arm away from me. I couldn't stop the hurt from showing in my eyes and his face softened.

"Look. It's better for everyone if you just stay away."

"It's obviously not better for you. You look terrible Draco. But what were you doing near the party?"

"I was trying to get away from Snape and accidentally ran into Filch. I had to come up with some sort of excuse."

"Why would you be…"

But I trailed off when I heard footsteps coming from around the corner. We both turned to face the noise and I narrowed my eyes when I saw Snape. He looked relieved to see Draco, but I saw concern flit across his face when he saw me.

"Miss Herondale. I need to speak to my godson privately."

He looked at me pointedly. I glared back.

"Well that seems to be a problem because I'm not leaving."

I quickly cut Draco off before he could say anything.

"Don't even think about it Draco. We're finishing our conversation so I'm staying. Anything you have to say to Draco Professor you can say in front of me. We all know I won't say anything."

I said with a pointed glare at Draco. I watched as Snape ran his eyes over my face appraisingly before he obviously decided I was more trouble than I was worth.

"Let me help you Draco."

"I don't need your help! Why can't you understand that? I don't need anyone's help."

He vehemently responded before throwing a glare at me at the end. I saw surprise in Snape's eyes as he began to piece Draco and I together.

"I swore I would help you. I took an Unbreakable Vow."

I smothered my gasp as I looked back and forth between the two men.

"Well that sounds like your own problem."

Draco spat before storming off. I spared one last glance at Snape before I rushed off after Draco.

"Draco! Draco. Slow down or I swear to Salazar that I will hex you."

Thankfully, he either tired or realized that I wasn't going anywhere because he slowed to a stop before turning to look at me. I grabbed his arm and dragged him to a windowsill and forced him to sit. I sat beside him before I spoke.

"Draco. You have to let someone in. If not me.."

I heard the hitch in my breathing and paused before continuing.

".. Then at least let someone in. You're making yourself sick Draco and I can't. No I won't continue to sit here and watch you kill yourself."

He didn't respond but he slid closer to me and I wrapped my arms around him in response. It seemed to be what he needed because as soon as I did so, he began to sob in my arms. I didn't say anything, I just sat there until his sobs subsided. He pulled out of my arms but didn't move away. So there we sat, close enough that our sides were completely flush, for what seemed like an eternity before he spoke.

"The Dark Lord gave me a task. Supposedly it's to help make up for my father's mistakes; but everyone knows that he's using this task as a punishment for my entire family. It's almost an impossible task, but if I don't do it… He's threatened my mother. He's made it known to me that if I fail, it won't be just me that suffers. I can't allow that to happen."

"What's the task Draco?"

I whispered just as quiet as he.

"I have to kill Dumbledore."

I felt my heart stop at those five words. I stared at him in shock.  
"You're not taking the mickey out of me? Oh god. But that's impossible. I mean, even your Aunt hasn't ever managed it. The bastard."

Draco threw his hand over my mouth as I started to speak louder and louder.

"Shush. That's not all, I have to find a way to get death eaters into the castle."

He whispered and I felt my shoulders slump in defeat, but when I saw his defeated expression I made up my mind.

"Draco. You can't do this alone. I know you're trying but you're just one person. You're making yourself sick. You need help. Let me be that help."

* * *

"Draco. Why am I standing in a 7th floor corridor?"

He looked at me amused.

"Do you not recognize this corridor? Think back."

I frowned but looked around the hall trying to place it.

"Wait, this is where we caught Potter and his little group last year."

He nodded his head.

"It's called the Room of Requirement, have you heard of it?"

When I nodded my head he continued.

"When you're in this hallway, you think about what you want and pace back and forth three times."

He gestured for me to move out of the way and I watched as he paced. Just as he finished his third 'lap,' a door appeared on the wall behind him.

"This is brilliant."

I breathed and I saw an honest smile cross Draco's face. He grabbed my hand and pulled me through the door. When I walked in I slowly stopped, in shock over the size of the room.

"Draco, this room. It's huge. And it's got all of these items."

"I call it the Room of Lost Things. There are items in here that must be decades old."

"But what are we doing here?"  
"Come I'll show you."

I placed my hand in his and walked with him into the middle of the room. He stopped in front of a cupboard and I turned to face it.

"Draco, is this a vanishing cabinet?"

He nodded his head and I grinned.

"This is a brilliant idea. I'm assuming that you were able to get its twin?"

He nodded and I turned around and began inspecting it.

"Well, you've done a good job physically repairing it. The issue is the magical properties are a bit wonky?"

"Exactly. I've spent hours researching spells that are designed to help fix magical properties, but nothing."

I frowned and began to think.

"Maybe it's not just spells. Maybe potions would work as well. They might have to be modified to not be ingested but. It's possible."

"No. That's not why I brought you here."

"Then why?"

"Because you are right. I need someone. But I don't want you helping me fix the cabinet. I really just need someone to talk to."

I glared at him.

"Don't even try that with me Draco Malfoy. I'll listen. But I'm helping. Narcissa is like a mother to me too. And... I'm not willing to let you die. So I'm helping you. Are you here most days?"

He looked at me, clearly frustrated but he nodded his head yes. I smiled in return.

"Perfect. Then I'll be here as often as I can. I'm off to research."

* * *

I closed the book that I had been reading, sighed and placed it on top of an already large pile of books. That book had been just as unhelpful as the rest of the books in the pile. I looked at my section of useful books and groaned when I only saw two.

"Loya?"

"Yes Mistress? Can Loya be of service?"

"Can you please bring me more tea?"

"Of course Mistress. Would you also like something to eat? You've missed breakfast and lunch. Again."

I smiled at the censure in Loya's voice. Despite not being an official Greengrass, Loya had always treated me like family. But lately she had been taking on a very protective attitude over me.

"If it isn't too much trouble."

"No trouble at all Mistress. I will be back shortly."

I stood up from the sofa, stretched and started placing back unhelpful books. I moved to the next section and started searching. There were so many books on potions and spells revolving around the fundamental nature of magic within items that I had to split my search in order to make it manageable. Draco couldn't leave the manor and we had decided that it wasn't safe for me to go there. Daphne and Theo were spending time together, so I had spent most of the Christmas holidays in the Greengrass library searching for anything useful.

I had just finished grabbing my next set of books to look through when I heard a soft pop.

"Mistress? Did you still want the tea?"

"Yes Loya. Just set it down. I'll be there in a minute."

I called out as I began walking back towards my couch. I set down the books and turned to see Loya staring at me.

"Is something the matter Loya?"

"Is Mistress going to be going to dinner tonight?"

"I'm not sure. I may just eat some of these sandwiches you brought. This is enough for a few meals."  
She pursed her lips at me.  
"Mistress isn't eating enough. Dinner is pot roast tonight. It is Mistresses favorite."

She stated as she stared at me, disapproval clear in her eyes.

"Fine. I'll be at dinner tonight."

I sighed but smiled when Loya's face lit up with happiness.

"I will make Mistresses favorite dessert."

She exclaimed before disappearing from the room. I shook my head in exasperation with the little elf before turning to the new pile of books. I sighed before grabbing the first one and I started to read.

When Loya popped into the room four hours later I was in a significantly better mood. I had found three more books that held potential to help with fixing the vanishing cabinet. I walked into the dining room with a smile on my face.

"That's something we haven't seen in a while."

I looked to see that the only people sitting at the table were Daphne's parents. I looked around the room, checking to see if anyone else was there.

"It's just us three tonight. Again actually, but we haven't seen you in days."

Elizabeth Greengrass stated with a pointed look. I dropped my head in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. I've been busy researching something. Also, I don't want to intrude."

Elizabeth glared at me, although in the most polite way I had ever seen.

"Katherine. How many times do we have to tell you. You are like another daughter to us. You're never intruding, even when Astoria and Daphne aren't here. Understand?"  
I nodded my head, not trusting my voice to be steady if I spoke.

"You seem in a better mood. I haven't seen that smile in days."

"I've been looking for books regarding a certain topic and I've finally made some progress. That's all."

"Well, tell us about school. Daphne mentioned something about some well-known potioneer?"

I grinned and began to tell them about my talk with Mr. Campbell, happily talking to parent figures for the first time in years.


	33. Year 6 - Apparation

**\- Iz's POV -**

 _Apparation Lessons - Sign Up_ **.** I smiled, grabbed Hermione's arm and pointed to the flyer.

"Look! I'm so excited. We're finally old enough."

"Honestly, I've never been a huge fan of apparation."

Hermione commented and I stared at her in surprise.

"What? Why? The ability to go from one place to another in the blink of an eye? What's not to love about that?"

I signed my name and handed my quill to her. When she didn't sign her name up, I took my quill back and wrote her name down along with Harry's. She sighed but didn't cross it out. She walked away and began speaking.

"I've still only apparated a few times. I just don't think that I'm used to the squeezing sensation."

I thought about it for a minute before replying.

"I suppose it is a bit like being squeezed through a tube. I never really thought about what it must be like for muggleborns."

She looked at me, confused, so I elaborated.

"Well, once Kat and I were old enough, my parents apparated us pretty much everywhere. I had time to get used to that feeling. You've never gotten the chance to get used to that feeling. Anyways, where's Harry?"

"Talking to Dumbledore, where else?"

"Another meeting? Let's just hope that the meetings become more interesting. I'm glad Harry's keeping us in the loop, but so far the meetings have been boring."

Hermione looked like she wanted to complain so I interrupted.

"I'm not complaining about the meetings, or that he's telling us; but I just keep having a hard time staying awake when Harry tells us about it."

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked through the portrait. We sat down to wait for Harry and we pulled out our assignments and began to work. A few minutes later and Harry walked in.

"Harry, how was the lesson? Anything more interesting?"

He frowned.

"Well, sort of. Dumbledore gave me an assignment. Although I'm not sure about how to go about it. I saw a memory of Tom Riddle asking about something called a horcrux while in school. It's Slughorn memory that I saw. But Dumbledore thinks that Slughorn modified the memory in order to hide something."

"So it's your job to what, seduce, it out of Slughorn?"

I asked, trying for some humor. Harry wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"That's disgusting."

"Any ideas?"

"None yet. I figured that I could try just asking him."

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yes, I'm sure that'll work. He doesn't want Dumbledore knowing, why would he just tell you?"

Harry shrugged but stopped answering. I frowned and turned back to my work, hoping that Harry would think of something.

* * *

I stared at the hula hoop in front of me. I was getting nowhere with this. I sighed when I heard the instructor speak again.

"Don't forget the 3 D's of apparation! Determination! Destination! Deliberation!"

He squeaked and I turned back to face my hula hoop. I concentrated again, and was hoping that something would happen when all of a sudden I felt a familiar squeezing sensation. I tried my best not to panic instead continuing to focus and the next thing I knew I felt like I was being squeezed through a tight tube. I opened my eyes and was shocked to see that I was standing in the middle of a hula hoop. Unfortunately, as I looked around the room, I wasn't standing in my hula hoop.

The instructor hurried over to me, excitement written all over his face. After all I was the first person to apparate in the hall.

"What is your name?"

"Isabelle Herondale."

"Well done Miss Herondale, your destination was a bit off, you ended up in Mr. Longbottom's hula hoop."

I sent an apologetic look towards Neville who grinned at me before I turned to face the instructor.

"And oh dear, it seems your deliberation was slightly off. You left some parts of you behind."

"I what?!"

"Just your eyebrows dear, nothing too major. I'll have you fixed in a jiffy. But be proud, this was a fantastic first attempt!"

 **\- Kat's POV -**

I laughed at Iz's face. We were fighting, there was no doubt about that, but the look on her face when she learned that she had no eyebrows was beyond comical. I heard a huff from beside me and turned to look. Daphne was standing there, arms crossed over her chest, pouting.

"What's the matter Daph?"

"I just can't get this to work! I've been staring at this hula hoop all lesson and nothing."

Based on her despondent expression, I decided that humor was out of the question.

"Daphne, calm down and focus. Close your eyes and focus on the inside of your hula hoop."

I stopped talking and looked at my hula hoop. I closed my eyes and as I kept focusing, I started to notice a peculiar sensation in my naval. I concentrated on it and then felt the familiar feeling of apparation.

I opened my eyes and was happy to see that I was standing in a hula hoop, I glanced around and almost jumped in joy when I saw that I had apparated into my own hula hoop. I turned to face Daphne.

"Like that."

I said with a smirk. She pursed her lips and looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"Oh yes, just like that."

"I'm missing something aren't I?"

"You look gorgeous with just one eyebrow."

I sighed and called for the instructor.

"Sir, can you please fix my eyebrow?"

"Of course my dear, you have done splendidly."

I smiled at him and he quickly fixed my eyebrow. I waited to speak until he left to go attend to another student.

"I'm done for today; I have other things to do."

"Like what?"

Daphne asked, I just smiled in response and walked out of the lesson ignoring the confused faces of Daphne and Theo behind me. I hurried to the seventh floor and quickly paced three times. When a door appeared, I rushed through and shut it behind me.

"Draco? You in here?"

"I'm over by the cabinet."

I carefully made my way over towards the vanishing cabinet. When I got there, I found Draco sitting with a book open on his lap.

"Any progress?"

I asked him, as I peeked at the book he was reading. He frowned and closed the book with a sigh.

"Nothing. Nothing I've tried today has seemed to make any difference. Wait isn't the apparation lesson today?"

"Yes, and you weren't there…"

I glared pointedly at him as I trailed off. He rolled his eyes at me.

"I can't take the test until this summer anyways. I'll practice later. If there is a later."

He said the last part quietly.

"Stop that. I'm helping you. We're going to fix this understand."

I placed both my hands on the side of his face as I spoke, forcing him to look at me.

"Understand?"

He swallowed and nodded his head. I stared at him until I was satisfied he was telling the truth before I let go of his face. He grabbed another book and I followed suit, pulling out a potions book that I thought might help.

We sat there and read undisturbed aside from the occasional spell practice that Draco did as he found spells that might help. I finally closed the book that I had been reading, set it aside and stood up. Draco glanced up as I started to pace.

"Is something wrong?"

"I just need a break. I'm tired of reading, between classes and this. It's all combining to…."

I trailed off as an idea came to me. Draco stared at me but didn't get a chance to say anything.

"That's it! Combining Draco combining! What if we need a spell combined with a potion? The spell could activate something in the potion! I saw a potion in one of these books that I think we could modify!"

For the first time in months, I saw hope dawn across Draco's face.

"Do you it would work?"

"I'll do a bit more research but I think it might. I'll get started on brewing the potion straight away."

 **\- Iz's POV -**

"You look upset."

I remarked as Harry walked up to the Gryffindor table. He gestured at us to follow him and there was a slight distressed look on his face. Hermione and I exchanged a concerned look while we stood up and followed him out of the Great Hall.

"Last night was a bit strange. Do you remember those chocolates that I received a while back?"

When we both nodded, Harry continued.

"Well, apparently they were spiked with a love potion. Last night, Neville asked if he could have some of the chocolates. A few minutes later, he was mooning over one Romilda Vane. I was able to convince him that I was taking him to see her while I brought him to Slughorn. Slughorn then decided that we should drink to Neville being cured and he opened up a bottle of firewhiskey. Neville drank first and then he dropped to the ground, frothing at the mouth. I was able to find a bezoar and shove it into Neville's mouth."

"That was brilliant thinking Harry. Thank Merlin you did so! Is Neville okay? Is that where we're going?"

Hermione cut in, looking as concerned as I felt.

"Yes that's where we're going and he is fine. Well he will be, but that bottle was poisoned and Slughorn was devastated. He had intended it as a gift for Dumbledore. I want to know how that bottle became poisoned."

Harry abruptly stopped speaking and stared down a corridor.

"Harry, what is it?"

I asked as I peered down the same corridor.

"I could've sworn that I just saw… I keep seeing Malfoy, disappearing with lookouts. He's up to something, but I just can't figure out what."

"We'll figure it out, but Neville needs us first."

He nodded his head but didn't move so I grabbed his arm and pulled at him until he relented and followed us to the Hospital Wing.


	34. Year 6 - Lucky Number Seven

**A/N: This chapter is pretty short today so I'm uploading a second chapter to help make up for it! Please read and review. I'm done with the story so all the chapters will be going up, but getting reviews make my day! (They don't even have to be long!)**

 **3 Casper**

 **\- Iz's POV -**

I walked down to the bottom of the stairs just inside the front doors and sat down to wait. I had been trying to talk to my sister for weeks but I could never seem to get ahold of her. She had Quidditch practice this evening and I was hoping to catch her before she disappeared again. I finally saw the familiar green Quidditch robes of the Slytherin team appear. I saw Kat talking to Zabini and I hurried over. I knew the moment that she saw me, her eyes went from happy and amused to cold and distant.

"Kat, can I talk to you for a moment?"

She appraised me for a moment before turning to Zabini and whispering in his ear. He glanced back and forth between us before nodding and walking off. She watched him walk away and then turned to face me.

"You wanted to talk?"

I swallowed at the iciness in her voice but pushed on anyways.

"Recently Hermione, Harry and I have been noticing that Malfoy keeps disappearing. He's looking tired, he's stopped showing up to events and he's not completing homework. Now we've noticed that you're disappearing about the same time and when we do see Malfoy, he's always with you. I know you know something, please just tell me something."

Her expression became, if possible, even more icy than it had been.

"That's a lot of speculation you have there. Your proof is that you don't see me or him very often, and that we spend time together."

"Malfoy's up to no good! Why can't you see that?"

She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Maybe because you don't know him like I do. Why can't you just stay out of other people's business? Or do you always have to be such an annoying busy body?"

I tossed my head back in indignation.

"Well excuse me for caring. If he's up to no good, then you have to tell me!"

"Why?"

The one-word response said in such a casual and dismissive tone brought me up short. I stared at her in shock, unsure if she was actually asking me that question. When her expression showed no change I glared at her.

"Because it's the right thing to do. If they're up to no good, then you have to turn them in!"

"Even if they're my friends?"

"Especially then! You'd only be looking out for them!"

I responded vehemently. The smirk upon her face flattened again and I almost shivered at her tone.

"I'm not turning on my friends just because you have a few 'suspicions.' If that's all Isabelle, I'll be off."

Then without waiting for a response, she turned and walked towards the dungeons. I stared after her for a moment before slowly walking back up to the Gryffindor common room. I walked in and sat next to Hermione.

"Were you able to find your sister?"

She asked me, barely glancing up from her Herbology essay. I sat silently for a few minutes, still processing what had just happened.

"She's not going to help us."

"Did she confirm that Malfoy's up to something?"

"No."

Hermione must have heard the glumness in my voice because she set aside her book and looked up at me.

"What's the matter? You look upset."

"She called me Isabelle."

When Hermione just looked confused I elaborated.

"We never call each other by our full names. She's always Kat and I'm either Iz, or Izzy. But she called me Isabelle. Her tone was so cold and unfeeling too."

"I'm sorry."  
"I knew that this was coming, and I wouldn't change how I acted. She should tell us what she knows, it is the right thing to do! But it doesn't mean that this is any fun either."

* * *

"Hermione! Iz! I've figured it out."

Hermione and I looked at Harry who rushed into the common room.

"Why Dumbledore has you trying to get Slughorn's memory?"

He frowned in confusion.

"No, not that."

"Well then, how was your lesson with Dumbledore."

Hermione asked, still puzzled over Harry's strange behavior.

"It was fine, nothing new. But that's not what I'm talking about. I figured out why Malfoy isn't showing up on the Marauder's Map."

"You did? How?"

I asked excitedly.

"I'm not quite sure, but while I was walking back from my lesson I remembered. There is one room that doesn't show up on the map."

I frowned and looked at Hermione hoping that she knew what Harry was talking about.

"The Room of Requirement!"

Hermione exclaimed and Harry nodded in response. Hermione stood up and began to pace.

"I can't believe we didn't think of that. How did we not think of that? We've wasted so much time. Now we just have to figure out what Malfoy's using the room for!"

"Is it going to be that easy?"

I asked hesitantly and Hermione sighed.

"Unfortunately, I don't think so. The Room of Requirement is secure, it's what made it so useful last year for the DA."

We sat in silence, all thinking about possible ways to figure out what Malfoy was using the Room of Requirement for. I finally sighed and stood up.

"I'm not getting anywhere. Besides, I'm exhausted. I'll see you all tomorrow."

* * *

Harry stumbled through the portrait.

"Harry, are you alright?"

I asked, concerned about how pale Harry looked.

"I know how Voldemort has stayed alive."

Hermione and I stared in shock, and Hermione finally spoke.

"How?"

"He's making something called horcruxes. They're items that someone puts part of their soul into."

"That's terrible!"

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Did he tell you anything else?"

"No, but that's not the worst part. Apparently, horcruxes can only be made by killing someone. In the memory Voldemort talked about wanting to make seven."

"Seven!?"

Hermione exclaimed, all of us were silent until I spoke up.

"This is really bad. What now?"  
"Now we wait for Dumbledore to continue letting me in. That's why Dumbledore has been gone so often all year, he's out searching for horcruxes. I think I'm going to try and convince him to let me help."

"Do you think he'll let you?"

"I don't know, but for now it's all we can hope for."

"No it's not."

I looked at an extremely determined Hermione.

"It's not?"

"No. We can research. Let's see if there's more information on horcruxes. To the library Iz! Let's go."

I sent a pleading look towards Harry who just grinned and waved goodbye. I glared but followed Hermione towards the library. She was right, this was something that we could do.


	35. Year 6 - Sectumsempra

"Where are you going? Apparation testing is this way."

Daphne mentioned, pointing down the direction she was walking. I shook my head.

"I can't remember? I'm one of those late summer birthdays. I take my test over the summer."

"I forgot about that. Where are you going then?"

"I'm off to study."

She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Don't think I haven't noticed that you're always studying, or researching or other such nonsense. You and Draco are up to something."

"Daph, please don't push it. Please."

She looked shocked by my easy admission and pleading.

"For now, but you look exhausted too. I'm here for you. And Theo, who… Has apparently not realized that we stopped walking."

She replied as her eyes found her absentminded boyfriend farther down the corridor. I smiled gently at her.

"I know. Just, not now."

She nodded her head in response, turned on her heel and rushed off to catch up with Theo. I watched them for a moment before heading to the seventh floor. After checking to make sure that I wasn't being followed, I walked into the Room of Requirement.

"Kat, is that you?"

I heard Draco call out, I responded with a 'yes' as I carefully made my way over to our area. I walked over to my potion and began checking it over.

"Is it almost ready?"

"It'll be ready in about half an hour. Are you ready with the spells?"  
"As ready as I'll ever be."

At the slight melancholy in his voice, I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the ground. When he looked at me, I smiled and lay my head down on his shoulder.

"It'll work Draco. I have faith."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

He whispered so quietly that I almost missed it. I didn't respond, and instead I kept my head where it was. We stayed like that for the next twenty minutes before I sat up and began finishing the potion. When it was done, I bottled it and stood up. Draco had stood up and watched me finish, so when I was ready, so was he.

"Ready?"

I asked him quietly. He responded with a nod so I took out my wand, uncorked my bottle and applied the potion so that no surface was left uncoated. I recited the priming spell and then looked to Draco. He didn't look at me as he began casting the two spells that we had decided were necessary. Just as he finished saying the last spell, the entire cabinet lit up. It flashed a bright blue and then returned to its normal color. We looked at each other, both of us unsure if that was a good sign.

After a few minutes, when nothing else happened, I pulled out an apple from my bag. I handed it to Draco and he placed it inside the vanishing cabinet. A moment later we opened the cabinet to find the apple gone. We closed the cabinet and sat down to wait. A flash a few minutes later informed us that we were to check the cabinet. When Draco opened the cabinet and I saw a whole apple, I gasped.

"Draco, I think we might have done it."

He nodded his head and took a deep breath before speaking.

"We have one more thing to check."

I walked over to our corner and grabbed ahold of a bright yellow canary. I handed it to Draco who gently placed it inside of the cabinet. We closed the cabinet and then reopened it to check. The canary was gone. When the cabinet flashed a moment later, neither of us moved. Finally, with sluggish arms, I opened up the cabinet. When the canary sat before us, alive, I spun to face Draco, excitement written across my face.

"Draco we did it!"

Draco didn't respond. Instead his normally pale face became to look even clammier and without saying anything, he bolted out of the Room of Requirement. I rushed after him, but Draco was much faster than I was and I lost him somewhere on the third floor. I wandered around until I heard sounds and I followed them to Moaning Myrtles bathroom.

"Draco? Are you in here? Why did you run off? Draco?"

I turned the corner and trailed off. In the middle of the bathroom was Harry Potter standing over Draco. Draco was unmoving and covered in blood. I screamed and ran over to Draco's body.

"Draco?! Draco?! Oh my, are you okay? This isn't working!"

I cried as I tried every healing spell that I knew. I was so absorbed that I didn't even notice Snape walk in. He gently pushed me to the side and started muttering under his breath. As he did, I noticed the wounds on Draco begin to close up.

I stood up and stormed over to a shell shocked Potter. I shoved him against the wall and pulled out my wand.

"What did you do?"

I accosted him in my most threatening tone. But before I could do anything Snape called me back.

"Katherine."

His calling me by my first name shocked me so much that I immediately turned around and rushed back over to Snape.

"I need you to go get some of our adjusted blood replenishment potions and bring them to the Hospital Wing. Now."

I nodded my head frantically and didn't even spare Potter a glance as I rushed out of the bathroom.

* * *

When Snape and Madam Pomfrey walked away from Draco's bed, I jumped up from the chair I had been sitting in.

"Miss Herondale, what are you still doing here? You know that visitation hours to the Hospital Wing ended 2 hours ago."  
"Please Madam Pomfrey, how is Draco doing?"

"He'll be fine, if exceptionally weak for a while. Now, off to bed."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Madam Pomfrey and I had a stare down before she threw her hands in the air and stalked away, the entire time muttering about the stubbornness of children. Snape just looked at me curiously before he walked out of the hospital wing.

I hurried over towards Draco's bedside and gasped when I saw him. Draco's normally pale skin was almost translucent and the slices on his chest were severe. I sank into the chair next to him and clutched at his hand. I sat there and ran my fingers through his hair until I fell asleep. I woke a few hours later when Draco's hand shifted in mine. I looked up to see his blue grey eyes open and staring right at me.

"Draco! You're awake, how are you feeling?"  
"Sore, I hurt everywhere. What time is it? Were you sleeping?"  
I tried to brush my hair down into something resembling acceptable but quickly gave up when Draco smirked at me.

"Uh, yes I was sleeping. It's sometime during the night I suppose."

I said in a distracted tone as I searched for my wand to check the time.  
"Why are you still here? You should've gone back to your room."

"I couldn't leave you here. Besides, what were you thinking? Rushing off like that."

"We did it. It just hit me what that means, I couldn't... You shouldn't have helped me Kat. I pulled you in and I shouldn't have done that."  
"Stop being such an idiot. You didn't force me to do anything. Don't you get it? What happened tonight would be just a fraction of what would happen if you fail. I was terrified tonight; I can't even imagine what state I'd be in if…"

I trailed off, unable to even form the words to properly express how I was feeling. I felt tears come to my eyes at the thought and I dropped my head. Draco's hands made their way to my face and lifted it so that we were looking at each other. The soft look in his eyes broke whatever barrier I had erected and the tears burst forth.

I climbed onto the bed next to Draco and, being very careful about it, lay my head on his shoulder and cried.

"I thought you were dead. You were so pale, and there was blood. So much blood."

I managed to say through my tears. I felt Draco's hand running through my hair and it helped calm me down. I turned to look at him and was surprised to see that his face had moved closer to mine

"I'm okay though Kat. I'm alright."

Then he closed the gap between us and gently pressed his lips on mine. The kiss was soft and tender and I eagerly kissed him back. Almost immediately Draco groaned and I pulled back.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

He half grinned and half grimaced.

"I'm never going to complain about you kissing me."

I raised an eyebrow at me.

"You sound like you're expecting me to do it again."  
"Well yes, generally a girlfriend does kiss her boyfriend."  
"Boyfriend? That's awfully presumptuous of you."

"Katherine, I've wanted to ask you on a date since sometime last year. But, like I've said before, you deserve more than, what I am."

"And I've told you that I don't care. If me helping you hasn't proven that, then I don't know what will."

"It's not that I don't believe you, I just think you can do better. But since you're still here, I'm going to be selfish. Katherine, will you go out with me and be my girlfriend?"

I felt a smile burst across my face and I leaned forward and kissed him gently.

"I would love to."


	36. Year 6 - Death Eaters

**\- Iz's POV -**

I sat down near the Black Lake and waited for everyone else to arrive. I had just dozed off when somebody sat down in the grass next to me. I turned my head and smiled at Luna.

"Hi Luna, are you done with exams?"

"I just have charms left and I'm not concerned about that at all. The nargles stole my charms notes and I always do well when they steal my notes."

I nodded my head and tried to keep my disbelief from showing on my face.

"Well that's good."

She nodded absentmindedly but didn't reply. We had only been sitting there for a few minutes before Hermione walked up.

"You left that final really early Iz. What was that about?"

I shrugged.  
"It was just Transfiguration. I didn't think it was too difficult, I also don't triple check my answers."  
I stated, giving Hermione a pointed look. She shrugged her shoulders unapologetically.

"I see no harm in double checking answers."

She responded primly. Luna and I shared an exasperated look and thankfully Ginny arrived not long after. We spent the afternoon together, gossiping and chatting about Quidditch and classes. Harry had another meeting with Dumbledore but the rest of us were trying to spend an evening like normal teenagers.

A few hours later and Hermione and I said goodbye and headed back up to the common room. We hadn't seen Harry at dinner and we were exceptionally curious as to why. We sat down across from the fire and we both pulled out something to read. Everything was quiet and most people had gone to bed when Harry finally returned. He came rushing through the portrait hole, clearly frazzled. Hermione and I shared a concerned look but before we could say anything Harry had rushed upstairs. He was only up there for a moment before he returned and sat across from us.

"Harry. What is it?"

"Dumbledore thinks that he's found another horcrux. He wants me to come along."  
"Why do you look so upset?"  
"I just have this terrible feeling that something is going to happen tonight."

"You'll be with Dumbledore. Nothing's going to happen."

"Either way, I want you to take this."

He said as he placed the last of the Felix Felicis down on the table in front of us. We both went to protest but he raised his hand and we fell silent.

"I want both of you to take some, and please give some to Luna too."

Despite wanting to argue, we both nodded our heads and stood up.

"Be careful Harry. We can't have anything happen to you to."

I said as I pulled him into a tight hug. Hermione nodded and as soon as she hugged him, he disappeared down the corridor. Hermione and I looked at each other before silently turning and walking towards the Ravenclaw common room.

* * *

Luna, Hermione and I were sitting in the Gryffindor common room when we heard strange noises coming from outside. We all glanced at each other nervously before grabbing our wands and cautiously making our way out of the common room. We were met with loud cackling but couldn't see anything else. We quietly crept towards the staircases and peeked around the corner. When we turned the corner we saw figures in dark cloaks blasting random places around the castle. We looked at each other, horror written all over our faces but before we could make a decision, we were spotted.

"Students? Out of bed? You must be punished!"

The death eater taunted as they began to throw curses our way. We quickly blocked the spells and were able to stun him, but the commotion attracted the attention of others and they started to head our way. Without a word, we spun and headed back towards the common room. The Fat Lady was looking at us with concern when we ran up to the portrait. We said the password and she let us in, but before the portrait hole closed I turned to look at her.

"Death Eaters are on their way. You might want to leave this portrait. It's late, so there shouldn't be any stragglers. You don't want to be here when the Death Eaters arrive."  
She nodded and disappeared. I quickly closed the door and turned back to see the common room full of people.

"Is it true? Death Eaters are inside Hogwarts."

Katie asked us as she pushed her way to the front of the crowd.

"I'm afraid it is."

Nervous chatter began and I saw panic start to appear.

"Listen up, if you're not a 5th year, I want you to go back upstairs. You don't have to go to sleep, or even go to your room, but stay in a dormitory understood?"

I saw heads nod and within a few minutes, only 5th year students and above were still in the common room.

"Alright, the fat lady isn't in her portrait. That should eliminate the risk but I'm not willing to let those students upstairs stay there with that as our only lines of defense. I'm staying right here. You're more than welcome to join me, go comfort the younger students or go back to sleep. But I'll take any volunteers."

Within a few minutes, half the group split up to go sit in the dormitories while the rest of us sat in the common room.

Not a word had been spoken when, what seemed like hours later, a knock sounded from the door to the common room. We all jumped but a few of us hesitantly walked up to the door. I placed my hand out in front of everyone.

"Yes?"

"Miss Herondale. They're gone. Please open up the door."

The exhausted voice came from Professor McGonagall.

"I want to believe that this is you Professor, but I have young students in here."  
"You mentioned to me the other week about wanting to learn about becoming an animagus."

I relaxed my stance, I hadn't told that to anyone other than McGonagall. I looked at the students around me.

"She's the only one I told that to."

When they all nodded their heads and relaxed their stance, I moved to open the door. McGonagall was standing in front of us, her robes and hair in a state of disarray. She looked at our still wary posture and smiled.

"Still wary I see, I'm glad to see that. Whose idea was it to send the Fat Lady away?"

"Mine Professor."  
I spoke up and she smiled at me.

"That was smart, thank you all for looking after the students. However, I need to speak to Miss Herondale, Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood and Miss Weasley. If you four would come with me."

The four of us looked at each other before nodding and walking out of the common room. However, Hermione and I stopped by Katie and Angelina before we left.

"Stay up please? Watch over everyone until we all know what's going on?"

They nodded their heads and I saw Ange begin to gather everyone in the common room. We turned around and caught back up to McGonagall, who had a proud expression on her face. She then turned and began walking towards the Hospital Wing.

When we arrived we saw the rest of the Order was there and most looked incredibly glum.

"What's the matter? Is someone hurt?"

"Dumbledore's dead."

A voice said, I turned to look for who said it and when I saw the look on Remus's face I felt tears come to my eyes.

"No. What happened?"

"We're not entirely sure, we wanted to wait until you four got here. Mr. Potter is the one with all of the information."

We turned and saw Harry sitting on one of the Hospital Wing beds, Luna immediately went over and sat next to him on the bed. The rest of us found chairs, sat down, and waited for Harry to begin to speak.

"Dumbledore and I had gone out on a mission and when we came back, the Dark Mark was sitting above Hogwarts. We were making our way towards the school when we heard a noise. Dumbledore body-binded me and placed the invisibility cloak over me. I heard the whole thing."

His voice cracked but he continued.

"It was Malfoy. He's a Death Eater. The necklace that cursed Katie and Slughorn's poisoned bottle were his doing. But he repaired a vanishing cabinet and let the Death Eater's into Hogwarts. Malfoy disarmed Dumbledore but didn't kill him. Bellatrix kept taunting him but before anything could happen Snape appeared. Dumbledore said 'Severus, please' and then Snape killed him. Snape, Malfoy and the rest of the Death Eaters rushed away."

There was silence following Harry's final statement, followed by intense anger.

"Snape, I always knew we couldn't trust him."

A voice loudly cried out.

"And Malfoy, following in his father's footsteps I see."

Another voice called out. McGonagall looked towards Harry, Hermione and I.

"It seems that you three were correct about Mr. Malfoy. I apologize, I…"

However, she choked up and never finished her statement. Hermione answered for the three of us.

"Professor, we had no proof. There was nothing you could've done, he had all of us fooled."

The entire room fell into silence once more, as we all pondered what the future held now that Albus Dumbledore was no longer in it.

* * *

A few days later and Harry, Hermione and I were standing next to the Black Lake for Dumbledore's funeral. Ginny and Luna had left and given the three of us some time alone.

"So what now?"

I finally asked when the silence became too much.

"I broke up with Luna."

Hermione and I turned to stare at Harry in shock. I wanted to argue with him, but I knew that he only did it because he was trying to protect Luna. He looked heartbroken enough.

"What did she say?"

"That the nargles were messing with my head and when they stopped, she'd still be there. But it's stupid, she shouldn't be around me. People around me just get hurt, or worse."

He fell silent, obviously thinking about his parents, Sirius and Ron.

"Which is why I'm not coming back to Hogwarts next year, I have to find Voldemort's horcruxes and I won't find them here."

"We figured you'd say that."

I began to say and Hermione seamlessly took over.

"Which is why we've also decided to not come back as well. Don't interrupt Harry. You need us, we need you. We'll do this the same way we've always done things."

"Together."


	37. Year 6 - Aftermath

**A/N: Thank you to EvergreenSunlitDarkness for the review! It truly means a lot! Here's the final chapter of Year 6 and then we're onto the final year!**

"You look less tired."

I glanced up from my spot at the Slytherin table to look at Daphne as she sat down next to me.  
"Well, finals being over tends to do that to a person."

"It's not just that. You've looked better since before finals even happened. Also, don't think I haven't noticed how close you and Draco have looked. More so than usual. Have anything you want to tell me?"

I glanced around to make sure that no one was around.

"Later, I promise. It's just. Not now. Please?"

She nodded her head and I sighed in relief. Draco and I still spent a lot of time in the Room of Requirement together, although now it was just a comfortable room. We talked, hung out, snogged a bit. But I wasn't sure if he wanted to go public quite yet and someone was always around whenever I was with Daphne. Thankfully, finals had just finished and I knew that the summer would offer opportunity to talk to Daphne, one on one.

Blaise arrived after his last exam and we all chatted about our upcoming summer. Despite the light hearted conversation, I still felt tense. The vanishing cabinet was fixed and I know that the Dark Lord knew. We were running out of days to enact the plan and I was beginning to get nervous. But I knew that acting nervous would only lead to questions so I plastered on a pleasant expression and when Theo arrived, I started up a conversation about finals. I was glad for the change of conversation and happily thought about something else.

Theo and I were discussing the Arithmancy final when Draco walked up. His pale face and closed off demeanor told me everything, but I needed to hear it anyways. I smiled at Theo and Daphne and walked off with Draco. We walked outside, towards the Black Lake and sat down. We sat in silence before I finally spoke.

"So, it's time?"

"It's time."

I grabbed his hands and forced him to look at me.

"Draco, listen to me. No matter what happens. I'm here for you, understand?"

When I saw confusion written on his face, I elaborated.

"I know you Draco, and it's clear that you've been terrified of this day since we finished the cabinet."

"For good reason. I'm expected to complete my task tonight. I don't know if I can. I may not like him, but to actually…"

He trailed off, unable to even say the words. He tried to pull his hands away but I held on tight.

"I know. But remember, I'm here. No matter what. Understand?"

He looked pained, but he nodded. A few minutes later a composed and determined look came over his face.

"It doesn't matter how I feel, tonight I will let them in but I can't be worrying about you. So please, get to the common room and stay there."

I nodded.

"I understand. Please, just be careful."

"I will."

* * *

I walked into the common room and was thankful to see that Blaise, Daphne and Theo were there. I looked around and saw both of our seventh year prefects sitting around too.  
"Bethany, Ryan. Come here please."

They looked confused but followed me over to where Blaise, Daphne and Theo were sitting.

"I can't tell you why but we need to keep everyone in the common room tonight."

"Wait, what?"

"They need to stay here; nobody wants to be in the hallways this evening."

The two of them stared at me for a moment before nodding their heads.

"Alright. The three of us can start telling people, it'll get around."

"I won't be leaving this spot all evening."

They looked at me strangely but nodded and walked away. I turned to face my friends and saw confusion written all over their faces.

"Do you want to tell us what that's all about?"

Theo casually asked me, but I could hear the tenseness in his voice.

"I want to, believe me. But not here, and not now."

"Then it's decided, lunch the day after we get back to London?"

Daphne ordered. I smiled at her gratefully and she winked at me. I turned to face the entrance to the common room. The four of us sat like that for a few hours as I told people not to leave the common room again that evening. For the most part, everyone looked confused but didn't question me. I had a few problems with some of the seventh years so I just directed them towards Bethany or Ryan. Nobody had left the common room when we all began to hear strange noises. I strained my ears and was able to pinpoint the sounds of fighting.

Bethany and Ryan both stood up and walked over to me, the eyes of the entire common room following them.

"Is this what you were talking about?"

I listened for a few more moments before nodding my head. The grim look on their faces didn't disappear as they walked back to their chairs. They sat down and silence once again fell across the common room. I lifted up my feet and tucked my knees to my chest as I continued to stare at the entrance to the common room. I felt someone's arm slide around me and I jumped before I realized that it was Blaise.

"Hey, it'll be okay. Whatever's out there isn't going to get in here."

He comforted me but I didn't respond.

"This is about Draco isn't it?"

I looked at Theo, not surprised that he had pieced most of it together.

"Draco, what about Draco?"

Blaise asked, looking back and forth between Theo and I.

"Well, Kat comes in knowing something is going down tonight. Tells us all to stay but never once brings up Draco or insists that someone goes looking for him. Whatever mission he has is going down tonight."

Theo stated as he looked to me for confirmation. I nodded my head and faced the entrance again.

"Will this explanation later consist of how you know so much?"

I heard the hurt in Daphne's voice and cringed.

"I'm sorry that I can't tell you anything Daph. But I promise, that explanation… I'll answer any questions that you have."

She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay."

I saw her eyes soften and I relaxed again, sinking into Blaise's side as I continued to wait.

* * *

A few hours later and a sound near the entrance brought most of us out of our drowsy state. I pulled out my wand and held it hesitantly in front of me. When Professor McGonagall walked through the door I sighed and lowered my wand. A quick glance around me showed that I wasn't the only one to have pulled out my wand.

"Professor McGonagall. What's going on? We all heard noises and came downstairs to investigate."

I quickly stated. I hadn't told anyone that we weren't supposed to know anything beforehand and I wanted that to be clear before somebody accidentally spilled.

"I wanted you to hear it from me and not from the gossip around the school. Professor Dumbledore is dead. Draco Malfoy let Death Eaters into the school."

There was no crying or gasps, but the looks of shock on everyone's face must have been enough to convince McGonagall of our innocence because she nodded her head, apparently pleased.

"Professor, are you telling me that Draco Malfoy killed Professor Dumbledore?"  
I asked, my voice quivering and my face showing hurt and confusion. She shook her head at me sadly.

"No, it was Professor Snape who killed Professor Dumbledore. The Hogwarts Express will be coming a few days late and a memorial for Professor Dumbledore will be held before then. You currently don't have a head of house; and as it is the end of the school year, I'm expecting the prefects of this house to keep the peace."

She finished her statement with a pointed look at Bethany, Ryan and I. We nodded our heads and then she turned on her heel and left the common room.

As soon as she left everyone turned to face me. I could see the questions on their faces but I quickly raised my hand.

"I know you all have questions, but even if I could answer them, this is not the location to do so. As it is, I'm sure most families will explain everything in a few days. But remember, none of us knew anything beforehand."

I sighed in relief when everyone nodded their heads.

"She's right. It's been a long night, everyone up to bed and Slytherin house can figure it out later."

Bethany told the entire common room. Everyone stood up and started heading to their dormitories but Ryan and Bethany stayed behind. Within a few minutes, it was just the six of us.

"This is going to affect everything. We're leaving and you all are going to be the seventh years. Kat, you'll be the seventh year prefect. You have to look out for the Slytherins. Especially the young ones."

Bethany pleaded with me. I quickly nodded my head.

"I will, we will. Slytherin is a family, I know that better than anyone. I will protect my family. You have my word."

* * *

The next few days passed in a blur. Despite the fact that none of us wanted to go, we made sure that all of the Slytherins attended Dumbledore's funeral. Since Draco had fled with the Death Eaters that night, I hadn't heard a word from him and I was starting to get worried. We had just sat down in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express when somebody knocked on the door.

I cautiously stood up, now that we were outside Hogwarts, I wouldn't put it past somebody to start hexing Slytherins. I opened the door and saw my sister standing there. I dropped my guard slightly but still kept my wand out.

"Isabelle, can I help you with something."

"Can we speak privately please?"

I furrowed my brow in confusion but nodded.

"I'll be right back."

I told my compartment before I walked out into the corridor.

"What did you want to speak to me about?"

"Did you know?"

"Did I know what?"

"Did you know about Malfoy and Dumbledore?"

She accused as she spat out Draco's name.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

I stated calmly and I saw something other than anger appear in her eyes. I watched as my twin sister shut herself off from me completely.


	38. Year 7 - Isabelle's Summer

**A/N: Hello to all of my wonderful readers! Thank you again to EvergreenSunlitDarkness, your reviews really make my day. So here we are. We're finally to year 7 and I can't tell you how excited I am for this. Year 7 is by far the longest year out of any of them.**

 **IMPORTANT: Up to this point I've alternated the POVs. Year 7 is going to be a little different. The first five chapters will be entirely in Iz's POV. It will take us from the beginning up to the battle. Then we'll switch to Kat's POV and do the exact same thing. Once the battle begins I will switch back and forth like I've done in the past! **

**Also I have a special surprise. Today is actually my birthday (hence the late upload) and I'm in such a good mood that I've decided to upload two chapters today so be on the lookout for another chapter this evening!**

 **Sorry for the long author's note! But as always. Read and Review! 3 Casper**

 **\- Iz's POV -**

"You know he's not going to be happy about this plan."

I reminded Hermione.

"You've said that already. Three times to be precise."

"Well I figured I'd say it again. He's going to hate this."

Hermione shook her head in exasperation and didn't respond as we walked up the pathway to number 4 Privet Drive.

"Harry!"

I cried out as we walked inside and I pulled him into a tight hug.

"It's good to see you too Iz, now please. Having trouble breathing."

"Oh, sorry."

I bashfully replied as I let go of him.

"Why are there so many of you all?"

Harry asked as he looked around at the 13 of us. I grinned at him.

"Only the best plan ever."

I laughed at the doubt that was clearly written on Harry's face.

"Enough with the chit chat."

Moody barked out.

"Since you're not of age, we came up with another solution. We're going to fly you out of here."

Tonks chimed in.

"Won't that be obvious?"

Harry questioned. I grinned and chimed in.

"Not when there are seven Harrys."

I saw confusion cross Harry's face and most of us burst out laughing.

"Reckon you remember this?"

I said as I waved seven potion vials in front of his face. His face grimaced in disgust when he recognized the potion inside. But then he shook his head.

"Absolutely not. This will put you all in even more danger than you already are."

"Yeah mate, because it's not like we haven't done that before."

Fred responded sarcastically.

"That's the truth."

I quipped and grinned when Harry glared at me.

"Well I won't allow it."

Harry adamantly stated. Charlie snorted.

"Please, because you really can stop all of us?"

Harry gritted his teeth but finally nodded and collapsed onto the couch. Mad Eye turned to the rest of us.

"Alright everyone listen up. You all know your pairings."

I turned to smile at Tonks and she grinned back at me.

"Potter, Herondale. You're both not of age. So remember, unless something goes wrong, no magic. Understand?"

We both looked at each other, grimaced but nodded our understanding. The vials of Polyjuice were handed out and we each added Harry's hair to our vial. I laughed when my potion turned gold.

"Seriously Harry? Gold?"

He flushed and we all laughed.

"Alright, let's get going. No time to waste."

Mad Eye ordered and the entire room fell silent. The six of us gulped down our potion and I immediately began to feel the changes. It was a strange sensation, growing nearly 15 centimeters over the course of half a minute. When I finally finished transforming, I ignored everybody else and stared at myself in the mirror. It was weird looking at myself but not seeing me. A few minutes later and we had all finished transforming and changing into Harry's clothes. We walked over to our partners and made our way outside. With one last nod, we all got on our method of transportation and flew up into the night.

* * *

"Where have you been? We were worried."

Lupin called out as he rushed over to Tonks. I smiled as the couple embraced. I was so happy that the two of them had managed to work out their problems and finally get married.

"We were late and missed our portkey. Sorry to worry you, is everyone else okay?"

I said when it was clear that Tonks was a bit preoccupied.

"Yes and no."

Hermione stated sadly.

"Harry's fine, but Hedwig didn't make it. Neither did Professor Moody."

I gasped and looked around in shock, half expecting him to come bursting around the corner shouting 'Constant Vigilance.'

"George was also hit with the same curse that Malfoy used on Harry last year. Thankfully it missed and he's just missing an ear."

Fred said as he walked up and placed an arm around Hermione. I sat down in the nearest chair and silence fell over the room. Finally when everyone arrived, we moved to the table and sat down. Since I knew that nobody was really looking for my input, I didn't really pay attention. Hermione would tell me what happened later, and after the night I had had, I needed some time to think.

Professor Moody was one of the best, and now he was dead. There had just been so much death and I was beginning to worry. How many more lives would have to be lost? I tuned back into the conversation when Mrs. Weasley bustled over.

"Alright everyone, off to bed. It's late and you all need rest."

I wordlessly followed Hermione and Ginny up the stairs and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

I peeked around the corner, and when I didn't see anyone I rushed over to the broom shed. I slipped in and turned to face Harry and Hermione.

"It's about time. What took you so long?"

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley has been watching me like a hawk. I swear she knows something is up, she hasn't let the three of us together in days."

Harry sheepishly rubbed his head.

"That would be my fault. She noticed that Hermione hasn't been talking about school at all. She cornered me and said that she'd noticed how secretive we've been. When she asked if we weren't planning on going back to Hogwarts, it just slipped out."

"Harry, what did you tell her?"

I asked as soon as he had finished talking.

"Nothing important! I just confirmed that we weren't going back to Hogwarts. I told her that we had an important mission from Dumbledore and that we couldn't do it while at school. She pressed me for information but I didn't budge. I swear."

"This explains why she hasn't let us together. She must be hoping that if we can't plan, then we'll have to go back to Hogwarts. Thank goodness the Delacours arrived today or I don't think I'd have been able to sneak off."

"I still can't believe that Bill is marrying Fleur."

Hermione stated absentmindedly. I nodded my head in agreement but Harry cut us off.

"Enough gossip, the two of you can talk some at night but I have nothing. So plans?"

I nodded my head.

"You're right, Hermione and I talk a bit at night after Ginny has fallen asleep. Not that I think she'd say anything. She knows somethings up but hasn't said a word so far. Hermione and I are subtly stockpiling supplies. Food, clothes, books, potions, anything that we could possibly need."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Not really, Iz and I have this part under control. The extra time to gather supplies is nice, but realistically we're ready to go. We just all need to be prepared to go on a moment's notice."

"There's one more important thing we need to talk about."

Harry and Hermione both turned to look at me.

"What?"

"I'm underage still."

"So am I."  
"Your birthday is tomorrow Harry…"

"I'll make sure that I do everything without magic. But I won't be able to apparate, or do any of the wards until after my birthday."

"I hadn't thought of that. Well, we'll make it work. It's only for another month. You won't be able to get your Apparation license if we have to leave before then though."

Hermione stated thoughtfully.

"We both know that the license is merely a formality. I haven't splinched myself since the first lesson. But still, even then unless it's an emergency I'll stick to side-along."

Hermione opened her mouth to respond when the door burst open.

"There you three are. Mum's after you and she's headed this way. Best split now."

Fred warned before quickly disappearing. We all shared a slightly terrified look before running out of the shed.

* * *

I stood at the drink table, idly holding my drink while watching the party. It was just a small get together for Harry's birthday but everyone seemed to be having a good time. I watched as Harry excused himself and made his way towards me.

"Having a good time?"

He grinned.

"Absolutely, it feels fantastic knowing that I can actually use magic outside of school. Are you having fun?"

"Of course, good food and good friends always makes for a good time."

He glanced around.

"Speaking of, where's Riley?"

I frowned.

"Unfortunately he had to work today, but he'll be here for Bill and Fleur's wedding."

"Have you told him about, you know?"

He asked quietly. I shook my head.

"No, we haven't had a whole lot of time together since school let out. And the time we have had, hasn't really been just us."

Harry opened his mouth to reply but a voice interrupted.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but may I have a moment of your time Mr. Potter?"

We turned to find Rufus Scrimgeour staring at Harry intently. I shrugged my shoulders at Harry before turning to leave.

"One moment, you are Miss Herondale are you not?"

I turned back and faced the Minister.

"Yes."

"Stay, I also need to speak to a Miss Granger."

I stared at him intently before turning around.

"I'll go get her."

I returned with Hermione a few minutes later and the three of us walked into the house.

"What can we do for you Minister?"

Hermione said when it was clear neither Harry or I were going to speak.

"We have just finished going through Albus Dumbledore's will and we're in the process of fulfilling it. You three were left items. To a Mr. Harry Potter, he gives you the first snitch that you ever caught."

He handed Harry the snitch and watched intently when the snitch touched Harry's hand. He frowned when nothing happened but quickly applied a more neutral face.

"Miss Hermione Granger, he left you his personal copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard._ "

He handed Hermione a book, and she immediately began flipping through it. He then turned to face me.

"Miss Herondale, he left you the sword of Godric Gryffindor."

I raised my eyebrows in shock and I heard the rustling of Hermione's book slow to a stop.

"But, that sword is the property of Hogwarts and as such Dumbledore had no right to give it to anyone. Now would any of you like to explain to me why out of all of the students that Dumbledore has, past and present, had; he chose you three."

"Well you see Minister, I am a muggle-born and I love to read. I'm sure that Professor Dumbledore was just trying to broaden my horizons."

Harry and I glanced at each other before playing along with Hermione when the Minister turned to look at us.

"Professor Dumbledore truly understood how much Quidditch means to me and that first game is a treasured memory. Now I have a piece of that with me."

"I've always said I'd love to learn to use a sword."

The Minister glared at my quip and I grinned before continuing.

"Look Minister, we really don't know why he would've left us anything. I know I speak for all of us when I say we weren't expecting anything."

"But surely you must have some idea?"

Scrimgeour replied adamantly, his head darting back and forth between all three of us. Harry glared in response.

"Minister, we've already told you that we don't know. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a party to return to."

"Mr. Potter, if you know something, you must tell me."

"I don't have to do anything Minister. Now please, you're interrupting a party and you're not welcome here any longer."

Harry ended the conversation as he held open the front door. Scrimgeour glared at the three of us before walking out the front door.

"So what do we think that was about?"

Harry asked as he watched Scrimgeour walk to the edge of the property and disappear. Hermione went to reply but I heard a floorboard creak and I quickly waved my hand at her.

"Now that that business has been settled, shall we return to the party?"

They both looked at me in confusion until Mrs. Weasley walked into the room.

"What was that about dears?"

"Nothing Mrs. Weasley, he just wanted to talk."

Harry replied. Mrs. Weasley look like she wanted to argue but Harry just grabbed Hermione and I's arms and dragged us back outside.

* * *

I laughed at Harry's face when he looked at himself in the mirror. He mock glared at me in the mirror.

"What are you laughing at? This red hair is atrocious."

I smacked his arm.

"What was that for?"

"I have red hair you git!"

"Your red hair's fine. My hair looks like Crookshanks."

He said, lowering his voice so the last statement was said in a whisper. I cocked my head to the side and looked at the hair more closely.

"You're right, it is a terrible shade of red. But you know that you couldn't go as you."

"I know, I know. Barny Weasley it is."

I tried to repress a laugh at the name but couldn't. That was how Hermione found us a few minutes later, the two of us sitting on the floor laughing at Harry's hair and name. She rolled her eyes before addressing me.

"Someone is here to see you."

When I saw Riley move into the doorframe behind Hermione I jumped to my feet and rushed into his arms.

"Riley! I'm so glad you could make it! When you still hadn't arrived this morning, I thought for sure that you had been called into work!"

"Sorry I'm late. I had to stay late last night and I overslept."

He remarked as we walked outside and made our way to our seats. I had lucked out and hadn't had to show people to their seats, I think Mrs. Weasley felt bad that I hadn't seen Riley in so long.

"You look beautiful by the way."

I felt myself flush, no matter how many times he complimented me, I still hadn't gotten used to it.

"Thank you, you clean up rather nice yourself."

We spent a few minutes chatting before I glanced up and saw Fred Weasley storm by with a glower upon his face. I turned around looking for the problem and I saw it almost immediately. Viktor Krum had apparently been invited and he was standing with Hermione. He said something that made Hermione laugh and I saw Fred's fists clench. Riley stopped talking and looked at what I was staring at. When he saw them he chuckled.

"Did something happen and I didn't notice?"

I frowned.

"Like what?"

"Did Hermione break up with Fred."

"That would require Hermione and Fred to be dating. They're moving towards the dating stage. Just at an astronomically slow rate."

However, our conversation was brought to a halt when Hermione and Harry sat down next to us. A few minutes later and Fleur began to walk down the aisle. The ceremony was beautiful and there were plenty of tears being shed on both sides of the aisle.

When the ceremony was over, we all moved over to the reception area. When the music started up, Riley and I made our way to the dance floor. A few songs later and I pulled him to the side. We both smiled as Fred and Hermione danced together and despite not dating, Harry (as Barny) and Luna were both dancing together as well. Riley and I finished grabbing drinks and I pulled him to the side.

"What's the matter?"

He asked, concern filling his eyes.

"I'm sorry I haven't told you sooner. But I haven't felt like it's really been just the two of us all summer. Between your work and our work here, we've been really busy."

"What's going on?"

I took a deep breath before looking Riley in the eyes.

"I'm leaving. Well, more like Harry, Hermione and I are leaving. Professor Dumbledore gave us a mission and we can't do that at Hogwarts. So we're not going back this year."

"For what? Where are you going?"

"I can't tell you that."  
"Why not?"

"Because no one other than the three of us can know."

"So nobody in the Order knows?"

"They know we're not planning on going back to Hogwarts this year, but no. Nobody knows what we're doing."

"But you can trust me."

"I know I can. But this mission, it's different. I just can't tell you."

By this time, Riley had set his drink down and was glaring at me. I tried pleading with my eyes but nothing was working.

"Well then you don't actually trust me. You can say you do all day long, but your actions are telling me something different."

His words brought my temper to the surface and I replied heatedly.

"That's not what I'm saying at all! I do trust you, but I'm asking you to trust me. Which judging by the look on your face right now, is not happening."

I spun on my heel and began to stalk away but Riley rushed in front of me. When he opened his mouth to speak I raised my hand to stop him.

"No. This is on you. I'm asking you to trust me when I say that I can't tell you right now. But if you can't do that. Well, I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me."

Riley's mouth dropped at that statement but before he could reply, a patronus appeared in the middle of the tent. We all stopped to look at the Lynx and when it spoke, Kingsley's voice could be heard.

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

There was a moment of silence before everyone began panicking. I turned and rushed towards the center of the tent, searching for Hermione and Harry. When I reached the two of them, Hermione grabbed my hand and I prepared myself for apparation. I looked around the room and the last thing I saw before I felt myself disappear was Riley staring right at me.


	39. Year 7 - Ministry

**\- Iz's POV -**

I walked from my room in Grimmauld down to the kitchen. Hermione had apparated us to a random muggle town after the wedding where we quickly changed into spare clothes, our wedding robes were a bit conspicuous. Constantly looking around, we ducked into a nearby coffee shop. However; a few minutes later death eaters walked into the shop. Harry and Hermione quickly started casting spells and I dove behind a table. I grabbed my wand but quickly released it, anger flooding my body at not being able to help. I peeked around the table and searched for a way to help my friends. I knew that I couldn't get close to them so I grabbed items that were small enough for me to throw. I started throwing them at the death eaters, hoping that it would distract them enough for Harry and Hermione to finish them off.

I walked into the kitchen and started to make myself some breakfast. I had just pulled out a bowl to make some porridge when I heard a pop behind me. I grabbed a nearby skillet and whirled around, brandishing the pan like a weapon. When I saw Kreacher I relaxed.

"Oh, sorry Kreacher. You startled me."

He just grimaced at me and I rolled my eyes before turning back around. He quickly moved me out of the way.

"Mistress may be a filthy blood traitor, but Mistress still needs to eat."

He ranted and a few minutes later, a plate with eggs and ham was set in front of me. I looked at Kreacher.

"Thank you. I was just going to make myself porridge. This is much better."

He sniffed but there was a look upon his face that I thought meant that he was pleased. A few minutes later and both Hermione and Harry had entered the kitchen. They sat down and within a few minutes, Kreach er had set plates of food down in front of both of them. I saw shock written all over their faces but they lightly smiled at Kreacher.

"Thank you Kreacher."

Hermione gently responded. Kreacher just began to mutter under his breath, probably about serving 'filthy mudbloods' but he nodded and walked away. After breakfast we made our way upstairs into the library.

"So where do we begin?"

Harry asked as we sat down. I looked to Hermione, she was the information leader of our group. She sighed.

"I think right now our best lead is the fake locket that you and Dumbledore got."

Harry nodded before pulling out the locket and placing it, and the note, on the table. We all read the note again.

"Then the next step has to be figuring out who R.A.B is. We figure that out, maybe we can find where they hid the real locket."

We all nodded and spent the next few hours searching through books, and our heads, of anybody who could have the initials RAB. I finally stood up.

"I need a break. I'm going to get something to drink. Do you want anything?"

Both of them shook their head 'no' so I walked down to the kitchen. On my way back up I saw Kreacher walk out of a room I hadn't noticed before. I snuck over to it and looked inside. The green and silver walls stood out at first, but after a moment I realized that the room must have belonged to Regulus, Sirius's brother. I turned and made to leave when something caught my eye. It was a piece of parchment but at the top R.A.B was written. I felt my eyes widen in shock and I rushed back upstairs to the library. Both Harry and Hermione looked at me in shock as I loudly burst through the door.

"I think I know who R.A.B is."

"Who?"

"I was just downstairs when I saw Kreacher leaving a room, I was curious so I went to investigate. Inside it I saw a parchment with the initials written on it. It was Regulus's room, Sirius's brother. I now remember seeing it on the Black family tapestry. His full name was Regulus Arcturus Black. RAB. Also, I just realized, the note. It's addressed to 'The Dark Lord,' only his followers call him that."

I saw Hermione running through all the facts over and over in her head. Finally she nodded.

"It sounds as plausible as anything."

I looked at Harry who was staring at the locket carefully.

"Harry?"

"I think you're right Iz. Do you two remember when we first moved into Grimmauld? The summer before 5th year?"

When we both nodded he continued.

"Well Mrs. Weasley had us cleaning for weeks. One time, Ron and I were cleaning out one of the drawing rooms upstairs when we came across this old locket. We couldn't get it open, so we put it in the rubbish pile."

As I thought back to that summer, another memory popped into place.

"Wait, I remember Kreacher stealing old family heirlooms from the rubbish piles and keeping them. Maybe he kept this locket too!"

Harry nodded before calling for Kreacher. Kreacher appeared and when he saw the locket, the look on his face confirmed our theory.

"So it was Regulus that replaced the real locket with a fake."  
Kreacher nodded his head.

"Do you still have it Kreacher?"

He shook his head morosely before speaking.

"I failed Master Regulus. The Dark Lord took me their once and made me drink before placing there a locket. Master Regulus had me take him back there but he wouldn't let me drink the potion. He took out the Dark Lord's locket and placed that one in. He gave it to me and told me to leave and destroy the locket."

"But you weren't able to?"

He shook his head.

"Where's the locket now Kreacher?"

Hermione gently asked.

"Mungdungus Fletcher stole it."

He spat and we all sighed.

"Mungdungus probably sold it already."

I lamented but Harry looked at Kreacher.

"Kreacher, do you think you could find where the locket is now? You'd be able to help fulfill Regulus's wish."

Steely determination filled Kreacher's face and he nodded his head. Then without a word, he disappeared.

* * *

A few days later and I walked downstairs to see someone new. I turned to face Harry.

"Harry. Why is Professor Lupin here? Are we telling people now?"

"No."

Harry answered right as Lupin answered.

"Yes."

I nodded my head.

"Okay."

Then I went about making breakfast since Kreacher still hadn't returned. While cooking, I listened in on the conversation.

"Please Harry. You must tell us what's going on. We can help you."

"I've already told you. Dumbledore gave us this mission for a reason. If we tell you, you'll try to stop us and do it yourselves. Don't pretend that you wouldn't."

Lupin sighed and they continued to argue back and forth only stopping when Hermione walked in. I smiled at her and she walked over to me.

"What's going on?"

"Lupin wants to know what we're doing. Harry's telling him no."

"That's it?"

"It's been the same argument since I got here."

She glanced at the food I had just finished making and frowned.

"That long?"

I nodded before grabbing four plates and placing them on the table along with the other food. Lupin looked at me surprised but nodded gratefully.

"It's not nearly as good as Kreacher's but it's edible. I think."

Lupin looked up at us sharply.

"Where is Kreacher?"

"Out."

Harry tersely replied. Lupin opened his mouth to reply and I quickly cut in.

"So, how's Tonks?"

Despite the not so subtle change of subject, Lupin went along with it and the rest of breakfast was spent talking about Tonks, the Weasley's and other families within the Order.

"Are you sure you won't reconsider?"

Lupin pleaded with Harry as he prepared to leave. Harry shook his head.

"I'm not going to change my mind, and don't try to stop us. We can leave here if needed, but we would prefer to not have to."

Lupin shook his head sadly before walking outside. Harry turned to us, but Kreacher reappeared at that particular moment.

"Kreacher! Did you find the locket?"

"Yes Master. Mungdungus Fletcher was forced to give it up to a woman from the Ministry, Umbridge."

We all looked at each other, frustration evident on all of our faces.

"Thank you Kreacher."

Harry finally said and Kreacher nodded before wandering off. We stood in silence for a few minutes before Harry spoke again.

"Well then, let's start watching the Ministry. We need to figure out how to get that locket."

* * *

I stared at the ceiling and curled underneath my blankets. Finally upon hearing noises from downstairs, I slipped out of bed and walked downstairs. Upon hearing whispering coming from the kitchen I sped up and walked in the door. Harry and Hermione jumped and stared at me.

"Hi. What's going on? What are you two hiding?"

I asked when I saw them moving around one spot on the table. Hermione sighed.

"Alright, we were going to do this later but… Happy Birthday!"

They both moved away from the table and on it sat a cupcake with a candle.

"Oh, we need to light it!"

Hermione quickly waved her wand and ushered me towards it. I grinned at her before looking at it and blowing out the candle.

"Thank you. Both of you. To be honest, I didn't even realize what today was. But at least now I can be useful and do magic!"

"We can take the day off to celebrate."

Hermione began to say but I cut her off.

"I appreciate the thought, but it's not necessary. I'd rather do something productive."

She went to argue, but I stared at her and she finally nodded her head and sat down at the table.

"I actually realized it was your birthday because of this."

She remarked as she pointed at the day on the Daily Prophet.

"How did you get this? We don't get the Daily Prophet."

"I went out this morning to watch people entering the Ministry. Anyways, I saw the Prophet and thought it would be nice to hear what's going on."

I nodded, grabbed the paper and began flipping through it.

"Hermione, your name is in here."

She swiveled to face me and I pointed at an article.

"Where?"

Harry asked as he couldn't see the paper from where he was sitting.

"It's an article that has a list of muggleborns wanted for interrogation. There are a lot of people on this list that we know."

I stated nervously. I quickly scanned the rest of the paper hoping for something positive.

"Anything else interesting?"

Harry asked as he began eating breakfast. I nodded but took a moment to speak.

"Snape is Headmaster at Hogwarts."

"What?! But he killed Dumbledore!"

Harry exclaimed.

"I know. I didn't want to believe it either."

"Let's go. I can't sit here while he's in charge of Hogwarts."

"So more Ministry surveillance?"

Harry nodded. I finished eating and then walked over towards the front door. I peeked out the front window and sighed.

"There are more."

"More death eaters?"

Hermione asked as she poked her head out of the kitchen.

"It's like the death eaters they sent last week weren't enough and they needed more. Maybe we should take it as a compliment."

I smiled when I heard laughter come from the kitchen. I turned away from the window and headed upstairs to get ready.

* * *

"I hope you know that this could be going better!"

I gasped as Harry, Hermione and I continued our sprint through the Ministry.

"Seriously? You're going to make jokes at a time like this?"

Hermione called out as we turned a corner and headed for the atrium. When we reached the point where we could apparate, I grabbed Hermione's arm and braced for the familiar pull of apparation. As we started to apparate, I felt a pull on Hermione and I's legs. I looked down and saw someone holding onto our legs. We had half landed when Hermione changed course. I felt a blinding pain and then everything faded to black.

….

"Seriously? I have to stand in a toilet?"

"Is that Moody's eye? That's awful."

"Those poor wizards. Holding the dementors right there. All because they're muggleborns."

"Bloody hell, they're after us! What do we do now?!"

"Why isn't she waking up?"

"She's lost a lot of blood and I'm not a healer!"

"I've finished setting up the wards. Any change?"

….

The first thing I felt when consciousness returned was pain, an excessive amount of pain. I groaned and I heard movement, then Harry's voice.

"Iz. Isabelle can you hear me?"

I opened my mouth but could only manage a half grunting / half squeaking sound. I closed my mouth, swallowed and tried again.

"I can hear you. What happened?"

I opened my eyes and tried to sit up but when I moved my arm a blinding pain shot through my arm and I saw stars.

"Yes, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Harry stated but he helped me sit up.

"What happened?"

Hermione walked in as I spoke.

"You noticed that guy that grabbed our legs?"

When I nodded she continued to speak.

"Well I wasn't able to get him off and I apparated him straight into Grimmauld. I know that that broke our wards so I changed the destination. But you splinched."

I closed my eyes.

"Is that why my arm feels like it's on fire?"

"That would be why. I tried to fix it but it's going to be a slow process. I also forgot the Blood Replenishing Potion so that's why you probably feel a bit weak too."

I let out a half-hearted chuckle.

"I knew we had forgotten something. Right now though, I'm wishing it were almost anything else."

I opened my eyes to see both Harry and Hermione grin.

"Here drink this. You need rest. We can talk more later."

I gratefully drank the dreamless sleep potion and before I could thank them, I dropped off to sleep.

* * *

"Are you feeling better?"

"Much thank you. My arm still hurts, but I can use it. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. Even if it wasn't my fault, you know I'd save you."

Hermione smiled at me but her face quickly took on a serious expression.

"So, while you were asleep Harry and I talked. We have the horcrux; but we have a new problem. We have no idea how to destroy one. Obviously conventional methods won't work; Kreacher proved that. But, we tried every way we could think of and nothing."

"Okay. That's problem number one. What else happened while I slept?"

"I wrote down all of the warding spells I used so you could look them over for when you place them. But other than that, nothing else has really happened. We wanted to wait until you got up to make any decisions."

"Well I'm up now. And I'm fine, at least fine enough to participate in conversations. I think a fist fight is out of the question for a few days though."

I weakly joked as I pushed myself out of bed. Brushing off Harry's help, I walked over to the table and collapsed into one of the chairs. Hermione and Harry followed me and sat down before Harry placed the locket on the table. I shifted backwards and grimaced.

"I don't know about you two, but that things gives me a really strange feeling."

Hermione nodded.

"It feels like there's a darkness emanating from it. Harry's been wearing it, just to make sure we don't lose it but…"

She turned to Harry and he took over.

"It's almost, heavy. It's exhausting wearing it for too long."

"So then we split time wearing it? We trade off every day?"

"That's what we were thinking but we wanted to run it by you."

Hermione said gesturing to herself and Harry. I grimaced at the locket but nodded my head.

"I'm fine with that. What's the next step then?"

"Research. We start researching ways to destroy horcruxes. I'm thinking that can be the morning work. Then in the afternoon we research what the other possible horcruxes are and where they could be located."

"Alright, hand me a book. Let's get started."

* * *

I glared at the book that I was reading before tossing it back on the table. Hermione glanced at me before nervously placing her book on the table.

"Maybe we should take a break. Talk about something else…"

"Taking a break isn't going to do anything for us. But if you want to talk, talk."

"Okay. Well, you haven't talked about Riley since we left. I know it's hard not being able to talk to him…"

I quickly cut her off with a glare.

"Why would I want to talk to Riley? I don't need people in my life who don't trust me. I'm better off without him."

I saw Harry and Hermione give each other a conspiratorial look and I felt my anger skyrocket.

"So what if I don't want to talk about Riley? Next thing you'll be trying to get me to talk about my traitor sister. She's obviously chosen her side so I'm done with her. Anyone else you want me to talk about?"

I spat. Hermione just looked at me apologetically.

"I'm really sorry about this. But you'll thank me later. Petrificus Totalus."

I felt my arms and legs snap to my sides and I couldn't move. I glared at Hermione as she walked over to me. She took something off my neck and placed it in the other room. As soon as the necklace left my neck I felt clarity return. It must have shown on my face because Hermione said the counter curse and control of my body returned to me.

"Feeling better?"

I shook my head, still in a slight daze.

"Loads. I'm so sorry about. That. I'm not sure what came over me. I was just so angry."

"I've noticed it over the last few days. We're all extremely irritable and quick to anger when we're wearing the necklace."

We all looked over at the necklace and I shivered when I felt the magic pulsing off of it.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?"

Hermione gently asked me. I shook my head no and rubbed my hands up and down my arms.

"No, I'm still a bit shaken up. I don't honestly trust myself to not say something I don't mean. It's like I can still feel the magic messing with my mind. I guess this is something that we all need to be aware of."

"Until we can learn how to destroy it, we're unfortunately stuck with it."

I saw the same grimness that I felt, reflected on both Harry and Hermione's faces as we stared at the locket.


	40. Year 7 - The Pond

**A/N: To all of my lovely readers, I am so incredibly sorry about the month and a half long break. The story has been finished but recently I finally got the final offer for my new job and I was super busy dealing with that. Then I moved and of course didn't have internet for almost 2 weeks. I'm just getting into the swing of my new job and am finally ready to get back to writing!**

 **So I'll be spam uploading every single chapter that is left right now so please enjoy! Don't forget to read and review, especially if it's a happy review! Those make my day!**

 **Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates that and Happy Holidays for everybody else!**

 **With lots of love - Casper**

 **\- Iz's POV -**

I sighed and turned the page on the book that I was reading. Before I started the next page, I looked around and listened. Still hearing nothing, I returned to my book. Guard duty was boring but the least that I could do was research while I did so. I had only read about half a page when the cracking of branches caught my attention. I set my book down, grabbed my wand and walked over to the perimeter of our wards. I saw a small group, dressed similarly to the way that we were. They were walking slowly, but the way they held their wands and the terseness in their movements led me to believe that they were fugitives, like us.

I rushed back to the tent and woke Harry and Hermione up.

"We have people outside. I think they're a small group of fugitives like us. They have wands, so they're definitely wizards."

"We should check it out, maybe we can overhear some news. It's not like we get the Daily Prophet out here."

Hermione made a pitiful attempt at a joke but I smiled at her anyways. The thought was appreciated. Harry didn't say anything but it was his turn with the necklace, so we let him be. Hermione and I left the tent and quickly found the group's trail. We followed the trail and were exceptionally careful about staying quiet. After a few minutes of tracking them, we came across their camp.

We stayed for a few minutes, listening on their conversation before talk turned to more personal matters and we left. When we got back to the tent, we found Harry waiting for us.

"Anything interesting?"

"Ginny, Neville and Luna attempted to steal Gryffindor's sword, but Snape caught them."  
"Luna?! Is she okay? What kind of punishment?"

I smiled at the concern in Harry's voice. Ever since we discovered that the necklace brought out awful feelings, we appreciated seeing that it was possible to remain positive and upbeat.

"Unfortunately we don't know. But the best news is that apparently the sword they tried to steal is a fake. Somehow, somebody's already stolen the sword. The question is why…"  
I replied in a hopefully cheerful tone but the concern on Harry's face only made me feel worse. Suddenly Hermione jumped up.

"I think I have an idea!"

She ran into her room, returned with her bag and started rummaging through it.

"Hermione?"

"Found it! Now let me just tie a cloth over it so he can't see anything and ta da!"

She held up a portrait triumphantly. Harry and I looked at each other, we were both clearly confused.

"This is the portrait of Phineas Nigellus."

I frowned as I tried to recall where I knew that name from.

"Wasn't he a headmaster of Hogwarts at one point?"

Hermione beamed at me and I felt like a student who had just been awarded house points.

"Exactly, he's also related to Sirius. This portrait is from Grimmauld. He has a connecting portrait at Hogwarts. I didn't want him reporting what we were doing, so I put this portrait in my bag. But he has access to Hogwarts, he might be able to tell us what's going on there."

"And just why would I do that? You are the one who has kept me in a bag."

A contemptuous voice drawled from behind the cloth.

"You can still travel back and forth; it's not like you've been stuck in this bag all this time…"

Hermione reasoned with the portrait. Harry and I exchanged amused grins as Hermione argued with the deceased Headmaster. Eventually the voice from the portrait sighed.

"I suppose it's not like I have anything better to do. Yes, the Weasley girl, Longbottom and some blond girl did try to steal the sword. They failed superbly and Severus caught them. They've been given detentions with McGonagall. Although he should've done something more, apparently they've reinstated your precious Dumbledore's Army."

"Why would someone try to steal the sword of Gryffindor?"

"It is goblin made. Goblin made items imbue themselves with properties of items that touch it. It makes them very valuable."

Harry's eyes went wide and he gestured for Hermione to get rid of the portrait. Hermione complied and a moment later the portrait was back in her bag. After double checking that the bag was shut, Harry began to speak.

"I destroyed that horcrux in the chamber of secrets by stabbing it with a basilisk fang."

"Good job Harry but I don't happen to have any of those with me, do you?"

I replied sarcastically but Harry ignored me.

"I killed the basilisk by stabbing it through the roof of its mouth. With the sword of Godric Gryffindor."

"So you think that the sword took on the horcrux killing properties of the basilisk venom?"

Harry nodded but I frowned.

"That's all well and good, but remember. Snape doesn't have the real sword. So how does this help us?"

Harry's shoulders dropped and we fell into a long lasting painful silence.

* * *

"What happened?"

"Later!"

Hermione called out as I helped her with Harry. I propped him up and grabbed Hermione's other arm right as she disapperated. We appeared in a random clearing and I immediately began setting up the tent and wards. When I had finished I rushed inside. I immediately spied new scars on Harry's chest and arms and looked at Hermione confused.

"It was a trap. Bathilda Bagshot is dead. Has been for a while now. We were attacked and Harry was hurt. I had to use a severing charm to get the locket off of him. Hence the scars."

"This is why I should've gone in with you! Leaving me to guard the door was a terrible idea!"

"Do you think I don't know that!?"

Hermione screamed back at me. I sighed in defeat. We had been squabbling for weeks. We were getting nowhere with our research so Harry managed to convince us to go to Godrics Hollow. Hermione's sigh brought me back to the present.

"That's not the worst of it. Harry's wand snapped."

She held up two pieces that made up Harry's wand. My eyes widened but I forced back my anger at the pair's incompetence and forced myself to speak in an even tone.

"We'll deal with that later. Right now Harry needs our help."

A few hours later and we had done all that we could for Harry. Hermione had done a bulk of the healing so I took watch. I had just started my perimeter check when I saw a figure storm out of the tent. When I saw it was Harry I sighed. I was going to let him cool off alone but then he stopped to stare at something through the trees. When he proceeded to walk towards it, I quietly followed him but I couldn't see what he was looking for. He finally stopped at a lake and I watched him stare at the bottom. Before I could even contemplate calling out, he took a deep breath and jumped into the lake.

I rushed to the edge of the lake and peered into its depths. When Harry hadn't resurfaced a few seconds later, I cast a bubblehead charm on myself and dove in after him. When I found him, he was trying to swim up to the surface while carrying Gryffindor's sword. I grabbed his arm and helped him to the surface.

"Harry! What the blazes did you think you were doing?"

"Well, a patronus led me here. And I saw the sword so I thought that I should go get it. But when I tried to swim back to the surface, the locket kept getting heavier and heavier."

I sighed, my anger evaporating almost immediately.

"I forgot that the locket seems to have a mind of its own sometimes. Do you reckon that's the real sword?"

"There's only one way to find out. Do you want to do the honors?"

I grinned at him when he held the sword out to me.

"It would be my pleasure."

Harry placed the locket on the ground and I held the sword out in front of me. Immediately I started to hear whispers and I began scanning the clearance around us.

"Harry, do you hear that?"

"I can hear it! It's the horcrux. It's…"

But whatever else he was trying to say was drowned out by the voices that were being emitted from horcrux. The hissing whispers got louder and I finally was able to hear what it was. I stared at it in shock when I heard Harry and Hermione's voices. They were both saying the same thing, over and over again.

'I'm always going to wish that she had died and not Ron.'

I saw Harry's eyes go wide and he tried to say something but I couldn't hear him. All I could hear was the same statement over and over again. I sank to my knees and stared at the locket dejectedly. Harry continued gesturing at me and after a few moments, I stood up, gathered all of my strength and stabbed the locket with the sword. There was a terrible hissing and then silence. I dropped to my knees again and stared at the locket. Finally, for the first time, there was no longer any darkness emanating from it.

"Iz. What it said, it's not true. I wish that Ron was here, but I don't want you gone either."

"I know. Doesn't mean hearing that was any easier though."

He helped me to my feet, interlocked his arm with mine and gave me a lopsided grin.

"Let's go. I think we have some good news to tell Hermione."

* * *

I was double checking the wards when Harry walked outside.

"Iz. Potterwatch is on. I know you've missed every episode so you go in. I'll do this for you."

"Thanks Harry!"

I beamed at him and rushed inside. Harry and Hermione had stumbled upon Potterwatch on the radio and had started listening. Knowing that there was a resistance out there really helped bolster our spirits.

"Have I missed anything?"

I asked Hermione as I sunk onto the couch in front of the radio. She shook her head and opened her mouth but before she could say something someone on the radio began to speak.

"Hello everyone and welcome to this week's episode of Potterwatch. I'm River and today we have a few updates."

I laughed as I heard the familiar voice.

"Lee Jordan. Ah it's good to hear a friendly voice."

"That's who that is! Harry and I couldn't place it."

"I hung out with him and the twins a fair bit. More so than you lot anyway."

Harry came in a few minutes later but the radio was silent.

"I missed it?"

I nodded my head but Hermione actually responded.

"Yes, but we need to be careful. River informed us that there's a jinx on Who-Know-Who's name. If you say his full name, they know where you are and they send a group after you. They call them Snatchers."

"I didn't even know that was possible."

Harry exclaimed and Hermione's face showed clear frustration.

"Me either. But Iz recognized River's voice. It's Lee Jordan."

"Oh that's right. Good old Lee. He always was a brill commentator."

Harry laughed and I smiled. Ever since the horcrux had been destroyed, there had been a lightness about us that I had missed. We were still getting nowhere with our research but there was no longer a darkness hovering.

"Let's take the night off. I'm too tired to research anymore today."

Harry and I stared at Hermione in shock. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at us hotly.

"It has been known to happen you two. Don't look so surprised."

She then pulled out a book and began to read. I walked to my room, grabbed a set of gobstones and looked at Harry questioningly when I returned to the living space. When he nodded his head in agreement I smiled and walked back to our table.

Harry was in the process of demolishing me when Hermione slammed her book down on the table.

"Look at this."

She said as she pointed to a symbol in the book. It was a triangle, a circle and a line all interposed together.

"Should I know what this is?"

I asked as I attempted to scan my memory for the strange symbol but surprisingly it was Harry who spoke up.

"I recognize it, Xenophilius Lovegood was wearing a necklace with that on it. Viktor told me that it was a symbol of a dark wizard, Grindelwald. But now, after reading about Dumbledore's past, I'm not so sure what to believe. Dumbledore clearly had a less than stellar history."

"Well, this was Dumbledore's book. And this symbol was inked in. This book wasn't printed with it."

I looked at the book again.

"So are you saying that we need to go talk to Lovegood?"

"Well Harry's snitch was a definite clue. The sword he tried leaving to you was clearly for the horcruxes. This book, it has to mean something."

"Alright. It's not like we've made any new progress anyways. Our list of important Hogwarts artifacts isn't very helpful. Let's go talk to him."

* * *

"So what do you think?"

I whispered to Hermione once Luna's father had left the room.

"About what?"

"His story. The Hallows. The Tale of the Three Brothers."

She pursed her lips before she replied.

"I don't know. It just seems so bizarre and not possible."

I could hear the 'but' coming.

"But?"

"But I mean, so was magic before I learned I was a witch. Then I came to Hogwarts. But it's hard to believe someone who so adamantly believes in non-existent creatures."

"So you have no idea."

"Mr. Lovegood, where is Luna? I was really hoping to be able to speak to her."

Harry called out. Luna's father jumped at Harry's voice.

"Oh, she's just out and about. You know how Luna is. I'll be right back. I need to pick a few things from the garden."

We all shared a confused look when he practically ran from the house. I turned to Harry.

"That's a good point though, we've been here for easily half an hour. It's also nearly lunch, I'm surprised we haven't seen her at all. I'm going to look around."

"Iz! Maybe you shouldn't go in there!"

Hermione called out as I walked into a room. One glance around the room confirmed that it was Luna's.

"This is Luna's room; but, that's odd."

"What is?"

Harry asked as he and Hermione walked into the room.

"Look around. What do you see?"

"I don't see anything that indicates that Luna's here at all. No trunk, no clothes, no books."

We all shared a look of alarm before rushing outside.

"Mr. Lovegood, where's Luna?"

I demanded. He started to shake and Harry stepped forward.

"We know she's not here. Where is she?"

"I'm so sorry. But they took my Luna. They said if I gave them you, they'd give her back to me!"

I saw a flash of red out of the corner of my eye and I pulled out my wand and cast a shield spell.

"Into the house!"

I yelled as I ran up the stairs. We tried to grab each other's hands in order to apparate but a bombarda spell tore through the house and we were forced to separate.

"We need to get together!"

I heard Hermione call out from the other side of the room. I looked around and found Harry. We both nodded and I responded.

"Hermione, stay where you are. Harry and I are coming to you!"

I took a deep breath and ran towards Hermione, tossing spell after spell out hoping that they would provide some cover. Harry was closer so as soon as I grabbed Hermione's hand, she spun and we disappeared.


	41. Year 7 - Malfoy Manor

**\- Iz's POV -**

"Thanks for tuning in. Rapier always a pleasure."

"The pleasure is all mine River. To all you listeners out there, stay safe."

I looked over to Harry and Hermione.

"It was nice to hear their voices again. Well, whichever twin that was."

"It was Fred."

Hermione responded rather quickly and I spun to look at her.

"Really? And you can tell the difference between Fred and George?"

I saw a flush rise up her cheeks before she quietly replied.

"Oh, yes actually."

Harry frowned, jolted upright and began to angrily rant.

"This is ridiculous. We're stuck out here, in the middle of nowhere and meanwhile, one of my best friends can only hear her boyfriend's voice when he occasionally talks on the radio. Why can't Voldemort just die?!"

Hermione moved to protest the boyfriend comment but as soon as Harry said his name, we both jumped up.

"Harry, you just said his name!"

"I swear I didn't mean to…"

But Harry trailed off as we heard noises appear outside.

"Shit. I think they've found us."

I cursed but Hermione's next words sent chills through me.

"Our wards, they're sufficient for unknowing passersby's. But if they know we're here and they're determined, they'll find us. It's only a matter of time."

"And we can't apparate while our wards are up."

I double checked and when Hermione nodded I cursed again.

"So what do we do?"

Hermione and I looked to Harry.

"Pack up the tent, we'll take down the wards and try to get out immediately. If we can't, we run for it."

I swallowed but nodded and started helping Hermione place everything back into her bag. We then stood as far away from the Snatchers as we could and started dismantling the wards. Hermione was taking down the last ward when we were spotted.

"There they are! Through the trees!"

They started throwing curses at us and we scattered. We turned and started running while throwing spells over our shoulders. Unfortunately, the Snatcher knew the location better than we did and we started encountering them in every direction. Hermione looked at Harry.

"Sorry about this."

Then without another word, she shot a stinging hex right at Harry's face. His face started to swell and I realized why she hexed him. I couldn't find his scar and his face was severely damaged. If I didn't know Harry so well, I wouldn't have been able to tell who he was. I moved to spin around but was stopped by a wand to my neck.

"Don't even think of moving girlie. Would hate for something to happen to you."

The man leered at me while he ran his other hand over my back and down over my bottom. I slammed my heel into his foot.

"Keep your hands off of me."

He gripped the back of my neck with his other hand and whispered in my ear.

"Oh I hope that you and I have the chance to get better acquainted…"

I grimaced and closed my eyes when he hooked his arm around me and apparated.

When we reappeared, I found myself standing in the midst of some trees. However, we were pushed along and all too soon I found myself staring at a semi-familiar sight, Malfoy Manor. It was just as beautiful as I remembered, the albino peacocks wandering around the perfectly manicured lawns. But there was a darkness surrounding the place that I didn't remember from last time. We were pushed through the gates and forced into the drawing room where Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy were seated.

As soon as we were pushed into the room, the three of them stood up and stared at us. I felt the eyes of all three of them and I made an effort to look each of them in the eyes. Bellatrix's face showed intense hatred, but Narcissa and Lucius's face showed hints of concern and sadness underneath the mask of indifference. Bellatrix's gaze passed over Harry and then lingered on Hermione.

"Ah ha. Potter's little mudblood. Along with Potter's filthy blood-traitor. I wonder, could you be Potter?"

She moved closer to Harry.

"We should call the Dark Lord."

She gleefully called out but Lucius stopped her.

"Are we positive that it's the boy? We don't want to call him if there's the slightest chance it's not."

"Well, Draco is here this weekend is he not? Bring him here."

We sat in silence for a few moments before the door opened and Draco Malfoy walked in. I almost gasped at his appearance. His skin was so white that he might as well have been a ghost. He was also exceptionally thin and I recognized the look upon his face. It was the same look that Harry, Hermione and I had worn all year. Fear.

Bellatrix walked up to Draco and placed her arm around his shoulders. I saw his body stiffen but then he clearly forced himself to relax.

"Draco, we've found Potter's little mudblood and the Herondale blood-traitor. Those are his friends. Is this him? Is this Potter?"

She asked, her voice clearly showing her excitement. He looked at Harry closely and then his eyes flickered towards me.

"It. It could be. But I can't be sure."

I quietly let out a sigh of relief. I saw the recognition in his eyes. He knew that this was Harry, but he didn't say anything.

"Well we can't call the Dark Lord if we're not sure. Draco, are you sure it's not him?"

Bellatrix practically pleaded with Draco but he shook his head.

"It could be, but I'm not positive."

"Come on boy, are you sure you don't know? We don't want to have to incentivize you again do we?"

The terrifying man next to Bellatrix threatened. Draco gulped but quickly shook his head.

"Well then, I know how we can find out. But the real question. The mudblood, or the Herondale? It's a tough call, I don't know which I hate more."

I gulped at the sudden terror that shot through my body. There was obviously history between Bellatrix and my family, but it obviously went deeper than I thought if she hated my family as much as she hated muggleborns.

We all sat in silence, a palpable tension in the air as we all waited for Bellatrix's next move.

"I know!"

Bellatrix suddenly called out and the gleeful expression on her face only terrified me more.

"I think Miss Granger and I need to have a little talk about her rightful place in society."

"No!"

Harry and I both cried out at which point Bellatrix cackled.

"That's what I was hoping you two would say. Take him downstairs. Herondale can stay."

The man next to Bellatrix grabbed Harry and dragged him out of the room as Harry looked at us helplessly. I spun my head to face the deranged Bellatrix.

"Where are you taking him?"

I demanded.

"You really should be more concerned that you're still here."

"I can take anything you throw at me. I won't talk."

I spat, trying to show some bravado. She walked over to me and lowered herself so our faces were at the same level.

"I know."

She then looked at Hermione intently and I realized what she was going to do. I looked at Hermione and saw the same realization upon her face. I glanced up at Draco, Narcissa and Lucius and, for a brief moment, I felt pity rush through my body. They all looked terrified, for both themselves and for us. Narcissa and Draco looked at me briefly before turning away, both of their faces showing obvious pain. I quickly realized that looking at me must have reminded them of Kat.

Harry had told us that Draco had fixed the broken vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement and that's how the death eaters had gotten into Hogwarts. Draco was a smart student, so I didn't doubt that he could've done it on his own. However; due to spending so much time on the run, I have had a lot of time to think over the last few months. One of the conclusions that I've drawn about the previous year is that Kat had to have helped him. I just hadn't been able to figure out why. Part of it had to have been to help Draco. But there was this nagging feeling that there was something that I was missing and I think that I had just found it out.

It was clear that the entire Malfoy family was terrified and from the way that Draco was clutching his mother's hand, I had to guess that Narcissa's life was the bargaining chip for Draco's cooperation. If that was the case, I can see why Kat helped. Narcissa has been like a mother to Kat ever since she was sorted into Slytherin. If Narcissa's life was threatened, there isn't anything that Kat wouldn't do to help save her.

I was pulled away from my analyzation of the Malfoy family when I heard Hermione begin to whimper. I tried to move, but the body bind held me in place and I was forced to watch, silently as Bellatrix slowly walked closer to Hermione. There I sat, watching, unable to do anything as I watched Bellatrix begin to torture Hermione.

She started by asking Hermione who the boy was, or where Harry was. She then asked where we had gotten the sword of Godric Gryffindor. When Hermione didn't answer, she cast the cruciatus curse over and over again on Hermione. I tried to struggle but the body bind curse held me in place so all I could do was scream. Hermione continued to say nothing and I saw an evil glint flash across Bellatrix's face and she walked out of the room. Even after she had left, no one made a sound and no one dared to move.

I tried to catch Hermione's attention, but she hadn't moved and she lay on the floor in a fetal position, sobbing. So I looked around the room and for the first time since Bellatrix had begun to torture Hermione, I looked at the Malfoy family. Narcissa and Draco had moved closer together and it almost looked like they were helping hold each other up. They were both incredibly pale and they were steadfastly looking at anything other than Hermione and I. Lucius, didn't look sick but he did look uncomfortable. I noticed that while he didn't avoid looking at Hermione, he completely avoided my section of the room.

Only a few minutes later, the door to the drawing room opened and Bellatrix reentered. In her hands she was holding a knife. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Narcissa's face when the knife entered her view, and the fear on her face terrified me. I watched as Bellatrix walked up to Hermione and began to whisper in her ear. Whatever she said must have been terrifying because Hermione began to shake even more.

"Now we'll make sure that everyone knows exactly what you are."

Then Bellatrix began carving into Hermione's forearm. There was a momentary pause before Hermione started to scream. I knew that I would never forget the sound of Hermione's screams. I could feel myself crying as I wished that I could do something. Bellatrix paused at the end and asked Hermione where she had gotten the sword. Hermione didn't answer, she only continued to sob, and so Bellatrix began to go back over the letters on Hermione's arm. I sat there and watched as Bellatrix carved into Hermione's arm over and over and over again.

At one point Bellatrix looked over at me and a maniacal grin appeared. She walked over to me, the knife in her hand dripping Hermione's blood on the floor. She removed the immobilizing spell from me and dropped down so she could look me directly in the face.

"One look at you and everyone already knows what a filthy blood traitor you are. I don't need to help them with that. So what to do with you?"

She clucked her tongue a few times and then grinned.

"I know."

Then before I could comprehend what she was going to do, she slashed the dagger right across my face. She then studied my face as if it was a piece of art. After a moment she nodded as if satisfied. She then took the knife and took great pleasure in going over the line across my face again. And then again. I heard screaming and after a moment, I realized that the screaming belonged to me. I could feel my tears mixing with the blood on my face and it burned when the combination reentered the wound. After an indeterminable amount of time, she stood up, immobilized me and practically bounced back over to Hermione where she began carving into Hermione's arm again.

I wasn't sure how long I lay there, but after what seemed like hours a noise interrupted Bellatrix and she stood up. The man beside me suddenly flew forward and I felt a bony hand, which I could only assume belonged to a house elf, on my wrist. I reappeared at the door with Harry and Dobby. Bellatrix pulled Hermione to her feet and placed the knife over her neck before pressing her dark mark. Immediately after there was a flash of light and the chandelier near Bellatrix began to fall. Bellatrix pushed Hermione away and I felt the familiar feel of apparation before we disappeared. We reappeared instantaneously next to Hermione. Dobby grabbed Hermione arm before disappearing once more. I heard a scream come from Bellatrix and out of the corner of my eye saw her throw whatever was in her hand before we disappeared.

When we rematerialized, I immediately felt control of my body return to me. I spun to Hermione and found that she was unconscious. I spun around and started looking for Harry. I didn't have to look long before I found him cradling Dobby in his arms.

"Harry?"

"Dobby. He, he didn't make it. Iz, he's dead."

I looked at Harry in shock for a moment before I inspected Dobby's body in his arms. He was unresponsive and there in the middle of his chest lay Bellatrix's dagger. I blinked back the tears in my eyes and looked at Harry.

"And we will bury him later, but Harry. Hermione."

I gestured towards our unconscious friend. He took a deep breath and nodded through the tears.

"Okay. Dobby was able to get all of our things. Is there anything in here that can help?"

He asked as he pulled Hermione's bag from Dobby's hand. Thankfully Dobby had been able to grab Hermione and I's wands and I snatched mine. I started running basic diagnostic healing spells, thank you Hermione, and ignored the people who had just run up to us.

"Bill!"

Harry cried out when he saw the red head running up the hill.

"Harry, what are you doing here?"

"I don't mean to interrupt. But Hermione here, I don't know enough healing spells to help her."

I quickly interjected. Bill looked at Hermione and nodded.

"How do I know this is really you?"

"Harry went to your wedding as your cousin, Barny."

"Right, follow me."

He levitated Hermione and the rest of us followed as quickly as we could. We reached a flat piece of land and Bill called out behind us.

"Shell Cottage."

As soon as the words had left his mouth, a charming little cottage came into view. We rushed inside and I saw Bill talking quietly with Fleur. I moved to follow Bill and they both stopped me.

"Look, I may not be an expert healer, but I know enough. I want to help. Please."

He looked at me before nodding his head. I turned to look at Harry. I smiled when I saw him sitting on a couch with Luna. The two of them were holding each other and both seemed to be in their own little world.

"Harry. I'm going to go help Hermione."

I quickly held up my hand when he shifted.

"Don't move. You stay with Luna."

I saw him sigh but he smiled gratefully at me. I shot him the best grin that I could under the circumstances before rushing out of the room.

* * *

From my seat in Bill and Fleur's living room, I watched as Harry explained our situation to Griphook and Ollivander in the hopes that they would help us. I let Harry do all of the explaining, because frankly it all seemed so insane. That the deathly hallows were real, and that Voldemort was after the elder wand. After Hermione had finally woken up, the three of us sat down and talked. We realized that Bellatrix was almost more interested in how we came to possess the sword of Gryffindor than where Harry was. It led us to believe that Bellatrix had a horcrux in her vault, which was where the sword was supposed to be. Thankfully Griphook had told Bellatrix that the sword we had was a fake but the concern she showed gave us our first real clue as to a location of a horcrux.

I didn't say anything even after Griphook and Ollivander walked away. There wasn't really anything for any of us to say so we all sat in silence. A few moments later we stood up and all walked outside to go visit Dobby. We had had a little funeral for him the day after we arrived to Shell Cottage, but we hadn't had a chance to sit there and talk to him. After Hermione and I said a few words, Harry began to speak. He started to choke up and the two of us went over and hugged him. The three of us stood like that, wrapped around each other until the sun went down, before we finally returned to the house.

We ate dinner quietly and returned to the living room where we sat in silence. Luna finally came in and she sat down to talk to Harry. They whispered for a bit and then she curled into Harry's arms as they read the paper. I smiled softly to myself, I hadn't seen Harry this comfortable in such a long time and I didn't want to interrupt them.

We were all about to retire to our rooms when Griphook returned.

"I will help you. But I want the sword in return."

"Done."  
"We'll begin planning tomorrow."

Then without another word, he turned and walked away.


	42. Year 7 - Gringotts

**\- Iz's POV -**

It took every ounce of willpower within me to not nervously check over my shoulder as we walked through Diagon Alley. I also tried my hardest not to look to my left; despite knowing that it was Hermione, seeing Bellatrix Lestrange walking beside me was enough to send my heart racing. I focused on keeping my face neutral as we walked through the doors of Gringotts. Bellatrix, I mean Hermione, strode up to the head goblin.

"I need to go to my vault."

She spoke haughtily. The goblin arched one eyebrow.

"And do you have your wand? We need to confirm your identity."

"I hardly think that that is necessary. Are you questioning me?"

Hermione spat contemptuously at the goblin. He bowed his head almost reverently but I could feel the anger poring off of him.

"Of course not Mistress Lestrange. But you understand, for security."

She rolled her eyes but held out Bellatrix's wand. He looked it over and she pulled it back.

"Is that suitable enough? Now let me see my vault."

She demanded.

"Of course. If you would follow Bogrod, he will escort you to your vault."

We followed Hermione as she stalked through the doors that lead to the main vault chamber. We were about to reach the cart when a thought occurred to me.

"Harry. How are you planning on getting into the cart without Bogrod noticing?"

I hissed at the direction I hoped Harry was standing.

"Working on it."

Harry whispered from the opposite direction. I spun my head around.

"Well think faster, because we're running out of time."

"Imperius"

I heard Harry call out and I watched in shock as Bogrod slowed to a stop and stared blankly at Harry.

"Harry!"

Hermione and I exclaimed at the same time.

"I didn't really have another choice did I?"

Harry answered calmly as he pulled off the invisibility cloak that had been covering both Griphook and himself. Neither of us answered as we followed Harry into the cart. Harry commanded Bogrod to take us to the Lestrange vault and we turned to Griphook as we began to move.

"Now we wait."

He said in response to all of us staring at him. We nodded and looked forward as we moved along the tracks. As we progressed farther and farther into the depths of Gringotts I began to look around.

"How much farther? We just passed my family's vaults."

"Your family vaults are all the way down here?"

Hermione asked aghast. It was common knowledge that the wealthier and influential family's vaults were kept deeper into Gringotts. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yes, but we're not considered exceptionally influential or anything. There wouldn't be any special enchantments guarding our vaults."

I remarked casually. Griphook interjected.

"We're not far now."

We turned a corner and all gasped when we saw the waterfall sitting on the tracks.

"That's a Thief's Downfall!"

Hermione gasped and we all spun to glare at Griphook.

"They must have added that. It wasn't here when I was here last."

Hermione cast a shield charm over us but as soon as we passed underneath it Hermione turned back into herself. All of the transfiguration spells placed upon me disappeared and the Imperius curse ceased working upon Bogrod. Before we could figure out what to do, the cart was derailed and we all went flying.

It was almost an out of body experience as I watched the ground become closer and closer. I was prepared for a sudden stop when I hit something soft. I looked around and saw that Hermione had her wand out, and realized that she must have cast a cushioning charm.

"Thanks for that."

I called out as I shot her a grateful smile. She nodded absentmindedly as she looked around.

"Where are we? Are we close?"

Hearing the alarms blaring in the background, Harry quickly reimperiused Bogrod and instructed him to take us to the Lestrange vault.

We had only been walking for a few minutes when Bogrod stopped walking. Bogrod opened up the vault and we all peered inside. I stared at the inside of the vault in shock, my family was wealthy but our vault might as well have been a broom cupboard compared to the Lestrange Vault.

"Iz!"

I snapped my attention to Hermione who was waving her hand in front of me.

"Hurry we need to find the cup. They'll have security on their way."

I nodded my head and began scanning the room.

"There! Up there."

I cried out and pointed to the cup when I saw it. Harry nodded and began making his way towards the cup. He went to move something out of the way and cried out in pain. We watched as the item he touched began multiplying and every time it touched him, we could see red marks appear on his skin. I looked to Hermione, desperate for her knowledge. This was charms work and I was out of my depth. But to my horror, I saw that Hermione looked just as clueless as I did. Despite the growing pile of items surrounding, and touching, Harry, he continued to make his way to the cup. He snaked his hand around it and began wading through the vault again. He was almost to us when we watched him lose consciousness. Without a second thought I darted into the vault. When the first item touched my skin I screamed. It was pure agony racing through my body but I wasn't given even a moment's respite. The item began to replicate and each item bounced off of me, burning me each and every time. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth as I waded the few feet to Harry. I then grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the entrance.

I waved Hermione towards Harry as I collapsed to the ground. The parts of my body that hadn't been covered by clothing were bright red. I cast a cooling charm and took a deep breath before standing up. Hermione had woken Harry up and he was standing, albeit a bit weakly. She looked at me with concern.

"I'm alright."

She pursed her lips at me and I shrugged.

"For now anyways."

However, with our focus elsewhere, Griphook grabbed Godric Gryffindor's sword and ran into the tunnel calling out about thieves. I narrowed my eyes and moved to chase him down but Hermione grabbed my arm.

"We can't go that way now."

"Fine. But we need to get out of here. How are we planning on doing that now?"

"Dragon."

Harry muttered weakly. I looked at him in shock.

"Perhaps I heard you wrong. I could have sworn you just said 'Dragon' Harry."

"I did; Dragons can fly correct?"

"That's your brilliant plan? Fly a dragon out of Gringotts?"

He nodded his head and I let out a weak laugh.

"Oh well. No time like the present I suppose."

Hermione looked at me askance.

"I'm not flying anywhere. You two know I hate flying!"

"Hermione, look at me. We don't have any other choice. I'll be with you the whole time okay?"

She looked at me and I could see the terror in her eyes. She stared at me for what felt like hours before she sighed dejectedly and nodded her head.

"Alright, let's do this."

She grabbed her bag and we followed Harry towards the unmistakable sound of a dragon. When we got there I almost cried out for the poor creature. It was shackled and bound and had obvious signs of torture. It was clear that they weren't treating this dragon well and as soon as it saw us it tried to rush at us. I saw a basket of strange looking devices by the door and I grabbed it, hoping that its purpose was to help with the dragon. Harry and Hermione quickly following suit. The only purpose I could make from them was to make a clanging noise so I tried that. The dragon immediately began to shy away from us and we patiently made our way towards the dragon. He was clearly expecting some sort of punishment so he didn't try anything even as we inched closer. Harry quickly climbed up the dragon and pulled me up. I turned to Hermione and saw that she had tears in her eyes and was just staring at my outstretched hand.

"Hermione. We have to go."

I looked towards the exit and cursed when I saw people burst into the room.

"Shit. Sorry Hermione but we don't have time."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her up onto the dragon. Harry had already grabbed my wand and then proceeded to blast the shackles restraining the dragon. Immediately the dragon stretched out its wings and began to hover. When it realized that it wasn't bound anymore, it let out a bloodcurdling roar and began to fly higher and higher until it broke through the roof.

I watched in both awe and terror as we landed on top of Gringotts and looked over Diagon Alley. The dragon roared once more before setting half of Diagon Alley ablaze. He then took off to the skies and we watched as Diagon Alley faded into the distance.

A few hours later and the novelty of riding a dragon was beginning to wear off. Flying so high was already proving to be much colder than I had expected and as the night wore on, the temperature only continued to drop. We tried warming charms, but they could only do so much and I could feel my body temperature slowly dropping. I noticed Hermione's death grip on my waist loosening and I looked back to see her falling asleep.

"Hermione. Can't sleep. Not yet."

"Sorry. I just, it's so cold."

I nodded my head before looking forward.

"Harry. Are you seeing a way for us to get off?"

He grimaced.

"I have an idea but I don't think you're going to like it. Do you see that lake up ahead?"

I groaned, seeing at once where Harry was going.

"I know; I don't like it either. But Hermione's having a hard time staying awake and you're shivering like crazy."

"So jumping into a most likely freezing lake is our best solution?"

"Have you noticed the dragon look like he's going to land? Because I haven't."

Harry retorted. I stared at the lake before reluctantly replying.

"Alright. The lake it is. Hermione did you hear us?"

"Yes. Anything to get off this dragon."

I felt energy flow through my body. Finally having a plan, and the adrenaline from anticipating the jump, helped perk me up. We all watched as the lake got closer and closer until finally we were right over it.

"Now!"

Harry yelled and we all jumped off of the dragon. A second later and I entered the water. The icy water shocked my system and I pushed myself to the surface gasping for air. I looked around and saw Hermione and Harry next to me and we all began swimming for shore. I could feel my muscles tensing up and I forced myself to continue swimming. When I was able to plant my feet on the ground, I did so and waded the rest of the way. When the water had reached about calf height, I collapsed to the ground.

"Iz! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! My legs weren't entirely prepared to hold up my entire body so soon."

I called back as I drug myself the rest of the way to shore. I cast a drying spell on myself and then set about creating a fire. Harry and Hermione joined me and the three of us sat around the fire, attempting to chase away the cold that the drying spell couldn't erase.

* * *

"Ready?"

Harry asked Hermione and I as we finished packing up our camp. We had spent a few days by the lake before eventually deciding that our next stop was Hogsmeade. I nodded and grabbed Harry's hand. He spun and then we were standing in an alley on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. However; the instant we landed, an ear splitting shriek erupted through the air.

"A Caterwauling Charm!"

Hermione hissed at us. We moved towards the back of the alley in the hopes that the invisibility cloak would keep us hidden but suddenly I felt an all too recognizable chill. We watched warily as dementors floated by our alley. I let out a soft sigh when they passed but then another passed by and turned into our alley. Harry, who had already pulled out his wand, conjured his patronus and chased the dementors away. I looked fearfully at Harry and Hermione.

"Pst. In here. Hurry."

We spun around to see the proprietor of the Hog's Head gesturing at us from the back door to his pub. The three of us rushed inside and hid behind the bar. We listened as death eaters came to the door and started asking questions. The old man insisted that it was his cat that set off the alarm.

"And the patronus?"

I felt my breath hitch at that question.

"My patronus is a goat. That's what you saw."

"Show us."

There was silence and a bright light. A few moments later the door closed and the man walked behind the bar.

"Well come on out will you."

We stood up and stared at him sheepishly.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do that. I'm Harry Potter."

Harry finally said as he moved to shake the man's hand. The man snorted and ignored the offered hand as he began to wipe down the bar.

"Everyone knows who you are Mr. Potter. My brother's favorite student."

He remarked bitterly. We all looked at each other in shock.

"Brother?"

Hermione asked and the man nodded.

"Aberforth Dumbledore at your service."

He sarcastically bowed.

"Please. Mr. Dumbledore, we need to get into the school. Your brother gave us an important mission. We have to see it through."

"You have these delusions that my brother cared for you. But he only cared for himself. Let me tell you a little story about my sister. Ariana."

I listened as Aberforth told the story of Albus Dumbledore, Gellert Grindelwald and Ariana Dumbledore. I sat and quietly absorbed the information as Harry responded with a tale of his own. The tale of the three brothers and the deathly hallows, before continuing on with a story about horcruxes. Aberforth stared at us and the three of us stared back determinedly. Finally, he sighed and nodded to the portrait of a pretty blond girl behind us. She smiled, turned around and began to walk down the corridor of her portrait. A few minutes later and she returned, escorting a welcome and familiar face.

"Neville!"

He grinned at us.

"Welcome back. Follow me."

We all gladly followed Neville through the portrait and I looked around in surprise when we reached our destination.

"The Room of Requirement?"

"We've been living here. Our numbers increase daily. Thankfully we've had some help."

Luna responded as she appeared with Fred and George. I smiled as she walked straight over to Harry and the two of them hugged. However, I had to stifle a laugh when Hermione and Fred walked to each other and then proceeded to just stare at each other. Fred then took the entire room by surprise when he pulled Hermione to him and kissed her. When Hermione began to kiss him back, the entire room cheered.

"About time too. He's been miserable for months."

A familiar voice called out from the other side of the room. I watched as Riley moved from the back of the crowd and walked straight to me.

"I've been coming after my shifts and on my days off. These students have needed a healer so I've been trying to help out as much as I can."

Riley began to explain but I cut him off when I stood up on my tip toes and kissed him. He didn't respond at first but when he wrapped his arms around me I felt my nervousness disappear. I pulled back and looked at him but ducked my head down when I remembered the scar across my face.

"Sorry. It's just, I'm sorry about what happened at the wedding."

He interrupted me.

"I'm sorry too."

"Take note ladies and gents. Real relationship advice. Fight, then ignore each other for 9 months, then kiss and make up. Works every time."

George proclaimed dramatically. I rolled my eyes but didn't look up from the ground.

"Shut up you git."

Silence fell back over the room but I didn't dare look up. I wasn't ever one who had been concerned about my looks, but that was before half of my face had been mutilated. I felt Riley's fingers gently brush over my scar until he reached my chin and tilted my head up so he could look at me.

"Don't be ashamed of this."

I tried to duck back down but Riley firmly held my face up.

"No, Belle listen to me. I don't know what happened, but this doesn't change anything. We obviously need to talk, but I love you. Always have and always will."

"And I love you."

He grinned back and quickly kissed me. I knew we'd have more to talk about but now wasn't the time so I turned to face the rest of the room. Harry, Hermione and I shared a quick smile and then Harry began to speak.


	43. Year 7 - Hogwarts Changes

**\- Kat's POV -**

"Thank you for trying Daph. I'm sorry that I wasn't very good company."

I apologized, again.

"Stop apologizing. Thank you for coming with me and trying."

I smiled at her before grabbing her arm. She spun around and apparated us home.

"I'll be so glad when I'm of age and can legally apparate."

She opened her mouth to reply but Loya appeared in front of us.

"Mistresses have guests in the drawing room."

"Oh it must be Theo! He was supposed to stop by sometime soon!"

Daphne exclaimed before rushing towards the drawing room. I sighed, once again I was going to be the awkward third wheel, but I followed anyways. When I entered the room I paused, confused because I didn't see anyone. I looked to my right and saw Draco looking out the window.

"Draco?!"

I exclaimed as I rushed over towards him. He spun around and I jumped into his arms.

"Kat, I'm so glad to see…"

But I cut him off by throwing my arms around his neck and placing my lips upon his. He was unresponsive for a moment but finally his lips began to move against mine. I ran my fingers through his hair and he deepened the kiss.

"So I'm guessing this is what you wanted to talk to me about after you talked with Draco?"

I jumped down from Draco's arms and spun around to see Daphne, Theo, Elizabeth Greengrass and Narcissa all staring at Draco and I. I nervously ran my hand through my hair.

"Well, yes. As you can see…"

I tried explaining but Narcissa interrupted me with a very unladylike squeal.

"I knew it! I just knew you two would get together. Oh this makes me so happy! This is why you were so insistent that we come here! I just thought it was to get out of the house!"

Draco and I walked over and sat down. I looked at Draco.

"How have you been? I've been so worried. After we didn't hear from you…"

"Yeah is this the part where you also explain how you knew what was going to happen that day? You had been helping Draco, hadn't you?"

Daphne asked curiously as she leaned back against Theo. I saw Narcissa look at me shocked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yes, I helped a bit."

"Why would you do that darling?"

Narcissa asked me, genuinely curious.

"For you and Draco of course. So yes, I did know what was going to happen. But I was, and am, trying to keep that quiet."

"Smart."

Narcissa commented and Elizabeth spoke up.

"It's a good point. You clearly haven't gone public with your relationship. I think it's a good idea if you keep it quiet. The more attention that you two draw to yourselves, the more likely it is that someone will piece together what happened last year."

I looked at Draco thankful that we could almost communicate without speaking. Eventually we both looked at the group.

"Okay."

"Okay? You're fine with keeping it quiet?!"

Daphne asked astounded.

"It's the smart move."

I replied and Draco took over.

"Going public will put Kat more at risk. If we have to keep things quiet for now, then that's what we'll do."

Narcissa gently smiled.

"Either way. I'm glad that you two are happy?"

I smiled at her and tucked myself into Draco's side but not before giving him a pointed glare.

"Well I am."

"Of course I am. No need to glare Katherine."

"Good, well since we're all here, how was last term for everyone?"

Elizabeth asked in an effort to lighten the mood. She had Loya bring us tea and sandwiches and I smiled, fully happy for the first time since school had ended.

* * *

I jumped at the sound of the library door banging open. Daphne and I spun at the sound and watched in amazement as the normally unflappable Elizabeth Greengrass rushed into the library.

"Mom?"

"Elizabeth! Are you okay?"

She collapsed into the seat in between Daphne and I.

"Scrimgeour is dead. The Dark Lord has taken control of the ministry."

Daphne and I looked at each other in shock before turning back to Elizabeth.

"What's going to happen now?"

Daphne spoke softly but there was no hiding the slight waver in her voice.

"We carry on as if nothing has changed."

"We can do that. No one will know our true feelings mother."

"That's good to know. I suppose you've heard the news?"

Theo remarked as he walked into the library with Draco. Draco sat down in a chair and I moved myself onto the arm of his chair in order to hold his hand. He immediately pulled me into his lap and pressed his face into my shoulder. Elizabeth smiled at the four of us before standing up and leaving. Just as Elizabeth opened the door, Blaise walked in.

"Hey you guys. I heard and figured you'd all be here. Draco, long time no see. So you two are finally admitting that you're dating?"

"Wait you knew!? And you didn't tell me!"

Daphne cried, punching Blaise when he got close enough. Blaise rubbed his arm and shrugged.

"I've done my fair share of sneaking around. I know what it looks like."

"Well we're going to keep it quiet still so no blabbing."

I said sternly with a mock glare. He raised his hands.

"My lips are sealed."

"I'm sorry to bring up a more serious topic."

Draco hedged and I smiled at him.

"No problem, what's the issue?"

"Another aspect of what happened today. The Dark Lord sent people after the Order today. Many escaped, including Potter, Granger and your sister."

I frowned, concern all over my face and but when I saw the apology written on Draco's face I quickly placed my other hand on his cheek.

"Don't be sorry about telling me, and to make you feel better, I truly don't know where she is, or where she'd go. The last time she spoke she basically accused me of helping Draco let the death eaters in."

"But you did."

Theo pointed out.

"That is absolutely beside the point. Let's just say that Isabelle and I aren't exactly on speaking terms right now. Can we talk about something else?"

I smiled gratefully at Theo when he deftly changed the conversation to our upcoming NEWT classes.

* * *

I didn't even look up from the potions book I was reading when I heard a knock on my door. When I didn't hear the door open I called out.

"Come in. You don't normally knock."

"I don't?"

Startled by the masculine voice I looked up and was surprised to see Theo standing in my doorway.

"Theo! I'm sorry. I thought that you were Daphne. You do remember that Daphne's room is next door?"

He chuckled as he leaned back against my door frame.

"Ah yes. Thank you for reminding me. Of course I know that, I'm actually here to grab you. Daphne's already downstairs."

I frowned but got up and followed him out of my room and down to the library. I found my favorite chair and sunk down into it.

"This has been ominous and all so let me guess. You have bad news."

A wry grin appeared on Theo's face and I let myself hope that I was wrong and that Theo came bearing good news.

"For once, you are wrong. I actually come bringing slightly better news. Draco wishes that he could be here, but he was lucky to get out a few months ago. His family is still under intense scrutiny so I go over a couple of times a week. It's he who I got this information from actually. The Dark Lord has chosen the new headmaster for Hogwarts this year. It's going to be Snape. We also should be getting our letters today."

"At least it's going to be Snape and not some other death eater. We could've gotten someone completely insane."

"Kat's completely right. Imagine if Bellatrix had been named Headmistress. Nobody would've been safe. Although, there's still the matter of the DADA professor. And gossip around Diagon Alley is that Professor Burbage hasn't just disappeared. Everyone thinks that she's dead because she taught Muggle Studies."

I grimaced at that.

"It is a waste of a class. In case you forgot, but I come from a family of blood traitors. I did spend some time in the muggle world growing up. Everything that the Muggle Studies class teaches you is completely useless and a complete waste of time."

"Don't say this kind of stuff outside Kat. That's practically treason now."

Theo warned me. I sighed but nodded.

Theo and Daphne turned to talk to each other so I stood up and began to wander around the library. I had just begun to look at a book on the Dark Arts when a pop behind me alerted me to Loya's presence.

"Mistress, I have brought tea and sandwiches. You should eat."

"I'm not exceptionally hungry Loya. But thank you."

Despite my attempt to reassure her, Loya just sniffed and gave me a disapproving glare.

"Mistress doesn't eat enough."

"You always say that."

I laughed as I responded. Loya had been after me to eat more for years. Thankfully, her response was cut off by Daphne.

"Kat! Our letters, they're here!"

I rushed over and grabbed my letter out of Daphne's hand and opened it. When I saw what was sitting inside, I froze.

"Kat? What is it?"

I wordlessly answered Daphne by turning over my envelope and letting the head girl badge drop onto the table.

"Oh my! You're the head girl!"

"I thought for sure that Granger would get it."

I admitted but Theo shook his head.

"Possibly if she was here, but she's not going back to Hogwarts. Besides, we all know that Snape practically adores you. Since you're a Slytherin, I think that this is a situation in which he gets to make himself look good and attempt to give you some protection at the same time."

"Either way, I never thought that I'd end up as head girl."

I frowned when I saw Draco's eagle owl fly into the library. I grabbed the letter, fed the owl a treat and petted him absentmindedly as I read the letter.

"Well?"

Daphne demanded when I remained silent for a few minutes.

"Draco says that he can meet us in Diagon Alley this weekend. He's being allowed out in order to buy school supplies. He also got head boy."

"That's great!"

Daphne exclaimed but her face fell when she looked at me.

"It's not great?"

"It's not like us Slytherins are liked as it is. After last year, and now this summer. I'm thrilled that Draco and I are heads together but let's just say that I almost wish there was a non Slytherin head."

"I hadn't thought of that."

Theo remarked and Daphne sighed.

"You're definitely not going to have an easy year. It'll be interesting."

I rolled my eyes.

"Since when have our years not been interesting?"

Daphne laughed.

"True."

A somber silence fell over the three of us before I quietly spoke.

"I for one would love a quiet year. Maybe we'll have one eventually."

Daphne smiled at me and placed her hand over mine. I gripped her hand gratefully and we sunk into silence once more.


	44. Year 7 - Detention

There was a marked difference on Platform 9 and 3/4 and we all noticed it straight away. There was very little laughter and one look around was enough to see the fear on everyone's faces. People huddled together and whispered, sending terrified looks at anyone who moved towards their group. As soon as our group walked onto the platform, all talking immediately stopped. Everyone turned to stare at us and people moved out of our way forming an open path for us to walk through. None of us said a word as we walked through the silent crowd. When we reached the middle of the platform we slowed to a stop.

"We won't linger here. It's clear that we're not really wanted."

Elizabeth stated as she looked around at the hostile faces around us. Blaise had disappeared immediately upon entering the platform so it was just Theo, Daphne, Draco and I. The four of us looked around at the faces surrounding us. I saw anger, fear and confusion written on the faces of both the students and their parents.

"I agree. I think that I'd prefer to get onto the train and get away from their eyes."

I eventually responded and I saw Daphne nod from next to me. I looked at Draco and saw that he was actively looking everywhere but at the prying eyes around us. I wished that I could grab his hand and reassure him but instead I kept my face composed and my hands to myself. A slight frown rushed across Narcissa's face before she plastered on her society smile.

"Well then, I know I can't hug Draco without embarrassing him..."

It took me all of about 2 seconds to walk forward and wrap my arms around Narcissa.

"Well then, I suppose I'll have to hug you for him."

She squeezed and I felt her shoulders sag a tad in relief before she straightened them again.

"I didn't want to presume. There are a lot of faces watching and this could cause problems for you. We're not exactly the most loved family right now."

Narcissa quietly explained and I gripped her hands tightly in response.

"Narcissa, you'll never have to worry that I won't want to give you a hug. Besides, it's not like they like me anyways."

I saw tears form in Narcissa's eyes but she quickly blinked them away. I stepped back, smiled at Narcissa and both of Daphne's parents before grabbing my trunk and walking towards the train. Everyone stopped whispering as we approached and I could feel their eyes watching us even as we passed them. We grabbed an empty compartment and quickly stowed our trunks.

I sunk into a seat, looked at the time and groaned.

"Is something the matter?"

Daphne asked, looking at me curiously.

"We're exceptionally early. We still have 20 minutes until the train leaves."

Draco sat down next to me, shifted his legs so that they blocked the space in between us and then threaded my fingers through his. He still looked calm on the surface, but I could feel the underlying tension in his hand. I squeezed his hand and when he tightened his hand around mine, I smiled and sunk into the cushion.

Daphne and Theo sat down and I drew them into a conversation about the current standings in the Quidditch League and before I knew it, I was in an argument with Theo about the recent match between our two teams.

"Please Theo. There were clear cobbing and blagging fouls committed that didn't get called. It's obviously because it was Puddlemere. If it had been any other team then they would've been called."

"Oh yes, because Puddlemere was the clear favorite. In case you've forgotten, Ballycastle is actually ahead of Puddlemere in the table. It's not like your team isn't popular too."

I glared at Theo but Draco cut in with his familiar drawl.

"At least your teams are playing well. The Falcons are sitting at the bottom of the table."

"Well if your team would stop blatantly blatching in front of the officials…"

I quipped back and laughed at the pointed glare I received in return. I looked at the time and frowned. I showed the time to Draco and he nodded in acknowledgement. Sighing, I stood up and grabbed my robe out of my trunk.

"Where are you going?"

"Prefect meeting. Draco and I have to run it."

I absentmindedly answered Daphne as I pulled on my robe and began the search for my head girl badge.

"Oh I forgot about that. Do you know what you're going to say?"

"The same thing that all the previous heads have said. I'll do all the talking and Draco will just sit there."

Looking at the time one last time, I waved to Daph and Theo before walking out into the corridor. We walked down to the prefect compartment and I was happy to see that we were the first to arrive. We had only just sat down when the first of the prefects came in. Apparently everyone had been just as curious as to who the new heads would be because all of the prefects arrived early. Ignoring the grimaces on their faces when they realized who the heads were, I stood up to begin the meeting.

"Good morning. In case you don't know who I am, my name is Katherine Herondale and I am this year's head girl. Next to me is Draco Malfoy who is this year's head boy. For the prefects who are new, make sure you read over the rules and expectations that you received in the post this summer. You will be expected to know all of it. Most of this meeting will be repetitive for those of you who are returning prefects, for those of you, I apologize. For the rest, please pay attention. As was stated in our Hogwarts letters this summer, there is no Quidditch this year. Quidditch tends to be a place where people can blow off steam and for those of you who remember the year with the Triwizard Tournament, the prefects that year were forced to be more involved than usual. This will most likely be the case again. As a result of not having to adjust prefect schedules around Quidditch practices, I will set up a rotating schedule so the same people aren't always patrolling on the weekends. If there is a specific day that you can't patrol due to another club or some other obligation, just let me know and I'll work with it. I'll create the schedules and hand them out at our monthly meetings."

I paused for a moment and tried to think of the best way to start the next topic.

"This year will present many challenges for many of the students. I want you to be there for each other and to help each other as much as you can. Remember, if you need anything for whatever reason, don't hesitate to reach out. I will do my utmost to help you in whatever way that I can."

I saw reluctance and disbelief on many of their faces so I decided to end the meeting early.

"I want the 5th year prefects to partner with one of the 6th year prefects from their house. This will create two pairs from each house. I want the Gryffindors to patrol the front of the train and take the first half of the train ride. Hufflepuffs, you will take the same section as the Gryffindors, but the last half of the train ride. Ravenclaws, back half of the train for the first part of the train ride. Slytherins, last half of the train ride, back half. If anyone runs into an issue that they can't solve, come find Draco or I, and we'll take care of it. Does anyone have any questions or comments about anything I've said this meeting?"

When no one said anything I nodded briskly and began handing out pieces of parchment to each prefect.

"Well then, don't forget to show the first years to the common rooms. Here is the password for your common room. The meeting is now over. You all are dismissed."

I watched as the 7th year prefects left and the rest of the prefects started partnering up.

"Katherine?"

I turned and was surprised to see Padma Patil, the 7th year Ravenclaw prefect standing in front of me.

"What can I do for you Padma?"

Although she steadfastly avoided looking at Draco, she smiled gently at me.

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to tell you that I thought that you handled that meeting very well. Many of the prefects might have issues coming to you for help. But I won't be one of them. If you need anything, feel free to come to me."

"Thank you Padma. I… I appreciate the offer."

She nodded and with a soft smile, turned and left the compartment. A few minutes later and the rest of the prefects had finished sorting themselves out and had also left the compartment. Draco stood up and helped me to my feet. Giving him a grateful smile, I walked out into the corridor and walked down to our compartment.

People quickly moved out of our way in the corridor and more than one pair of eyes turned angry and hostile when they caught sight of the head badges pinned to our chests. Therefore, I was extremely relieved when we finally reached our compartment.

"How was the meeting?"

Theo inquired as I sunk back down into the seat.

"Exhausting. Nobody said anything negative but it's quite clear that people are upset about who the head boy and girl are."

"Although the Patil girl did come up in an attempt to be nice. Although she could've been trying to earn our favor."

Draco remarked.

"Patil? Parvati Patil?"

Daphne asked, clearly shocked. I laughed at the thought.

"Oh no, her sister, Padma. She's in Ravenclaw. I've patrolled with her a few times. She's nice enough, one of the few who doesn't seem to mind patrolling with a Slytherin."

Our compartment fell into a companionable silence and for once, the thought of pulling out a book didn't appeal to me. Instead I laced my fingers through Draco's, lay my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Aren't you two supposed to be keeping your relationship quiet?"

Theo asked, amusement lacing his voice. I responded without bothering to open my eyes.

"Sure, but all they can see is my head. Who else am I going to sleep on? He's a convenient pillow."

"Thank you for that overwhelming compliment."

Draco dryly remarked and I heard the whole compartment laugh as I let Draco's steady breathing and the quiet murmurings from Daphne and Theo lull me to sleep.

* * *

"I thought that Platform 9 and 3/4 was bad. But I didn't realize how few students were returning."

I quietly whispered to Daphne as I looked around the Great Hall.

"I can only imagine how small the first year class will be as well."

She responded with a slight pursing of her lips, the only visible sign of her unease. The Great Hall was much quieter than usual but as soon as Snape stood up the entire room immediately fell silent. I listened impassively as Snape spoke and the first years were sorted. However, before food could appear, Snape stood up again.

"Before you all eat, let me introduce you to your new Professors for this year."

We all turned and watched as a brother and sister walked into the Great Hall. Draco's hand on my knee tightened and I waited anxiously for Snape to confirm what Draco had just told me. That these new professors were death eaters.

"Professor Alecto Carrow is your new Muggle Studies professor. This class is now compulsory and will appear on all of your schedules. Professor Amycus Carrow is your new Dark Arts professor."

The fact that the 'Defense Against The' was left off the last class did not go unnoticed and whispering broke out across the Great Hall.

"Silence."

Snape commanded and quiet once again fell over the Great Hall.

"Katherine Herondale and Draco Malfoy are this year's head boy and girl."

He looked towards us and Draco and I stood with the both of us wearing the same impassive face that we had worn in public since we arrived at Platform 9 and 3/4. Before we sat down I noticed the hostile glares being sent our way and I internally sighed.

"That is all."

With that cheery welcome back speech over, Snape walked back to the Professor's table and food appeared throughout the Great Hall. Conversation quickly turned to the new professors and while there were some within Slytherin that couldn't contain their glee at the additions, I could tell that most of the Slytherins weren't exceptionally happy about the change to this year's curriculum.

"So Dark Arts. Who wants to take a guess as to what we'll be doing in that class?"

Blaise whispered to the rest of us. I casually glanced up at the Professor's table.

"I don't think it's too difficult a question unfortunately. Is it just me or do they both look a tad unhinged?"

I asked in an even quieter tone.

"Of course they do. Because they are. The Carrow twins are considered extremely ruthless even by Death Eater standards."

Draco answered quietly. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it slightly before letting go and giving him a small smile.

"Well we already knew this year was going to be interesting. Time to see just how much."

* * *

A few weeks later and I was already wishing that the year was over. Muggle Studies was now a required class and Alecto Carrow spent the entire time degrading muggles and spouting off blood supremacy rhetoric. I may not be a muggle lover, but even I hated going to that class. Thankfully, it was exceptionally easy. All one had to do was grimace half the class and keep a blank face the rest. Dark Arts on the other hand was quickly becoming my least favorite class. Amycus Carrow taught that class and he taught it with glee. The first day of class he partnered everyone up and had us cast Unforgivable Curses on each other. Many of the students balked at first. However, after not one Slytherin student hesitated and Carrow shot a couple of cruciatus curses out at the protestors, even the most rebellious Gryffindors complied.

I may not be the biggest fan of forcing students to cast unforgivables on each other, but Carrow rallied the hatred of all students when word got around that he was forcing the first year students to cast unforgivables as well. Thankfully he hadn't seemed to catch on that most students were casting extremely weak spells. I wasn't looking forward to the day when he realized that that was on purpose.

"What are you doing in here?"

I looked up to see Daphne staring at me curiously above the stack of books I was using as a wall.

"Hiding."

"From?"

She asked as she sat down and made herself comfortable.

"The students. Since I'm a Slytherin and Head Girl, everyone seems to think that I'm okay with what Carrow is doing. Almost as if I helped him come up with his plans."

"You know the Slytherins don't think that and you can't hide forever."

"I know! Besides, I have to go meet Draco for head duties soon."

"That's still hiding but I'll let it slide. For now."

She said in a menacing tone that promised payment later. Then her face brightened again and she spoke in a slightly more cheerful tone.

"Anyways, how are things with you and Draco? I wasn't sure if it was just me, but you two have seemed a bit off."

"It's not you, it's actually something that I'm going to talk to Draco about. We've gone back to talking about as much before we called our truce. If he's trying to convince everyone that everything's normal, he's doing a piss poor job. People keep asking me if we've gotten into a fight. Speaking of, I have to go. We need to set up the patrol schedules and that could take hours."

Daphne nodded and walked out of the library with me. I waved and walked down the hallway towards the head's office. I wasn't surprised when I walked in to find that Draco had already arrived. I set my bag down and walked over to see what he was scribbling at. When I saw that he was almost done with the schedules I cleared my throat. I narrowed my eyes and glared at him when his response was to ignore me.

"Draco, are you forgetting something?"

"I don't think so. Did someone else tell you of a day they can't patrol?"

"No, but aren't we supposed to be doing this together? I was in the library; it's not like I couldn't have come earlier if you had wanted."

"I wasn't busy and thought that I'd try to get it done so you didn't have to worry about it."

"That's it. You're taking a break."

I snapped as I snatched the paper away from him. He whirled around and glared at me.

"That's better! That's the most emotion I've seen out of you in weeks. You were acting distinctly hufflepuff-esque Draco…"

He sneered.

"Don't insult me."

"Then tell me what has been bothering you! You have sneered, glared or made fun of anyone in weeks. It's not normal, and to be honest I miss that Draco…"

"I was just trying to be helpful."

"No you were avoiding me. Again. We haven't talked properly in weeks. You won't hug me, even in private and forget about kissing. I think this is the closest I've sat to you since the Welcome Feast."

I snapped gesturing at the 20 centimeters in between us. He didn't respond and a thought crossed my mind. I closed my eyes and tried to find the words.

"Are you trying to break up with me?"

His eyes shot open.

"No! Well, yes. No. I don't know Kat! What do you want me to say?"

"How about the truth?"

I said as calmly as I could in an attempt to suppress the anger rushing through my body.

"The truth? How about that this would've been hard enough with just the dark mark on my arm Katherine. But being here at school, it only reminds me more about how I'm now implicated for Dumbledore's death and how I let Death Eaters into this school. If this ever ends the way that we want, I'll end up on trial. I'll go to Azkaban for life. And if this doesn't end the way that we want, I'm a failure and I probably won't live very long."

"So, you're telling me you want out? Is this about you or me? Because you do not get to make that decision for me Draco. And don't forget. I helped you fix that vanishing cabinet."

His voice became frantic.

"You did not help me. Do you hear me? I will not have you go to Azkaban for me. And don't be stupid, of course I don't want out of this. But I want you to realize what will happen if we stay together. I'm giving you an out."

"Draco, I knew what I was getting into last year. I'm not bailing now because things have gotten a tad bit tougher."

I had barely finished my last statement when Draco pulled me towards him and kissed me. It wasn't soft. It was hard, demanding and full of desperation and all too soon he pulled back. He placed his forehead on mine.

"When this is over I want to marry you. But not until after my trial. I want to be free and clear before I ask you."

I jerked away, my eyes flashing in anger.

"I don't care about any of that. You could ask me right now and I'd say yes!"

I saw him go to retort but then he paused.

"Wait, you would?"

I almost rolled my eyes at the surprise in his voice.

"Of course I would. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm in love with you."

The frustration in his eyes softened at my admission and the full range of emotion that he finally let me see staggered me.

"I love you too."

He dropped his mouth to mine and kissed me. Unlike earlier, this kiss was soft and tender. His hands began to roam over my body and when he brushed a finger over my nipple I moaned and my head dropped backwards. He then began kissing his way down my neck until he reached my collarbone, while his hand reached under my shirt and began inching its way up my torso. Just as his hand was about to reach my breast, the door opening had us both jumping apart.

"Oh dear. I think we've walked in on something."

"When you said, 'I think that they're probably still in the head's office' I didn't think this is the hard work we expected to find Daph."

"Don't stop on my account."

Blaise added in. I wrinkled my nose as I adjusted my shirt.

"Ew Blaise. Seriously, what's wrong with you?!"

"Do you really want me to answer that question?"

Blaise responded cheekily as he leered at me. I glanced down and sighed when I saw that my skirt had ridden up as well. I pulled my skirt back into place and glared at Blaise. Draco, upon seeing where Blaise's eyes were fixated, stepped in front of me.

"Eyes off the girlfriend Zabini."

He rolled his eyes.

"Easy enough, I've actually had my eye on this Hufflepuff…"

"Blaise, we really don't want to hear about whatever girl you've got your eye on."

He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Whatever, I'm just going to say. I'm happy you two have fixed whatever was the matter. Angst ridden Draco is zero fun."

I laughed for the first time all semester and felt some of my frustrations disappear. They weren't gone forever, but I would take what I could get.

* * *

I sighed as I walked through the entrance to the common room. It seemed like each and every day felt longer and longer. I thought longingly about the muffin in my bag that was going to be dinner but was pulled out of my daydreams when I heard outraged muttering. I placed on my head girl face and walked over.

"What's going on?"

"Alecto and Amycus Carrow."

James Culpepper, a 5th year, hissed and I glanced nervously around the room.

"Watch it James. You know as well as I do that some people in Slytherin like the Carrows. You can't risk them overhearing."

"But have you heard of their new punishments?"

I sighed and nodded. The first of the detentions with the Carrows had begun that week and this wasn't the first complaint that I had listened to.

"Yes, Vera told me about some people from her year having to deal with it. Unfortunately there's nothing I can do. I'm still brewing Potions for Madame Pomfrey and I'm smuggling healing potions here but that's about as much as I can do."

I remarked tiredly as I rubbed the back of my neck in an attempt to loosen the muscles.

"But Vera's a 6th year! Kailee here is a 1st year!"

"Wait what?! Kailee?"

He nodded and gestured over towards where a pale first year was lying beside the fire.

"We didn't know what to do. So we made her comfortable and the fire seemed to calm her."

He said helplessly gesturing at himself and his group of friends. I hurried over and started casting some basic diagnostic spells.

"Hi Kailee. Do you know who I am?"

She nodded her head and I could see the fear in her eyes.

"Alright good. Now I'm going to cast a few spells and give you a few potions okay? It'll make you feel better."

She nodded her head again and I smiled at her, trying my best not to show how sick I was feeling inside. I cast a few basic healing spells on her cuts and gave her a healing draught.

"I'm going to give you a sleep potion. You'll heal better if you go to sleep alright? You won't have to worry. I'll stay with you tonight alright?"

She nodded her head and I continued to speak.

"Before I give it to you can you tell me what happened?"

When I saw her eyes fill with tears I grabbed her hand and held tight. She swallowed and spoke in a raspy voice.

"I was in Muggle Studies and Professor Carrow found out that I'm a half-blood. My mum's a muggle and she started asking me all sorts of questions. She kept getting angry by my responses and she asked if I loved my mum. I said yes, of course and she gave me a detention for being a 'filthy muggle lover' and for 'being a disgrace to the noble house of Salazar Slytherin.' I showed up to detention and she started casting all of these different spells on me. I know one was a slicing hex and she cast the cruciatus curse on me too…"

By this point, she burst into tears and at my pointed look, one of the 5th years came and wrapped Kailee in her arms.

"Kailee, are there more first years there?"

She sniffed and managed to speak through her tears.

"Brian, he's in Slytherin too. He defended me to Professor Carrow and was still there when I was dismissed."

She began to cry even harder and I handed her the sleeping draught. I looked at the group around me and although I was proud of how mature they were all acting, I felt even more sick at the fact that these fifteen year olds were being forced to handle so much.

"Stay with her for the time being. I'll be back."

They nodded and I silently stormed over to Amycus and Alecto Carrow's offices. Despite the screams emitting from inside the room, I forced myself to stop and think. I couldn't barge in there and demand that they stop torturing children, that would only cause more problems. I needed to think of a way to interrupt them without making myself look like a blood traitor. The last thing I needed was for both sides to hate me.

I finally walked through the door, I didn't have a great excuse but I couldn't just keep listening to the screams.

"Miss Herondale. Can I help you?"

"Professors. I'm sorry to bother you. But I had a question about what sorts of punishments I'm allowed to give out, and enact, on my own. Also, some of these students are late for a meeting."

They both scowled but let the first years scurry out of the room. I engaged them in a meaningless conversation about torture spells and before I was finally able to make my escape. I walked back to the common room, unable to get the sight, and sound, of the tortured first years out of my head.


	45. Year 7 - Christmas

"Do you have another meeting?"

I asked quietly when Draco sat next to me on the sofa, dressed in his usual 'going home' clothes. He nodded his head and I grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry that you have to do this."

"It's only every two weeks. At least it's not every weekend."

"Draco, I know that it's killing you to go home so often. You don't have to lie to me."

"I'm having a hard enough time with my Occulmency shields as it is. If I admit anything right now, I don't know if they'll last through the meeting. And they have to."

He spoke with a determined voice and I sighed.

"I just don't want you to put yourself in more danger. If he realizes that you have your shields up…"

"He can't know about you. I'm more concerned about that than anything understand?"

He looked so down and depressed that despite my qualms about everything, I felt the need to make him laugh.

"That's too self-sacrificing for my tastes Draco. If I wanted that, I'd have gone for a Gryffindor. Maybe Longbottom."

When the corners of his mouth tilted upwards I smiled and let the conversation fall into silence. Eventually he stood up, said goodbye and left the common room. I glanced at the clock and a few minutes later I walked out as well. I walked over towards the Carrow's punishment room and caused a commotion down the hall. Just like all term, the Carrows rushed out into the hall and began to search for the cause of the commotion. I used that time to rush the little ones out of the room. At first the Carrows were annoyed by the disruptions, but I had begun interrupting every detention that they had when there was a Slytherin that was a 4th year or under. Unfortunately, there were more students than usual and even if I only sought out the detentions that had Slytherins, I never left a student in there no matter their house. I got them all out but didn't manage to get down the hall in time.

"There you are girlie. I knew there was something off about you Miss Herondale."

"I swear I don't know what you're talking about Professor!"

"We'll see about that."

I felt the cruciatus curse hit my body and it was nothing like in class. Even going up against students who most likely hated me, they didn't have enough malice to cause more than mild discomfort. The Carrows did not suffer from that problem. Every second felt like an eternity and it was as if my body was being sliced and stabbed over and over again. When they finally let up I didn't have enough energy to do anything other than lie there.

When they finally let me go, I stumbled my way back to the Slytherin Common Room. Immediately I saw Daphne, Theo and Blaise sitting there anxiously.

"You're back! Oh Kat. What happened?"

Daphne cried out as she rushed over to me. Theo glanced at Blaise before frowning.

"Well Snape was right."

I looked questioningly at Theo.

"He came by while you were gone and told us what you've been doing, which we'll talk about later, and informed us that if you ever got caught, well things wouldn't be pleasant. Apparently he's set up a room with potions and supplies next door, through here, in case you. And these are his words, 'decide to continue on this foolish crusade.' Although, I swear there was affection in his tone."

Daphne helped me stumble through the portrait and into the side room. I looked at the potions and instructed Theo on which ones to grab for me. Downing the potions, I thanked them before I quickly fell asleep.

When I woke up, I found Draco asleep in the chair next to me.

"How long was I asleep?"

I sleepily asked him, squeezing his hand in order to wake him up.

"You're finally up. About 18 hours. I just got back from the meeting. I faked head duties and then I got back to hear about this! How long have you been doing this?"

"Since the middle of October."

"Why Kat?"

"I've only been going to the detentions that have young Slytherins. They don't have anyone to look out for them. Slughorn isn't doing anything so I had to do something. This was the first time that I got caught."

Draco sighed and placed his forehead on mine.

"I get it. Family?"

When I nodded he continued.

"So you'll continue to do this. But please be careful."

I nodded and rested my head against his again before we both fell asleep.

* * *

When I finally stumbled out of the Carrows classroom I knew that I needed help. Unfortunately, I didn't know the patronus charm so my options were extremely limited. Using the wall for support, I managed to pull myself to a standing position and started to make my way towards the common room. I made it about halfway before my legs gave out and I sunk to the floor. Nearby I heard cackling and, regretting it almost immediately, I called out.

"Peeves. Is that you?"

"Oooohhh. Ickle student out and about."

I heard the glee in his voice and the little hope that I had fled. I shut my eyes and prepared for the worst. When a few moments had passed and nothing had happened, I opened my eyes and was shocked to see nothing there. A few minutes later and I heard the sound of rushing feet. I watched the corner and was surprised to see Peeves leading Draco and Theo around the corner. Draco pulled me into his arms and began walking away but I stopped him and looked back at Peeves.

"Thank you."

Then, in a completely uncharacteristic move, Peeves smiled and nodded before floating away.

"What happened this time?"

I laughed humorlessly.

"This time wasn't intentional. I was walking by during a detention. I didn't know about it and had no plans to stop when I tripped and dropped my bag. The noise brought the Carrows out, and despite how obvious it was that I wasn't trying to do anything, they decided that interrupting their detention was enough cause for punishment."

"This is what? The third time in a couple of months?"

Theo asked clearly concerned.

"Something like that."

"I've seen the damage they're doing to the other students. This is worse."

Theo remarked as he began casting some healing spells.

"They really don't like me and they are particularly vindictive. It's usually just me and them so there isn't anyone there to share the punishment."

I began taking the offered potions and watched as Draco and Theo began talking in whispers. I wanted to know what was being said, but my eyes wouldn't stay open and I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

I sank gratefully into the seat, quickly cast a spell to darken the window and then locked the compartment door.

"That eager to ignore everyone else?"

I looked at Blaise and raised an eyebrow.

"Absolutely. This term has been hell. Plus, I want to be able to do this."

I twisted my body so I took up the entire seat and lay my head in Draco's lap.

"Besides, I wanted to know if Daphne had heard any more about what happened to the new trio of troublemakers."

"Well, we all know that Longbottom, Weasley and Lovegood were caught breaking into Snape's office. Apparently they tried stealing the sword of Godric Gryffindor."

"Why would they do that?"

Blaise asked the question that we all wanted to know the answer to. Daphne shrugged her shoulders delicately.

"I'm not sure. There are plenty of ideas going around, but nothing concrete yet. Anyways, they were assigned detention with the gamekeeper."

I frowned.

"Detention with Hagrid? Not really a punishment for that lot. Snape knows that."

"Look, I may not really like any of those three, but even I don't wish a detention with Carrow on them."

Draco reminded me. We both shrunk back when Daphne glared at both of us for interrupting her story.

"Continuing on, the new word around school is that the three of them have reinstated their little club from 5th year. They're trying to start a rebellion within the school."

"That's brave."

Blaise whistled in admiration but I shook my head.

"And foolish. If they're caught, they'll have more than the Carrows to worry about. They'll go straight to the Dark Lord."

We all shivered at the thought and Blaise thankfully changed the subject to something more pleasant.

About halfway through our journey, the train lurched to a stop. We had only been still for a few minutes before the train began to move again. When we started to hear a commotion outside, I unlocked the door and moved to investigate. I found a large group of students and made my appearance known.

"What's going on?"

"Like you'd care."

A random Gryffindor sneered at me. I took a deep breath and looked at him icily.

"Listen here. Like it or not, I am the Head Girl. Now I want to know what the problem is so I can attempt to fix it."

He closed his mouth although it was clear that he wasn't happy about it. A frantic voice began to speak and it brought my attention to an older Ravenclaw.

"Luna Lovegood. She's gone. She went to the lavatory before the train stopped. I've searched up and down the train. She's not here!"

I let out a soft gasp but quickly tried to compose myself. The train only contained a handful of people who weren't students so I needed to act like I knew what I was doing. I knew involving Draco would only cause more doubt so I called for the only other person I could think of.

"Katherine. Alice said you needed to speak to me."

Padma rushed up to me, clearly concerned. I dropped my voice to a whisper.

"Yes, she said that she can't find Luna Lovegood anywhere on the train. I need you to search the back half and meet me back here. I'll check the front."

I saw concern flash across her face but she nodded and rushed off. I looked to the last of the people who were standing in the corridor.

"Please, everyone back to your compartments. I am handling the situation."

Once I was sure that everyone had dissipated, I began a thorough search of the front half of the train. When I finished searching, I hadn't found any sign of the quirky Ravenclaw. I rushed back to meet Padma but one look at her face told me everything that I needed to know. Luna Lovegood was no longer on the train.

"Thanks Padma. I'll go inform Professor Vector. She's the professor assigned to this trip."

Half an hour later I finally returned to my compartment. As soon as I entered, everyone shot upright.

"What happened? You were gone for over an hour!"

I sank in my seat and rested my head on Draco's shoulder.

"Luna Lovegood is missing. She was last seen before the train stopped. She's not on the train."

"You think she was kidnapped?"

I nodded my head.

"It's the only thing that makes sense. She's also the only relative to Xenophilius Lovegood, the only person who's writing against the Dark Lord. I'd bet anything that she's a bargaining chip."

"If that's true, then she'll probably be taken to Malfoy Manor. It's where most of the prisoners are being held."

Draco stated in an emotionless tone. The compartment fell into silence and that was how we stayed until we reached Platform 9 and 3/4. Once there, we wordlessly rushed off and quickly apparated home.

* * *

"Mistress do you want Loya to get more hot cocoa?"

I glanced up from my book to see Loya anxiously standing in front of me. I smiled gently at the elf.

"No thank you Loya."

I saw the indecision written all over her face and I smiled, maybe I could use this to my advantage.

"On second thought."

A smile lit up across the elf's face and I quickly continued.

"I will take some more if you let me help decorate the tree."

The smile on Loya's face vanished and she pursed her lips at me.

"That was sneaky Mistress."

"I had to do something Loya, I've been trying to get you to let me help for years."

I explained gesturing towards the tree in the corner that Loya and the other house elves were decorating. She looked back and forth between me and the tree before sighing.

"I'll go get you more hot cocoa."

She disappeared without a sound and I smiled and set down my book. By the time I had reached the tree, Loya had returned with more hot cocoa.

"Thank you Loya."

I told her with a grin. She let out a slight huff before turning and grabbing more decorations. I laughed and moved to do the same, the insolence of the little elf not bothering me one bit. Half an hour later and we were putting the final touches on the tree when the door to the sitting room opened. We all spun and when the elves saw Elizabeth Greengrass standing there with an arched eyebrow they all began to quake.

"Elizabeth! It's not their fault, I…"

I trailed off when I saw the hint of a smile cross Elizabeth's face. She spoke and I could tell she was trying to hold back a grin.

"I was just going to say that I'm surprised Loya gave into you. She's done everything in her power to stop you from decorating the tree for the past few years."

Loya peeked her head out from behind me.

"Madam isn't mad at Loya?"

Elizabeth laughed, and the joyous sound calmed the elves beside me.

"Of course not. Katherine here hasn't just been bothering you to let her help decorate the tree. How did you manage it?"

She asked looking at me. I smirked.

"I wouldn't let her get me more hot cocoa unless she let me decorate the tree."

Elizabeth laughed when Loya glared at me.

"Very sneaky Katherine. All of you, the tree looks wonderful."

Elizabeth fell silent and I could tell that she had something else on her mind.

"Elizabeth, is there something else that you'd like to talk about? I'm sure you came here for a reason."

She nodded and I walked with her towards the sofa. I glanced back and saw that all of the elves had disappeared except for Loya.

"Loya."

She nodded and disappeared. I sat down and stared at Elizabeth with open curiosity. She waited until Loya had returned with tea before speaking.

"Since the annual Malfoy Winter Ball is a death eater only party this year, I have agreed to hold one for everyone else."

I looked at her confused.

"Alright? What seems to be the problem?"

"Well everyone will be here, and since your sister is an Undesirable I wanted to make sure that I told you that you don't have to go if you don't want to. I don't want to put you in any awkward situations where people harass you."

"I deal with it at school anyway, so that's not the problem. If anything, I wouldn't go because it'll make your family look bad. I don't want to cause any unnecessary problems for you or your family."

She smiled gently at me and took my hands into hers.

"We took you into our family years ago and everybody knows that. Neither I, nor my husband, regret that decision. You are a daughter to me in everything but blood. I would love for my family to be able to show that publicly."

I stared at her in shock, the significance of that statement not lost on me.

"You want me to stand in the receiving line?!"

She nodded and I saw the slightest hint of fear that I would reject that. I threw my arms around her and whispered.

"I would be honored. You've been a mother to me as well."

That was how Daphne found us a few minutes later, our arms wrapped around each other with tears in our eyes.

"Please tell me there isn't more bad news. I honestly don't know how much more I can take."

I shook my head at smiled at her.

"No. But I now know that I have a mother, father and two sisters."

She looked at me pityingly.

"Seriously, it took you this long to figure that out? I don't just let anyone live with me you know? I've even heard Astoria call you her sister."

"Really?"

She nodded her head.

"Yes, it was actually quite entertaining. She said she had to go meet her sisters and someone said 'I thought that you only had one sister.' She looked at them, confused, before seeming to remember that you are not actually blood related to us."

I burst into tears again and Daphne looked at me terrified. She turned and mock whispered to Elizabeth.

"What should I do? I don't know how to handle her like this?"

I wiped the tears off my face and sniffed.

"I'm sorry, I don't normally cry. I don't know what came over me."

"I know what will cheer you up! Shopping! We need to find something for the ball! Let's go!"

She stated before grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the room. I glanced helplessly at Elizabeth who delicately shrugged her shoulders. I glared at her and she just laughed before Daphne pulled me out of the room.

* * *

"I don't want to go back."

I whispered to Daphne and Astoria as we all stared at the Hogwarts Express with trepidation. Over the holidays, we had discovered that Astoria felt the same as we did about the Carrows and the three of us had bonded over that.

"It'll be okay. You're head girl, that's got to count for something."

Astoria reminded me and I shared a look with Daphne over Astoria's head. We had been keeping the Carrow's punishments a secret and Astoria definitely didn't need more to worry about.

"You're right. Everything will be fine."

I lied to the girl, and to myself in an effort to make me feel better.

"Of course I'm right."

She responded in a half joking half haughty tone.

"Besides, both of you are done after this year. Daphne's getting married and Kat you can go and do potions with that guy. Although why you'd want to do potions for the rest of your life is something that I'll never understand."

Daphne and I shared an amused glance as we followed Astoria onto the train. When we found Theo, Draco and Blaise, we entered the compartment and left Astoria to mingle. As soon as I sat down, Draco shifted so that he was lying in my lap. He grabbed one of my hands and with the other I began playing with his hair.

"I missed you."

He whispered and I nodded my head.

"I missed you too. I think that's the longest we've gone without seeing each other since we met first year."

He chose that moment to kiss my hand and at the same time Astoria walked in. I saw her eyes widen before she squealed.

"I knew it! I knew it, I knew it! You two are dating!"

She accused with a pointed look at Draco and I. Blaise pulled her fully into the compartment and slammed the door shut.

"Yes Astoria we're dating. But we're keeping it quiet."

I saw understanding dawn on her face and she nodded.

"I understand. It's smart, and I won't say anything. I promise, but I am happy for you two."

She walked over, kissed me on the cheek and smiled broadly at me before leaving the compartment.

"I have to say, that's not the reaction that I was expecting."

Blaise remarked with a curious glance at Daphne and I.

"Let's just say that the three of us bonded some over break and that Astoria's feelings on certain subjects are very similar to our own."

"Vague."

Blaise said as he rolled his eyes at me.

"But true. Some of what she said was in confidence."

"That's never stopped us before."

He reminded me and I laughed.

"Of course not, we're Slytherins. But she's our sister. It's different."

Unfortunately, someone chose that moment to knock on the door. Draco sat up and we all placed on slightly disinterested facial expressions before opening the door.

"Yes?"

Draco drawled when the student just stared at us.

"Sorry to bother you, but Professor Babbling wants to speak to Katherine Herondale."

I nodded to the student and the boy immediately scurried away. I smiled faintly at the rest of the compartment.

"The holidays couldn't last forever."

I said before remarking in a snarky tone.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts."


	46. Year 7 - Punishment

"Are you okay?"

I looked up at Daphne and upon seeing the obvious distress on my face she immediately sat down next to me.

"What's the matter?"

"It's Sunday night."

She looked at me blankly.

"Draco Daph."

"Wait he's not back yet? The latest he ever had to stay was Sunday morning."

I nodded my head.

"He's also missed a prefect meeting. I had to run it by myself."

"That's unlike Draco."

Theo remarked as he sat down next to Daphne.

"Exactly. I'm worried. And no matter how hard I try, I can't seem to not let it show. You're the fifth person in the last 20 minutes to ask if I'm okay."

I exclaimed dramatically. When Daphne's response was to laugh I turned and glared at her.

"It's not funny. Am I not normally exceptionally good and controlling my emotions?!"

Daphne grabbed my hand and spoke in a consoling manner.

"Yes you are. One of the best actually, but Kat, love makes everyone go a bit crazy sometimes."

I slumped back into the sofa.

"I know. It's just, my imagination keeps running wild. Crazy scenario after crazy scenario keep jumping into my brain."

She patted my hand gently but the door opening distracted all of us. We all looked at each other, clearly surprised, when Snape stormed into the room. He quickly looked around and when he made eye contact with me he began to move closer to our group.

"Professor. Is everything alright?"

"I need you to come with me Miss Herondale."

Normally I would be much more inclined to ask questions but, thanks to so many years of Potions lessons with Snape, I could tell that something was bothering him. Ignoring the questioning looks coming from both Daphne and Theo, I rushed after Snape who had already turned at left the common room.

"Professor? What's going on?"

"Not here."

Was the succinct reply that I received. Frustrated, I bit back a snarky reply and followed him through the dungeons until we reached the Potions classroom. He saw my questioning glance at our surroundings and smirked.

"Slughorn didn't want this office. Said it was too gloomy for him. Lucky for us, there aren't any listening spells or noisy portraits in this classroom or office."

He explained as he led me into his old office. At first I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, it looked just as it always had but upon closer inspection I noticed that there was a lump lying underneath a blanket on the couch in the corner. When I saw white-blond hair sticking out above the blanket I pushed through Snape and rushed over.

"Draco?"

I carefully pulled back the blanket so I could see his face fully and when I saw the bruises and cuts on his face I spun around to face Snape.

"What the bloody hell happened?"

He handed me a bowl of dittany and a washcloth.

"I don't know. I was summoned to Malfoy Manor early this evening. From the looks of it, the Dark Lord had been punishing everyone in the family. When I arrived it looked like he had already began torturing Draco. When he finished, I was instructed to bring him back to Hogwarts."

I grabbed the healing supplies from him and forced myself to gently tend to Draco's wounds.

"Has he woken up yet?"

"No."

I looked over my shoulder and saw the same concern that I had reflected in Snape's eyes. Sometimes it was easy to forget that Snape was Draco's godfather. The two of us sat in silence until Draco stirred. Immediately Snape was standing at my side and we stared expectantly at Draco. He blinked his eyes groggily and shifted, groaning in pain as he did so.

"Kat."

"I'm here."

I grabbed his hands and squeezed them gently.

"Good. Where am I?"

"Snape's old potions office."

"Why am I here?"

"I assumed that you would want Miss Herondale here. Also, if you went to the hospital wing I'd have to explain what happened."

Snape remarked dryly and Draco gave him an appreciative look.

"Good call."

He attempted to sit up but hissed in pain and collapsed back onto the sofa. I gently guided him into a sitting position before taking a seat myself.

"Draco, what happened?"

When he spoke, I saw his eyes go slightly vacant as if he was remembering a dream, or in this case, a nightmare.

"It was like any other weekend. We had a meeting Friday night. I woke up and went to breakfast Saturday and spent some time with my mother. It was just past dinner and I was upstairs in my room. Therefore I was surprised when Rabastan came to get me. He ushered me downstairs and pushed me into the drawing room. I immediately saw the Snatchers and it didn't take me long to recognize the people that they had caught."

His eyes focused as he turned to stare at Snape. It almost seemed as if he was deciding how much to tell and when he let out a resigned sigh I knew he had made a decision.

"It was clearly Potter, Granger and your sister."

I gasped but Draco just continued to speak.

"Your sister and Granger were easy to recognize, but someone had cast a stinging hex on Potter's face. His face was disfigured and you couldn't even tell if there was a scar. Aunt Bellatrix brought me in to confirm if it was Potter. They didn't dare call the Dark Lord without being positive and I was the one with the most interaction with him. I looked at Potter, taking way longer than I needed to, before turning to Aunt Bellatrix and telling her that I couldn't be sure."

Snape let out a low hiss but I didn't dare take my eyes off of Draco.

"Aunt Bella was furious that I couldn't verify that it was Potter. So she turned to her favorite solution. She couldn't decide whether or not she hated Granger or Isabelle more, so she came up with a terrible solution. She sent Potter down into the dungeons, immobilized Isabelle so she could watch, and began to torture Granger. Apparently Granger had the sword of Godric Gryffindor and it's supposed to be in Aunt Bella's vault in Gringotts. When Granger wouldn't talk about Potter, Aunt Bella started asking about the sword. After a bit Aunt Bella left the room and returned holding a dagger. When mother saw the dagger, her grip on my hand increased to an almost unbearable level. I didn't want to watch what happened but I knew someone would say something if I closed my eyes."

He paused and I could see the unbridled fear in his eyes, so I gripped his hands tighter.

"Aunt Bella started carving into Granger's arm. Her screams… I can still hear them. After a while she stopped and moved over to Isa… Herondale."

I noticed the switch in my sister's name and I knew that it was a way to distance himself from what happened. It took every ounce of my self-control to not hold Draco's hand in a death grip.

"Aunt Bella said 'One look at you and everyone already knows what a filthy blood traitor you are. I don't need to help them with that. So what to do with you?' Then without notice she sliced across Herondale's face. It starts at her temple, passes over her eye and ends down near her jaw. She then spent time going back over the slash and… She began to scream and all I could see was you Katherine. I thought it was you and…"

"But it wasn't. I'm here."

He shifted and pulled me into his arms. He held onto me as if I was going to disappear.

"Aunt Bella then went back to Granger. I thought that it would never end but then your sister disappeared. She reappeared at the door to the drawing room with Potter and Dobby, our old house elf, and Aunt Bella pulled Granger to her feet and placed the knife over her neck. At the same time, she placed her finger on her dark mark. I'm not entirely sure what happened next but when it was all over Aunt Bella was hysterical and Granger, Isabelle and Potter were gone, along with all of the people in our dungeons. When the Dark Lord arrived, he was furious. He…"

Snape and I shared a look and we both knew the rest of the story.

"Shhh. It's alright. It's alright. You don't need to say anymore."

I whispered to Draco and I shifted Draco so I could run my fingers gently through his hair. The three of us sat in silence for almost half an hour before Draco gingerly pulled himself upright again.

"I want you to know that was a very stupid thing to have done. Lying to your Aunt is treacherous."

Snape slowly stated. He held up a hand when Draco moved to interrupt.

"But it was also very brave. I'm exceptionally proud of you."

"It didn't feel very brave. I certainly didn't do it for Potter or Granger…"

He trailed off and looked at me.

"I just didn't want to see what would happen to Isabelle if the Dark Lord arrived. It also didn't help that every time I saw Isabelle all I could see was Kat."

He admitted as he dropped his head. I lifted his face with one of my hands and, ignoring the fact that Snape was in the room, I gently kissed him.

"Thank you. I know that I'm not on good terms with Iz right now, but she's still my sister. But you have to promise to be more careful. As much as it would pain me to lose her, I can't lose you."

"I agree with Miss… Katherine. Although don't expect me to show it the same way."

Snape remarked dryly and I grinned at his uncomfortable expression. Draco smirked and grabbed my hand but then looked at Snape with a serious expression.

"You can't tell anyone about Kat and I."

"Draco, I'm pretty sure that he already knew."

When Snape just nodded his head Draco threw his hands up, clearly exasperated.

"Of course you do. How is it that you always know?"

Snape gave Draco an unimpressed look.

"You are my godson Draco, and I pay attention. I've known that you had feelings for Katherine since fourth year. I've also watched as Katherine, assisted last year."

"Narcissa told you."

I accused him with an amused glare. He grimaced but nodded.

"But I have been watching you two for years. It was clear what direction you two were headed."

His face then softened and we were shown a side of Snape that most people never see.

"But I do care for the both of you and I'm happy for you, but you two must be careful. Not just in this but in everything this year. Draco, no more rebellions. The Malfoy name can't take much more failure. And Katherine, please be careful. The Carrows have it out for you, I can only protect you so much."

"Thank you. For everything."

I replied gratefully.

"I'm going to take Draco back to the common room. Is there anything else I should give him?"

He nodded and led me to the supply cupboard. I grabbed the dittany and pain potions from him before helping Draco to his feet. Draco was still extremely weak so I had to help him walk and it was a slow process getting back to the common room. Daphne, Theo and Blaise were waiting for us and I saw the shock on their faces when they saw Draco. He collapsed into one of the chairs and the three of them immediately began interrogating Draco. I stopped them and gave them the short story. I didn't want Draco to have to relive it again tonight and I wasn't sure of how much he wanted them to know.

"Blaise, Theo. Can you help him to your room while I go change? I'll meet you up there."

The two of them nodded and began helping Draco while Daphne and I went to our room. When I began to change into sleepwear she looked at me strangely.

"Are you planning on sleeping over there?"

I nodded and wrapped my arms around myself, suddenly chilled.

"You didn't hear him Daph. And after what happened. I just need to be by him tonight."

She gave me an understanding smile.

"I know. Go. We'll talk more in the morning."

Theo and Blaise both gave me a strange look when they saw my clothes but thankfully they didn't say anything. I gave Draco a pain potion and then helped him take his shirt off. He hissed when I began applying the dittany but he didn't say anything. I set the dittany on the bedside table and stood up to grab his shirt. I had just stood up when Draco's hand shot out and grabbed my wrist.

"Please. Stay?"

I stroked his face.

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere."

He smiled at me and pulled me down onto the bed. I pulled the blanket over the both of us and immediately Draco pulled me to his chest. I gently pulled away.

"Draco, your injuries."

"Don't worry about them. I just want to hold you."

I knew that I should hold strong but at that moment I wanted nothing more than for him to hold me. I shifted closer to him and lay my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and within a few moments, the steady beating of his heart lulled me to sleep.

 **\- 3rd Person POV -**

Ginny Weasley sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall and poked at her food. Usually she sat with her two other friends and co-conspirators, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom, but they both had detention. Thankfully that detention was being served with Professor Sprout so she didn't have to worry about them being harmed, but she wasn't used to eating alone. Most of the students at her table gave her a wide berth. She now had a slightly better understanding of why Harry hated large groups of people. She, along with Neville and Luna, were slightly infamous around Hogwarts because of their little acts of rebellion. She was glad that she could provide some hope around school, but it also meant that most people couldn't talk to her without staring in awe. It was starting to get annoying.

She pushed her food around her plate absentmindedly at she looked around the Great Hall. Her curiosity was peaked when a group of 2nd years rushed into the Great Hall. She watched as a Slytherin rushed over to Malfoy and began to whisper. When Malfoy's face showed panic she began to think about trying to follow him.

"Ginny! Ginny!"

Ginny turned away from Malfoy to see one of the 2nd years that had rushed into the Great Hall standing in front of her.

"Elaina, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine. It's not me, it's Katherine Herondale! You have to go help her please. It's worse than usual!"

The young Gryffindor was practically in tears and Ginny tried to calm the girl down.

"Breath Elaina. What do you mean worse than usual? You are talking about Katherine Herondale, the Slytherin? Head Girl?"

"Yes, she's the one who has gotten a bunch of lower years out of detention with the Carrows before. In the past she's had us all promise to not say anything about it. Usually the Carrows look mad but this time… They looked positively furious. We're all really worried for her. Please you have to go see if she's okay."

Ginny was clearly confused, but more 2nd years had appeared behind her and they were all nodding their heads in agreement.

"Okay. I'll go and see if she's alright."

Ginny knew she had said the right thing when relief crossed over all of their faces.

"Stay here and eat dinner. Then go straight to the common room, understand?"

She waited for them to all nod their agreement before she stood up and left the Great Hall.

Ginny was hurrying down the corridor when she saw Malfoy turn the corner ahead. When she realized that he was going the same direction, she remembered that a 2nd year had gone and talked to him as well. Ginny was still puzzling out Malfoy's strange behavior when she heard the screams. Picking up her pace, she almost collided with Malfoy when she rushed around the corner.

"Weaselette? What are you doing here?"

He hissed at her. Ginny tossed her head up and glared at him.

"The same as you I'm assuming. I just had a bunch of 2nd years practically beg me to make sure that Herondale is alright."

Malfoy opened his mouth to respond when the screaming stopped and they heard the sound of footsteps heading their way. Malfoy cursed and started shrugging off his robe.

"Throw this on and pull up the hood. Damn redheads."

Normally Ginny would've argued and complained, but she really didn't want to be caught by the Carrows. Thanking Merlin that Malfoy was so much taller than she was, she easily pulled on the larger garment over her own robe. She had just pulled the hood over her head and hid her hair when Malfoy shoved Ginny against the wall. She opened her mouth to complain but he shushed her and a moment later the Carrows walked out of the classroom.

Ginny tried her best not to tense when Malfoy slid a leg in between her legs and placed a hand on her waist. He was practically lying on top of her as he pushed her into the wall.

"Mr. Malfoy. What are you doing here?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant manner and hoped that the Carrows didn't notice how tense he was.

"Word around was that there was screaming coming from this corridor and frankly, nothing gets me off quite like the sound of screaming."

The twins grinned and there was something in their face that made Draco quite sure that he didn't want to hear what they had to say.

"Oh, I understand perfectly Draco. Do you want us to oblige you with more?"

"I appreciate the offer, but I was just finished. Some other time perhaps."

"Anytime you want, just ask Draco."

He suppressed a grimace as they patted his shoulder and walked down the corridor. After they turned the corner, Draco waited another few minutes before finally pulling away from Ginny.

Ginny tried to calm her racing heart as Malfoy finally pulled away from her. Not that she'd ever want to admit it, but he had just saved her. She went to thank him but he had already disappeared inside the room. She pulled off his robe and held it in her arms as she followed. As soon as she entered the room she gasped. Lying in the middle of the room was an extremely pale and lifeless looking Katherine Herondale. She was covered in blood and there were scratches and bruises on the exposed skin she could see. She tentatively walked forward and watched as Malfoy quickly cleaned all the blood off of her before he placed two fingers at her neck, clearly checking for a pulse. He then swept her into his arms and rushed out of the room.

Ginny stared at the empty door for half a second before cursing and following him. She had to run to keep up with Malfoy's long strides and before long they were in the dungeons. Ginny was almost positive that they were nearing the Slytherin common room when Malfoy stopped in front of a portrait. He barked out "Safety" and the portrait opened. Ginny tentatively followed him in and was shocked when she saw a mini hospital wing. Malfoy gently placed Katherine on a bed in the middle of the room before walking out through a separate portrait hole. Moments later and Greengrass, Nott and Zabini rushed into the room. They all gave her a slightly strange look but then ignored her. When Greengrass saw Katherine, she burst into tears and rushed to her side. Ignoring the awkwardness Ginny spoke up.

"She's not dead right? I was there and I just wanted to make sure she was okay."

She trailed off rather lamely as they were all staring at her curiously. Malfoy responded as he walked through the portrait hole.

"She's alive. The portraits were able to find him. He should be here shortly."

He told the rest of the group and they all sighed in clear relief. Ginny wanted to ask who would be coming but decided that she shouldn't bring attention to herself. Zabini must have noticed her shifting uncomfortably because he walked over and took Malfoy's robes away from her.

"How did you get these?"

He asked with a raised eyebrow. Ginny bristled and he grinned at her.

"Calm down Red. I wasn't meaning anything like that. Although I can if you want me to." He grinned salaciously and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"It's a long story."

"Isn't it always."

Was his only response and the two fell into silence. Ginny was grateful; after all, this had been a very confusing day for her. First she watched Malfoy rush after Katherine and, surprisingly, she had done the same; then he lied to the Carrows before bringing Katherine to this strange room. Now he was pacing next to her lifeless body muttering under his breath.

"Stop that incessant pacing Draco we're all nervous."

Greengrass finally snapped. He stopped moving and just looked at Katherine before nervously stating.

"This is worse than usual."

Usual, at that word Ginny became even more confused. Was this a common occurrence? The second years mentioned that she'd saved them before, but how often did this happen? Was this why there was a room here? Was it specifically for Katherine?

"You're not the only one who cares about her Draco."

Zabini said with a pointed glare. Malfoy sighed and nodded before ceasing his pacing. A moment later the door burst open and Snape walked into the room. Ginny was now in a full-fledged panic. Snape, death-eater, appointed Headmaster of Hogwarts from You-Know-Who, was now in the room. She attempted to flee or hide in the corner, hoping to not be seen but Zabini gently grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear.

"Calm down, you have nothing to fear in this room. Look."

Ginny looked at what Zabini was gesturing to and was shocked to see Snape examining Katherine. After a moment he began wordlessly waving his wand over her body. At this point Malfoy was just sitting in a chair next to Katherine, holding her hand. Snape finished waving his wand and stared expectedly down at Katherine. A moment later she groaned and started to stir.

At the movement Malfoy began to mutter.

"Thank Merlin. Woman, you're going to be the death of me. I swear just get better and I'll stop being a git."

At that statement everyone, including Snape raised their eyebrows. Is that a Slytherin thing? Do they teach them how to do that? Ginny thought, but everyone cracked a faint smile when they heard Katherine weakly mutter.

"Not possible."

She then glanced over at Snape.

"Everything bloody hurts."

"Well if you would stop insisting on acting like a reckless Gryffindor, then this wouldn't keep happening."

But despite his words, Snape's voice lacked his usual malice or sarcasm.

"But they were Slytherins. No one else will look out for them so someone has to do it. We're Slytherins. We're family."

Katherine insisted. With a small smile, Snape only replied with.

"I know."

Then, in a manner that was almost too quick to notice, and what Ginny would never have believed if she hadn't been there, Snape brushed his hand against the top of Katherine's head affectionately. Turning he barked at Nott as he handed him a vial.

"Give her this along with the usual ones."

He then spun and walked out the room. Daphne went over to a different cabinet and began pulling out an assortment of potions. Bringing them over to Katherine, who was now leaning against the frame of the bed, she began handing them to Katherine one at a time. Katherine downed all of them without question. Upon seeing Ginny's confused face, she began listing them off.

"Calming Draught. Invigoration Draught. Girding Potion. Blood Replenishing Potion."

Theo then shoved the potion that Snape had handed him at Kat. She put her nose over it and glared at Theo.

"Seriously? A Vitamix potion? Because the invigoration draught just wasn't enough?"

At everyone's look she retorted.

"Look I'm not Snape's favorite because I don't know anything, it's got a very distinctive smell."

She quickly downed it and then amended her statement.

"And taste. Merlin's beard that's awful."

Ginny was still very confused and she wanted answers.

"But he didn't even say anything."

She muttered and Blaise responded.

"Look Red, Snape may not show it, but he loves Kat like a daughter. Harry Potter could've been in the room and he wouldn't have said a word."

Ginny went to protest, but then an image of Snape hovering over Katherine popped into her head and she found that she didn't have a valid reason to discount what Zabini had said. Knowing that the girl still had more questions Kat promised them to her.

"Look Ginny. I know you have plenty of questions and I promise you I'll sit down and answer them later. But I really need to take this sleeping draught and rest."

Ginny nodded her head and watched in amazement as Malfoy crawled into the bed with Katherine who proceeded to glare at him.

"Draco, what are you doing?"

"Lying in bed with my girlfriend, what does it look like I'm doing?"

Ginny's eyes almost bugged out of her head at the word girlfriend, they were dating? When had that happened?

"Draco, I don't want you to get in trouble. People will notice if you're gone."

"Katherine" was his only reply.

She must've seen something in his eyes, or heard something in his tone because she sighed, laid down and Ginny watched as she drifted off to sleep in Draco Malfoy's arms.


	47. Year 7 - Battle Part 1

I sat and poked at my food, not exceptionally hungry. I sighed and pushed it away before looking around the Great Hall.

"What's with the forlorn expression?"

I look over to see Blaise staring at me curiously.

"I'm not sure. I should feel exceptionally happy that 'finals' are over, but instead." I paused. "I'm not sure. I just have a bad feeling, like something's going to happen."

He placed a hand on my shoulder in a comforting manner and gave me a wry smile.

"Of course something's going to happen. When has it not?"

I laughed.

"Wow, you really know how to cheer a girl up Blaise."

He winked at me.

"Of course I do."

I smiled and returned to staring around the Great Hall when a loud bang outside caught my attention. I had just stood up to go investigate when the doors to the Great Hall burst open and McGonagall and a group, whom I assumed to be the Order of the Phoenix, rushed in. I stared at them in shock before I saw that McGonagall was walking directly towards Snape, confrontation written all over her face. I pulled out my wand and pulled the Ravenclaw table closer to the Slytherin table and the pushed the Hufflepuff table closer to the Gryffindor table. Eyes around the hall flickered to me in surprise but I ignored them. There was now a large space in the middle of the Great Hall and hopefully no students would be caught in the crossfire.

I stared in shock as McGonagall and Snape began to duel. They were evenly matched but when the other three heads of house began to help McGonagall, Snape was forced to be more defensive. It quickly became clear that he could not win against the four Professors. I watched in shock as he pointed his wand to the sky and cast a bright light. When the light disappeared, Snape was gone. I looked back at Draco, Daphne, Theo and Blaise and saw shock written all over their faces. I, along with every other student, watched in silence as McGonagall and the rest of the Order walked to the front of the room. When I saw Potter walking next to Lupin, I began to look for Iz. I began to panic when I couldn't find my sister but when my eyes caught sight of Granger's bushy hair rushing into the Great Hall, I saw my sister walking next to her. Relief flooded my body knowing that she was okay. At this point every student had stood up and was standing in the middle of the room, although there was a clear divide between the Slytherins and the three other houses.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is coming to Hogwarts. Potter here is searching for something that will be able to help destroy him. We will delay him as long as possible. Those who are underage and those who do not wish to fight..."

All eyes spun towards the Slytherins and I gripped my wand in anger, only Daphne's hand on my shoulder stopped me from saying something. However, before McGonagall could continue, a dark voice rippled through the air.

"I know that Harry Potter is in the school right now. I give you a choice, hand him over or die. You have 6 hours."

Nervous whispering erupted throughout the Great Hall and the panic was palpable.

"Quiet."

Everyone fell silent and looked back to McGonagall.

"Like I said before. Those who wish to fight and who are above age may stay."

A shrill voice cut through the air and interrupted McGonagall.

"Why don't we just give him Potter?"

I sighed when I recognized Parkinson's voice. I quickly spoke up before the rest of the hall turned on all of the Slytherins.

"Quiet Parkinson. Do you want to make everyone hate us?"

"They already do Herondale! Look around!"

I rolled my eyes at the daft girl.

"Even if giving up Potter was an option, asking to do it in a hall full of people who love him isn't going to accomplish anything. All you've done is make yourself look like a bloody idiot."

She opened her mouth to reply and I grimaced. Silently shooting a silencing spell at her, I turned back to face the rest of the hall. I ignored everybody's curious stare and looked straight at McGonagall.

"Even if Slytherins wanted to fight."

My words caused an uproar and I spoke out in the iciest tone I could manage.

"Quiet. Even if we wanted to fight, you lot wouldn't trust us. But most of us won't. Do you want to know why? Because the people that will be on the Dark Lord's side,"

Disapproval showed on many of the faces around the room for my use of 'the Dark Lord' but I ignored them and continued.

"those will be family, friends, loved ones to those of us in Slytherin. You'll brand us as cowards, but I want you all to know that I will not allow you to blame us because there is no cowardice in not wanting to fight against your mother, father, brother, sister."

I spared a quick glance at Iz but returned my gaze to McGonagall.

"Asking us to do so is insane. You and I both know that 6 hours isn't enough time to evacuate all the students. Besides, even if it were, nobody will take in a Slytherin. So I have a solution. Send the underage students and those who don't wish to fight down to the Slytherin Common Room. We'll have of age students there to protect them and no one would ever think to check the Slytherin Common Room. We also have a small infirmary there."

"You're trying to kidnap all of us!"

I heard someone cry and I repressed a laugh.

"How? McGonagall and all of the heads of house know that the password is Verum and I can't change that."

I then began to speak to McGonagall again.

"You know that they're all safer if they're together. There will be more of age Slytherins than the rest of the houses combined."

McGonagall and I stared at each other while she tried to come up with a decision. When another student stepped out into the open we both turned to look. I saw confusion on McGonagall's face when the student turned out to be Ginny Weasley. Ginny looked at me and I nodded my head in acknowledgement. She smiled and nodded her head back at me. I felt relief flood through me at her unspoken message. A few weeks after she saw what happened after a Carrow punishment she cornered me. I took her to the head's office and we talked. We had come to an understanding and I discovered that I actually liked the Gryffindor.

"Professor. I trust Katherine. It's a good plan. If she says that they'll be safe with the Slytherins, then they will."

The shock that reverberated through the crowd as a Weasley backed a Slytherin was almost laughable but I ignored them all and stared at McGonagall. She inspected Ginny for a moment before nodding.

"Very well then."

McGonagall nodded her head at me and I spun to face the Slytherins.

"If anyone has an issue with what I just said speak now. Other than Parkinson."

I amended when her mouth continued to open and close. Laughter, albeit tense, came from the group but nobody spoke up. I looked at the 6th year prefects.

"I'm putting you two in charge. Get them all into the common rooms and make them comfortable. I want at least 3 of age students to be watching the portrait hole at all times understood?"

They, along with most of the other Slytherins nodded their heads and I felt immensely proud when I saw determined looks on most of their faces.

"If you don't want to guard, then sit with the children. Keep them comfortable and try to keep their minds off of what's going on. But remember Ginny Weasley just put her reputation on the line for us. Don't screw this up. Does anyone have any questions?"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm staying here. Now go."

I watched proudly as the 6th year prefects grabbed the students and led them out of the Great Hall. I turned around and sighed when I saw Daphne, Theo, Blaise and Draco standing in front of me.

"You guys should go too. I'm not asking you to stay."

"We know. But we're staying anyways. Besides, if you didn't expect us to stay, you would've put us in charge."

Blaise shrugged nonchalantly as he stared at Ginny Weasley with an odd expression.

"You're staying so we stay. That's how this goes Kat."

Theo stated decisively.

"Theo, your father will be out there."

I saw pain cross his face and I felt terrible but I knew that I couldn't have him stay without forcing him to confront what could happen.

"Yes he will, and to be honest he wasn't ever a good father. I know what this could mean and I'm prepared."

"You're my sister, I'm not leaving you by yourself."

Daphne said as she pulled me into a hug. I sunk into her arms before looking at Draco. He was attracting strange stares from around the hall but so far no one had bothered him. I think news of a pending attack by the Dark Lord was more important.

"Draco. You have to go. Unlike these three, you're marked. The moment you're seen, you'll become Undesirable number 2 behind Potter. You know your father will be here, and probably Narcissa as well. The Dark Lord won't come here without his Malfoy bargaining chip."

"I know, but I can't leave you up here alone."

He trailed off as he watched Crabbe and Goyle walk back in front of the Great Hall and head upstairs.

"Looks like I have no choice. I have to go and see what they're doing, try to calm them down."

I sighed, knowing that this was the best that I was going to get.

"Please be careful."

He smirked at me.

"When am I not?"

I snorted and he brushed his fingers across mine affectionately and then he was gone.

The four of us walked past all of the students and straight over to McGonagall and the rest of the Order. I ignored Iz, knowing that the moment I let her in, I would lose what little composure I had left.

"What do you need from us Professor?"

I watched as she appraised my friends and I. When she was done she looked back at me and I could have sworn that she smiled slightly.

"Just be prepared when the time comes. Would any of you happen to be any good at healing spells? We might need those skills."

We all spun and looked at Theo would looked almost bashful. A smile ran across McGonagall's face.

"Well then Mr. Nott, perhaps you could go over to Madam Pomfrey, she's planning on healing in the middle of battle."

"Let's go Theo."

Daphne stated as she grabbed his arm and started dragging him away. There was laughter from the group as we watched them argue the entire way.

"Daph quit manhandling me would you? Go back to Kat. She'll need you."

"Psh. Kat will fight on her own as usual. Besides, if you're going to be healing, you'll need someone to protect you."

"Will you at least let me walk on my own? I don't need everyone to watch as my fiancé drags me around the Great Hall."

I turned to look for Blaise but found that he had already slunk over and was standing by Ginny. He was chatting with her and she looked distinctly unimpressed. I laughed and when Blaise saw that I was looking at him, he glared. I quickly turned around. It seemed that Blaise might have finally met his match.

"Most of us are partnering up Miss Herondale."

I spun to face McGonagall and upon seeing the uncomfortable expression on her face, I quickly tried to set her mind at ease.

"Don't worry about it, I work better on my own."

"What about Mr. Zabini?"

I raised an eyebrow and turned to watch Ginny and Blaise banter back and forth.

"I think he's already found his partner."

"Miss Weasley isn't of age. Her mother won't approve."

"If anyone can talk Mrs. Weasley into letting Ginny fight, it'll be Blaise."

The two of us then watched as Blaise placed on the charm and started sweet-talking Molly Weasley. Within a few minutes Blaise had convinced Mrs. Weasley to allow Ginny to fight. I looked to McGonagall and saw that she was repressing a smile.

"That was most impressive."

"That's Blaise for you. I'm sure you have other things to talk about with other people. I'll get out of your way."

"On the contrary Miss Herondale, please stay. You are an extraordinarily talented witch who brings a different perspective that I think that we would benefit from."

I nodded my acceptance and stood with McGonagall and the rest of the Order while they created their plan. I added in my input here and there but for the most part I just sat there and listened. A few hours later and the strategy, or as much of one as there could be, had been made. I quickly found Daphne and Theo and sat down next to them.

"Where is Blaise?"

"With his new found object of affection."

I said as I pointed towards where he was sitting with Ginny. Theo chuckled and expressed his surprise.

"The Weasley girl? That I didn't see coming. And Draco?"

"I don't know. He went after Crabbe and Goyle. Those two disappeared early and the Gryffindor Trio followed not long after. My bet is that Crabbe and Goyle were trying to find the trio. The castle is large; 6 hours isn't enough time to do a proper search. Not with numbers that small."

I heard Daphne begin to speak, but my eyes kept drooping and my exhaustion finally caught up to me as I slumped against the wall and fell asleep.

I woke up to someone shaking me.

"I'm up, I'm up. How long was I asleep?"

"Only about an hour. But we're nearing the end of the 6 hours."

I pulled myself to my feet and looked at Daphne.

"Daph, where's Draco?"

"Not here unfortunately. I came over to wake you up but I'm going to go back to Theo now."

Now that our 6 hours were almost up I could see how nervous she was.

"It's not too late to back out Daph."

"Yes it is. I'll be fine. You be careful alright?"

"You too. I can't lose you Daph."

We simultaneously threw our arms around each other. I tightened my arms for a few moments before letting go.

"Go. If you stay I'll want to knock you out and take you down to the common room."

She let out a slightly tearful laugh and disappeared into the frenzy that was now the Great Hall.

I found McGonagall and the rest of the professors and moved over to them. She gave me an approving nod as I approached and I grimly smiled back. I twirled my wand in my hand a few times before gripping it tight and holding it at my side. We all tensed when we could hear the sounds of the protections outside being attacked and a few moments later, the door to the Great Hall burst open. Almost immediately I became separated from the rest of the professors but I didn't have time to ponder how. I saw Death Eaters begin battling the professors and the Dark Lord's lower level followers went straight for the students. I was almost insulted when I had no difficulty fighting off the first few followers but I regretted that thought immediately when I began dueling a death eater. It took me nearly half an hour before one of my blood boiling hexes actually made contact and he dropped to the ground and began to scream. I sighed as I stunned him. Honestly, I would've preferred to let him suffer, or to take him out permanently, but I was fighting for the good guys and didn't want to deal with the backlash that would cause. I rejoined the fight and began assisting wherever I could. After what seemed like hours, but had probably only been an hour or two at the most, the Dark Lord's voice boomed across the sky once more. His followers immediately scattered and we all stopped to listen to his message.

"Harry Potter, how many more of your friends must die for you? Come to the Forbidden Forest or I will personally join the fight next time. You have one hour."

I sighed in relief, thankful to have a break and I went to search for my friends. I managed to see Iz, Granger and Potter in passing but I had bigger concerns on my mind. Upon entering the Great Hall, I stopped and stared in shock at the number of injured people. I managed to find Daphne sitting on the steps near the back and I made my way towards her.

"You look okay. No major injuries?"

Relief passed over her face upon seeing me.

"None. I really just stopped any errant spells from hitting us. Theo's still healing people but I'm not needed right now so I decided I'd take a break. You okay?"

I nodded and sat down next to her.

"Fine. A few bumps and bruises but nothing serious."

"Kat."

I spun when I heard my name and I saw Draco standing in the doorway to the Trophy Room. I barely acknowledged Daphne telling me to go before I was already at his side.

"Draco! Are you okay? Why are your clothes singed?"

"I'm fine. Thanks to Potter and your sister as a matter of fact but. Crabbe. He's dead."

"What happened?"

"They were going to lay in wait and attack the trio. They were wandering the school and I was trying to calm them down when we ran into the trio headed towards the Room of Requirement. They stopped listening to me and rushed after them. I followed, still not quite sure what I was going to do, but I couldn't leave because of the murderous looks on Crabbe and Goyle's faces. Crabbe cast Fiendfyre and he couldn't control it. He was engulfed and if not for your sister and her friends picking us up on their brooms, Goyle and I would've been dead too. I ran into some more trouble on the way down but they all disappeared upon hearing the Dark Lord's last message."

Draco was still in shock so I led him over to Daphne and glared at anyone who looked like they wanted to say something. She got up and quickly returned with Theo who checked over Draco.

"Nothing major. Minor scrapes but I think everyone has those."

He decided after a few minutes. He looked around the room and sighed before sitting and leaning against Daphne. I looked around the room more intensely and was shocked to find Lupin and the metamorphmagus auror lying next to each other, dead. I sighed in relief when I saw the entire Weasley family alive and seemingly okay, they had had enough death in their family. They didn't need more. I turned back to face Draco who was rubbing his hand up and down my arm and smiled at him. But the words that I heard next struck terror into my heart.

"He's walking up to Hogwarts. We'll meet him standing strong."

McGonagall called out to the Great Hall. She gave me a questioning look and I nodded my head before standing up. The four of us walked towards the front, and although people gave us a wide berth, there were no hostile glares. We stopped near the front and watched as the Dark Lord and his army walked up to Hogwarts. When I heard a heartbreaking scream, I spun to look for the source. When I saw McGonagall was the one screaming I stared in shock. Next to her was a sobbing Luna who was being comforted by a furious Ginny Weasley. I looked back towards the Dark Lord and saw the source of their anguish. A shackled Hagrid was carrying a dead Harry Potter.

"As you can see, it's over. Harry Potter is dead."

The Dark Lord looked at our ragtag group and smirked.

"Any of you who wish to join my forces are welcome to do so now. Draco my boy. Where are you?"

The small group of people in front of us parted and the Dark Lord looked directly at us. The grin on his face was terrifying and sent a cold shiver through me.

"Come on Draco."

Draco looked at me, terror written all over his face and I could see the question in his eyes.

"Whatever you decide Draco, it won't change the fact that I love you."

He looked back behind Voldemort where both Lucius and Narcissa were standing and then he looked back at me. Thankfully something caught everyone's attention and delayed Draco's decision. Everyone, no matter whose side, stared in shock as Neville Longbottom slowly walked forward, dragging the sword of Godric Gryffindor behind him.

Titters went through the Dark Lord's crowd when they discovered who Neville was, everyone knew that his parents went insane at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange. But we all stared in shock when Neville started to speak.

"It doesn't matter that Harry's gone. People die every day. Friends, family. Yeah, we still lost Harry tonight. He's still with us, in here. So's Remus, Tonks, Colin... they didn't die in vain. But YOU will. 'Cause you're wrong! Harry's heart did beat for us! For all of us! It's not over!"

I wasn't the only one whose mouth dropped open after Neville finished speaking but before anyone could respond Neville took the sword of Gryffindor and sliced the head off of the Dark Lord's snake Nagini. The Dark Lord let out a resounding cry and then we all watched in shock as a shield charm extended over Neville, saving him from the Cruciatus Curse that the Dark Lord cast. Everyone looked around trying to discover who saved Neville when somebody screamed.

"Potter! My Lord, Potter is gone!"

As soon as Potter's body had disappeared fighting broke out again between his death eaters and those of us who opposed them. I had time to let out a tired sigh before I had to throw up a shield charm to block an incoming curse. When I saw a flash of white blond hair, I spun and was slightly disappointed when I didn't see Draco. I narrowed my eyes when I saw that it was Lucius and Narcissa who were fighting against their own fellow death eaters. I quickly stunned the pair that they were fighting and made my way over to them. I allowed myself a quick hug from Narcissa and I breathed in the familiar cashmere smell before pulling away.

"Follow me. If we get you to a side room, you'll have a better chance to not be seen."

I directed them to the back of the Great Hall. Once they had entered the room I spun back around and tossed myself into the battle.

 **Disclaimer: So the quote from Neville is pretty close to word for word if not exactly. That I definitely don't own!**


	48. Year 7 - Battle Part 2

**\- Iz's POV -**

"What do you need us to do Harry?"

I watched as Harry debated with himself. Knowing Harry, he didn't want to put any of them into danger.

"Are there any significant artifacts that belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw?"

Luna spoke up from where she was standing next to Harry.

"Well there's the lost diadem of course, but that's been missing for hundreds of years."

Harry, Hermione and I all looked at each other. A missing major artifact that once belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw? That had to be the horcrux.

"Do you know what it looks like Luna?"

She nodded her head.

"Of course, there's actually a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw wearing it in the Ravenclaw common room."

"Can you show us?"

She nodded and Harry moved to follow but Hermione tossed out her hand.

"Wait, you go. Iz and I'll go looking for something to destroy the horcruxes with. Don't forget, we still have the cup."

"Hermione, we're in Hogwarts. The chamber of secrets."

I reminded her and she looked ashamed.

"Of course. Iz and I will go there. Harry can you say 'open' in parseltongue? Then hopefully Iz or I can recreate the sound so we can get in."

Harry hissed something at us and I tried to memorize the sounds.

"Alright, go with Luna and be careful Harry."

He nodded and followed Luna out into the corridor.

"We have to get down to moaning myrtle's bathroom without being seen. Damn Harry for taking the Invisibility Cloak."

I cursed and Hermione looked thoughtful.

"Well I can cast disillusionment charms on us. Granted, they won't be near as good as the cloak, but they should work."

I nodded decisively.

"Do it."

She waved her wand and I felt a tingly sensation pass through my body. I looked down and couldn't see my feet. I looked up and Hermione had disappeared too.

"Hermione, you there?"

"Yes. You ready?"

I nodded my head before I realized that she couldn't see me.

"Let's go."

I reached out and grabbed around until I made contact with her and then held her hand.

"Now we know where the other person is."

The two of us rushed down to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. As soon as we entered, Hermione took the charms off. We both moved to the sink and stared at it. I took a deep breath and tried my best to recreate the hissing sound that Harry did earlier. I thought that it was a pretty awful job, but the sink shifted and we were left staring at a hole in the ground.

"You did it!"

"Maybe it just opens at the sound of parseltongue because what I just said sounded nothing like what Harry said."

"You can tell the difference?"

"Good point. Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

I jumped into the hole and slid deeper and deeper into the depths of Hogwarts. We followed the path underneath and avoided the exceptionally large skin until we reached another door. When we got closer and saw the snakes all over it, I hissed at it and thankfully it opened. We walked through and were greeted with a huge cavernous space. Lying at the end of the long passage was a large statue and the body of a very large snake. Looking at its dead body gave me shivers and I felt so proud of Harry who killed it when he was only twelve. Although we knew no one was there, we treaded carefully down to the body, our footsteps echoing the entire time. I watched as Hermione walked up to the mouth and took out a couple of fangs. She walked back towards me and pulled out the cup. It started hissing at us and I looked at Hermione.

"It's your turn. This one is all yours."

She smiled grimly and without hesitation, she stabbed the basilisk fang straight through the center of the goblet. There was a terrible screeching sound and a puff of black. Despite our success, we didn't have time to celebrate and we rushed back through the passageways back towards Hogwarts.

When we exited the Chamber, we found Myrtle waiting for us.

"I was curious as to who was down there. I was hoping it was Harry. But I suppose he's with whomever is causing so much noise in the Great Hall."

"Right, thanks Myrtle."

I said slowly as Hermione and I rushed out of the bathroom and towards the Great Hall. When we entered we saw evidence of a fight, but Harry and the rest of the Order were walking up towards the main dais. We rushed over and joined the group of Order members heading towards the front of the hall. When we reached it, we turned around to see that the students had moved towards the center of the hall. It was hard to tell which houses were which except for the Slytherins. There was a large gap in between the Slytherins and every other house.

When McGonagall began to speak I turned to listen.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is coming to Hogwarts. Potter here is searching for something that will be able to help destroy him. We will delay him as long as possible. Those who are underage and those who do not wish to fight."

I watched as everyone in the room glanced at the Slytherins; however, before McGonagall could continue, a dark voice rippled through the air.

"I know that Harry Potter is in the school right now. I give you a choice, hand him over or die. You have 6 hours."

I glanced nervously at Hermione, I knew that this would kill Harry. He would blame himself for every person who died fighting Voldemort.

"Quiet."

The room fell silent and we all looked back at McGonagall.

"Like I said before. Those who wish to fight and who are above age may stay."

"Why don't we just give him Potter?"

A loud voice cut through the air. I spun to glare at whomever spoke and when I saw it was Pansy Parkinson I felt my temper rise. However, before anyone could harass her, someone else spoke up.

"Quiet Parkinson. Do you want to make everyone hate us?"

I watched in shock as Kat turned her back and started arguing with Parkinson. There was palpable confusion running through the hall as the two seventh year Slytherins argued.

"They already do Herondale! Look around!"

"Even if giving up Potter was an option, asking to do it in a hall full of people who love him isn't going to accomplish anything. All you've done is make yourself look like a bloody idiot."

I saw Parkinson open her mouth to respond but nothing came out. I looked at Kat and saw her holding her wand out. I then realized that she must have silenced Parkinson. She turned around and faced the rest of the hall. All eyes were on her when she began to speak.

"Even if Slytherins wanted to fight."

Her words caused an uproar and when she spoke again, it was in the coldest voice I had ever heard her use.

"Quiet. Even if we wanted to fight, you lot wouldn't trust us. But most of us won't. Do you want to know why? Because the people that will be on the Dark Lord's side,"

We all bristled at her familiar use of Voldemort's title but she didn't stop speaking.

"those will be family, friends, loved ones to those of us in Slytherin. You'll brand us as cowards, but I want you all to know that I will not allow you to blame us because there is no cowardice in not wanting to fight against your mother, father, brother, sister."

She made eye contact with me but it only lasted a second before she looked back at McGonagall.

"Asking us to do so is insane. You and I both know that 6 hours isn't enough time to evacuate all the students. Besides, even if it were, nobody will take in a Slytherin. So I have a solution. Send the underage students and those who don't wish to fight down to the Slytherin Common Room. We'll have of age students there to protect them and no one would ever think to check the Slytherin Common Room. We also have a small infirmary there."

I let out a small smile upon hearing Kat's plan. It was a good one, and it also serve as a way to make the Slytherins look good. A cunning scheme.

"You're trying to kidnap all of us!"

A student cried out and everyone spun to see Kat's response. She raised an eyebrow and spoke in a sarcastic drawl.

"How? McGonagall and all of the heads of house know that the password is Verum and I can't change that."

"Verum. That means truth in Latin."

I looked curiously at Hermione and she flushed. When I turned back around, Kat was talking to McGonagall again.

"You know that they're all safer if they're together. There will be more of age Slytherins than the rest of the houses combined."

The two of them stared at each other for a few minutes before Ginny Weasley stepped into the open space. She looked at Kat and the two of them nodded to each other. I was confused, last I checked, the two of them didn't know each other let alone speak. What happened during this past year?

"Professor. I trust Katherine. It's a good plan. If she says that they'll be safe with the Slytherins, then they will."

I wasn't alone in my shock when Ginny publicly backed Kat.

"Very well then."

I watched as the students split into groups and began to prepare to leave. Hermione and I sat and watched for a little bit before Harry finally made his way over to us.

"Did you find it?"

I asked him eagerly, hoping for some good news. He frowned.

"No, but I saw what it looks like and I have the next best thing. I know where it is."

"Where?"

Hermione asked him.

"It's in the Room of Requirement. It's in the room of lost things where I got rid of Snape's old potions textbook."

"Are you sure? Because if so, we have basilisk fangs here and we already destroyed the cup."

I saw a hint of a smile cross Harry's face.

"Finally some good news."

We noticed McGonagall was gesturing for us to join her so we held off on our discussion and wandered over to where the Order was meeting. We had just started discussing protections that could go up around the school when Kat, Zabini, Greengrass and Nott walked up. I tried to catch her attention but she didn't look at me once, she focused on McGonagall and that was it.

"What do you need from us Professor?"

Kat asked and the two of them stared at each other for a moment.

"Just be prepared when the time comes. Would any of you happen to be any good at healing spells? We might need those skills."

They all spun and looked at Nott who looked slightly embarrassed.

"Well then Mr. Nott, perhaps you could go over to Madame Pomfrey, she's planning on healing in the middle of battle."

"Let's go Theo."

Greengrass stated before she grabbed his arm and started to drag him away. We all laughed as the two of them started arguing.

"Daph quit manhandling me would you? Go back to Kat. She'll need you."

"Psh. Kat will fight on her own as usual. Besides, if you're going to be healing, you'll need someone to protect you."

"Will you at least let me walk on my own? I don't need everyone to watch as my fiancé drags me around the Great Hall."

We turned to McGonagall and she sighed when she saw the looks on our faces. She waved at us to go and with one last smile we spun and left the Great Hall. Just to be on the safe side, we took a side passageway up to the fourth floor where we then made our way to the staircases. When we reached the Room of Requirement we were extremely thankful that everyone had already left so we were quickly able to enter the Room of Lost Things. I hadn't ever been in this room and the sheer number of items astounded me.

"We could be here for hours and not even make a dent."

I groaned but quickly shut my mouth at the glare Harry gave me.

"Then let's split up. I'm pretty sure it was on this half of the room the last time I saw it."

The three of us split up and for the next few hours we continued our search. All was quiet until I heard the words that I had been dying to hear.

"I've found it!"

I made my way over to Harry and stared at the, albeit beautiful, almost cold tiara. I opened my mouth to ask Hermione where the basilisk fang was but another voice cut me off.

"Where are they? They've got to be here somewhere."

"Why can't you just leave them alone?"

"You defying the Dark Lord's wishes Draco?"

We all looked at each other confused. Clearly Malfoy was arguing with Crabbe and Goyle, but the question was why.

"We won't be able to destroy it without them hearing. And they're blocking the door."

Hermione whispered after she came back from scouting out the other group.

"So what do we do?"

But that decision was quickly taken out of our hands.

"Why are we waiting for them? There's an easier way! Fiendfyre!"

I looked at Harry and Hermione in shock. I honestly couldn't believe that one of them was idiotic enough to cast a Fiendfyre spell. It's tricky and unreliable to control even by the most powerful wizards. But we didn't have time to discuss what had happened because the fiendfyre was headed directly for us. So we did the only thing that we could, we turned and ran deeper into the room.

"So what's our plan?"

I cried out to Harry as we continued to run deeper into the room.

"Think there are any brooms in here?"

"Worth a shot."

"Accio broom!"

I cried out at the same time as Harry and with a rush of relief I heard the familiar 'woosh' of a broomstick. As soon as the broom reached me, I cast the spell again in the hopes of a third broomstick. When I heard the sound of another broom coming I handed the first broom to Hermione.

"Go!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"There's another broom on the way and I'm a faster flier, now go!"

I saw the hesitation on her face but the fire was getting closer and she had no choice but to leave. I climbed to the top of a nearby wardrobe to wait. Thankfully I didn't have to wait too much longer before the broom was close enough for me to jump on it mid-air.

I dropped as low to the broom as I could and sped around the objects in the room at a speed faster than I would normally feel comfortable with, but with the fiendfyre chasing us around the room, I had no choice. I had just about caught up to Harry and Hermione when I saw Harry take the diadem and throw it into the fire. At first I was completely shocked, but when the familiar scream of the horcrux being destroy came from the fire, I realized that the magical fire was powerful enough to destroy a horcrux. Just as I caught up the door came into sight but screams from the side forced our attention elsewhere. When we saw Malfoy and Goyle trapped in a corner I cursed. Harry and I looked at each other and nodded.

"Hermione, go for the door!"

Harry cried out before we both cut hard right and flew straight for the stranded duo. I grabbed Malfoy's arm and pulled him up onto my broom before taking off. I flew straight at the door.

"Hang on, I'm not slowing down."

I cautioned Malfoy before I shot through the door and into the hallway. I turned around to see Harry fly through the door and then Hermione slammed the door shut.

The silence in the hallway was overwhelming after the room and the five of us just sat there and stared at each other. Finally fighting from elsewhere in the school brought us out of the trance like daze and we all jumped to our feet. Goyle rushed away from the fighting while Harry, Hermione and I rushed towards it. When we reach the first skirmish we encountered I was shocked to see Percy there fighting with the twins. We quickly joined the fight and, to nobody's great surprise, the twins were joking as they fought. Fred had just begun to joke with Percy when a spell shot out of nowhere towards Fred. Hermione screamed but the spell just rebounded off of a shield charm and hit the last remaining death eater. Fred looked at where he had almost been hit.

"I didn't. I don't know where that spell came from. Whoever did it just saved my life."

He began to look around for his mystery savior but Hermione threw herself into his arms and the two of them just held each other. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and all I saw before they turned the corner was a flash of white-blond hair.

I turned back just in time to see Hermione run her hand over Fred's face lovingly.

"I have to go. Harry, look into his mind. See where he is!"

Harry grimaced but obliged and a few minutes later he spoke.

"The Shrieking Shack. He's in the shrieking shack."

Hermione nodded her head.

"Let's go."

Just as we went to leave she turned and kissed Fred.

"Be careful please. You almost died and you're not allowed to leave me."

She commanded before spinning and rushing off.

We carefully made our way onto the grounds and avoided most of the fighting. As we approached the whomping willow Hermione cast the immobulus charm on it and we quickly snuck into the tunnel below the vindictive tree. As we approached the end of the tunnel we realized that we could hear voices. We all turned off the light coming from our wands and hid with Harry underneath the invisibility cloak. When we arrived we listened as Voldemort talked to Snape about how the Elder Wand wasn't living up to its true potential. He believed that since the wand rightfully belonged to Snape and that Harry would turn himself in, that Snape was of no further value to him. I had to cover my mouth with my hand to stop a gasp from escaping when Nagini bit Snape.

As soon as Voldemort and Nagini left, we rushed to Snape's side. Before we had a chance to say anything he pulled Harry to his side. We watched as Harry pulled out a few vials from Snape's robes and collected the memories that Snape was adamant Harry see. When Harry was done Snape turned to me and seemed almost surprised to see me. I was shocked by the emotion that I saw in his eyes.

"Katherine? I'm sorry that I couldn't have better protected you this year."

"Professor, it's Isabelle Herondale. I'm so sorry that I can't do anything for you. I only wish that there was something I could do!"

I may not have liked the man, and he was clearly a death eater, but he cared for my sister and I didn't want to see him die. I turned around when Hermione gasped and I stared at her in shock as she began digging through her bag.

"Hermione what are you doing?"

"I forgot that I had it! Where is it. Where are you?"

Harry and I looked at each other, lost. Clearly Hermione had gone slightly barmy. But when she pulled out a vial triumphantly I looked at her, barely daring to hope.

"Hermione, what is that?"

She pushed me aside as she spoke.

"An antidote to snake venom. Usually a bezoar would work but not against Nagini for whatever reason. After Mr. Weasley died back in fifth year, I acquired some just in case."

Her voice was full of emotion as she continued to speak.

"I just didn't want someone else I care about to die because I wasn't fully prepared."

She forced the antidote down Snape's throat and cast a few spells on him.

"There, he won't be waking up anytime soon. That venom still did a number on him but he'll be fine."

Hermione levitated him and the four of us made our way into the tunnel. As we were making our way back to Hogwarts a voice filled the air once again.

"Harry Potter, how many more of your friends must die for you? Come to the Forbidden Forest or I will personally join the fight next time. You have one hour."

Harry fell silent and a pensive look settled on his face. As soon as we neared the entrance hall Harry paused. I looked at the vials in his hand.

"Harry, Snape wanted you to see those. Whatever they are, they're important. Go. We'll handle this. But don't do anything stupid you understand?"

He nodded and headed off towards the headmaster's office. We put Snape in an unused classroom, no need to cause panic, and went to tell Professor McGonagall. Immediately after we made our way towards the Weasley family. By the time we reached them, both Hermione and I were in tears. We had passed not only Tonks and Lupin's bodies but Colin Creevey's as well.

Hermione sank into Fred's arms as soon as we reached them.

"But Remus and Tonks. Little Teddy."

She cried and I couldn't help but wish that Riley was there with me.

"Is Bill going to be alright?"

I ignored Zabini who was awkwardly standing nearby and asked Ginny who was sitting and holding Bill's hand.

"We're not sure, he was attacked by Greyback. It wasn't a bite, just a scratch but no one knows how that'll still affect him."

I placed my arm around her shoulder affectionately and she gave me a grateful smile.

"Riley's around somewhere healing. He stopped by to make sure we told you, but we told him that you'd want him healing people."

"You're right. Thank you."

There we all sat in silence until I realized that we hadn't seen Harry in a while.

"Hermione. Harry, he's not here."

"You don't think he'd…"

"He would, the bastard. I can't believe. We should never have left him alone."

But before we could decide what to do McGonagall spoke to the entire Great Hall.

"He's walking up to Hogwarts. We'll meet him standing strong."

Hermione and I looked at each other before stepping away from the Weasley's and walking towards McGonagall. Whatever happened, we were going to face it together.

We stopped near the front and watched as Voldemort and his army walked up to Hogwarts. I began to look to McGonagall to see what the plan was when I heard a heartbreaking scream. When I saw that it was McGonagall who was the source I stared in shock. Next to her was a sobbing Luna who was being comforted by a furious Ginny. I l spun to look at Voldemort and then I saw the source of their anguish. A shackled Hagrid was carrying a dead Harry.

"As you can see, it's over. Harry Potter is dead."

Voldemort smirked and looked at us with a superior grin.

"Any of you who wish to join my forces are welcome to do so now. Draco my boy. Where are you?"

A small group of people parted and I watched as Voldemort grinned at Malfoy. He was standing next to Zabini, Greengrass and Kat. The group that was normally so composed and who rarely let emotion show, was clearly nervous.

"Come on Draco."

I watched as Malfoy and Kat whispered and then as Malfoy gazed back and forth between Voldemort and Kat. But we were all spared his decision when somebody else began walking forward. I stared in shock when I recognized Neville. He looked a right mess, blood and scratches everywhere as he dragged the sword of Godric Gryffindor behind him. Voldemort's followers began to laugh but the rest of us stared in shock when Neville began to speak.

"It doesn't matter that Harry's gone. People die every day. Friends, family. Yeah, we still lost Harry tonight. He's still with us, in here. So's Remus, Tonks, Colin... they didn't die in vain. But YOU will. 'Cause you're wrong! Harry's heart did beat for us! For all of us! It's not over!"

I felt immense pride rush through me after Neville's speech and I felt a newfound determination run through me. Then, in a completely unexpected move, Neville swung the sword and cleanly sliced off Nagini's head.

I looked at Hermione in shock.

"That's the last of the horcruxes."

I whispered and I saw her grin.  
"Then we'll do this. For Harry."

Just as we nodded we heard a cry come from one of Voldemort's followers.

"Potter! My Lord, Potter is gone!"

I turned around in shock and sure enough, Hagrid was no longer holding Harry's body and Harry was no longer anywhere to be seen. Fighting began almost immediately and I was drawn into duel after duel. I got lucky, a few times someone unseen cast a shield charm around me that prevented me from being hit. I know that I wasn't the only one, but none of us were complaining because Voldemort's followers were angry and that anger was extremely dangerous. I saw my sister fighting Carrow and I tried to make my way over to her but I kept getting interrupted. I turned when I heard a scream and saw Hermione, Luna and Ginny fighting Bellatrix Lestrange and I began to rush over to help. However, Molly Weasley beat me there. I watched in awe as Molly Weasley held her own against, and then overpowered Bellatrix Lestrange. Voldemort screamed out in fury and raised his wand, but a familiar voice cried out 'Protego' and blasted everybody back. We all looked around and I almost collapsed in relief when Harry took off the invisibility cloak.

"This is between me and him. Everybody stand back."

Voldemort cackled.

"You're lying Potter. Who else are you going to stand behind? Who else is going to sacrifice themselves for you?"

"Like I said Tom. It's just me and you."

I held my wand close to my side and Voldemort and Harry continued to speak although I almost dropped my wand in shock when Harry revealed that Dumbledore had ordered Snape to kill him if necessary because he was already dying. Voldemort's eyes glowed an even brighter red at that revelation but he just laughed it off. But Harry had one more trump card. The Elder Wand was won from Dumbledore by none other than Draco Malfoy. But Harry had disarmed Malfoy weeks ago which made Harry the rightful owner of the Elder Wand. In his fury Voldemort screamed 'Avada Kedavra' and in response Harry cried out 'Expelliarmus!'

We all watched in anticipation when the curses hit and then we stared in shock as the Elder Wand flew out of Voldemort's hand and into Harry's. We all turned to look at Voldemort and stared in shock at his dead body, dead by his own spell. Hermione grabbed my hand and we walked forward to Harry who was standing in the middle of the room, a wand in each hand as he stared at Voldemort's dead body. Hermione and I moved in front of him and there were tears in his eyes.

"We did it. It's finally over."

 **Disclaimer: So again the quote from Neville is pretty close to word for word if not exactly. That I definitely don't own!**


	49. Year 7 - It's Over

**\- Kat's POV -**

I was in shock. The Dark Lord had been defeated. I knew that's what the end goal was, but to be honest. I wasn't sure if I truly believed that we, well Potter, could do it. I collapsed to the ground, exhausted from my final fight with Carrow. He must've really had it out for me because as soon as I left Lucius and Narcissa, I found myself in a duel with him. He was a formidable opponent, and it took all of my efforts to keep him at bay. However, my luck turned when a wall near him exploded and knocked him off balance. I quickly took advantage and went on the offensive but I was getting tired and needed to finish it. While debating my next move, I threw up a shield to block the next spell that Carrow used. To my utter surprise, it went straight through my shield. Seeing as he used that spell non-verbally, I had no idea what it was. Not knowing what spell I had just been hit with helped me finalize my decision. With no hesitation in my voice I pointed my wand at him before yelling "Avada Kedavra." The momentary satisfaction that I had at the surprise on his face quickly disappeared as I got sucked into another duel. Thankfully the rest of my opponents were not nearly as skilled as Carrow and I quickly dispatched of them.

Sitting on the ground my mind immediately went to my friends. I really hoped that they were okay. I had just managed to stand up to go search for them when I heard my name. I turned around just in time to see my sister throw herself at me.

"Kat! I'm so happy you're okay! I saw you with Carrow at the beginning but I couldn't get to you! Are you okay?!"

"I'm so happy to see you. Are you okay?"

But just as I saw Iz open her mouth to respond, everything went bright and I lost consciousness.

 **\- Iz's POV -**

One moment I was talking to my sister and the next she was lying on the ground unconscious. I turned around and was immediately thankful to see Ginny within shouting distance.

"Ginny! Where's Madam Pomfrey?" I shouted.

She turned and her eyes grew wide when she saw an unconscious Kat lying in my arms. She disappeared but then quickly popped back into my sight bringing Madam Pomfrey with her. As soon as she reached us she turned around and started searching for somebody. I saw the relief in her face when she apparently found who she was looking for. I was confused however when I heard who she called.

"Draco Malfoy!"

I knew that they were friends, but I hadn't expected for him to be the first person Ginny called. He turned around and hesitantly walked over when Ginny beckoned him over.  
"Weaselette, what's the mat…"

He trailed off when he saw Kat.

"What happened? Is she okay?"

Madam Pomfrey glanced up at the three of us.

"I don't know. I need to get her up to the hospital wing."

Malfoy nodded before he bent down and picked up Kat in his arms. I went to protest but stopped when Ginny placed her hand on my arm. Malfoy then looked at Ginny.

"Go get Theo, Blaise and Daphne. Theo especially, he's the one with the most knowledge about what's happened to her before."

Ginny nodded before rushing off. I wanted to interrogate Malfoy about what 'before' meant but when I turned back to face him I was surprised to see how tenderly he held Kat in his arms. Following Madam Pomfrey we hurried to the hospital wing. Malfoy gently laid her down but he hesitated when he went to sit, instead he turned to me and gestured towards the chair next to Kat. While Madam Pomfrey ran more diagnostic checks I watched Malfoy pace at the end of the bed, never once taking his eyes off my sister. I was really confused. Apparently I missed a lot over the last year, although I had always suspected that the two of them had had feelings for each other. This just confirmed it, at least on Malfoy's side.

Before I could think on it anymore, Ginny arrived with Nott, Zabini and Greengrass in tow. I was happy to see them. Despite everything that had happened, I knew that those three truly cared about my sister. Madam Pomfrey glanced up at us.

"Alright, to be perfectly honest I have no idea what's the matter with her."

Greengrass let out a small sob at that and Nott pulled her into his chest.

Madam Pomfrey continued speaking.

"What was it that I needed to know?"

Nott glanced at Malfoy who nodded his head. Theo shook his head, paused for a moment and then began to speak.

"Well as you know, Alecto and Amycus Carrow were assigned as Professors and they were also in charge of all punishments and detentions this year."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise at that piece of news, although I wasn't sure why I was so surprised. But before I could think on it more, Nott continued.

"Kat was very much not a fan of casting unforgivables on others, especially students, but she did what was necessary. But what she really hated was that the younger students were being forced to cast these sorts of curses and she also hated that detentions generally involved students being tortured by the Carrows. As a result, she started to interrupt detentions in order to save the younger students. However, sometimes she got caught and she quickly ignited the wrath of both of the Carrows. More times than I can count, she would show back up to common room in pretty bad shape. They took extreme pleasure in punishing her and they particularly loved the Cruciatus curse. As the year progressed, they started using more than just the Cruciatus and she began showing up in worse and worse shape. We have a hidden room down in the dungeons that we used to help treat her. It's been getting harder and harder to bring her back to normal."

At this point I was in complete shock. No wonder they all looked so concerned when they saw her lying there. I turned to Ginny.

"You knew?"

She looked slightly guilty at my question.

"I discovered it a few months ago. I was with them after a particularly bad session. Did it get worse after that?"

Nott nodded and Madame Pomfrey turned back to him.

"Who was doing the healing?"

It was Malfoy who answered her.

"Severus did all of the healing, and he kept us stocked with potions to help her."

I didn't realize that it was possible to be more shocked, but I was. Severus Snape, whom I now knew was actually working for the order, had been helping my sister all year.

"Why would he help her?"

I asked, confusion evident in my voice as I still tried to process his words to me back in the shrieking shack. Greengrass spoke this time, albeit quietly.

"I think that Snape cares for Kat like he would a daughter. He never once got upset that she was doing this. He just healed her, gave her potions and kept everything quiet."

I looked back over at Madam Pomfrey, who had begun to run more diagnostics.

"Is there anything that we can do?"

I asked her.

"Honestly, without Severus here I don't know what I can do. I don't know if she was hit or what she was hit with, if it's a side effect of long term spell damage or a combination of the two. Does anyone know what happened to him?"

I spoke up at this point.

"When Voldemort discovered that Snape was truly on the Order's side, he sent Nagini after him. Hermione has been carrying an antidote for snake venom since the middle of 5th year. We were able to administer the antidote in time but after we brought him to the castle, I don't know what happened."

We all fell silent until Ginny suddenly pulled out her wand and conjured a Patronus. She quickly spoke into it and then sent it to find Snape. We all continued to sit in silence hoping that Snape would show up.

About 15 minutes later the doors to the hospital wing opened and Snape hobbled in alongside a clearly curious McGonagall.

"Oh thank Merlin."

Greengrass breathed.

"Where is she?"

He demanded. We gestured towards the bed she was in and he walked over to her. He ran a few spells before turning to the group.

"Does anyone know what happened?"

We all shook our head no. He grimaced at that and continued to think.

"Does anyone know who she fought?"

Ah an answer that I knew!

"Carrow. She fought Amycus Carrow for most of the battle!"

I exclaimed. I knew that was a good answer when I saw recognition dawn on Snape's face. He immediately turned to Madam Pomfrey and started speaking in low tones. Quickly after that she rushed off and he began silently casting spells over her body. He worked for well over an hour before I saw her fingers start to twitch.

"She's moving!"

I called out and immediately everybody stopped what they were doing to look over. A few minutes later and I saw her eyes begin to twitch and then she opened her eyes.

 **\- Kat's POV -**

The first thing that I noticed was that every muscle in my body hurt. So I was obviously not dead, or this was a huge let down. I tried to open my eyes but it took a few tries to get them to work. When I finally did I had to squint because of the bright lights. Apparently the initial movement was the hardest part because despite the pain it caused to do so, I had no issues moving after that. I turned my head and saw an extremely pale Iz sitting next to me.

"Iz?"

I croaked out. She smiled.

"I'm here."

"Draco? Where is he? Is he okay?"

I rasped out.

"I'm here."

I smiled as I heard that because that low drawl couldn't belong to anyone other than Draco. I turned my head and saw him standing at the end of my bed. He was covered in bruises, scratches and blood but otherwise he looked to be unharmed. When he saw me look at him, he smiled gently before shifting uncomfortably. He was usually uncomfortable showing emotion around people he wasn't familiar with. I assumed with Iz here, he wasn't sure how to act. I saw McGonagall standing in the corner and despite knowing that she was probably here to keep an eye on Severus, whom I could see out of the corner of my eye, I nodded at her. I then smiled at Daph, Blaise and Theo before my eyes landed on Severus. He looked exceptionally worn down and he was sitting in a chair.

"Severus, you're okay! I was worried when we all stopped hearing from you!"

He scoffed at me.

"I'm okay? Do you even know what condition you were in Katherine? It took me over an hour to get you to awaken, and without knowing that you were fighting Carrow, I wouldn't have been able to save you. I just happen to know that he created a curse that targets the magical core and that he has a particular fondness for it. Now before anything else happens, I want you to drink these."

Before I could protest, he began handing me potion after potion. I went to grab the first potion but before I could drink it, I felt my body begin to spasm. My mind remained aware of everything, I was conscious of the fact that everyone around me began to panic and that I needed to make my body stop. Unfortunately, my body wouldn't listen to my mind and I continued to spasm. About a minute later, my body relaxed and I felt control return.

I looked up at the concerned faces of my friends and despite the reassuring look I gave them; they didn't seem convinced. I looked over at Severus and frowned when I saw the slight panic in his eyes. I drank the potions he wanted me to drink while he finished up with another spell. He then turned and faced the rest of the room.

"Out. I need a moment with Katherine. Alone."

He said with a pointed look directed at Iz and Draco. The two of them looked like they weren't going to obey but Ginny and Blaise grabbed them and pulled them to the other side of the hospital wing. A moment later and it was just Severus, McGonagall and I.

I looked back at Severus.

"What's the matter?"

He sighed and suddenly I saw how exhausted he was.

"Lift up your hand."

I was confused but lifted my hand and stared in shock when I noticed that my hand was shaking and that it wouldn't stop. I focused and was able to make the tremoring stop but it took a lot of effort to do so. I glanced back up at Severus.

"What's the matter with me? Why are my hands trembling so much?!"

"I think it's a combination of the spell and the after effects of the spell damage you've taken this year."

He paused again before continuing.

"I also don't think that the full body seizure that you just had will be your last."

I opened my mouth to speak, but stopped in order to reign in some of the emotion I knew would be evident if I spoke. I took a deep breath before opening my mouth again.

"So you think that what just happened will happen again. For how long?"

Severus looked hesitant to respond.

"Honestly. I think for the rest of your life. Eventually the amount of time between each episode might decrease but I honestly don't know."

I felt tears come to my eyes as I realized how much this would affect my life.

"This means… This means no potions doesn't it?"

He nodded.

"I'm afraid it does. There's no telling what could happen if one of the seizures happened while you were making a potion. I'm afraid I have more bad news."

I nodded not sure how much more I could take.

"I think that it would be a mistake to do any work that could bring you into contact with dark magic. Just being around the magic could make your condition worse. Another powerful dark curse and I don't know if you'll make it."

I just stared at him. After a few moments I looked away, not willing to see the pity in his eyes any longer. Soon after I heard him stand and walk over to my friends. I pulled my knees to my chest and waited. Maybe a minute later I heard footsteps and looked to see Draco and Iz walk over together and if I had been in a better mood, I would have laughed at how uncomfortable they looked together.

Draco sat down in the chair next to me and Iz sat on the bed before she spoke.

"So do you want to tell us what happened?"

"I.. "

Was all I got out before I let out a small sob. I stopped talking and focused on not crying. When I felt like I could speak without crying I did so.

"My hands shake."

I said as I showed them my hands.

"With a lot of concentration, I can make them stay still. But it's extremely tiring. Also, that episode that just happened. It was the scariest thing. My mind was completely clear. I knew that I needed to stop the seizing but I couldn't do anything. I had no control over my body."

I paused again taking a deep breath before talking again.

"Severus says that he thinks I'll have these episodes for the rest of my life. I don't know what to do with myself now. For as long as I can remember, all I've wanted to do was to work with potions. But I can't do that now. These seizures make that impossible. That also means that I can't work as an auror, or even a healer because of the randomness of the attacks."

Iz looked at me and I could see that she was trying to think of something positive to say.

"What about charms? You've always liked that. You could try being a Curse Breaker, or work in the Department of Mysteries and do research."

"I can't."

I saw understanding dawn on Draco's face.

"The dark magic?"

He asked. When I just nodded he sighed in defeat. Iz looked at him clearly wondering what he meant.

"Sometimes, when people have had an excessive amount of dark magic attack their bodies, further contact with any sort of dark magic or dark artifacts can cause further damage. Almost like their body has no protection against being near dark magic."

Iz gasped.

"Oh Kat. I'm so sorry. But it's over. We'll figure it out alright?"

I nodded before hesitantly looking over at Draco. I knew that he loved me, but with all of the damage that I now had, I wouldn't blame him for not wanting to deal with me, a severely spell damaged witch.

When he saw my face he scowled.  
"Seriously Herondale? You think that I'm going to abandon you now? After everything we've been through?!"

"You'd have every right! I can't even guarantee that I'll be able to work."

"And this bothers me why?"

"I'm not after you for just your money."

I hissed.

"Is that what you're worried about? Seriously Katherine, I know that you're not after my money."

He sighed but then raised up his hand to stop what I was going to say.

"Do you remember that fight we had at the beginning of the year?"

I rolled my eyes at that statement.

"Which one?"

"The one about marriage."

I saw Iz's eyes bug out at that statement but thankfully she kept her mouth shut. I think she was too curious to interject.

"Of course I do, you were being stubborn."

"Stubborn? I wanted to be clear and free before I asked you to marry me. You shouldn't have to make your first appearance as my fiancée at my trial!"

"Like I told you then, I don't care. I'm showing you my support, whether or not it's as your fiancée. I just figured you'd want that. But…"

I stopped when he interrupted me.

"Of course I want that! That's actually what I was going to say before we started arguing again. Since I can see that you're still just as stubborn now as you were then; and that you haven't changed your mind, I'll tell you that I have."

I stopped and stared at him, unsure whether I had heard that correctly.

"Everything I said before still stands, you shouldn't have to make your first appearance as my fiancée at my trial. Also, if everything goes bad and I end up in Azkaban, you shouldn't have to deal with the blowback that causes. But I'll freely admit, I'm selfish and I want you there with me through the trial because the thought of going to Azkaban scares the hell out of me. I want everyone to know that you're mine and that I'm yours. I've actually been carrying this around for months now. So, Katherine Alice Herondale. Will you marry me?"

I glanced at the ring that he was holding out in front of him but almost immediately I looked back at his face.

"You're mine and I'm yours?"

I double checked.

"Always."

I grinned.

"Then of course."

As he slid the ring onto my finger, I leaned forward to kiss him. Right as I began to melt into him, we heard cheers and turned to see our friends run over to where we were sitting. I smiled as Draco slid next to me on my bed and tucked me into his chest. After a few moments of congratulations, I turned to Draco.

"Could you maybe explain what Severus said to them? I don't think I can do it again. I'd also like to talk to my sister for a moment?"

He nodded his head before pulling everyone away.

"So."

I turned to look at Iz and saw her smirking at me.

"So?"

"I knew that something would happen between you two. Although you had to do it while I was gone? I leave, and you're boyfriend-less. I come back and now you're engaged?"

I blushed a bit.

"Ah yes. About that."

She held up her hand.

"No worries. While you were unconscious, I had some time to think over your relationship and I know that it's none of my business after everything that we've been through. But, it's obvious he cares for you so it didn't me take long to put two and two together. If he loves you and you love him then I won't say anything. Most people won't be happy though. Just warning you."

I frowned.

"Yeah, I know. But I don't care. He was there this year when I really needed him. I'll be there for him throughout all of this."

We fell silent for a few moments before I spoke again.

"By the way. I wanted to apologize for everything that happened after 5th year. I shouldn't have been such a bitch. I'm also going to apologize for lying. I knew before our 6th year that Draco was a Death Eater."  
She nodded.

"It's okay. I'm going to apologize too. I knew that I had no right to be angry with your unwillingness to cooperate and possibly even betray your friends, but I was. I shouldn't have gotten so angry. Let's just say that we were both in the wrong and try to move on?"

I nodded before bringing up the topic that I had been most afraid of.

"I'm also sorry for one more thing."  
But before I could finish, Iz interrupted me.  
"Let me guess, you helped Draco fix the vanishing cabinet 6th year?"  
I looked at her in shock.

"How did you know?"

She smiled sadly.

"I am intelligent you know? I pieced it together. I may not agree with your decision. But I understand why you did what you did. I know you love Narcissa and I kind of figured it out that she was being held as a bargaining chip for Malfoy's cooperation. So I forgive you."

I reached across the bed to hug my sister. I pulled back but held onto her hand and there we sat in silence until everyone else rejoined us.


	50. Epilogue

**A/N: So this is it. The Epilogue. The Finale. Once again I'll apologize for the massive break in uploading but I hope that uploading everything at once helps make up for it. I'm honestly still a bit shocked that I even finished the story! This is the longest story I've ever written and it's still a bit surreal!**

 **With regards to my future stories, I do have more HP ones planned; however, I have a couple of others that are next on my writing list so it'll be a bit. But if you want to get a notification when I post a new story just add CasperAndCrutches to your notification list!**

 **Anyways, thank you so much for reading. You all are wonderful and even though it's the end please feel free to review! Happy reviews make me happy!**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays -Casper**

I glanced down at the ring on my finger and smiled. It had only been a few weeks since Draco had proposed but it already felt like the ring had been on my finger for ages. I gripped Daphne's hand as the court quieted down to deliver its decision. Lucius had already been sentenced to 10 years in Azkaban, the sentence was lighter due to his assistance in the final battle and him speaking under Veritaserum about how Narcissa had been the Dark Lord's bargaining chip for the previous two years. Narcissa and Draco's trials had been held simultaneously, thus both of their decisions were about to be read. However, I had hope. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Isabelle Herondale all testified on behalf of Narcissa and Draco. Having the three heroes of the wizarding world on your side helped. What also helped was the fact that Severus Snape was alive. He consented to taking Veritaserum in court and was able to prove that not only was he a loyal Order member, but that Dumbledore did have Snape take an Unbreakable Vow to kill him if necessary.

When the Wizengamot walked out I gripped Daphne's hand even tighter.

"For the charges against Narcissa Callisto Malfoy, she is sentenced to 6 months of house arrest followed by 6 months of probation. Her wand will be checked every month for dark magic."

I felt tears come to my eyes at the sentence but held it together in order to hear Draco's sentencing.

"For the charges against Draco Lucius Malfoy, he is sentenced to 1 year of probation. His wand will be checked every month for dark magic. This court is now dismissed."

As soon as he dismissed us I let the tears freely flow. I raced down to the floor and when the guards saw who I was they let me through. I rushed over to Draco and threw myself into his arms.

"Why are you crying?"

He asked me as he wiped away my tears. I pulled away and pulled Narcissa into a crushing hug.

"I'm just so happy. I couldn't bear the thought of you, either of you, in Azkaban."

He tucked me into his side.

"Thank you for being there for me."

"Always and forever Draco."

* * *

I walked into the room, took one look at my sister and immediately began gushing.

"Oh Iz, you look so beautiful! I can't believe that you're getting married!"

She turned and looked at herself in the mirror before smiling.

"I almost can't either. I know it seems so soon. Mother and Father certainly think so, but it just feels right."

"Ignore them. Besides, if you and Riley only wanted a 3 month engagement then that's your decision, not theirs."

"Thank you for being my matron of honor."

She said softly as I touched up her make-up. I looked at her in shock.

"No, thank you for letting me. I thought for sure that you would only have one and, rightfully so, it would be Hermione."

"I love Hermione, and she is my best friend. I know that we're still struggling with the past a bit, but you are my best friend too. It seems right to have both of you right beside me."

I walked over to her and hugged her gently, careful not to mess anything up.

"I love you. I'll go and tell Father that you're ready."

I left her standing in front of the mirror and made my way downstairs. As I walked towards my parents I saw frowns cross their faces.

"Katherine."

"Mother. Father, Iz is waiting for you upstairs."

Without even acknowledging that I said anything, my father turned and made his way upstairs. I smiled at my mother and she just pursed her lips in response before turning and walking away. I shook my head before making my way to where Hermione and Luna were standing.

"Is she ready?"

Hermione beamed when I nodded. Ginny walked up and I looked at her when she gently touched my arm.

"I'm sorry about your parents."

When I gave her a confused glance she elaborated.

"I might have seen that interaction just now."

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm used to it, and actually, coming from them that was downright pleasant. Besides, this day is all about Iz, I'm not going to let my parents spoil that."

"They're not really your parents. The Greengrass' are your parents."

I surprised myself when I impulsively hugged Ginny. In the few months since the war Ginny and I had gotten together a few times to talk about our final year. We discovered that we had a lot in common and we got along splendidly, hence the extra lunches. We all stopped talking when Iz appeared and we prepared to make our way down the aisle.

The ceremony was beautiful, Iz and Riley looked so happy together and I was thrilled for my sister. I looked around the reception at all of the people who showed up to support Iz and I couldn't help but feel so incredibly proud that she had so many people who loved her.

"That'll be us soon."

A voice whispered in my ear and I felt arms wrap around my waist. I knew it was Draco but I was in a good mood so I decided to tease him a bit.

"I know Anton."

I spun around and pretended to be shocked when I saw Draco.

"Oh Draco! I'm sorry, wrong fiancé!"

His eyes took on a slight predatory gleam as he pulled me close and kissed me.

"Minx."

I grinned at him and turned back to watch the happy couple, content in Draco's arms.

"I can't wait until that's us. Mrs. Katherine Malfoy does have a nice ring to it."

"You could've already been that; we have been engaged longer than your sister was."

"I know, but I really wanted Narcissa to be able to come to pick out flowers, taste the cake, and help me pick out my dress. Her house arrest is up next week and then we can start planning."

"I really do appreciate you doing this. It means so much to Mother."

I spun around.

"Draco, she's like a mother to me too. Besides, didn't you ever realize that I'm only marrying you so I can be related to her?"

"If that's the case then I say dump him and run off with me."

Draco growled as I spun around and kissed Blaise.

"Don't you have a girlfriend around here somewhere Zabini?"

Blaise gave a pitying glance to Draco.

"She's around here somewhere."

"She can't be hard to find, that red hair is pretty loud."

"I take offense to that. Your red hair is easily more annoying than mine."

Ginny jabbed at me as she handed Blaise a glass of champagne.

"Flirting with Kat again Blaise?"

"Ah. All you pretty red heads. It can get pretty confusing trying to tell you two apart."

"Oh is that so?"

Ginny growled as she pulled him onto the dance floor. I laughed at the couple.

"I guarantee that they'll get engaged within the year."

"I'm still shocked that they've managed to make it this long, but I won't question your knowledge. After all you are the one making friends with Gryffindors."

"Thank you for coming Draco, I know that you don't necessarily like being around all these Gryffindors."  
He shrugged his shoulders.

"They're not all bad. Weaselette I actually like, same with your sister. I like Fred and George. And although she's not a Gryffindor, Lovegood isn't half bad."

"The half bad part would be Harry I'm assuming."

I said with a grin and Draco grimaced.

"I know that we have this whole Slytherin-Gryffindor group of friends thing going on. But I don't know if I'll ever like Potter or Granger."

"Give it time Draco. You never know. But if you want to go we can, I'm sure I can think of some other way we can have fun."

His eyes darkened when I lowered my tone and began to run my hands up and down his body.

"But then again, Riley does have some attractive healer friends, I suppose I could go say hi."

"Oh no you don't."

Draco grabbed my arm and while I was laughing he said goodbye to Iz and Riley for us before he apparated us straight into our bedroom.

* * *

"So you are taking the Transfiguration post at Hogwarts?"

"I got the official acceptance letter yesterday!"

"I'm so happy for you!"

I beamed at my sister but then frowned.

"But wait, what about Riley? That's going to be tough."

A sly grin appeared on her face.

"Actually, Madam Pomfrey has been talking about stepping down for years. When I applied for the post, Riley went and talked to her. She agreed if I got the position then he could take her position and she would retire. After I got the letter Riley and I popped over to Hogwarts. We grabbed Madam Pomfrey and she walked up to Minerva and said 'I'm retiring. He's my replacement' and then she just walked off. The look on Minerva's face! Priceless."

"That's great though. You'll get to be together still but you'll both get to do what you love."

"How about you? I know that you've been taking some time off in order to deal with the after effects of." She paused. "Last year."

I nodded and took a sip of my tea to collect my thoughts.

"Well obviously I've moved into Malfoy Manor with Draco. After Daphne married Theo I just didn't want to live there while Astoria was at school and living with our parents wasn't an option. I did end up talking to the head of the Spell Damage Ward at St. Mungos. He ran some tests and everything that Severus said was correct. So no good news there."

"Have you had any more episodes?"

"3 so far this month and I had 8 last month. I'm hoping that number decreases at some point. But I actually have a plan for what I can do to work. Draco has spent all his time since we graduated going over all of the Malfoy businesses. Lucius ran them; so of course some of them weren't entirely above board, so Draco's been trying to fix that. The Malfoys actually own a potions company here in Diagon Alley and I'm going to do research and development for it. I can do the research without having to brew anything, and the brewing itself will be done by an assistant."

"I'm so glad that you'll still be able to work with Potions. You know, if you write enough papers you could come back and guest lecture for Potions at Hogwarts. You know Slughorn would love to have you back."

"Maybe one of these days. We'll see."

* * *

I was sitting outside admiring the view when I heard footsteps behind me. I stood up and smiled when I saw Severus Snape walking towards me.

"Severus. Thank you so much for meeting me!"

"I apologize for being late. You moved a few things around when you rebuilt the place and I got lost."

I looked up at the new Malfoy Manor. After the war both Draco and Narcissa had nightmares involving the horrors that went on inside their home. The three of us decided that we loved the land and didn't want to move so we completely tore down the old manor and rebuilt it from scratch. It was amazing what a little bit of money could accomplish, we demolished the house almost immediately after Narcissa's house arrest was over and it was already done, just in time for my wedding next week.

"Didn't Polly show you around?"

He shifted slightly.

"I might have told her that I didn't need her help."

I groaned.

"Severus, she's going to be baking non-stop now. The last time you did that I was almost forced to give out muffins on the streets of Diagon Alley."

"Katherine, why did you ask me here?"

Despite the blunt words, I could tell that he didn't really mind meeting me.

"Well, as you know, my biological parents haven't really been all that friendly since I was sorted into Slytherin. I have invited them to the wedding; however, I told them that it was strictly as if they were extended family. I wasn't inviting them as my parents. In fact, I was actually hoping that you would consent to walk me down the aisle…"

At first I was nervous because he didn't say anything but when I saw the tears glistening in his eyes I almost started to cry myself.

"I would be absolutely honored Katherine."

I jumped out of my chair and rushed around the table and threw my arms around him in a hug. He was as still as stone for a moment but then he gently wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you. You've been more of a father to me than almost anyone and I couldn't imagine anyone else walking me down the aisle."

* * *

"Aiden Severus Malfoy! Get down here, everyone's already here."

At that moment I heard a crash and I closed my eyes.

"Oh dear, is that our son?"

"I'm pretty sure that was your son."

I jabbed at my husband as I continued to stare at the top of the stairs and a few minutes later Aiden came rushing down the stairs. I took one look at him and cocked my head.

"Aiden? How did you manage to put your shirt on backwards?"

He looked down and shrugged.

"I don't know."

I sighed and gestured at him to come closer.

"Do I want to know what that crash was?"

A few flicks of my wand and his clothing situation was handled. He grinned at me.

"Probably not, thanks mum!"

I rolled my eyes and followed him back outside.

"He's getting so big."

Ginny commented as soon as I sat down.

"I know, it's so hard to believe that he'll be 11 next year."

"Please, you two don't know the half of it. At least you two only have three between you."

Iz groaned from the other side of the table.

"It's not our fault that you have four kids. Seriously, you and Riley do know that there is such a thing as a contraceptive potion right?"

"She does have a point Iz."

Hermione pointed out as she looked around her husband.

"Look who's talking Hermione. You and Fred have three."

"It's the Weasley genes."

She shrugged and shared a conspiring grin with her husband.

"That apparently Ginny missed."

Angelina stated rather jealously as she glared at George. Ginny laughed and shared a grin with Blaise.

"We knew that we didn't want more than a couple of kids, so I'm very, very careful and I take my potion like clockwork."

Everyone glanced at me and I tried to not show the pain that caused me. Draco and I were extremely lucky that we had managed to have Aiden. When I discovered that I was pregnant I went straight to St. Mungos to talk about any possible complications that could arise with my medical history. The pregnancy went fine; but three weeks before my due date I went into labor. They were able to easily get Aiden, but I had some complications afterwards and the damage ensured that I couldn't have any more children.

I sighed as I watched Aiden run around with all of our children.

"It's just so hard to believe that he'll be going off to Hogwarts next year."

Draco rubbed my arm affectionately and Daphne nodded.

"I know, Elaina will be going off too and I'm definitely going to miss her but at least we'll still have Sophie."

"Until she goes off the year after..."

Theo gently reminded his wife.

"I know how it feels Daphne. Obviously James is already in school but Lily is going to school next year and then all of my kids will be out of the house."

Luna stated from her seat in her husband's, Harry's lap.

"Oh dear. Iz, your children are about to end in the" I flinched "pond."

She turned around and glared murderously at her four children.

"Rebecca, Natalie, Tyler, Sienna! What just happened? How many times have I told you, that pond isn't for swimming!"

"But Charlotte and Brian say they do it all the time!"

Iz glared at Ginny who shrugged.

"Hey Charlie and Brian have Weasley genes combined with Zabini genes. It's like they're destined to break the rules."

"More like break some hearts."

I mock whispered to the table and I had to duck when Ginny swatted at me.

"Tell me I'm lying? Between you and Blaise, those children will be Slytherin heartbreakers for sure."

"My children are all Gryffindor and trouble makers. I'm not sure which is worse."

Angelina complained and Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"I understand completely; I think that Rose will end up in Ravenclaw. But Roxanne and Will? Those two take after their father."

"Luna?"

I asked of the former Ravenclaw.

"Well James is already in Gryffindor but I honestly think that Lily will be in Slytherin."

"She's spent too much time around you lot."

Harry complained and Draco glared.

"Hey you're welcome to leave anytime Scarhead! Just remember to take your spawn with you."

The table all laughed, it was a running joke that Draco couldn't pass up a chance to insult Harry.

"I'm so hoping that Sienna ends up in Ravenclaw. Then I'll have one kid in each house. Rebecca is in Slytherin, Natalie is in Hufflepuff and Tyler is in Gryffindor. I'm going for the collection."

"Iz, you make your kids sound like trading cards."

Angelina said through a laugh and Riley grinned.

"Believe me, the kids have said the same thing. Even though Sienna hasn't been sorted yet, they've started answering only to their house at home. It's driving Belle batty."

"At least you two have kids from the same houses as you. Daph and I were both Slytherin and I'm almost certain that neither of my children will end up there."

Theo said as he glanced at his two children running across the lawn.

"I don't think our friendship can survive that Theo. You'll have to go too."

Draco drawled.

"It looks like it'll be just me and you then if that's the criteria for hanging around."

I remarked casually to Ginny who grinned.

"So you think Aiden will be a Slytherin?"

"Without a doubt."

We all looked at my son, who at the moment was whispering with Charlie and Brian. When the entire table looked to us we shook our heads.

"I don't want to know."

I remarked as I ignored the giggles coming from the group.

"It is strange to see though."

I looked at Iz.

"What is?"

"Someone who looks so much like a Weasley hanging out with someone who looks so much like a Malfoy."

"I know. I was determined that my red hair was going to override his blond."

"Well you failed miserably at that."

"Thanks Blaise."

I snapped.

"He got my eyes, that's it. The rest of him is pure Malfoy."

I said with an exaggerated sigh.

"Quiet wife. I will not have you belittling him for inheriting my good looks."

The entire table snickered at Draco's superior attitude.

I leaned back against my husband as the entire table turned to talk about Quidditch. I glanced around at my friends and my family and let out a soft laugh.

"What's so funny?"

Draco whispered and I gestured at the table.

"This. Look here, we have five former Slytherins, six former Gryffindors, a former Ravenclaw and a former Hufflepuff all sitting on one table at Malfoy Manor. Weasley's, Herondale's, Malfoy's, Nott's, Zabini's, Greengrass's, Potter's and even a muggle-born. Then look at all our children. There are so many houses represented here but we're all perfectly happy."

He kissed the top of my head.

"True, this wouldn't have been possible without you though. You and your sister, you two brought these groups together and look how well we all get along. Although if you ever say that to Potter I will vehemently deny everything."

"Ah poor Draco. We can't have you ruin your reputation now can we? But you're happy right?"

I asked him as I spun to look him directly in the face.

"Absolutely. I never even dreamed that I would have all this as a child."

"Me either. I'm glad I was wrong."

"About what?"

"I also thought that because of our troubles at home and how Iz and I were in different houses that we were a house divided, in more ways than one. I used to think that because of that I could never be fully happy, but I was wrong. I'm happy because we were a house divided."


End file.
